


Difficult Love

by Madison



Series: The Missing Years [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Lemon, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 163,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madison/pseuds/Madison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Love is The Most Difficult to Satisfy but you don't need to read it to understand this . The missing Chunk between Bulma and Vegeta after the cell games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkwardness

After three long years of training, nerve-wracking situations, and emotional roller coaster, it was all over. They had only suffered one lost, and it was Goku, who for an inexplicable reason had chosen to remain on the other side. But even though she had been separated from her childhood friend, Bulma couldn't help but feel  _relieved_  that Vegeta had pulled through, and remained alive. She had a certain sadness towards the departure of her future son, but she had quickly consoled herself with the thought that the little bundle of joy in her arms would grow up to be an amazing, handsome young man. Almost everything had gone back to normal,  _except_  for her relationship with Vegeta; it  _felt_  awkward. Perhaps it was because they were stuck in the uncertainty, but she wasn't sure  _what_  was right to do or say, or if they were officially together. She blamed it all on Vegeta who decided to remain vague.

As soon as he had come back from his space travel, he had started living at Capsule Corp again, but they didn't have much of a chance to talk. Although it seemed  _impossible,_  he devoted even more of his life to his training, and unless her house had been packed with people trying to figure out a plan, she never had a chance to exchange a few words with him. Granted, she had been quite busy on her own with Trunks, and her inventions, and creating replica of the saiyans armors, but  _still_. Also, it was awkward how they had just  _accepted_  the situation; neither of them talked about it, they simply lived together. But, one question remained; would Vegeta stay now that everything was over, and Goku was dead? Bulma would not ask him his decision, nor would she demand for him to stay. It was obvious she would  _appreciate_  for him to remain on Earth. For most of their "relationship", Vegeta had been focus on his training so he would not die by the hands of the androids, but now, things were completely different. If he chose that Earth would be his new home  _for good_ , it had to mean he didn't despise the idea of living with her and Trunks that much. She was pretty confident his name was still known in the galaxy, and that he could find a suitable place to live which mean he wasn't staying because he had nowhere else to go.

A cry coming from Trunks' crib let her know she had no time for daydreaming, and had to take care of the little one. Bulma smiled as she extended her arms towards him so she could grab him, and console his tears away. She was extremely proud of her little boy; he had succeeded in walking for the first time yesterday, and it had filled her with pride. She hadn't need Vegeta to share her excitement, since her parents had been there for Trunks' first steps, and that was enough for her. Plus, even if Vegeta had been there, she doubted he would have shown much emotion anyway.

Suddenly someone cursing loudly in the hall could be heard, and immediately Bulma covered Trunks' ears, before angrily walking towards the hall. Vegeta was about to pass Trunks' room, obviously angry about  _something_ ; what else was new? " _Vegeta_ ," she hissed, "don't curse around Trunks."

Vegeta raised his head to glare at the blue-haired woman in front of him. He was in no mood to deal with her, and with a deadly stare, he walked right past her and his son. The damn child had been crying for the most part of the night, and Vegeta and his sensitive hearing hadn't been able to sleep through it, causing him to remain awake for the whole night. It usually wouldn't have bothered him to _not_  sleep, but since he hadn't basically gotten a wink of sleep since the androids, he had been looking forward to a few hours of sleep. Apparently, Trunks had other plan, and it involved frustrating the hell out of him. Granted he could easily be annoyed, but at the moment, he was even more on the edge than usually considering everything that was going on. Plus, he preferred the grown up one to the child; at least  _he_  could fight. Even though there was no current threat, Vegeta knew better than to rest during moment of peace. From what he had seen, Trunks had started to walk, which meant he would be ready to start his training very soon, and deciding to train his son almost meant he had decided to remain on Earth, living at the woman's place. He did not do it because he couldn't stay away from the woman, but because  _why_  should he leave? After all, this was  _acceptable_  for him to stay, and someone had to make sure the boy reached the supersaiyan level and honored Vegeta's royal blood. On top of that, he had not intention of letting that weakling around his son, and he knew Yamcha was only waiting for his opportunity to come back into Bulma's life.

Bulma and him hadn't really talked about the situation, but there was  _nothing_  to discuss. He did not need her permission to stay, and he didn't need to announce to her his decision to stay on the mudball planet with all these weaklings. Although, he wondered if the woman expect anything out of him now that he was alive, and staying? He had already made the decision to train Trunks, because if he did not, the woman would only focus on his brain, ruining his potential. Since Kakarot was now dead, much to his frustration since he hadn't been the one to defeat him, there was no saiyans around with who his son could fight to increase his level, which left only him. He knew the woman was _emotional_  attached, no matter what her words said, and he didn't want her to expect anything out of him. After all, his decision to stay at nothing to do with her, and he didn't wish for her to think otherwise. Vegeta could tolerate her a lot more than he used to, but it did not mean anything, or at least, he didn't think so.

"Vegeta! Would you like some breakfast?" asked Mrs. Briefs as she noticed him enter the kitchen, his usual serious frown on his face. It seemed the more he trained, he more handsome he looked!

He grunted an answer, before sitting down at the table; he  _really_  had no patience to deal with the woman's mother at the moment, but he  _was_  starving, so he was going to put up with her. Quickly enough, Mrs. Briefs put a gigantic mountain of caramel pancakes in front of him, a huge smile on her face. "Here you go handsome!" Her daughter was  _really_  a lucky girl to have someone so good looking. Thinking about handsome men caused her to think about the cutie Trunks that was here a little while ago… where did he go?

Without a word, he proceeded to eat, hoping she would go away, and let him eat in peace. Of course, his wish didn't come true, especially when Bulma and Trunks walked inside the kitchen, all smiles and giggles. Bulma made sure to completely ignore Vegeta has she put down their son in his little chair, as he screamed, ready for some food thanks to his saiyan's stomach and appetite. Bulma went to the fridge to grab his food, not forgetting the spoon, and she positioned herself beside him, a huge smile on her face, trying to calm his cries. He was extremely cranky today, and Bulma wasn't sure why. Usually, he mostly slept through all night, but last night, he refused to allow her a moment to close her eyes. Bulma blamed it on the lack of adventure that had been happening. Ever since Trunks had been born, they were people running around, trying to save the Earth, and then, she even brought him with her when the real battle was going down, maybe he just needed some excitement to drain his energy?

Suddenly, it seemed Trunks realized his father was in the room, and immediately his cries ceased. He slowly raised his arm, and pointed his chubby finger at Vegeta. Bulma couldn't help but giggle softly at her son's reaction of his father's presence. "Dada?" asked Trunks before looking at his mother.

"Yes, that's you're grumpy,  _mean_  daddy," she said, her tone extremely playful. Any occasion to make fun of Vegeta was worth it. Vegeta probably looked pissed off right now but honestly, he needed to loosen up a little, he was too uptight all the time.

" _Woman_ ," he said, his voice threatening. It seemed every time she was around, she only made his mood even worst, and now his breakfast was  _ruined_.

"Did you know Trunks walked yesterday?" she asked, totally ignoring his threat. He might not care, but she still wanted to share it with him,  _in case_  he was more of a softy than he let anyone know. Actually she  _knew_  he had feelings he refused to share with the world; he had proven it to her a few times over the last three years.

"I don't care," said Vegeta, still focused on eating his pancakes. It truly wasn't anything extraordinary that the child had started to walk; at his age most saiyans had already started a very intensive training. If it had been up to him, Trunks would have learned to walk months ago, but of course he had other priorities at the time.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders, showing that it did not affect her. She already had a feeling he would not show much of a reaction to the news. But there was a question she had meant to ask just to confirm and clear up everything, although she wasn't sure he would answer her, but it was worth a shot. "Are you staying?" she asked, her voice extremely quiet.

Vegeta put his fork down, and raised his head to stare at both Bulma and Trunks, his frown almost invisible. Bulma stared back at him, not realizing she was holding her breath. "Someone needs to train the boy," he finally said before looking away, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't.

A smile appeared on Bulma's face, before she slowly nodded. Things between her and Vegeta might be very uncertain, but she couldn't hide her happiness towards the fact that Trunks would grow up with a father. In a way, she was even grateful but she would never actually voice that out loud. When she looked at him again, he was obviously trying to focus on something else, and her smile grew. Now that things would be back to normal, her routine would become quite exciting once again and she looked forward to it. Maybe a little  _chase_  would be on; after all, he was going to stay and be  _somewhat_  of a father… _and_  he was still damn good looking.  _Yes_ , it did made her sound extremely horny, but once again who could really blame her? Vegeta was the only one who could light that fire inside of her, and she wouldn't have it any other way. The relief that filled her was inexplicable, as she was glad her son would not only have a father but someone to explain his saiyan origins to him. Granted Bulma was smart, but even all the research in the world wouldn't help her understand what it was like to be a saiyan; only Vegeta could do so.

Also, Bulma still cared for Vegeta, and she doubted these feelings would go away, no matter how much of an asshole he could be sometimes. After all, the  _bad boy_  side had always attracted her, so it wouldn't make a difference. Plus, he always challenged her, which was something she enjoyed. She never knew about  _his_  feelings, but it didn't bother her since they had done some progress. She simply hope the last  _nearly_  year hadn't ruin every little steps she had done with Vegeta. Although, if she  _did_  have to start over, it wasn't as if she was short on time. If he did planned to stay for good, they would have many many years to work on building a relationship together, and knowing Vegeta, years was exactly what they needed. It could be depressing,  _but_  Bulma had gotten him once, and she  _knew_  for a fact she'd be able to trap him for good next time.

"Bulma, why don't you get some sleep, I'll take care of Trunks."

Bulma smiled at her father, as she was sitting on the ground watching Trunks trying to shove a gigantic duck into his mouth. "I'm okay dad, don't worry." Truth was she was drained, but her father also had work, and she wasn't about to oblige him to take care of Trunks. Usually a mother would have asked the father, but in this case, it was not the best idea. She was _almost_  scared to leave Trunks with Vegeta, afraid she would find him burnt by energy balls!

Mr. Briefs sighed. "He's my grandson, and I want to spend some time with him", he said before joining her on the ground, trying to prove a point. The pregnancy, the labor, and the first year of Trunks' life had been extremely hard on Bulma since she had mostly gone through everything alone, and he wanted to help his daughter. It was hard to miss the dark circles under her eyes, and he wanted her to catch up on some sleep; Bulma didn't seem to know when to stop.

The young woman sighed before shaking her head softly. "Alright! I'll take a nap!" she said before getting up from the ground. "But don't let me sleep for too long! Oh! And he should be fed in about an hour! And-"

Her father cut her. "Bulma, I've raised you, I know how to take care of a child." He knew she was nervous about her child, but he knew what he was doing.

Bulma nodded; maybe she did not to relax, because she was way too stress. If there was someone she could trust with Trunks it was her parents, yes  _even_  her mother. After all, she took care of her as a baby! "Yeah, sorry dad," she said, before giving Trunks a kiss on the head, and exiting the room.

She hoped deep down that everything would go smoothly because she could use three or four hours of sleep. Everything was now back to normal, and it was time for her to catch back on sleep, and begin to relax once again. Not counting the fact that she hadn't work on any project for capsule corp. in  _weeks_ , and her fingers and brain were starting to  _itch_. Bulma rubbed the back of her sore neck as she walked down the hall, thinking she was alone. To her surprise, she caught a glimpse of Vegeta's hair from down the hall, and she smiled  _that_ was a good way to relax. She probably shouldn't be thinking that way,  _but_  her sex life had been dead for  _quite_  a while now, and she had been cursed with the sight of his shirtless body nearly every day, so who could blame her? Those countless hours of training had to pay off somehow right, and not only in growing power. Bulma was so distracted by the thought of Vegeta's naked body that she never realized he was standing right in front of her.

"Where is he?"

Bulma titled her head to the side slightly. "Who?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, before crossing his arms. "Woman, you know who I'm talking about."

"So we're back to woman again huh? What happened to Bulma?" When he glared at her, she laughed softly; gosh he was so easy to annoy. "My dad is watching Trunks, why do you care?"

Vegeta looked away as if it mattered very little to him. "The brat wouldn't shut up last night, kept me up the whole night." He had planned on catching an hour of sleep before going back to his training, but he didn't know where Trunks was, so he had planned on finding out on his own, but  _the woman_  was here now, so why not save time.

"Yeah, but all you had to do was  _lay_  in your bed. I actually had to get up every time he cried." How selfish could he be sometimes? Was she supposed to take Vegeta in pity just because he didn't get his regular two hours of sleep? Honestly, she had watched him gone  _days_  without sleeping.

"That was your decision." He had been away when she found out about the pregnancy, she could hardly blame him for her decision to keep the child, and take care of it. She opened her mouth to argue, but he cut her off. "Make sure the child stay away from here." Vegeta was annoyed right now, and he had no patience for her, so, he turned around, ready to leave for his bedroom.

Bulma watched him walk away, staring at his butt which was tightly covered by his regular spandex short. An idea crossed her mind, and she began to follow behind him, a plan slowly forming, as she smirked. Nearly every time something had occurred between her and Vegeta, she had been the one to initiate it; it seemed to be the way their relationship worked. Once again, she decided to be the one to make the move, and see where it would lead her. As Vegeta opened the door of his room, he could feel that the woman was still right behind him, and it left him confused. What the hell was she still doing there? He rubbed the side of his head slightly knowing that whatever it was she had in mind, it was sure to annoy the hell out of him, and it would use the little bit of patience he had left.

"Woman, what do you want?" he asked, walking in further in his room.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders, trying to look as innocent as possible. "I'm taking a nap too," she said, offering him her best smile, although it didn't fool him.

He stared at her, as if he was waiting for something else to be said, or for something to happen. When nothing did, he looked away. "It still doesn't explain what you are doing here." Actually, an idea began to form in the back of his mind, but he had no intention of voicing it out loud. He truly hoped she had no desire to do what he  _thought_  she wanted to do.

"I'm planning on using your bed," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. The memories of how heart broken she had been in the past, and the tears she had shed while sleeping in his bed were still very present, but they didn't matter anymore. Bulma was a stronger, and newer person now, and frankly if all she could get from Vegeta for a while was  _physical_  love, she could work with that. After all, she knew what kind of man he was by now, and it would take him a lot more time before he admits any type of feelings.

Bulma also had a better understanding of how things were with Vegeta. He might complain very often, and say he doesn't like something but most of the time, he was just lying to himself. After all, if everything he said was true, they wouldn't be  _sort of together_  nor have a beautiful son. It would take a lot more than his harsh words to chase her away; he might be stubborn, but she was worst. Plus, only Vegeta could make her life this interesting, and she liked it. Granted, she might be going a little far right now, but she was getting aggravated by the lack of progress during the nearly last three years. She knew Vegeta wasn't the perfect husband model, but even he had to settle down one day, and she wasn't getting any younger, and she at least wanted a  _sign_ , or something to occur between them. She didn't have any hope for them at first since she didn't if he was going to survive, or stay but now things were different. Not only had  _he_  made the decision to stay, but also he had even voiced how he would  _raise/train_  Trunks in his own way.

And goddamn it, maybe she wanted some.

Shouldn't Vegeta be in the same state than her? Bulma was pretty sure he hadn't been going around, and from what she had experience, he could be just as horny as her. Of course he thought he had a little something called self-control, but she begged to differ, especially since that time she so shockingly turned him down. And if you thought about it, after all these times they had sex, they shouldn't be any shame left in the act right? They were never a couple when they did it in the past, why should  _now_  be any different? Actually she might have an answer to that; now it might get serious. Maybe even Vegeta knew that they couldn't keep the situation the way it was even if it seemed simpler. Vegeta had been staring at her the whole time, remaining silent. It wasn't hard to guess what the woman was trying to do, but somehow he didn't want to stop her. He wasn't saying he was giving in, but it was interesting to see where it was going. He turned his back to her, letting her know he couldn't care less what she was doing. Then, Vegeta turned off the lights of the room, leaving it in a complete darkness before sliding under the blankets, waiting to see what she would do.

Of course, Bulma took up the challenge, a smirk on her face. She pulled down on her jeans, taking them off, which left her only wearing her underwear, and her pink t-shirt. Bulma bit down on her bottom lip, pondering the issue for a second, before taking her courage, and joining him in the bed. Of course, she remained on her side, being careful not to touch him. Vegeta was laying on his side, his back facing Bulma's back, and both of them intended to remain in that position, not wanting to be the one to give in. As they waited, both of them closed their eyes, trying to relax slightly, since neither of them had gotten a lot of sleep recently.

Before they knew it, they fell asleep, their backs pressed against each other's.

Bulma felt like her eyes were burning as she slowly opened them, her mouth extremely dried. It took her a few seconds before she took conscience of her surroundings, and as she did, she immediately sat up in the bed, looking to her side. To her non surprise, there was Vegeta, in a deep slumber, laying beside her. When she had first came into his bedroom, never in a million years would she have thought things would end up like this! But then again, all the previous events had been hard on everyone, and sleep had been a luxury not many had been able to afford. A small smile on her face, she carefully got up, making sure the bed wouldn't shift too much, and gave one last glance his way before exiting the bedroom, a strangle happy feeling filling her. Surprisingly, she had gotten the best sleep she had in years, although it wasn't that much of a shock; they had  _both_  always slept better when they were with each other, although Vegeta would rather die than admit to such a thing.

She sighed in relief when he did not wake up as she closed the door, her back pressed against it. Either he had pretended to be asleep, or like he had voiced earlier, he had been in dire need of some recovery sleep, and she couldn't blame him. Unfortunately for Bulma her plan had not worked since she had fallen asleep, but it did not bother her as much as she thought. After all, he had still let her share his bed right? It had to mean something. Nonetheless, she knew it would take a while before her and Vegeta would ever share the same bed every night. Bulma shrugged her shoulders before walking down the hall towards the living room, where she expected to find her father and Trunks playing together. As she thought, her little bundle of joy was on the ground, laughing happily as his grandfather was playing  _peek-a-boo_  with him. With a smile on her face Bulma walked towards them before sitting down on the ground, wrapping her arms around her little boy's waist.

"How was your sleep?" asked her father, never taking his eyes off Trunks. Having a grandson actually made him feel younger; it reminded him he still had much energy.

The thought of Vegeta's warm naked back brought a smile to her face as she nodded. "Good."

It was at that moment that Trunks yawned, slowly shoving his fist into his tiny mouth, a habit of his. "Looks like somebody is tired," said Bulma before getting up, Trunks securely in her arms. "I'll put him to bed," she told her father before proceeding to walk away.

Trunks' head was resting against Bulma's breasts as she walked past Vegeta's bedroom, making sure to be extremely quiet, and walked into Trunks' room. Gently, she took him inside of his blanket, brushing away his little purple hair away from his face. She bent down, kissing his forehead, before watching him as he slowly and peacefully fell asleep. Although it was still fairly early, which meant he would probably be up all night, she was still glad he was getting some rest since he had spent the previous night awake. As Bulma got ready to leave, she gasped in surprise when she found herself face to face with Vegeta. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, and he didn't look happy one bit, but then again, what else was new?

"You're awake?" she asked, almost surprised.

Vegeta scoffed. "Woman, you're as loud as an elephant," he said before walking past her, and towards the crib.

His actions surprised Bulma, who was shocked by his interest towards Trunks; ever since he had been born, Vegeta had basically shown a total disinterest towards the child. Although Vegeta had said he would stay and train Trunks, Bulma couldn't help but wonder if that was all he would do. Would the boy only see his father when it was time to spar? Sure it might be very important for a saiyan to be train, but Bulma wished a lot more than that for her little boy. Yes she did want him to grow up having a father, but was it better to not have one at all, then 1/4 of one? It would be selfish for her to make that decision for Trunks, but deep down she prayed Vegeta would be able to open up, and openly cared for Trunks. But once again, she didn't know what it was like for Vegeta when he grew up, and she couldn't expect him to be the perfect father figure, not that she did. She watched him intensively as he was slightly bent over the crib, watching his son sleeping soundly, and she couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind.

As Vegeta looked down at his son, he couldn't help but wonder what he was supposed to do. Vegeta himself hadn't really been raised by his own parents, but by Frieza. His childhood was only filled with bad memories, and he had no idea how you were expected to raise a child. Nothing in his life had prepared him for that, and for once, he had no idea what he should do. Sure he could train him just fine, and provide the rough, challenging environment Trunks needed for that, but for the rest... Slowly he turned his head in direction of Bulma; he supposed that's what she was there. Bulma would more than be able to provide the boy with whatever else was needed for him to grow up, but Vegeta would make sure he was tough. It was probably the only thing he could teach the boy, since that was all he knew. But deep down, even though it was hard to admit, Vegeta knew he didn't want his son to grow up to be  _exactly_  like him. The Trunks from the future seemed to be a fine warrior, and  _a good_  person, and Bulma had raised him all on her own. Perhaps Trunks didn't even need him at all. Although if Vegeta had been the one training him, he would have been much stronger, and he would have avoided getting hurt so many times.

He sighed heavily before pulling away, his eyes still on Bulma, who was returning the glance. So much emotions came through his eyes, but so little escaped his lips. She wanted to smile, or say something about the scene she had witness but knew it was much safer to simply keep her much shut, so she remained silent. In time, when he would be ready, and feel like he could trust her, Vegeta would open up, and share the scars on his heart, until then she would wait. The only thing that had formed their relationship was lust, and she couldn't expect things to develop fast. Before they could be anything serious, or consider a relationship, Vegeta needed to realize he had a heart, and how to use it. It would be hard, and Bulma knew she was the only person who could help him with that. Surprisingly, she would be patient with him, even if that was out of character coming from her. Sure, they would still bite each other's head off, and yell at the top of their lungs, but when it would come to his feelings, she was willing to wait.

"What are you looking at woman?" he asked, finally breaking the silence.

Bulma lowered her head slightly, a chuckle escaping her mouth. "You," she bluntly said before turning around, leaving him all by himself in Trunks' room.

Vegeta wasn't even surprised by her answer as he softly shook his head; Bulma sure was a handful. Vegeta let his arms fell to his sides, before copying Bulma's actions, and exiting the room. Perhaps, things wouldn't be as bad or complicated as he expected them to be. Sure both of them were clearly avoiding certain topics, not making anything concrete, but maybe that was what made things less complicated for the both of them. As long as Bulma refused to ask him clearly, she wouldn't get an answer, but then again as long as Vegeta couldn't make up his stubborn mind, there would be no answer to give. But no matter what, Bulma refused to give up on her confidence towards thing; after all, if she had given up on Vegeta having feelings, they would have never slept together nor had Trunks, so why give up now? Bulma scoffed at herself as she went down the stairs, towards her little lab, knowing Vegeta wasn't far behind her. She didn't know what actions or words were allowed around him, or what would make him angry, but she was still willing to take a shot once in a while. They would either take a step forward, or two steps back, but they had time, and from the looks of things Vegeta wasn't going anywhere, which meant it didn't matter.

Plus, they would eventually get out of this  _awkward_  stage, and eventually, she might take bigger risk. Although she would be a lot more careful this time; she had no desire to have another little bundle of joy running around the house. At least not for the moment.

-D-


	2. Buried Feelings

"Trunks! Don't throw your toys."

Bulma picked up the little blue car, which had just been thrown at her head, and put it away in the toy box. It seemed Trunks had his father's character, and when he desired something, he could be quite the little brat about it. He hadn't actually been aiming at her, he was simply throwing everything around, and it happened to hit her head. She picked up her upset little boy from the ground, before putting him in his crib, knowing it was grant time for him to take a nap, and sleep away his moodiness. These first few days of living  _only_  with Vegeta again had proven to be going more smoothly than she had expected. Not only did he  _not_  demand as much from her, but he had also not refereed to their little nap together. Although, this did not make her very happy, since she desired for the subject to be brought up. 

But, knowing Vegeta like she did, he would either never mention it, or he would use it to spark up a fight with her. Nonetheless, she was nowhere near giving up, and her plans were just starting, she simply required some planning. The first step was actually done; birth control. Yes, it was quite easy to procure yourself some of those, but the question had been, is it effective against Saiyans? Well, after a few quirks, it now was, and there would be no risk for her to be pregnant again. Bulma knew she wanted to be a mom again one day, but not now when the situation was so chaotic, and that her and Vegeta weren't a couple just yet; everything in due time.

She turned off the lights, before closing the door of Trunks' bedroom behind her, a smile on her face. She began to walk down the hall, as she rubbed her neck, which was slightly sore from the previous nights. As to his usual new habit, Trunks had spent the whole night up, keeping her awake. Two days ago, Vegeta had decided to claim another room of the house as his own, apparently quite disturbed by all the noises. His reaction had only made Bulma laugh, as she had taken care of her little boy as she always did. At least, he hadn't complain or anything, and for once he had done something all by himself instead of whining about it. Now that her son was sleeping, Bulma was expecting to relax slightly before picking up some work; she was slowly beginning to work again for the company, from home. As Bulma reached the kitchen she was surprised to find that Vegeta was already there, his hand pressed against the counter as he gulped down a whole bottle of water. Like usually, he was shirtless, drops of sweat gliding down his perfect sturdy body. For a second, Bulma found herself extremely distracted, and the reason for her presence in the kitchen became unknown to her.  _Damn_ , why did he have to be so distracting?

"What do you want?"

Bulma slowly licked her bottom lip before moving from her frozen position. "Hungry," she said before walking in direction of the fridge, looking through it, nothing catching her eyes. Nonetheless, she still grabbed an orange, to  _at least_  make herself look believable.

Vegeta was watching her every movements, and obviously noticed all the extra work she was doing; swinging her hips a little more, her cleavage clearly present, and her round, perky ass seemed to stick out a little more than usual. Not that he was paying attention to it or anything like that, it was just  _there_. Well, he would be lying if he said she was  _ugly_  after all, there was no way he could pretend _nothing_  occurred between them, or that she didn't give him a son, but it didn't mean he wanted her. Actually he most likely wanted  _her_ , but just her body, right? He had indeed seemed quite angry over her safety, and Trunks' safety during the combat, but it was because he had no desire to raise the boy on his own, if she died. Also, his decision to stay once again had absolutely nothing to do with Bulma. Yes, she came with the package of agreeing to remain on Earth, but it was not for her, even though he had to admit she did not bother him as much as she used to in the past.

Then she bent down.

This time, it was Vegeta's turn to be somewhat distracted by the view offered to him, and he did indeed stare. Not only was he getting a good view, but also she was offering a very tempting proposition, even though she didn't know, or perhaps she did, and like a few times in the past, Vegeta was finding it very hard to resist. While many thoughts were going through his mind, Bulma found herself wondering how much longer she could afford to stay in this position before what she was trying to do became obvious. She took a deep breath, and decided to count up to 5, and then she would rise up. _1,2,3,4,5_. Once she was up, she turned around, only to find Vegeta staring at the ground, a slight blush across his cheek. Bulma had to blink a few times, just to make sure she had seen right because there was no way  _Vegeta_  looked like he had blushed. The most cold heart murderer in the whole galaxy had been embarrassed by a woman bending down in front of him, now  _that_  was something new. Well it was that, or he just needed it as much as she did, but he would never admit to it.  _Men and their stubbornness._  

Then, it seemed he noticed the way she was staring at him because right away, he turned his head, before walking away from her, acting as if he was angry. In a way he was, because he had been caught staring, and he had a feeling it was exactly what she had wanted. Nonetheless, he tried to keep his pride as he walked off, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Bulma couldn't hide the smile that appeared on her face, as a feeling of satisfaction took over. Maybe Vegeta hadn't become as immune to her as she first thought. In a way that was very good, since it meant things could be easier between them, but it was bad because if Vegeta realized that, he might see it as a weakness, and he'll stubbornly try to push away any type of feelings he might get, which would actually ruin everything she had work for, but only time would tell, and he was lucky she was such a patient woman, since many people who have given up on him long ago. No matter how long it would take, she would prove the world Vegeta could feel too, and he was not invincible, even though he liked to believe so.

If he was, she wouldn't have worried about him for almost three years, after it was announce, he would not survive the androids.  _Stupid Vegeta._

Vegeta was cursing Bulma out loud as he ended 8 consecutive hours of training. He strongly believed that to  _stop_  training just because there was no current threat was extremely stupid. After all, this planet had proven to have many threats appearing at any time, unannounced, and Vegeta had no intention of being caught off guard. Last time, he had the advantage of being warned, which contributed in him  _not_  dying, but he might not be so lucky every time. This was why he spent so much time training while the others wasted their time away, saying there was no reason to get so worked up. But then again, most of them were humans, which explained their ridiculous behaviors, they were never meant to be warriors. Vegeta sighed heavily before turning off the GR, and heading towards the kitchen, where he  _better_  found food. His mood was extremely sour, and now on top of it, he was starving; not a good combination, especially for a saiyan. Once again, he blamed Bulma for it, just because it was the easiest thing to do.

As he headed down the hall, he could feel the woman was in the kitchen, and he cursed her again. Why did she have to stalk him for? It was obvious he would go to get some food after such a long training, thus, why she was there. Ever since that little incident earlier, every single thought he had about her was driving him crazy with anger. He  _knew_ what he wanted, he  _knew_  what she was trying to do,  _but_  he also  _knew_  he couldn't provide her with what she would ultimately desire. He could blow her mind out anytime, but that would probably be as far as it would go. He was a saiyan, they weren't meant to be tie down in any way, or to have such feelings; it would interfere with the way they fight. How could you put your soul into fighting, if you're constantly worrying about someone? That is how you get hurt since you can get distracted  _and_  someone can use whomever you worry about against you. He had already agreed to train the child to build up his strength so that nothing of the sort could happen, and he couldn't bother with Bulma. After all, she was human, and even if she was to learn how to fight, she would never be able to completely look after herself.

Feelings, and attachment were only bothersome.

He finally walked into the kitchen, but to his surprise, Bulma didn't even raise her head as he did so. Vegeta decided to do the same, and headed straight for the fridge, where he took out the first piece of meat he saw. Bulma was well aware of his presence, but she was not sure of what her next actions should be. With Vegeta you had to be extremely careful because his mood could change in a split of a second, and she didn't want to take two steps back before she even took one step forward. She watched him from the corner of her eyes, as he went and sat down at the table, and began to eat his food. It was obvious the incident from earlier was still on his mind, and it made her feel slightly better since it meant she was on his mind at least a little. Subtly, she started to walk in his direction, before sitting at the complete opposite side of the table, picking up the magazine in front of her. She began to flip through it, completely uninterested, trying to see if he would glance her way. Unfortunately for her, Vegeta had decided to play her game this time, and he would prove to her, he was much more stubborn than her.

After a few minutes, she realized he would not be easily fooled like he had been this morning, so she thought she might as well get verbal with him. She threw the magazine away from her, before getting up from the chair. "Let me know when you're ready to cut the crap Vegeta."

The statement came a little bit as a surprise to him, since there was many ways to interpret, but he kept his eyes focus on his food. Bulma had a smirk on her face, as she walked off in direction of the living room, deciding to take things up a notch. The way to provoke undesired feelings from Vegeta, was to start by creating feelings he already possess. There weren't many choices, since the only two emotions he had were anger and jealousy. His anger was very easy to provoke, but the only person she had ever seen him jealous of was Yamcha. It would be very mean to use her old friend just to try to get her and Vegeta together right? Yes,  _of course_  it was wrong, she could not do that. Although, creating a fury inside of him would not help her either, and she refused to bring an unnecessary party into this. Apparently, she was going to have to take her time, since she didn't want to do neither of the options. However, if Yamcha decided to show up,  _of his own wish_ , then she might use it to her advantages, but she wouldn't invite him. 

All that was left to do, was to pray Yamcha would come. She gave one last longing glance towards the kitchen, before letting herself sink into the beige couch of the living room, her back thanking her for this nice break. She had been bending down so much to pick up Trunks all night, that she was slightly sore. Of course, a massage would be perfect to make her feel better, but she had a feeling it wasn't a good idea to ask for that just yet. Although, it could be fun to see how he would react if she asked him that, maybe it was worth a shot, at the worst, she would still get a laugh out of it.

"VEGETA!" she screamed, wondering if he would even move from his chair to come see what she wanted.

After a few seconds, heavy footsteps could be heard, and then, he appeared. "Woman, what do you want?"

She couldn't hide the small smile that appeared on her face; she couldn't believe he actually came. She turned around, so she was now fully facing him, and she began to rub her neck slightly. "My back is sore from taking care of Trunks all night." Bulma didn't want to come out, and actually say it, and she wanted to know what he would do.

Now she had expected him to walk away, or perhaps yell that she was wasting his time, but she hadn't seen his answer coming. "Woman, I know you are desperate for attention, but I have better things to do with my time." With those words said, he  _then_  walked away from a surprised Bulma.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, actually satisfied that he had managed to silence the woman for once. Although he would have been lying to himself if he said the proposition hadn't tempt him for a split second; it had been a long time since they had last been together. During that last year he had been by living with her before leaving, they had done it quite a few times, and well, he was a man, and she was attractive. If she wasn't, there wouldn't be a child crying his lungs out every night, preventing him from sleeping would there? He shook his head, satisfied that he had turned her down, knowing this could cause with a good amount of problem, especially between them; he didn't need another complicated situation. As he disappeared, Bulma lips were slightly parted as she observed Vegeta as left her sight. Really only one thing came out of this; Bulma knew he was aware of what she was trying to do. She shook her head softly, before turning around, pressing her back against the couch. 

Apparently Vegeta had decided to play her little game with her, but she didn't mind one bit; it would only make things much more interesting. Once again though, she learned a new piece of information that perhaps not even Vegeta knew about; he cared enough to  _play_  around with her. It could be out of total boredom, but she felt as if there was a little more than that to it. Vegeta was quite the mystery man, but it was interesting to try and figure him out, which was exactly what she planned to do. Once and for all, she would prove to everyone, including Vegeta, that he was a lot more than he let on, and that he used his heart for more things than  _keeping_  himself alive. Deep down, under all of the sarcasm, hatred, and pain, there were feelings, but of course a big man like him couldn't comprehend them all on his own. He needed a very smart woman, or a lovely family to finally push his stubbornness away; Vegeta was a work in progress.

Luckily for him, she was workaholic.

She had written every step down, since she was such an organized person, and she thought there was no better time than now to start. The first part of Bulma's plan was to start with something he was familiar with, which he had less chances of turning down. Now granted the only activity they had most often done together was  _sex_ , but there were other subtle things. Quite a few times they had enjoyed a nice movie together, even if he had been a little grumpy. Although, this time she didn't plan on watching it in the living room, since it lacked privacy,  _no_  instead she had transformed  _his_  bedroom in a little movie room. She had chosen his room to give him a comfortable feeling, since it would be  _his_  ground, but that also meant it required some work. The man wasn't strong on entertainment, so she had to have people, transport, and install a gigantic screen, speakers, and a minibar inside the room. Good thing he had been busy with training the whole day, or she wouldn't have been able to get all of it ready. If she had calculated everything right, in a short while, he would be storming into his bedroom, completely sweaty, and ready to take a shower,  _and_  would have the surprise of finding her laying on his bed, with drinks and pop corn. Bulma had carefully chosen her clothes too; she didn't want to be too obvious, but she had no desire to be conservative either. She was wearing a pair of white fabric short, with a dark blue t-shirt, which was slightly hugging her shape.

And even though she hated to bury her parents with responsibilities that weren't theirs, she had asked them to watch over Trunks, which her mother had excitedly agreed to, even if the babysitting stretched into the  _night_. Bulma looked down at the little device in her hand, which stopped blinking, letting her know Vegeta had turned off the GR, and that he was probably heading this way. She picked up the remote, and turned on the TV, keeping the volume to a minimum, before she began to dig into the popcorn, acting as if it was very normal and casual for her to be in his bed. A little feeling of excitement was building up inside of her as she could hear his footsteps, and she glued her lips together, trying to keep a straight face. Obviously Vegeta already knew she was in there, but apparently, it wouldn't stop him from going into his room, which she had  _also_  expected. Slowly he opened the door, revealing his sweaty chiseling chest, and Bulma couldn't help but bit down on her bottom lip.

As soon as he entered  _his_  room he glared at her, his mood not quite good, before he found himself staring at a huge TV. He closed his eyes before sighing in annoyance, but still, he remained completely quiet. Whatever she had planned, it was obvious she was expecting a reaction from him, but he wouldn't give her one, even though you could clearly see his anger on his face. Deciding it was time to do something to  _make her_  have a reaction, after he walked past her, and was near the door of his own personal washroom, he removed his short, and walked in. After all, there was no reason for him to change his habits because she decided to invade his space; this was still his room. He couldn't see her reaction, but he had been able to feel her eyes on him, and with a smirk on his face, he closed the door behind him, taking away her perfect little vision. Bulma shook her head softly as she found herself staring at the door, before leaning even more into his pillows; he could be bold, she would give him that. 

Once she heard the shower start, she couldn't help the memories that flew back to her as she recalled the time she had been heavily pregnant, horny out of her mind, and the moment they had shared in that same exact shower. It was during these moments, where he would allow himself to  _feel_  and, that she could see a complete different side to Vegeta. Yes, he was still  _a man_  in bed, but there was a certain caring feeling that came with his every touch, and it procured her more sensations that she ever had with Yamcha. That Vegeta was the one she wished to see more often, _but_  she could understand that with everything he went through, and the way he was raised, it wouldn't be easy for him to be different. Often she had wanted to ask questions about his past, but the dark looks in his eyes told her it was better not to, and to wait and see if he would ever be ready to share. Bulma had seen some of the things Vegeta could do, and she had no doubt, horrible things had been inflicted upon him while he was nothing but a child.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was in the shower, wondering what exactly she was up to. Actually, it was very obvious what she was trying to do with the gigantic screen, and her food, but he didn't know  _why_  she thought she could simply walk in, and make herself at home. Surely she didn't expect him to join her did she? He remembered a few times where it had happened, but it didn't mean anything, since most of the time it was only so she would shut up, and stop whining. For some reason, he was hurrying to get his shower over with, when it was usually something he would enjoy; perhaps her presence was making him edgy. Nonetheless, after a few more minutes, he was done, and he turned off the shower before grabbing a towel, nearly expecting Bulma to be waiting for him, on the other side of the curtain. Fortunately for him, and his sanity, she was still lounging her around in his bed. His long charcoal hair was still wet and heavy, causing it to reach the middle of his back, and he did not bother to dry it, as he wrapped the towel around his waist securely. He quickly opened the door of the bathroom, before exiting, giving Bulma more than she asked for. Apparently she hadn't thought he would be so _naked_  in front of her, nor that their previous love making memories would haunt her. Bulma tried to be subtle as she attempted to catch a glimpse of him, but it was pretty useless, since he already knew what she would try to do. Now that she seemed distracted it was time to ask her a few questions.

"Woman what are you doing in my room?" he asked, his tone surprisingly neutral. After all, they had reached a point where he was used to certain of her actions, and it did not bother him anymore, at least not as much as it used to.

She snapped back into reality when he spoke, and she offered him her best smile. "I thought we could watch a movie."

"Why the hell would I want to do that?"

Her eyes reverted back to the TV, where she tried to show some disinterest, as if it was obvious. "You've enjoyed it in the past," she said, her tone clearly letting on that there was more than one meaning to her words.

Once again, probably just to annoy her, he didn't give her much of a reaction. "Hn."

"The movie's called The Shining," she said before grabbing the remote, so she could finally start the movie. Either he would join in, or leave her by herself in his bed, completely ignoring her. She wouldn't be upset with neither of the result, but it would be nice to actually start doing some progress with him.

Vegeta stared at the screen, then at Bulma, whose attention was not focus on him, and he pondered the dilemma. Technically, he  _shouldn't_  be the one to leave because it was his room, and she was the intruder. But, Vegeta also knew Bulma, and it would take more than him  _telling_  her to leave to get rid of her. Since all he had done today was train, and  _the kid_  was quiet, he wished to get some rest, so he decided to remain in here, surely he would sleep through the movie, and her beside him was not bothering him one bit. He dropped his towel, before slipping on a pair of loose boxer, and a white t-shirt, which contrasted with the usual dark colors he would wear. Slowly, he walked over to the bed, until he reached the other side, and he casually laid down beside her, causing the bed to slightly shift as he did so. Vegeta lifted his pillow slightly, and crossed his arms behind him, resting his head on them. 

Bulma watched his current attire, and she found herself cursing at the fact he was wearing so many clothes, but honestly was she so much to blame? It had been over a year since the  _last_  time Vegeta and her had gotten together, and now they were  _casually_  living together as if nothing happened. Bulma found herself jealous of all the wives who could pounce their husbands whenever they wish, but then again, Vegeta wasn't her husband. The simple thought of him in a tuxedo, watching as she would go up the aisle in her white dress was enough to make her chuckle. Right when the sound escaped her lips, Vegeta looked up at her, a glare in his eyes, wondering what she found so funny. She didn't answer his silent question, but put the popcorn bowl in between the two of them,  _knowing_  how his saiyan appetite was.

At first, he didn't do anything, but soon enough, she felt him reach out for some of the treat, and she smiled. The movie had now started, but Bulma was only half-paying attention, which really didn't bother her since she had seen it many times in the past. She was trying to see if Vegeta would do anything, but he simply stared at the screen, watching the movie to her complete surprise. You knew something like this would catch the attention of someone like  _him_. Or perhaps he was doing this because it was better than focusing on her. Bulma decided to close some of the distance between them, by sliding down on her pillow, so that her head was now resting on it instead of her back. Her blue hair was cascading down, playful mixing with his nearly spiky hair. All they were doing was laying down beside each other, which was the most innocent gesture there was, yet, Bulma felt as if her body was throbbing. It wasn't even completely sexual, it was also extremely emotional, and a whirlpool of feelings was created inside of her. It had been so easy to express her feelings of relief with all of her friends, and even her son from the future, but with him, it had been so different.

Even if she had manifest her happiness with words, Vegeta would have simply brushed it aside. Also, if she had thrown her arms around him, hugging the life out of him, he would have been upset, so she would have lost in both situations. Yet, now, laying by his side like this, she couldn't help what was happening to her. If she had lost him,  _his_ death, would have completely devastated her, and she could already feel how much it would have hurt. It killed her that he wasn't aware of her feelings, because they both knew no one else would ever tell Vegeta they  _needed_  him. Nobody except her would tell Vegeta that his life was important, that his presence was needed and required. It was true it probably didn't bother him one bit, but she couldn't say the same about herself. Even if someone pretended to be cold, and kept  _screaming_  they didn't need anyone,  _everyone_  needed  _someone_. As completely insane as it sounded, she wanted to be that someone for him. The whole time the androids were present, she had been angry, and had buried herself under loads of work, trying to push away the thought she might lose him.

But it was over.

Vegeta wasn't dead, he was  _alive,_  and right beside her.

At that point, her eyes had tear up, and Bulma found herself wondering if Vegeta could smell the scent of tears.  _Probably_. Her breath was caught in her throat, as if she was choking, while she pretended she was fine, even if it was a lie. This movie night was supposed to be fun, so why was she being a cry baby about this? By her side, Vegeta was beginning to feel uneasy, when he started to feel her mood shift, and he couldn't help but wonder what the hell happened. He had barely ever seen her cry, and the emotion was so strange to him, he did not know how to deal with it. In fact, no man never knew what to do with a crying woman, and it was even worst in Vegeta's case. He could feel her body shaking as she quietly sobbed, and he closed his eyes, becoming extremely annoyed. Bulma glued her pink lips together, as she attempted to get a hold of herself, deciding this was such a silly behavior.

At the same time, Vegeta began to sit up in the bed, so he could look at her, and demand she ceased her nonsense, but before he could open his mouth, he felt Bulma wrap her tiny arms around his waist, her face buried in his stomach. For a split second, it felt as if time had stopped, and Vegeta was completely frozen, unable to do any type of movement at all. She felt like such an idiot for doing what she did, and expected him to push her away at any second, but Vegeta did not do anything to push her away, although she imagined he was very confused. This kind of behavior had been expected when she was carrying, and very hormonal, but  _now_ , he didn't know what got into her. Her fingers were crisping his shirt, as she held on, her tears being brush off against it.

Her bottom lip was trembling as she opened her mouth, ready to speak. "I'm glad you didn't die."

And once more, Vegeta was totally thrown off guard by Bulma, as if his brain had been turned off. For a few minutes, her words repeated themselves over and over in his mind, as her embrace grew tighter. There it was,  _she_ had made a fool out of herself, and had spoken true words. Usually, they were biting each other's heads off, probably screaming more hatred than what they truly felt, but this time, she had dug up feelings that had been buried for too long. It was possible she was crazy, but then again so were the feelings she had for him. Now that it was off her chest, her tears slowly began to dry away, and Bulma was ready to pull away and face the embarrassment she had brought down on herself, but before she could do so, she felt fingertips brush against the skin of her back. No Vegeta wasn't holding her, but his hand was  _nearly_  resting on her, and the tiny little contact had been enough to almost cause her heart to burst. When such a gesture came from someone like Vegeta, it meant the world, and she knew how to appreciate the little things.

His reaction was different from her, because inside he was cursing himself for what he had intended to do; what had gone through his mind? He decided to blame it on the fact he hadn't been prepared for what she had said. Her ear was pressed against his chest, and she could hear his heart beat faster, and Bulma decided she had done him enough tonight, so she slowly pulled away from him, and for a second, he nearly looked relieved. Bulma carefully took her position back, her head pressed against the pillow, and she followed the movie once again, as if nothing had occurred. It wasn't very strange for her to do, since it seemed to be the way things were between them. Much had happened, but feelings were buried, and it was as if they were strangers. Bulma closed her eyes, a ghost of a smile on her lips, as she felt somewhat at peace with herself, and it was a great feeling. Vegeta watched her from the corner of his eye, completely forgetting about the movie, as he replayed what she had just done in his mind.

At that moment, he labeled her in his mind; completely mind aggravating, but somehow,  _necessary_.

-D-


	3. Harmless Adult Fun

Another sunrise, another day.

Bulma stretched out in her bed, actually feeling refreshed for the first time in a long while. Last night her little boy had made it through the night without a sound. Whatever had caused this miracle, she was grateful for it. Bulma could not remember the last time she had slept so well since Trunks had been born. Perhaps it was also because she was in a good mood, which had been caused by Vegeta. Revealing her feelings to him, and bringing much embarrassment upon his person had been very entertaining, and freeing. Ever since Bulma had shared with him, it was as if he didn't even live in this house, since it had been rare to catch a sight of him the past few days. Bulma knew he was probably trying to avoid her because of what she had said. Nonetheless, it did not bother her, because she had expected such a reaction from him; one step forward, two steps back.

She had left him alone, but today, she felt like taunting him a little, just for the sake of annoying him, or perhaps pay back for all the other times he did it to her. Bulma kicked her blankets off with her feet, before getting out of bed, only wearing an over sized black t-shirt. Although it very much resembled the ones Vegeta owned, she had bought this one for herself, maybe because it reminded her of him, or because it was extremely comfortable. She didn't trouble herself with wearing more clothes, and simply slipped her feet in her pink fluffy slippers, before walking out of her room, and in direction of Trunks' room to check up on him. Although his quietness was appreciated, it was somewhat worrying her. After a few footsteps, she was in her son's room, where she found the little boy sitting in the middle of his crib, chewing his Teddy's arm.

The blue haired woman nearly sighed, before walking in his direction, and picking him up. "I guess someone is hungry," she said playfully as she began to head towards the kitchen, knowing Trunks would be starving, since he was Saiyan.

At first, Bulma had wanted to breast-feed him but she had quickly realized she could neither provide enough milk, nor did her breasts have the endurance for so much repeated sucking, so she had stopped during the first two weeks. It hadn't really bothered her, since the important thing had always been for her son to get all that he needed. Once they entered the kitchen, Bulma was surprised to find it completely empty and clean. Hadn't Vegeta stormed through at least once today? Still, she shrugged her shoulders before placing Trunks in his chair, and getting his breakfast ready. The only sounds that could be heard were her footsteps, and Trunks' giggles, and somehow that caused her to be slightly stiffed. Maybe it was because she wasn't used to such a quiet environment but one thing for sure, she did not like it.

Yes, Bulma was missing Vegeta's annoying presence, to liven things up around the place. With a sigh, she began to feed Trunks, her mind drifting slightly. It caused Trunks to have some food being smeared on his cheeks, but he couldn't care less, as he opened his mouth widely for every spoonful that came his way. Bulma was picturing Vegeta coming out of the GR, extremely sweaty, his shorts nearly all ripped off, as he would rush to her bedroom, before pinning her down on the bed, ready to ravage her whole body. His Saiyan heritage made him a great lover, and now to think he had reached the Super Saiyan level, Bulma couldn't help but blush just thinking about all the new sensations that would bring. Quickly she looked around, seeing if anyone, especially Vegeta was around. Her whole face was red with embarrassment, because if he had been around, he definitely would have caught the scent of her arousal.

Bulma bit her bottom lip before focusing her attention back on her son; anything to distract her from Vegeta. But, apparently fate had other plans in mind for her. "Dada!"

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Bulma froze, before slightly angling her head to take a look at him. Sweaty? Check. Torn Shorts? Check. Pinning her down? Nope. She sighed, feeling slightly frustrated, when Vegeta stopped in his tracks, and for a split second, looked at her, slightly confused. Immediately Bulma felt the heat come back to her cheeks, as she knew what was wrong. She did her best to focus her attention on Trunks but she could feel his eyes on her, and she shifted slightly in her seat. The smirk on Vegeta's face was obvious as the urge to taunt her with her current state was tempting him. Although, he couldn't help but wonder what she had been thinking of, because this scent was from prior to his entering the kitchen.

It was at that precise moment her current outfit dawned on him, and for a second his eyes lingered on her never ending legs, and her blue underwear poking out from the back of the shirt had definitely caught his attention. For an instant, he could remember those pale creamy legs wrapped around his waist, which was when he slightly shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. He couldn't possibly let himself be so distracted by the sight of such little amount of skin!  
"Woman, put some clothes on," he said, the idea of torturing her with her arousal, long gone.

She scoffed. "I am wearing more clothes than you are," she said, not looking in his direction, since it could bring trouble to her so fragile mind.

To both their surprise, Vegeta didn't reply to her, instead, he grabbed a sandwich, which had been prepared by Mrs. Briefs early that morning, and exited the kitchen. Bulma found herself staring at the empty space where he had just stood, a tiny smile on her lips. Granted their conversation had been short, but it was her first time seeing him since the movie night, and apparently he was back being the usual Vegeta, and had clearly gotten over her little declaration. Her words might have had more meaning than she thought, but then again, she always strongly believed Vegeta knew how she felt. It had always been up to him to take her up on her feelings or not. So far, he hadn't, but maybe one day, he would, until then, she would be waiting.

"Both of you for dinner! At the same time! My my! What a rare sight!" Mrs. Briefs watched as her daughter took a seat beside her son, offering her a tiny smile. "This must be our first family dinner!"

Indeed, for the first time since Vegeta had moved in, the five of them were ready to eat together. Usually they were either missing Vegeta or Bulma who were both busy with their own schedules, but not today. Unlike his wife, Mr. Briefs, could feel a certain awkwardness at the table, and knew it was better to not say anything; if only his wife could do the same. Unfortunately for everyone, she enjoyed pushing the issue like no one else. "I should have dressed up!" she said, her tone extremely giddy.

Bulma resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her mother, by hiding it behind a smile. "It's no big deal." After all, it really wasn't a family dinner, not until they were a family, although it they ever became one, it would be an extremely dysfunctional one.

Mrs. Briefs never lost her smile as she nodded, before serving a plate of pasta to everyone. "Oh Bulma, sweetheart! Did I tell you Yamcha called today?"

It was hard for Bulma to hide her smirk at that moment, but she managed it pretty well. "No you didn't." This had come quite unexpected, yet it was a pleasing surprise. She couldn't resist the urge to lift her eyes, and take a peek at Vegeta.

His face was sporting its usual frown, as he stared down at his food, as if nothing had been said. Although his face did not betray him in any way, he couldn't help wonder what the hell the weakling wanted with Bulma. They hadn't talked in a while, so why was he calling her all of the sudden? It was when Bulma noticed Vegeta had stop eating that she realized he was actually deep in thought. At that moment she couldn't help but mentally thank Yamcha for his excellent timing. She decided to look away before Vegeta could catch her staring, and she focused her attention on her own food. When she thought about it though, it was strange that Yamcha had called her; what could he possibly want? She made a mental note to call him back later.

The rest of the dinner quickly went by, since the only person who could not stop talking was Bulma's mother, and pretty much everyone had tuned her out by the end of the meal. A few times, Bulma had ventured a glance his way, but Vegeta never made eye contact with her, which was strange because she knew he could feel her eyes on him. Now, she was helping her mother clean, while her father was taking care of Trunks. Vegeta had quickly disappeared once he had been done eating, which hadn't surprised anyone. Bulma's mind was not on the dishes she was putting in the dishwasher, as her toes began to twitch. Perhaps it was from her thoughts earlier, but she could not chase Vegeta out of her mind, and it was slowly driving her crazy. The whole day she had been extremely clumsy because he had been the only thing filling her head.

"Bulma honey, are you done loading the dishwasher?"

Her mother's voice brought her back to reality, and she nodded weakly. Apparently she had been staring at a full dishwasher for a while now, so to play it off, she pressed the button, starting it. "Dad where's Trunks?" asked Bulma when she realized her father was not holding him anymore.

"I put him to sleep dear, the poor boy was falling asleep in my arms," he said, lifting his eyes from his newspaper.

Bulma had been so out of it, she hadn't even noticed her father and Trunks leaving! She shook her head softly before smiling at her confused father. "Thanks Dad." She looked around, and concluded nothing else needed to be done. "I think I'll go lay down," she said, offering her parents a weak smile before existing the kitchen.

It had finally dawned on her why she couldn't forget about Vegeta; she needed, and wanted a moment of intimacy with him. It didn't have to be sexual, although it would be very welcome, since all she wanted was to feel his presence. Although he had nearly touched her after she poured her heart out, she needed more after such a strong emotional moment. Perhaps even falling asleep into each other's arms would have been enough, but Vegeta, she knew, wasn't one to cuddle. Her lips tightly pinched together, she was about to walk past his bedroom door, and it was slightly open. Bulma was fighting the urge to go inside, but if she did go, what would she say? What would she do? Her steps were slowing down as she past the door, and she couldn't help but catch a glimpse of too much skin.

To her complete surprise, she raised her gaze, only to find him staring straight in her eyes, and she nearly blushed as she hurried past his room. It was few more minutes to her own bedroom, and she almost sighed in relief when she reached it. Nothing today seemed to have gone as expected, but perhaps it's because she didn't have anything planned. Maybe she had believed too hard that maybe Vegeta would have given her something to work with, but like during the previous days he hadn't. Bulma was about to undress, when she noticed something passing outside her window, and she hurried to investigate. Her view being blocked, she opened the window, so she could stick her head through. It wasn't too long until she noticed it was Vegeta who had flown by, and for a second, she nearly screamed his name.

Now it would be impossible for her to go to sleep; she needed to know where he was going. Why would he leave like this in the middle of the night? She bit her bottom lip before sighing heavily; apparently she was going on foot. Without thinking, she rushed outside, running the whole way until she reached the spot where she had seen him. Bulma looked around frantically, looking for a sign, a glimpse, anything! But nothing. At that moment, she felt slightly like an idiot; what had she expected? Plus, he was entitled to some time alone or privacy just like everyone else. Why was it that his every action brought questions, and she could never stop herself from finding out the answers? Deciding it was better not to chase after him, she sat down on the grass, stretching her legs.

Unbeknownst to Bulma, Vegeta was simply a few feet behind her. Originally, he was going further, but he had quickly caught her scent, and he had turned around, to see what she was doing. Vegeta had simply planned to be alone for a while, perhaps go deep in the mountains, but now, he decided to copy her movements, and he sat down in the grass, still keeping a decent distance between them. As long as she didn't know he was there, he would remain in this position. Why?

He had no idea.

-D-

Bulma felt slightly chilly, and she unconsciously tried to pull on her blanket, only to realize she wasn't pulling on anything. She blinked a few times, before opening her eyes, and noticed she was lying on her bed, on top of the blankets. It took a few seconds for the events of last night to process in her mind, and she remembered going after Vegeta, and then, oh lord, she had fallen asleep outside! She could recall telling herself it would only be for a few seconds as she closed her eyes. Apparently, it had been for the whole night… It wasn't hard to guess who had brought her back in her bed, since only one person could have done so; Vegeta. She smiled at the gesture, before pulling herself out of bed; maybe she should thank him?

But since Vegeta tended to regret or deny actions when you thanked him for something, perhaps her thanks was better left unsaid. She turned around, and looked at her alarm clock which indicated, 4:30am, which was extremely early, and for a second she reconsidered thought about going back to sleep. Only one -perhaps two- person would be up at this time, and her curiosity once again got the best of her.

Silently, Bulma exited her room, still dressed in the clothes she wore the previous night, which were, a white skirt, which reached her middle tight, and a dark violet t-shirt, with her name written across. She wondered if he was still in his bedroom getting ready, or in the GR, but since his room was closer, she decided to inspect it first. It seemed completely impossible for her to even think about giving the guy some privacy, no matter what, every day, she had a new way of annoying him. A tiny smirk on her face, she walked in direction of his bedroom, where she found the door closed. Bulma could have knocked, but then, he would tell her to go away, or not answered, and since it was her house, she was allowed to break privacy rules. She gently opened the door, being careful not to make any noises, even though, if he was inside he was already aware of her presence, before entering. With a quick glance, she noticed he was not in his bedroom, which meant he was probably in the GR.

Bulma was ready to turn around and leave, when he stopped her. "Woman, I know I'm interesting, but this is qualified as stalking," he said, as he came out of the washroom.

Had she heard right? Had Vegeta actually spoken with tone of humor and amusement in his voice? She turned around to look at him, but his face didn't give away what she had just heard, since he had the same frown on. She offered him her best smile before sensually leaning against the door. "Don't flatter yourself. I simply wanted to see if I managed to wake up before the great Vegeta." Technically it wasn't a full lie, she simply omitted the part where she never seemed to be able to stay away from him; she blamed it on his body.

Vegeta slightly nodded, before grabbing his towel, and putting it around his neck. "I suppose last night, you wanted to see if you could stay awake longer than me," he said, this time, amusement clear in his voice.

Busted. Although she knew he had found her outside, she didn't think he would believe she was there because of him. Perhaps he had seen her leave the house as he was flying around, but then again, why had he been paying attention to her, and wouldn't she have caught a glimpse of him? Well, it hardly mattered anyway, because she had always laid her feelings out there, and she wouldn't do it differently now. She shrugged her shoulders, before watching him as he attempted to walk past her, but he stopped when he was right in front of her. For an instant, she strongly believed he was only doing this to tease the hell out of her, especially since he had caught her scent of arousal the other day. She had been quite shocked when he hadn't used it against her on the spot.

"You know," she said turning around, to face him as he stopped in his track. "It's always good to stretch before working out." Bulma nearly winked at the end of her sentence, but she held herself back; even that might be a little too forward for her.

Vegeta never turned around to face her, but Bulma could almost see the expression on his face in her mind. After a few seconds, she expected him to walk away, but instead, he turned around with what looked like a mischievous smirk on his face, and one word came to her mind trouble. She observed him carefully as he began to walk in her direction, extremely slowly, as if he thought she would run away if he went any faster. Bulma's lips were slightly parted, as he stopped in front of her, their bodies almost touching, and she held her breath. Casually, Vegeta put his hand on her hip, bringing her body closer, before bending down, so he could reach her ear.

"Then, we should get started, I don't have time to waste."

Bulma couldn't pin point what caused her to be completely aroused and shocked; his warm fingers, which she wanted to feel on her skin, or the sensual proximity of their bodies. Vegeta had somewhat played her game in the past, but she didn't think he would be the one initiating something sexual. She was stressed out of her mind, hadn't had sex in over a year, and he was half naked, there was no way she could let this slip through her fingers. After all, she clearly deserved a reward for all the good work she had done, and for being a good mother. A naked Vegeta would be more than enough!

She leaned into him, her breasts pressed against his powerful muscular chest, feeling his warm breath on her ear. Honestly, he had done it on instinct; the woman had more than tried to taunt him ever since the fighting had been over, and it was time to see if she had as much self control as she claimed. Although, poor Bulma wasn't sure what to do; was he simply playing around, or was he being serious? It was hard to tell, and she had no desire to make a fool out of herself. Time to find out.

She raised her hands, capturing his face in between them, and pulling him away, so he was now facing her. Bulma's blue eyes only crossed his charcoal eyes for a second, before she closed them, and pressed her dry, trembling lips against his hard cold ones. At first, he didn't react, and she felt herself stiffen, as the realization that she shouldn't have done this, dawned on her. But then, he did the unexpected, and began to return the kiss, and she nearly sighed in relief. Her arms were loosely wrapped around his neck, as she finally could remember how it felt to taste Vegeta.

The previous memories from all he could do with those strong large hands, which were currently wrapped around her waist, was enough to spike up her arousal, which didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta. Roughly, he slid down his hands, cupping her ass, and she pressed her core into his crotch, in reaction to the touch. Bulma opened her mouth, and in seconds, Vegeta slid his tongue inside, and just this one time she decided not to fight him for dominance; he could have and take. She released his neck, and pressed her palms against his sturdy chest, before running her fingertips all the way down to the hem of his spandex shorts, playfully inserting the tip of her fingers inside. By then, Vegeta's hands were slipping inside of her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her flat stomach, his own arousal slowly growing.

"Bulma, Trunks has been screaming for -"

At that precise moment, the magic was broken, as both Bulma and Vegeta turned their head to look at Mr. Brief, who, looking as if he had just woken up, stared at them, clearly uncomfortable. "Hm, Trunks. He has been.. erm, awake for a while now, screaming." He stared at them one more time, before offering them an apologetic smile, and leaving in a hurry.

Vegeta had picked his room far enough not to be disturbed by the noise, and apparently it worked just fine. For the first time in a while, Trunks hadn't been the one to break the magic between them, it was her own father. Gently, she backed away from him, clearly disappointed. Vegeta on the other hand wasn't disappointed but very frustrated. He bent down to grab his towel from the ground, and put it around his neck once more, before exiting the room, ready to use his training time to get his mind off things. Bulma moved, so that she was leaning on the doorway, watching him walk away, as he had done so many times; good thing his back was so darn sexy. The interaction between them had been short, but very pleasing and entertaining; it would do for now, even though, she was cursing the heavens right now for the interruption.

Bulma knew she couldn't go back to sleep now, especially when she was so excited, and decided to simply get on with her day right away. First, she would check up on Trunks, and take care of whatever was upsetting him, then she intended on burying herself under a huge workload.

Can you say, sexually frustrated?

-D-

Sleep was truly a wonderful thing, well, when you manage to have some, which was not Bulma's case. At the moment, she was drinking her eighth coffee, which in all means did not help her reach her desired state of slumber, but it hardly mattered. It was only 10pm, and Trunks had been put to bed a few hours ago, leaving her with nothing to do. Technically, she was working on some plans for a new machine, but her brain refused to cooperate with her. At first she assumed it was because of the little amount of sleep she had gotten, so she had tried to rest. Unfortunately for her, every time she closed her eyes, the only thing she could picture was her earlier encounter with Vegeta.

At that point, she decided sleep was her enemy, and it was better to stay awake, hence the coffees, even though she was completely exhausted. She had locked herself in her lab, the baby monitor standing on her desk, just in case Trunks would wake up, and he most likely would at some point during the night. Just like his father, he could be very grumpy and demanding, hopefully, that would disappear as he would grow up. The Trunks from the future, seemed extremely well-behaved, and polite, but then again, Vegeta hadn't been around, and the world he had lived in was quite harsh.

Bulma gulped down the rest of her coffee, before getting up, and refiling it with the little machine by her desk. From this level, she could hear the GR, perfectly, and knew it was still running; perhaps she was not the only one who needed to keep her mind off things. In perspective, the good thing was that he had been the one to savagely attack, or at least propose to attack her, and she was only a victim of his... sexyness? She sighed heavily as she imagined how things could have been if her father hadn't interrupted them, and once again, her frustration grew.

At that moment, she decided everything, and everyone was against them getting together. But, who else but herself could put up with him(Vegeta,) and who else but him could endure her? Bulma shook her head, before trying to focus on her work once again; she was letting herself get too easily distracted. She began to scribble some notes down, when the noises toned down, and she licked her dry lips, as she remained concentrated on her work. Apparently he wasn't that preoccupied, because this was an early stop for him; could the almighty Vegeta be getting tired?

She found herself listening to his footsteps, as he walked right above her head, traveling in direction the of his bedroom. So many questions were on the tip of her tongue, and she did not know which one to ask first. But, first of all, she had a personal question to ask herself; was sleeping with Vegeta a good idea? Granted, she desperately needed it, but would it be in the good of the relationship she wished to build with him?

Last time, it was supposed to be a fling, even though it became so much more, but this time, she knew what she wanted while getting into it. She had no fear that her heart would be broken, but she had no desire to simply have a physical relationship with him. This was the down side to having had sex with him so early; he might never go pass that stage. There was also the thought that, perhaps physical love was the only way to get into Vegeta's heart, because he knew no other way. If they did sleep together, it would at least bring them closer, and it might make it easier to get him to feel something. As the footsteps stopped, Bulma was brought out of her thoughts, and she nearly laughed at herself.

Perhaps she was too tired to try and think this through as much as she wanted to. Bulma took one deep breath before downing her whole coffee cup, a shiver going through her body, as she tasted the bitterness for the first time; maybe her body was trying to tell her she had too much?

While Bulma was pondering her coffee troubles, Vegeta was in his bathroom, doing his usual shower ritual, except this time around, the water was quite cool. Even though he had trained for countless hours, he hadn't been able to chase the mornings events from his mind. At first, he had only meant to play her game, but then, things got carried away, and never did he make an attempt to stop it. He did quite enjoy Bulma's body, and there was in fact no reason to not have her again, except the possibility that she would think it meant more than it did. He could tolerate her around him, and he enjoyed their stretching exercises, but for now, he didn't know where any of this would lead, and he had no desire to have to worry about it.

Although, last few times they had sex, she hadn't been emotional, or attached, so perhaps this time would be the same? Vegeta almost growled before grabbing the knob, and turning it to the left, making the water even colder. He would leave this puzzle to her, he would not trigger it.

-D-

Bulma was looking down at her watch, counting down; all the way from 20 to 0. Then, she smirked, knowing Vegeta was probably out of the shower by now; he had quite a predictable routine by now, and was usually only seconds off his schedule. She stared at her shaky hands, which was making it impossible for her to draw or write down anything, before putting her pencil down. Why did it always have to be complicated? Why couldn't it be simple? Vegeta was not going anywhere, and she doubted he would ever. He might claim he despised this planet, but he always came back, and against his best wishes, he had attachment to this planet. No matter how cold-hearted he could appear, Bulma now knew, he would at least not leave his son behind. She was going to try and create the same link between them, by going the only way that ever worked with him. Woman charms.

Her knees were a little weak, and she didn't know if she was nervous, or it was a mix of coffee overdose and lack of sleep. Nonetheless, she made it up the stairs fairly quickly, and she began her route to his bedroom, like she had done perhaps way too many times this past week. Maybe he had been right; she was quite the stalker. But then again, if he wasn't so damn deadly, perhaps more women would be stalking him, not that she would allow them anywhere near him. To her surprise, his bedroom door was open, even though the lights were off, as if he had been expecting her.

Granted he could feel her coming, but would he really do that, just in case she would come? However, she pushed that detail aside, as she entered his room, closing the door behind her; they weren't expecting anyone else. It was fairly dark, but she could still distinguish his silhouette in the darkness, and spot that he was lying on the bed, his back facing her. Slowly, and quietly, she walked over to his bed, before standing near the edge. When he made no movement whatsoever, she began to take off her jeans, carelessly letting them fall on the ground, even though she kept her t-shirt on, she removed her bra, throwing it with her jeans, before lifting the blankets, and joining him in the bed. As soon as she was in, their legs touched. The skin on skin contact was enough to send jolts of pleasure through her body.

She held in her breath when she felt Vegeta shifting in the bed, and her heart was pounding like a drum inside of her chest. Bulma watched him as he turned around, lying on his arm, his eyes staring intensively at her, and she nearly felt self-conscious. She was breathing heavily, causing her chest to rise up and down very fast, Vegeta observing her every movement. Not a word was shared between them, yet, it was completely unnecessary, since there was simply this mutual agreement between them. Bulma knew he would not come any closer than he already had, so she moved closer to him, every inch of her naked skin affecting him, before putting an innocent kiss on his jawline.

When he didn't move, she took it as a good sign, and proceeded to move higher until she reached his mouth and she slowly sucked on his bottom lip. Vegeta, who was usually the one in charge, decided to take control, now that she had done the first steps, and pushed her into her back, his arms on his side of her body, before covering her little frame with his muscular one. He didn't hesitate very long, before he bent down to capture her lips with his, never giving her a second to breath. Bulma tightly wrapped her bare legs around his waist, flexing her core toward his powerful package, as he roamed his hands over her covered breast, caressing them through the fabric.

She moaned in his mouth as the sensations increased, before she raked her nails along his back, scratching all the way down, causing him no pain. She began to slightly move her hips, rubbing against his growing erection, and Vegeta groaned at the feeling. He had no plan to where this was going, and he wasn't sure what he was expecting for the moment, but he enjoyed it. Vegeta grabbed the hem of her shirt, before lifting it above her perky round breasts, and he gently cupped one with his hand, caressing it. Bulma threw her head back slightly, arching her back as he captured one of her erected nipples in his mouth, her whole body warming up at the contact; it had been so long.

"Vegeta," she said, her voice nearly a whisper. His breathing still normal, he pulled away to watch her, as she was completely breathless, and he smirked. Vegeta ran his fingertips down her stomach, almost tickling her, before grabbing the hem of her underwear, a rush of arousal going through her body. Then, he bent down even more, before capturing her earlobe between his teeth, gently nibbling it.

"Consider this pay back," he whispered.

When he pulled away from her, Bulma felt a rush of heat go to her face, and she watched him, as he laid on his side, his back facing her once more. Quickly she sat up in the bed, looking in his direction in total disbelief. Payback? For what? The one lousy time she had turned him down?! She bit her bottom lip in anger, as she could only imagine how proud of himself Vegeta felt for pulling this off. She shook her head softly, before laying down again, her head resting against the pillow, and a smirk on her face. He might have won this round, but the war was far from over; two could play this game.

Vegeta felt it in her ki as she calmed down, the scent of her arousal still lingering in the air, and then, he looked down at his crotch. Perhaps his plan had slightly backfired, but the look on her face had made it worth it.

Yes, he stood by his words; necessary.

-D-


	4. Blanket Love

_Vegeta._

Bulma still hadn't gotten over what he had done a few days ago, and she had been plotting ways to get him back. Of course, it couldn't be too obvious, or he would realize what she was trying to do, and the whole plan would fail. It was also why she was allowing some time to pass, hoping drop his guard a little. Obviously Vegeta knew her character by now, and he was well aware that she wouldn't let this slide by.

Also, Bulma had made sure she was mostly in her lab, or taking care of Trunks, not crossing paths with Vegeta very often. She looked at her watch, which indicated it was  _11:37pm_ , and Bulma pulled away from her desk, stretching her arms. She had been working on some updates for the GR for a couple of days now, and surprisingly it wasn't because Vegeta asked. She'd done them because, it was obvious to her, that he would demand some soon, which meant she might as well get started, and she thought some brownie points might help

Her eyelids were getting heavier, and Bulma decided it was time for her to hit the bed, knowing Trunks would be up early tomorrow. She simply threw her pencil on her blue prints, before getting up, and walking up the stairs, in direction of the bedrooms. The thought of stopping by Vegeta's room did cross her mind, but she also reminded herself how weak she had been last time; she could not let that happen again.

Just like Vegeta, she enjoyed being in control, and it was time for her to take it back. Without even giving his room a second glance, she walked past it, unknown to her if he was back from the GR or not. There was one room she did stop by, and it was Trunks'. Bulma quietly opened the door, trying her best to be quiet, but apparently something, maybe in her ki, had disturbed her little boy, because she could immediately hear cries escaping him. Bulma's head hung slightly, as she walked in direction of the crib, mentally cursing herself for checking up on him. Looked like it was going to be a long night, after all.

Bulma picked up Trunks, slowly rocking him, and whispering softly. There weren't many ways to calm him down, and usually the best way to do it was to rock him in the chair, the motion soothing him. It was exactly what Bulma did, she sat down on the chair, Trunks carefully tucked in her arms, and began rocking back and forth, humming him a song, hoping he would fall asleep. Unconsciously, she slowly closed her eyelids, keeping all of her actions going. Trunks' cries were dying down, but he still seemed awake, so Bulma decided to rest her eyes a little. It hardly mattered, since it would do no harm, she had no intention of falling asleep.

Meanwhile at the other end of the hall, Vegeta was coming out of the GR, a towel wrapped around his neck, sweat beads dripping down his muscular body. A few minutes ago, he had felt Bulma's ki, and he knew that by now, she was well on her way to her own bedroom. He hadn't seen much of her lately, but he had a feeling she was still frustrated fromhis little act of vengeance. Technically, he was still frustrated by it. It had been planned as a payback for the few times in the past, when SHE had left HIM, but apparently, his body had felt the need to have her, perhaps because of how long it had been.

Sexual frustration was maybe the worst of them all, and he was experiencing it again. Vegeta would blame it on her, since she had created the need in the first place, nearly over 3 years ago.  _Three years._ It was almost hard to believe it had been that long since Frieza's death, and Vegeta's full freedom.

Of course, he could never be free, from the lizard. Although he was long dead,  _twice,_ Vegeta would always carry around with him the scars from his childhood, and all the horrible things he had been forced to do, to the point where it all became so natural. The nightmares would never be gone, he might get a break, but they would always come back. He was distracted from his own thoughts by a change in Bulma's ki, and he found himself walking in the direction of Trunks' room. When he reached it, the door was open slightly, and he completely opened it before entering. Inside, just like he had expected, he found Bulma asleep in the chair, holding on to Trunks. The little boy was not crying, but his eyes were still somewhat opened. Perhaps he didn't want to disturb his mother sleep, not that it had stopped him before.

Vegeta nearly was on the verge of leaving but then he sighed, as if in defeat. He walked towards the pair before stopping, his hands awkwardly in front of him. Vegeta had meant to take Trunks, and place him in his crib, but it occurred to him that he didn't know how to pick up his own son. He tried a few times before getting annoyed, and putting a hand around him, freeing him from Bulma's hands, and lifting him up; the boy was a Saiyan, he would survive no matter how Vegeta picked him up. Vegeta seemed very uncomfortable holding Trunks, as he placed him, with surprising gentleness, down in his crib, before covering him with a blanket. He found himself staring at his son, as his blue eyes looked up at him, a confuse look on his face.

"Dada?"

It was strange that just after the little time they had spent together, his favorite, and first word had been this one. For the first time, Vegeta didn't know how to react to this moment, and he nearly shifted in uneasiness. He quickly looked away, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing, before turning his glance towards Bulma. She was still soundly sleeping, her head resting against the chair, and she had now wrapped her arms around herself. Thinking about how fragile humans were, and how they could easily get sick, Vegeta looked around until a small blanket caught his attention. He pulled on it before walking closer to Bulma, and covering her up with the white blanket, never disturbing her sleep. Vegeta looked around one more time, before deciding it was high time for him to leave, and he closed the door behind him.

As he walked away the tension, that had filled his body while in the room, began to leave him. The further away he got, the more relaxed he felt.

Only one thought was running through his mind; he had to do  _everything._

-D-

Bulma blinked a few times, before feeling something drop off her body. She opened her blue eyes only to notice a white blanket at her feet, and feeling a huge pain in her neck. Bulma raised her hand before rubbing her neck, easing away the pain. She was surprised to realize she was in Trunks' bedroom, sitting in the chair, and it was then that she remembered falling asleep the previous night, although, she was pretty sure Trunks had been in her arms when she did so. Unless she had put him back in his crib, then sat back down, and fell asleep? She couldn't really remember! Bulma raised her glance, only to notice her mother bent over the crib, talking, and tickling a very awake Trunks in his crib, a huge smile on her face, as she spent time with her grandson.

"Mom?" she asked, wondering why she had not noticed her presence before _._

Bunny immediately turned her head in direction of her daughter, her smile overpowering any other feature in her face. "Oh honey! I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked, ever so innocently.

Bulma shook her head. "No, I don't think so." Not that it mattered, if her mother, and her son were awake, it meant it was high time for her to wake up from her slumber.

"You weren't in your bedroom this morning, and I thought you were sleeping with Vegeta again!" Bunny said, giggling like a high school girl. "My, my! I was disappointed to find you here all by yourself!" she said, before pressing her face with her hands, to emphasis her words.

Bulma, being used to how much her mom tried to push she and Vegeta together, simply ignored her mother's disappointment. Well, technically her mother had been the only one to realize what was to come, since she had been yapping about how Bulma and Vegeta should get together since the beginning, and even though Bulma had been denying her mother's claims, she was right. Nonetheless, Bulma pushed all thoughts aside, before walking in direction of the crib, and picking up Trunks, kissing his forehead, as she would usually do in the morning. To her surprise, he was in an unusually good mood this morning, despite the fact that he was usually being a  _monster_  first thing in the morning. Bulma had to admit it was a nice change, knowing she didn't need two grumpy Saiyans together in the same house.

She walked past her mother, who was watching the two in awe, before making her way to the kitchen. She would feed Trunks, and then take him to the lab with her, hoping he would behave enough for her to get some work done. Once again, she knew her mother would be more than happy to take care of him, but Bulma refused to do so. It was fine once in a while to have her  _babysit_ him, but it couldn't always be that way. He was her son, and she would take care of him, even if it meant her work would suffer a little for it. When they reached the kitchen, Trunks' mood seemed to light up, probably because he knew food was coming, and she shook her head at his very Saiyan reaction.

"'Morning, Bulma."

She raised her head, only to see her father dressed in his usual lab coat, plenty of folders under his arms, and a coffee in his other hand. "Hey dad, where are you going?"

"We're having some problems at the company," he responded, sounding very exhausted. "Apparently, it cannot be fixed from here, and I have to go down there."

Bulma knew how much her father disliked the whole business aspect of the company. He preferred being in his lab, and working on his inventions. Most of the time, Bulma would be the one to go, but she assumed he decided to go on his own, since she had Trunks. Bulma would have volunteered, but she was nowhere near ready, and there was still so much to do with Trunks, including his breakfast, and his bath. "Good luck, Dad," she said, trying to encourage him.

"Thanks, honey," he said before bending down, and kissing his grandson on the head.

"Call me if you need me," she called as he exited the house.

If he did need her, she would have no other choice but to go, after all, she was supposed to take over the company very soon. Most of it was already hers, but since Trunks' birth, she hadn't really done much, mostly focusing her attention her little boy. But, her father was not getting any younger, and she was the heiress, meaning at some point, some compromise would have to be done. Then again things would probably be a little easier as Trunks aged, since she would have Vegeta to look after him. Technically he wouldn't be babysitting him, but training him,  _but_ at least, she would be able to leave the house, knowing someone,  _other than her parents,_ was there with him. Bulma couldn't help but giggle as the thought of Vegeta babysitting crossed her mind, the poor Saiyan wouldn't know what to do with a baby.

"Bulma, I'm going to do some shopping, and I'll buy some groceries, do you need anything?" asked Bunny as she popped in the kitchen.

Bulma turned her head in direction of her mother, thinking it through, before shaking her head. "No, I'm fine."

Bunny nodded, her usual smile plastered on her face. "Call me if you need anything!" she yelled before exiting the kitchen, leaving Bulma alone once again.

For a second there Bulma felt as if she had no life, at least compared to her parents, and even Vegeta. All of them seemed to have some kind of routine, while she simply went with the flow, doing what seemed more urgent, or what she felt like. Although, technically Vegeta would be able to do the same, but he refused to stop his training, showing he had much more self-discipline than she would ever be able to muster. Even though, he might be going over the limit by training all day like that, it had some advantages, and none of them,  _actually,_ all of them included his body. A slight blush immediately appeared across her cheeks, as she realized her obsession with Vegeta's muscles, and overall appearance. Apparently it was because of her and her dirty mind they ever got in such situations.

To distract herself from her own thoughts, Bulma began to feed Trunks, and it nearly took her half an hour before filling him up. It was  _almost_ sad, since she knew that in less than an hour, he would be hungry again. For Bulma it was absolutely no problem since she could fill the fridge over and over to satisfy both of her Saiyans, but sometimes, Bulma wondered how Chichi ever made it with two Saiyans in her house, Gohan being much older than Trunks, and probably eating a lot more, especially since he was training. The wonders Chichi could pull off sometimes never ceased to amaze her. Since Trunks was done eating, Bulma picked him up from his chair, before carrying him with her as she made her way to the lab. She had installed a little area for him down there, for all these times she would be buried under work, and so far, it had proven to be extremely useful. As soon as they reached downstairs, she put him down in his little playground pen, and sat down at her desk, ready to work.

Vegeta hadn't broken the GR in quite a while and she assumed it was because his training wasn't as harsh now that he had reached supersaiyan, and that there was no threat to worry about. Nonetheless, she knew him well enough to not take any chances, and in her upgrades she included reinforcements. Also, she knew how quickly Vegeta could get tired of his training toys, and she hadn't upgraded them since  _before_ the androids, so it was time for a change. The complicated part about this was how long it would take her to do all of this. Since she had to take care of Trunks, and sleep because of that, it would take her nearly a week to complete everything, and she wasn't sure Vegeta would like the sound of that. What would he do with himself if he didn't have his precious GR for so long?

She laughed as she pictured him ripping his hair out, going completely crazy, and she knew her scenario wouldn't be too far off. Maybe she could split up the upgrades so it wouldn't take so long? But then again, she needed to mess around a lot with the control panel, and it would be a pain in the ass to constantly turn it off, than on. Bulma sighed heavily before running her hand through her hair, desperate to find a solution since the blue prints were nearly completed. It was at that moment that Bulma was disturbed by the sound of her cell phone, which she answered immediately once she realized it was her father.

_"Bulma? You need to come over. I'm sorry to bother you, but I can't fix everything on my own, it'll be too long."_

Bulma sighed, before closing her eyes. "I'm on my way," she said before closing her phone.

She turned her attention to Trunks who was playing with his toys, wondering what she would do about him. Her mother had just left, and wouldn't be able to take care of him, and there was no way she could take him with her. That only left her one option, but she didn't even know if it would work. Perhaps if she was forceful enough, and ready to leave the instant she proposed her suggestion to him?

She hated the fact that it had come down to his, but she didn't have many options left. Bulma picked up Trunks, before hurrying up the stairs, rushing in direction of the GR, where Vegeta was. Bulma's heart was pounding in her chest, as she expected him to refuse, but she couldn't give him the chance to say no, or she'd be screwed. Soon enough she was in front of the door of the GR, banging on it restlessly. It only took a minute for her to hear Vegeta turning it off, a curse escaping his lips, and she immediately covered Trunks' ears. A few seconds later, he opened the door, clearly pissed off, but once he saw her with Trunks, he seemed slightly surprised.

"Woman, what do you want?" he asked, eying Trunks.

She took a deep breath before practically shoving Trunks into his arms, Vegeta almost dropped him. "I have to go help my dad at Capsule Corp. You need to watch Trunks," she said, nearly all in one word, before she  _literally_ began to run in the direction of the door, hoping he wouldn't come after her. Vegeta watched her as she left, confusion written all over his face before he looked down at Trunks, who had his head pressed against his sturdy chest. Surely the woman hadn't left him to look after the child had she? He looked for her ki, and he could feel it getting further, and further away from the house, and his eyes widened slightly, as only three words came to his mind.

 _What_ the  _hell?_

 _-_ D-

Stupid woman.

 _V_ egeta was in the kitchen, desperate to find a way to stop Trunks from crying. The little boy had been screaming at the top of his lungs for nearly fifteen minutes now, it was a dreadful noise and painful to Vegeta's sensitive ears. He could not believe she had dared to leave him alone with the child, without even asking him. She had simply dropped him off, and ran away before he could even say a word! Who did she think she was? He had other things to do during the day, and most of it involved training. Obviously now he couldn't do so; he couldn't leave the child by itself, crying in the middle of the room. He had already attempted to give his son some milk, but it had not worked. Now he was attempting to feed him, figuring it was the only thing left that could bother him.

There was only one problem; he had no idea what he was supposed to feed the child. The fridge was nearly empty, and he didn't see anything particular that could be only for an infant, but he thought he could recall the woman usually feeding him some kind of puree. Although, he didn't see why she bothered, Saiyans could start eating bigger food nearly the moment they were born, their teeth coming out fairly early. Once again, he roamed through the fridge, until his hands grabbed something, which had, a picture of a baby on it. Vegeta picked it up, looking at the blue package before some instructions caught his attention.  _Microwave._  He turned his head in direction of the microwave before sighing. He shoved the frozen food inside the microwave, entered a time, and leaned against the counter.

Vegeta closed his eyes as Trunks' screams resonated in his head, giving him a headache. He could hear the seconds tick away in his mind, wanting so badly to blow the contraception into pieces for taking so much time. Fortunately for him, after a few seconds, it beeped, letting him know it was ready. Vegeta opened the drawer, picked up a spoon, before taking the meal out, and walking in direction of his soon. He nearly threw the spoon and food in front of him, and crossed his arms as he waited for him to eat. Apparently Trunks had other plans for the spoon, and he picked it up and started to bang it violently against the table, causing a loud bang. Vegeta was quick to take it away from him, relieving his poor ears.

Slowly, his annoyance was growing. "I have to feed you?" he asked, nearly in disbelief.

Obviously Trunks didn't answer his question, but instead smiled at his father. Vegeta almost rolled his eyes, before sitting down beside his son, not believing what he was about to do. He took a spoonful of the meal, and brought it to Trunks' mouth. Instead of opening his mouth, he kept it tightly shut, the food staining the area around his mouth. Vegeta attempted to do it again, a little more forcefully this time. Once again, Trunks refused the food, and this time, he lost his smile and became quite upset. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, which made him look way too much like Vegeta.

Vegeta sighed in annoyance before trying one last time, but the result was the same. Apparently he had a very short temper, because he threw the spoon, more forcefully than Vegeta expected, and it hit the wall. However, it did not seem to help the situation since his reaction caused Trunks to cry once again, the sound echoing in the whole house. How did the woman ever manage to do this? He refused for her to be able to do something he couldn't. It was nothing but a child! How could he not stop his crying? Then, he remembered how he had found the woman the other day. Perhaps she used that chair to help Trunks fall asleep? Desperate for some kind of relief, Vegeta awkwardly picked up his son, before walking in direction of Trunks' room.

While Trunks struggled in his arms, Vegeta pushed the door open with his foot, more than relieved to be there. He wasn't that familiar with this room, since he had only been here a few times, most of the time it was dark, and Trunks was already sleeping. He eyed the chair, before sitting in it, clearly feeling uncomfortable, not feeling in his element, and re-adjusted the way Trunks was in his arms. For once, he was more than glad that nobody was in the house at the moment to see this. He was only doing this because the damn brat wouldn't stop crying, it was the only reason.

Vegeta began to rock the chair back and forth, his body extremely stiffed, and he was edgy, while he was holding Trunks far from his body, and loosely in his hands. Trunks was still crying but it seemed he was not screaming as loud as he had been before. Perhaps he was simply tired, although the woman could have told him that so he wouldn't have wasted so much damn time. The moment was awkward, and he didn't feel comfortable, knowing he had never really picked up his son. Saiyans weren't raised with a lot of pampering or tenderness, but with strictness, and training, so they would grow up to be strong, and not so vulnerable. He had seen how Kakarot's son behaved sometimes, and he had no intention for his own soon to turn out that way too.

Finally, to Vegeta's relief, the screams were slowly dying down, and he felt his head decompressing. A headache was still present, but it was a lot better. Now he knew the woman's trick to shut him up when he was cranky. He waited a few minutes after the baby was asleep, before getting up from the chair, and putting him down carefully in his crib, relieved he didn't wake up. Vegeta covered him with a blanket, before quietly exiting the room, closing the door behind him; if he awoke, Vegeta would hear it without the door being open. He sighed as he stood in the hall, and wondered if he would be able to go in the GR. When the GR was on, it was noisy and affected his ability to hearing the outside world, and if the woman got back and the child was crying, she would give him hell.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he walked down the hall, in direction of the living room. Since he couldn't train, he might as well watch that television all these humans find so interesting. Heck, he had even caught Kakarot wasting his time watching it. The only time he had sat down in front of one, he had been forced by the woman to watch a movie. Perhaps it would prove to be of some sort of distraction to him, especially considering that for the moment, he did not even have food to eat. Damn woman, leaving him with a crying baby, and an empty fridge; what was she thinking?

-D-

Hell.

The last three hours had been complete hell for Bulma. Somewhere in the main breaker room, a circuit had shorted, causing  _all_  the circuits in the Capsule Corp lab to suffered a malfunction. So, she and her father had spent the whole time trying to find the one little cable that had given up. Some employees had help them out which had sped up the process, but it had been a pain in the ass nonetheless. Bulma was in a bad mood at the moment, with grease on her face, tired, and her arms sore from being stretched the whole time. All she wanted was a good shower, and perhaps some sleep, if she could. But, of course, she wanted to check up on her little boy first, hoping nothing bad had happened while Vegeta was watching him. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but, Vegeta had quite the temper, and he had no idea how to take care of a child. Having him take care of Trunks had really been a last minute kind of thing, and if she could have, she would have picked someone else.

Bulma pushed the main entrance door opened, relieving to set foot inside of the house. She dropped her bag on the floor, and kicked her shoes off, not caring that they landed in the walkway before entering the house. To her surprise, the whole house was completely quiet, and it left her a little uneasy, wondering if both, Trunks and Vegeta were still alive. "Hello?" she called, to no one in particular. She dared to venture a little further in the house, only to find Vegeta sitting in the couch, watching TV, like a completely normal husband, which left her shocked and surprise. It seemed so out of character for him!

"Vegeta?" she asked, her voice nearly a whisper.

He had noticed her presence, but he had hoped she would simply walk by, not talking to him. "Are you trying to apologize?" he asked, never looking at her.

Bulma's lips slightly parted, and she replayed his words; apologize? "Why would I want to apologize to you?" she asked, her tone much louder this time.

"For dropping the brat with me." he said with false calmness in his voice. The least she could have done was ask, instead of rudely assuming he didn't have anything else to do.

Bulma put her hands on her hips, her blue eyes wide open.  _She_  had had to take care of Trunks every day ever since he had been born, and Vegeta for a measly 3 hours, and he was whining like a little girl? She was the one who was up every night, taking care of him, while he slept or trained! "FOR THREE HOURS!" She titled her head to the side, pinching her lips together. "I had no other choice! Kami knows I wouldn't want to bother you with your own son!"

For an instant she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, but she could have imagined it. Vegeta's features were hard, and he was frowning deeply, but not a word escaped his lips. His dark charcoal eyes were locked with her cerulean ones, never looking away. He walked closer to her, scaring her a little, Bulma backed away from him slightly. Perhaps her words had been a little harsh? Did Vegeta think she was insulting his parenting skills? Technically he wasn't the best father, but if you considered the way Vegeta was, even acknowledging Trunks was good, especially since she had kept the child without asking him. He was taking some responsibilities even if he never had a say in the whole matter.

"I'm s-"

"I don't care, woman," he said cutting her off.

One second he had been in front of her, but the next, she was staring at emptiness, and her heart felt heavy. She had been in a sour mood because of the previous events, and when he had tried to provoke her, she had totally given in to her anger. Vegeta wouldn't show it if he was hurt, and would hide it behind his rage, which made it hard to determine what he was feeling. Although, this time she was pretty sure she had managed to hurt his feelings. Bulma sighed heavily before hurrying to Trunks' room, where she found her son sleeping soundly, and perfectly safe. She had doubted his skills, but there was Trunks, unharmed, and satisfied. Perhaps it was rude of her to think Vegeta couldn't do this, but he had never really proved to her he could do it.

She brushed Trunks' little purple bangs, before sighing. "I guess mommy messed up," she said, her tone quiet.

Vegeta always looked as if he could not feel, and sometimes, she forgot certain things could actually manage to offend him. It didn't happen very often, but it could still happen. It seemed that he cared more about Trunks than he let on, or than he even thought. Bulma closed her eyes tightly and sighed. She knew it was time for her to suck up to him. Bulma knew she was one of the only people to ever get this close to Vegeta, and she had no intention of letting him walk away. They had made a lot of progress, and she didn't want to lose it. She bent down and pressed a kiss against Trunks' forehead before leaving the room.

Bulma nearly ran downstairs to her laboratory, and grabbed the blue prints from the desk. They were not complete yet, and she had wanted the whole thing done before showing it to him, but she had a feeling this might be her one shot, so she would take it. As she went back upstairs, she stopped a second to wonder where he was, but her answer was quickly answered when she heard the GR. Obviously he would be there since he was pissed off, and he had missed three hours of his training today. For the second time today, she found herself banging at his door, but this time she wasn't sure he would answer. Nonetheless, she kept pounding the door with her little fist, hoping he would eventually get tired of it, and just open the door.

Vegeta could hear her very clearly, but at the moment, he didn't feel like opening the door. First of all, he had wasted enough time today, and second of all, he knew she was in a bitchy mood. After all, he had still taken care of the damn brat, even if he didn't have to, and he was fine. Had she been trying to say he could not take care of his own son, that he would let him die or something? She was the clumsy one who was more prone to an accident then he was. She would have preferred to entrust the child to her ditsy mother than him?

After a few minutes, she was still doing banging, and it was annoying him. "VEGETA! Open the door!" She said, her fist off the door, the blue prints tightly grasped in her other hand.

To her shock, the GR stopped, and she backed away from the door, nearly expecting him to come through, destroying the door. A few moments later, Vegeta appeared in view, his usual frown and facade back in place, as if nothing had occurred between them. "Woman, you made me waste enough time today, now what do you want?"

She gulped, before grabbing both end of the plans with her hands, and stretched it out in front of him. His eyes roamed over the prints for a few seconds before he shrugged his shoulders. "Woman, what am I looking at?"

"The new upgrades for the GR," she said enthusiastically.

Vegeta looked at her before looking back at the prints, and he then snatched it away from her hands. He had been living there for over three years, and by now, he had a pretty good understanding of her blue prints, and scribbles. He slid his finger across, carefully looking over her schematics, no emotions appearing on his face as he did so. Finally, after a few minutes, he raised his head. "How long?"

She pressed her lips together; this was when it would get tricky. "A week." When Bulma noticed the change in his expression, she hurried to propose her other plan, even though she knew he wouldn't like what it would entail. "Normally, it would take me only a few days, but with Trunks..."

Bulma watched as his expression changed slightly, as he seemed to ponder the problem. "Your mother?" he asked, hoping the ditsy woman would take care of the child. After all, she was the only one except the woman he had ever seen take care of the boy in the past. Her father was quite busy all the time, which only left Bunny to watch over her grandson.

She shook her head. "My mom is often in and out of the house, and I'm not sure I want her outside with Trunks," she said, feeling a little mean for saying that. She loved her mother, but sometimes, she could be forgetful, and somewhat of an air head. It didn't mean she didn't trust her mother with her child, simply within boundaries. "I mean, I could always ask Chichi, She has experience with children."

As soon as the name escaped her lips, there was a complete change in Vegeta's behavior, and his eyes seemed to widen. "No! I'll- I'll watch the damn boy myself."

Bulma looked down at the ground before nodding. "I'm sorry for earlier," she said, meaning it. "I was a little ticked off, and you weren't helping," she said, somewhat accusingly. "I promise I won't criticize your parenting skills again," she said, somewhat amused.

Vegeta seemed to blush slightly at her words, as if being referred to as a father was embarrassing for him. "Whatever. Just make sure you don't take more than a few days." With that said, he closed the door in front of her face, and turned back on the GR.

Bulma was left on the other side, a smile on her face. Apparently the next few days would prove to be quite exciting, and interesting. Vegeta dealing with a kid all by himself for a few days would be a sight to remember. Perhaps she should get a picture?

-D-


	5. Caught Red Handed

_Day 1, 10:45am._

Bulma was up, dressed and ready to get started on Vegeta's gravity room. She knew he had been awake for quite a while now, and she was almost surprised he hadn't come in her room yet, asking her why she hadn't started. Nonetheless, she appreciated the calm and patience he was showing. It was quite unusual for him, but she wasn't going to complain. Quietly, she exited her room, and walked past Trunks' bedroom where not a sound could be heard. Either her little boy was sleeping through the night or Vegeta had respected what he said, and was taking care of him. She was very tempted to peek in and see, but since it might anger Vegeta, she decided against it.

She had meant to start earlier, but had gotten stuck helping her father with some paperwork for the company early in the morning. Him being her dad, she could hardly turn him down, so she had accepted and spent three hours filling forms, and signing documents. Like her father, she despised the office part of the job most of all. Now she was extremely pumped to actually start doing some manual work, while using her brain to configure the whole device. Once she was through with this baby, Vegeta would never complain about it again.

Quickly she reached the gravity room, and sighed as she looked at it. She had three great days of work in front of her, maybe less if her father had a little bit of time later, and would give her a hand. She pressed the red button and entered the room, before closing the door behind her. Then, she dropped her toolbag in front of the control panel; deciding she would start with that. Bulma went down on her knees and began to work, as she removed the panel and went inside, pulling out some of the cables.

Soon, Bulma was disturbed by the sound of footsteps coming her way, and she sighed in annoyance. She prayed it was not Vegeta coming in already when she had just started. She closed her eyes for a brief second before backing away from the control panel. Then, her mother came in sight, and Bulma nearly sighed in relief. She didn't need Vegeta in the room riding her ass; it would only slow her down. Although her mother could be quite annoying sometimes, hopefully she didn't want to chat.

"Bulma, honey! Chichi is on the phone! She wants to talk to you," Bunny said before handing her daughter the phone. Poor Chichi had sounded so upset on the phone!

Bulma grabbed the phone, wondering why Chichi would call her so early. Sure she had probably been up for hours now, but it must be important for her to call before noon. Bulma hoped nothing bad had happened; she hadn't talked to Chichi much since Goku's death, and she didn't know how her friend was holding up. Although it was not the first time Goku died, this time it seemed to be for good, since he had made the decision to die  _and_  remain dead. He hadn't even consulted Chichi about it!

"Chichi?"

_"Bulma- -a-re –are you busy?" asked Chichi, her voice shaking._

Technically she was, but the gravity room could wait a little. Whatever was bothering Chichi seemed very important, and Vegeta could wait. "Not really. What's wrong?"

 _There was a silence for a few seconds before Chichi spoke again._   _"Do you mind if I come over? With Gohan?"_

"Of course not. How about I have you guys over for lunch?"

_"Thank you, Bulma. I'll see you soon."_

Bulma hung up the phone, and hand it back to her mother. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Chichi; she could tell from the tone of her voice that she was worried about something. Granted Chichi could get stressed out over little things, but this time it seemed different. Somehow, it seemed a lot more serious, and important. Nonetheless, she couldn't afford to be distracted at the moment, so she would focus on it a little later when Chichi came over for lunch, for now, she would focus on Vegeta's GR. After all, she didn't want him on her back, and she was doing this as a way to make up for the rude way she had behaved the other night. Besides, she had at least an hour before Chichi showed up right?

"Where's Vegeta?" asked her mother as she observed Bulma's movements, not understanding what she was doing; why would she break the GR, and get all these cables out? Surely Vegeta wouldn't like that!

Bulma smirked as the thought of Vegeta; wearing a pink apron, with a crying Trunks in his arms flashed in her mind. "Taking care of Trunks." Hopefully both of them would be alive and well after three days with each other. Knowing how Vegeta was she had a feeling he would quit after the very first day.

Sure he had managed for a couple of hours, but that was nothing. Plus from what she had gathered it had gotten him pretty pissed off, meaning she would have him storming in the GR pretty soon, saying something along the lines of ' _woman take the damn brat'_. Before that happened she wanted to try and maybe snap a couple of pictures without Vegeta seeing. After all it would be nice for Trunks to have a few pictures with his father, no matter how unwilling. Perhaps, if she were lucky enough, she would be able to stumble unto a sleeping Vegeta?

"Vegeta and Trunks?" exclaimed Bunny, getting all excited. "I need to get my camera!" she squealed before rushing out of the GR, the phone still in her hands.

Bulma slightly shook her head as she watched her mother run away, and she could only imagine what kind of reaction Vegeta would have when he would see her mother  _attacking_ him with a camera. She smiled to herself as she focused on her work, waiting for  _something_ to happen. She laid the blue prints of the GR flat and began trying to figure out her own writing. Sometimes she would get so caught up in writing around, that she would write over previous notes, and not realize it. She turned it around slightly, trying to figure out what it said, when muffled screaming could be heard from afar, and she couldn't hide the smirk that appeared on her face. It didn't take too long for Vegeta to barge into the GR, looking extremely angry and ticked off.

"WOMAN!"

Slowly, Bulma rose to her feet before turning her attention to Vegeta. "What's wrong?" she asked, pretending she didn't know what happened.

"That's crazy old woman! She came in - " He had been putting the damn brat in the bed, and she had barged into the room, holding that weird camera, nearly blinding him with the damn flash. She had demanded from him that he pick up the brat so she could take PICTURES! "She was annoying," he finished.

Bulma pinched her lips together, holding in a laugh. "She was only trying to get a picture of you and Trunks!" She hoped her mother had been able to catch at least one good picture of the father and son moment.

Vegeta stared at her with a deadly glare, because taking a look around, and from what he could see she had barely gotten anything done. He had been up for 4 hours taking care of the damn brat, and this was all she managed to do? It was unacceptable! The longer she took, the more time he had to spend with Trunks, and the less training he would get. He sighed in annoyance before walking in deeper into the room, looking at the cables on the ground. Even he could work faster than that!

"Woman, you better be working faster than this. We said three days," he said, as if he was ordering her.

She shook her head, brushing off his comment; she did say three days, but it would take as long as it needed, she would work as fast as she could, but she couldn't promise more. "Well while you're here, why don't you give me a hand." Bulma pointed to the ceiling. "I need to disconnect one of the cable up there, and it'd be quicker if you helped me up there instead of me getting a ladder."

Vegeta seemed to ponder on it for a few seconds, before walking closer to her. "You are more trouble than you a worth, woman."

After saying that, he grabbed Bulma by the waist before lifting her up, and putting her on his shoulders. Then, he flew closer to the panel she wanted to open, and Bulma began working. She knew she had to find a blue cable that had a big metal transmitter attached to it, but it was dark, and hard to find. She lifted herself up as much as she could, until her hands reached something that felt like metal. Bulma pulled on it hard, but it wouldn't bulge, but she didn't give up, and kept trying to dislodge it. Finally, it came off, but unexpectedly it caused an electric shock, Bulma was sent backwards hard, and Vegeta, who had not expected it, felt backwards with her. Bulma's back nearly hit the ground, but Vegeta managed to catch her at the last second, their bodies pressed closely against each other's.

Their faces were inches from each other, causing their lips to be nearly touching, and all the sudden, Bulma held in her breath, her eyes locked with Vegeta's. His powerful, sturdy, strong body was completely covering her tiny frame, and she couldn't help the rush of excitement and arousal that went through her body. Her body remembered the previous tease, and she felt herself immediately filled with lust for the powerful saiyan holding her. Unconsciously she licked her lips as she lost herself in his dark eyes. Bulma could feel her heart pressing hard against her rib cage with every heart beat, and she was pretty sure Vegeta could hear it. The best thing to do was to get out of this situation, and move away from each other, the only problem was, neither of them were moving.

Bulma had expected Vegeta to be the one to move first since he had apparently  _such a great self-control_ going on, but no, he did not flinch a muscle.  _Muscles_. Kami knew she wanted to run her fingers along these powerful arms, and trace all his abs with her nails. The heat of her body went up to her face, causing a blush to appear across her cheeks. The way Vegeta remained silent, but did not make any attempt to leave made her uncomfortable with the whole situation, especially since she didn't know what was going through his mind at the moment.

Vegeta wanted to move away, but he had been caught so off guard. Right now she was laying under him, fitting so perfectly, while he was between her legs, looking down at her. Her lips were slightly parted, while she blushed, and the strong scent of her arousal rushed straight to his brain and stirred his blood. Last time, he had been in control from the start, and it had been much easier because he had set out with intent to pull away, but  _now_. Although, Vegeta had no intention to be the one to give in, it had to be her, but they couldn't remain in this position forever, something had to happen.

For what seemed like the first time, Vegeta blinked, and Bulma released the breath she had been holding in. She could see that now the state of shock and confusion was gone, and soon enough the moment would be broken. She could either let it slip away, or take advantage of it, and she knew with Vegeta, opportunities didn't come around very often. Without letting another thought cross her mind, she crashed her warm lips against his, surprising him slightly. At first he didn't return the kiss, worrying her slightly, but finally, she felt his lips moving against her, and he pressed his body against hers. As Vegeta nibbled on her bottom lip, Bulma felt a fire ignite inside of her, and gently he eased her onto her back. Bulma's tongue was slightly peeking out, as she barely licked his lips, her hands pressed against his powerful chest.

Slowly, Vegeta let his hands slid down her body, before stopping when he reached the soft skin of her stomach. Her shirt had risen during the fall, exposing nearly half of her stomach, giving him plenty to explore. By now Bulma could feel his erection pressed hard against her core, but still gasped when Vegeta pressed himself harder against her. He finally pulled away from her mouth, giving her a chance to breath, before moving his mouth to her neck. Bulma titled her head, giving him better access before running her finger down his muscular back. Feeling his mouth against her heated skin caused a puddle of warmth to form in the pit of her stomach, and crave for more; it had been so long. Kami, if he decided to tease her now, she would probably snap his neck.

The way she was already panting under him, combined with her obvious arousal was making it hard for Vegeta to even think about stopping. Her desire was obvious, and he had to say he had built up some sexual frustration over the time, especially with his previous  _payback, which_  had backfired. He pulled away from her neck before moving her up slightly, leveling his eyes with the creamy skin of her flat stomach. Bulma closed her eyes as she felt him lick around her navel, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her whole body. Vegeta lifted her shirt slightly, revealing her light blue lace bra, and pulled it up. His hands went up her back, and quickly he found the clasp of her bra. It didn't take Vegeta too long to undo it, revealing her perky breasts to his sight. The last time he had seen her naked was before he left for nearly a year, and it hadn't changed. The way she was breathing was causing her chest to rise up and down very fast.

A small moan escaped Bulma's lips as she felt Vegeta capture one of her hard nipples between his teeth, slightly nibbling on it. Then, he began to suck on her nipple, twisting his tongue around it, which caused Bulma to arch her back, desperate to feel more. He moved one of his hands up, and began to roughly caress her other press, his erection forcefully pressed against her heated core. Bulma moaned as she nearly dug her fingernails in his back, which brought him no pain. Then, to her surprise, he pulled away, causing Bulma to whimper at the loss of sensation. Vegeta grabbed the hem of her shirt, and pulled it over her head, removing the unclasped bra at the same time. He changed his position by sitting in front of her, and Bulma imitated his actions. She stared right into his eyes, before carefully moving her hands to his chest, sliding them down, feeling every rip muscles under her touch. Bulma began to breath faster once her hands reached his short, and she bit her bottom lip because slowly removing them.

Her heart began to beat like a drum inside of her chest once she found herself staring at a completely naked Vegeta; oh she hadn't forgotten  _that_ sight. Apparently Vegeta had no intention of being the only one naked, so he bent down slightly causing her to back down a little, and undid the button of her short, unzipping them, before holding the hem of her short between his thumb and index. Slowly, as if to torture her, he pulled down on her shorts, grabbing her underwear, and dragging them down too. Bulma tilted her head back slightly as she felt the cool hair hit her bare behind, once he completely removed her bottom clothes. Now that she was naked, the scent of her arousal was even stronger, and Vegeta could feel his cock throbbing.

Bulma bit her bottom lip, as she watched his imposing length, nearly remembering what it felt like inside of her. All the sudden, she found herself quite nervous, and she wasn't sure why. They had done this before, why would she be stressed now? She closed her eyes, trying to tell herself she was just being silly. Meanwhile Vegeta had his own thoughts running through his mind. Often he thought getting involved with the woman physically again would be a lot of trouble, but now if he  _really_ thought about it, nothing that occurred the last few times. Plus at this point, it was rather hard to stop, especially at the sight of her wet folds, where he wanted to bury himself. His eyes met with hers for a second, and lust filled them both, and he decided he'd think about it later.

Vegeta did something unexpected by grabbing Bulma's ankles, and resting them on his shoulders before positioning himself at her entrance. Bulma had her eyes closed, dying to feel him, and only wanting for the familiar feeling to take over. She lifted her arms, and held on to his shoulders with her hands. Her face was pressed against his sturdy chest as he inserted his length inside her core, sending chills of pleasure through her body. Vegeta nearly pushed himself in with one stroke, causing Bulma to moan loudly. Vegeta groaned as he felt her tightness around his cock, and felt just how moist and ready she was for him. As she began to move inside of her, Bulma pulled away from his chest, throwing her head back slightly. He could feel her tightness sucking in his cock with every stroke, and slowly she let go of his shoulders, simply pressing her hands against his chest. Vegeta began to increase his speed causing her juices to over flow out of her with every thrust.

Bulma dug her nails in his abs, as she bit her bottom lip. "Faster," she moaned, nearly breathless.

Vegeta was more than happy to fulfill her request, and he increased his speed as he pounded inside of her. Bulma titled her head to the side, moaning his name loudly as she felt her core over flow with waves of pleasures. It wasn't too long until she began to rock her hips to his rhythm, causing Vegeta to move even deeper inside of her. He was holding on to her legs, groaning, as he slammed inside of her, only bringing her more pleasure, as his length filled her even more. It seemed that with every lung he managed to reach deeper, and this time, he nearly hit her cervix.

She jerked her head back, pleasure filling her. "OH KAMI! VEGETA!"

The way she moaned was enough to drive Vegeta wild, and he decided it was time to take things up a notch. Slowly, he pulled her legs down, before wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as he flipped her around, causing her to now be lying on her stomach. Bulma only quiver in pleasure at the thought of what was coming as he began to savage inside her leaking core once more, holding on to her hips tightly. Slowly, Bulma began to lift her body, and realizing what she was trying to do, he let go of her hips, and rose up to his feet, helping her get on four. Once the new position was assumed, he rammed inside of her core again.

A whole year of pent up sexual frustration, and a year of complete stress had gotten her extremely tensed, and now she could no longer hold back the pleasure she was feeling from _finally_ getting some. Because of her reaction, Vegeta kept sliding his length in and out of her very rapidly, as Bulma tried to dig her nail in the floor, the sensation nearly becoming unbearable. Bulma knew it wouldn't be too long before she reached her climax, but she was trying to hold it back as long as she could. Unfortunately for her their current position was giving Vegeta access to her very special spot, causing her core to overflow, and the sensations only increased with his every thrust.

"RIGHT THERE! OH KAMI PLEASE VEGETA!"

Bulma threw her head back as she felt a jolt of pleasure going through her whole body and at that instant she reached her climax. Her legs began to feel wobbly as her juices spilled out of her core, and down his length, before dripping to the floor, but Vegeta never stopped pounding inside of her. Quiet moans of pleasure escaped her throat as she felt pleasure taking over her body, and her legs began to slowly give out. Vegeta grabbed her ass with his hands, holding her up, as her feet slid down the floor, continuing to ram inside of her. Bulma was extremely sensitive at that moment, and the way he refused to stop pounding against her spot was driving her wild. Moans were coming out of her mouth, and she could not stop herself.

Vegeta could feel his own release extremely close, and he held on to her ass even tighter, which would probably leave some marks but at the moment neither of them cared. Bulma could feel him throbbing inside of her, and with the pounding, it sent waves of lust through her body, and before she knew it, the same sensation from before over took her body, and she orgasmed again, this time causing her arms to nearly give up on her. "Fuck," she nearly whispered, as she arched her back deeply her juices drowning his length. As she reached her climax, Vegeta knew he wouldn't last much longer, and he buried himself even deeper inside of her, only waiting for the relief of his own orgasm to come.

"Bulma? Your mother told me you where in -"

Both Vegeta and Bulma's eyes widened, as they turned their heads in direction of the voice, only to find Gohan and Chichi staring at them. Chichi almost choked before covering Gohan's eyes with her hands, and closing her own eyes. She mumbled something before running out of the GR rapidly, dragging Gohan with her. Bulma couldn't stop herself from blushing in embarrassment, as she felt Vegeta let go of her. She stopped herself from slamming against the ground as beast she could, before turning to look at Vegeta; he looked pissed off. Slowly, he removed himself from inside of her, cursing out loud.

Vegeta had never like the damn harpy, but now he knew he despised her, and that she was truly put on Earth just to annoy the fuck out of him! He grabbed his spandex shorst, rapidly putting them on, which was a little difficult considering how hard he was, but he did it nonetheless. Without even looking in the direction of Bulma, he exited the room, his footsteps loud and heavy. Never had he felt so frustrated in his whole life; he had been so fucking close! As he walked down the hall he couldn't stop himself from punching a hole through the nearest wall.

Bulma watched him leave the room, while she sat naked on the floor, her eyes tear up slightly. Her face was a whole new shade of red as the thought of how Chichi and Gohan had caught her and Vegeta in the act. How would she be able to face Chichi now? She was still extremely aroused, and her legs felt slightly weak, so she remained sitting down, waiting for her normal state to come back. She glued her lips together as she thought about Vegeta, who had walked off in anger; one step forward, two steps back?

She sighed heavily before she began to grab her clothes, and dress herself. Bulma tried to take, as much time as she could, trying to delay the moment she would have to look into Chichi's eyes. Never in her whole life had she been this embarrassed and ashamed. Once she was dressed, she took a deep breathe, telling herself it would be okay, and Chichi was probably just as uncomfortable as she was. Bulma peeked into the hall, making sure it was empty before she began to walk in direction of the kitchen where she assumed she would find them. A few moments later she was proven right when she saw Chichi, Gohan, and Bunny sitting down at the table. Unfortunately for Chichi, Mrs. Briefs, who didn't know what just occurred, was just chatting away.

"Hey," said Bulma, letting her presence be known.

The two women's eyes didn't meet, as they seemed to look somewhere-everywhere-else. Finally, Chichi spoke. "Maybe we should come back later."

Chichi couldn't believe what she had just witnessed, and how she wished she could burn that memory from her mind. Oh and she couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of damage it had caused her poor little boy! She turned her head to the side, and look at Gohan, who was looking down at the floor. He probably didn't even understand what he had seen! There was no way she would explain to him such actions, especially considering the situation Vegeta and Bulma were in. Yes they had a child together, but they weren't married, not even in a relationship! But, it was none of her business; it was Bulma's life.

"NO!," screamed Bulma, extending her arms in front of her body. "No, I invited you for lunch. I just got... side tracked." It was a nice polite way to put it. "Mom? Could you go fix us something to eat?" asked Bulma, turning her attention to her mother.

Mrs. Briefs was more than excited to help. "Of course honey! I'll be right back," she said, before moving further from them and in direction of the fridge.

Bulma didn't want to use her mother as a slave or anything, but she had a feeling whatever Chichi wanted to share, she would feel more comfortable doing it only with Bulma close by. Bulma took the seat her mother had been occupying before turning her head in Gohans direction. "You know Gohan, we've got great video games in the living room, you can go play if you want."

It seemed Gohan was more than willing to leave this awkward scene, and nearly too fast for the human eye, he stood up. "Thanks Bulma," he said before leaving in direction of the living room.

Both women, who were now almost by themselves, were staring at their hands unsure what to say. Bulma knew she should be the first one to speak, but she wanted to avoid talking about the previous incident, since it was already embarrassing enough. Although she had to admit she felt slightly frustrated. It was so hard to catch Vegeta in a moment where he'd allow himself such  _freedom_ , that it bothered her that the moment had been cut so short. Though, things were easier on her since she had managed to reach her release twice, while Vegeta had been  _stopped_. Bulma could only imagine what kind of mood he was in at the moment; she hoped nobody was near him.

"So," said Bulma, breaking the silence, "what's wrong Chi?"

Chichi raised her head, and looked into Bulma's eyes. The blue-haired woman was her closest friend, and was now also the only one who knew what it was like to share your life with a Saiyan, making Bulma the only person who she could always confide in since there was no need for lies. Chichi had confirmed her suspicions a few hours earlier, and she knew it was impossible for her to keep it to herself. Especially considering Goku's sudden decision to remain dead, leaving her all alone, with nobody to support her.

"I found something out this morning," she said, her voice slightly shaking. Bulma decided to remain silent, and give Chichi the time needed to come out and say what she needed to. Chichi had her lips glued together, as if she was afraid to let the words escape her. She closed her eyes tightly before taking a deep breathe. "I'm pregnant."

For a split second Bulma's eyes widen, and she was at loss for words. She asked herself if she had heard right, but from the look on Chichi's face, she knew she had. The first thing that crossed her mind was the fact that Goku was dead, and he had apparently left Chichi alone to raise  _two_ kids. Bulma had Vegeta,  _sometimes,_ her family, money, and everything you could think of, yet, she could feel alone sometimes, and Trunks could be a handful. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like for Chichi. Not only had she one rapidly growing boy, but now another one would be added to the mix, and she knew that it would be hard to make ends meet by herself.

Without a word, Bulma got up from her chair, and walked toward Chichi. She wrapped her arms tightly around her friend, trying to bring her some small comfort, and Chichi gladly took it. She did not exactly cry, but sobbed softly while Bulma held her, her head pressed against Chichi's. There were no words Bulma could find that would make everything alright because the truth was, it would be hard. Although Bulma would make sure Chichi was not alone during these difficult times. Bulma had been blessed with a lot, and things had rarely been difficult for her, but she knew it wasn't everyone's case.

"Whatever you need, whenever, I'll be there Chichi. You just have to call me."

Bulma knew Chichi was a very proud woman, and she wanted to make it on her own, no matter what, but from time to time it wasn't a weakness to accept some help. Bulma knew that to help Chichi she would have to force her help onto her, because Chichi would be stubborn about it, but that hardly mattered. Besides, Bulma was used to dealing with stubborn people, thanks to Vegeta. Chichi nodded, remaining silent as she felt slightly relieved that she had shared with someone. She had been so panicked this morning when she had taken the pregnancy test. Without Goku around it would be hard to raise two children, and she couldn't help but feel he had acted selfishly. How could he leave like that without even asking her for her permission or how she felt about the whole thing?

Goku was extremely sweet, innocent, and caring, but sometimes he simply didn't think things through, especially when it came to fighting. Fighting would get him extremely excited, and it would distract him from every other type of thought. Chichi sighed, before stopping her sobbing. It was strange, but in a way, Bulma was lucky. Vegeta was not the best person, that was obvious, but he seemed to be present. He had absolutely no reason to stay on Earth, and no engagement of any sort, yet he remained here, and was living with Bulma. Also from the look of things, they were somewhat working on their relationship, meaning he hadn't shut Bulma out of his life completely. All these little things coming from someone like Vegeta actually represented a lot, and he surprised Chichi. If only Goku could be around in a similar manner.

Meanwhile, Gohan was trying out a fighting game on Bulma's PS3. He wasn't very excited about video games since they didn't have any back at his house, his mother saying it would distract him from his studies, and it would rot his brain. Although that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it once in a while, which he was doing at the moment. Then all of the sudden he turned his head to the side when he felt Vegeta coming his way. The prince of Saiyans entered the room, his arms crossed in front of his chest, and his mood looked nowhere close to happy. Quickly, Gohan turned away, looking from Vegeta.

At first, Vegeta didn't pay much attention to him, since he was busy glaring into the kitchen, trying to kill Chichi with a look. Wretched harpy! After a few seconds he looked away, his attention on the little boy sitting in front of the TV; Kakarot's spawn. He hadn't seen the boy since Kakarot had announced his decision to remain dead, and it was obvious the harpy was having a bad influence on him. He was dressed in proper attire, which he absolutely could not fight in, and he was not acting like a saiyan; he almost looked scared. The damn woman was letting saiyan power got to waste by making him, what was it she always said?  _study_. The only thing a saiyan should focus on was training, and growing in power.

He looked at him for a few seconds, before walking in his direction. Gohan slightly stiffened when he felt him behind him, but never turned around. What could Vegeta possibly want with him? One thing for sure, from his ki, he could tell how horrible his mood was.

"Boy, what are you doing?" he asked, annoyed.

This time Gohan turned his head slightly before looking up at Vegeta. "Playing video games."

Vegeta looked at the screen, only to see people fighting, and he scoffed; this was what he was wasting his time doing? What a pathetic excuse of a saiyan! He sighed heavily before bending down, and grabbing the controller away from him, throwing it away. "Come with me," he said before turning around, and began to walk away.

Gohan looked somewhat surprised, and although he stood up he did not move. It seemed to annoy Vegeta who stopped in his tracks, the back of his head still facing Gohan. "I won't repeat myself."

It was about time this boy was shown how real saiyans trained. Unlike Kakarot, he was much smarter, and decently strong for his age, meaning he could become a much better fighter than his father. That was if the harpy didn't waste away all of his fighting potential. Vegeta resumed walking, and this time Gohan followed him. Perhaps out of curiosity, or out of fear. So it was how both saiyans began to walk in direction of outside, since there was no GR. Vegeta needed to teach the boy how to be a proper saiyan since he was the only one who could do it.

As he had said many times; he had to do  _everything_  around here.

 


	6. Confrontation and Silent treatment

Bulma closed the door behind her, a sigh escaping her. The last three hours had been exhausting, both physically and mentally. Not only had she and Vegeta  _happened_ , but also there was Chichi. Gohan and Chichi had stayed for over two hours, and had lunch at Bulma's house. Chichi and Bulma had been alone most of the time, except when the food was ready. Then, a beat up Gohan, and Vegeta had shown up, but only Gohan had eaten with them. Vegeta had grabbed some food, and quickly disappeared. Bulma hadn't been very surprise by his reaction, but had still been bothered by the way their  _interaction_  had ended earlier.

Since he had clearly been avoiding the kitchen because of Chichi, she hadn't been able to talk to him at all, but now that the house was empty, she would go and have a chat with him, if he let her. As she made her way down the hall, she couldn't help but wonder what had pushed Vegeta to spend some time with Gohan? It seemed out of character for him. She might have said it was perhaps because of Trunks, but Vegeta had not even spent two days with his son yet, so she highly doubted that father-son time would have changed Vegeta.

Her heart began to pound as she walked further down the hall, nearing his room. She was making a wild assumption that he was there, since there was no GR at the moment. Once she reached his door, she noticed it was slightly opened, so instead of knocking, she walked in. Immediately she noticed Vegeta laying on the bed, flipping through the TV channels, something she had rarely ever seen him do. As he saw her walk in from the corner of his eyes, he didn't even raise his head.

"The brat is sleeping."

So he assumed she was coming because of Trunks. From the tone of his voice, she had also been able to tell, he was not too happy, but his mood was not as bad as she had expected. Perhaps because he had gotten some of his rage out earlier when he trained with Gohan? Instead of correcting him, she sat down on the edge of the bed, and focused her attention on the television.

At first, Vegeta didn't seem bothered by it, and simply kept on watching TV, while Bulma was silently sitting there. Bringing up a subject with Vegeta was always touchy, and this time it was worst. What had happened between them had just  _happened_ , and not many words had been exchanged. Now, they had to talk about it, and although she didn't mind, he did. Nonetheless, she didn't want to leave things like that. Her main goal was to make progress with him, not regress.

"Vegeta about ear-"

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence before he cut her off. "Woman, you should be working on the GR, not wasting your time."

He knew what she wanted to discuss, and frankly, there was nothing to talk about. Was he frustrated? Yes, but he had nothing to say about it. Heck, he wasn't even sure how it had happened. One second he had been lifting her up, and the next he had been buried inside of her. And  _of course_ , the harpy had shown up. So now, not only hadn't he finished, but also the woman had wasted hours, when she could have been working on his GR.

Bulma sighed heavily, before trying again. "Look all-"

This time Bulma was interrupted by Trunks' cries, and screams. Vegeta closed his eyes momentarily before getting up from the bed, and walking in direction of the door. "Get to work," were his only words as he exited his bedroom to go see what was wrong with Trunks  _now_.

Although he was not near her anymore, his thoughts were about her. Something had just not felt right about what occurred earlier between them. He was not denying his own  _needs_ but not now, not like this. Things were already complicated enough, and he didn't know quite where he stood. There were many emotions stirring up inside of him, and he didn't like it one bit.

She watched him leave, nearly hopeless. Technically, she hadn't expected things to go much better than this,  _but_  she thought she would manage to get in at least one sentence. She watched the door, her glance lingering on the spot he used to be. If she kept pushing him right now, she wouldn't get anything out of him. Perhaps Vegeta was right; the best thing to do right now was probably work on the GR, just like she'd promised.

Bulma got up slowly before imitating his movements, and leaving the room. Her mind was distracted as she made her way to the GR, and as soon as she entered, the memory flooded back her. One thing could be said; Chichi had  _really_  bad timing. Shaking her head, Bulma grabbed her tools, and resumed her work on the control panel. She'd get a ladder later for the top part. Apparently, it wasn't a good idea to use Vegeta.

For an instant, she had gotten a taste of the past. Even though they hadn't had much of a  _relationship_  before, they seemed a lot  _closer._  Vegeta didn't seem to push her away as much, and they had  _gotten_  together quite a few times. Heck, he had even been there  _somewhat_  for Trunks' birth. Now things felt awkward, and it seemed he would only let her in a little bit, before extremely pushing her away. He was definitely hard to understand.

Hopefully, he would think things through, and allow her to talk. Leaving things like this wasn't what she wanted, but Vegeta was stubborn. Too bad for him, that she could be even worst.

-D-

Bulma yawned as she came out of the GR, stretching her arms. Then, she looked down at her watch, before her eyes widened slightly; it was  _1:04am_. She had worked longer than expected, and perhaps had lost track of time. She had been so lost in her own world, and there was no window in the GR, making it hard to notice the time pass.

She had a feeling Vegeta was probably awake, and probably wouldn't get much rest during the night. Not because of Trunks, but because he probably had way too much energy. Usually he spent over 14 hours a day in the GR, today, he had barely trained at all, meaning he was probably not exhausted.

Bulma had every intention to stop by his bedroom again, but first, she was going to check on her little boy. She had barely seen him that day, and she missed him. Quietly, she entered his room, not turning the light on, and made her way towards the crib. A smile appeared on her face as she watched him sleep peacefully, tucked in perfectly in his blanket. Perhaps Vegeta knew what he was doing more than she thought.

She brushed his little purple bangs away, before bending down, and pressing a kiss against his forehead. Bulma was glad when he didn't stir, and after one longing glance, she carefully exited his room, making sure to not make any noise. Her second step was Vegeta, which would prove to be much harder.

Ever since he had come back, all the steps they had taken had disappeared. In the past, how many times had she  _slept_  in his bed? How many times had she enjoyed regular activity with him? Now, he basically refused to be anywhere near her. Although, she had a theory about that; Vegeta was afraid of a commitment. If he did  _fall_ , he would see it as a weakness, and that was what he despised the most.

This was what Bulma wanted to show him. She wanted him to see that not all weaknesses were bad, and that he should allow some people in his life. She was probably the first person to get this close to him, and even she had a long way to go. One day, he would have to drop the walls, because she would not give up.

Yes, her situation with Vegeta seemed hopeless, but she wanted it. Not because they had a child together, because this was hardly a good reason to  _be_  with someone. She wanted to be with him, because she could see who he was, or who he could be. Vegeta was hiding someone deep inside of him, and she wanted to bring that person out.

She did require some sleep, but decided she could sacrifice a few hours. At the last minute, Bulma decided to stop by her bedroom to change, before she went to his. Once she reached her room, she began roaming through her closet, trying to find something. Was she supposed to try and seduce him… or was she going there casually?

After pondering the issues for a little while, Bulma settled for a silk nightgown. It was a light blue color, and stopped mid-thigh; it was not too revealing, but showed just enough skin. _Gosh_ , what was she expecting? A repeat from earlier? It seemed so hard to know how to act around him, he always left her on edge. Perhaps that's what she enjoyed that about him?

Once she slipped into the gown, she put on her slippers, and made her way to the hall. Hopefully she would be much more successful this time compared to earlier. A few seconds later she was in front of his closed door, and without thinking twice she entered. Not only was this her house, but since when did she actually knock? What was the worst thing that she could see? Him naked? She had seen that before.  _Oh she had_.

Gently she opened the door, only to find an empty room. It didn't take her too long to realize the shower was running, and her eyes widen slightly. Of course, she should have known, the man probably took like three showers a day sometimes. She walked further into the room and laid down on his bed.

Vegeta most likely already knew she was in his room, so at least he wouldn't be surprised. She moved up against one of the pillows, and rested her back against it. She grabbed the remote, and began flipping through the channels, and found herself glad she had installed a bigger TV in his room.

Without realizing, she found herself drifting away in her thoughts, and she wondered what it would be like to actually share a room with Vegeta. It wouldn't be very bad considering the fact he was barely there, and only slept for a few hours. Would they pick her room or his room? Obviously she much preferred her bedroom, since it had been hers her whole life, but, _compromises_  could be made. Although, he probably didn't have much of an attachment to the bedroom, since he had changed it when he couldn't stand Trunks' screams and cries.

It was when she heard the shower stop, bringing her out of her thoughts, that she realized most of the time she showed up in his room, he was in the shower. Perhaps he was doing that to try and avoid her? After all, he could tell when she was coming, so it wasn't too far fetched. She waited impatiently, as she could hear him move in the bathroom, and she  _knew_  he was taking longer than usual.

After a few more moments, he came out of the bathroom, he didn't even glance her way. As usual, he had a too small towel wrapped around his waist, which showed way too much of his wet naked body. Vegeta could feel her eyes on him, but he ignored her. He pulled out a pair of black boxer, slipping it on. He had taken a  _long cold_  shower, and her presence in his room was the last thing he needed. He had just managed to cool down his frustration, and he didn't need her lighting it up again.

He made his way towards the bed, and that's when he looked at her. Her blue hair was cascading over the pillow, as she looked at him, her full lips slightly parted. Obviously she had planned her clothing, as she was wearing tightly fitting clothes. He then looked away before lying down in the bed beside her.

"What do you want woman?"

A tiny smirk appeared on her face, before she crossed her arms in front of her chest, creating a bigger cleavage right in Vegeta's line of view. "I'm here to annoy you."

It was somewhat true; every time she was around him, his anger seemed to rise, and he usually didn't want to have a conversation. The whole purpose of this interaction was to crawl under his skin. Now the question was would he ignore her, or play long? It all depended if he was still angry about the mornings events, although, he could hardly blame her for Chichi's interruption! She had invited her, but hadn't expected her to  _find them_ in such a compromising situation.

"You have better things to do with your time."

He had already spent one full day without a proper workout, and he was clearly annoyed. Today had felt like such a waste of his time; he had looked after  _two_ brats. Luckily for him, his son had been fairly calm, probably because he had felt the disturbed ki. Kakarot's spawn hadn't been  _too_ bad, but Vegeta had expected better. Although, he hadn't given up, even when Vegeta had clearly beaten the crap out of him.

Unlike his father, the boy had a brain, and it showed in his battle skills. The only problem was he hadn't been given proper training, which wasted most of his skills away. He had potential, but the harpy was ruining it. Although, all of that had been worth it, just to see the look on her face when she had seen Gohan.

"Don't worry I caught up with the GR work. I might have it done by tomorrow night," said Bulma as she uncrossed her arms, and turned her head slightly, looking at him. She was trying to figure out a way to bring up the subject, but she wasn't sure how to start..

Bulma decided to go with something that might catch his attention. "You regret it?"

The thought had been running around in her mind for a while now Yes, he was usually annoyed when they had intercourse with each other, but this time it seemed different. Although with him, it was hard to tell, and the more time passed, the more confused she was. Vegeta could be so easy to read at times, while other times, like now, she was hurt by his reaction, because it didn't make sense. It was one thing to fight with her, but another to just ignore her, and try to get rid of her. Maybe she was reading too much into it?

Vegeta titled his head to the side slightly, before sighing. He knew why she had come in here, but he didn't want to have this conversation. What had happened, happened, and he had done what he had done. If he didn't express  _regrets_  when she had been pregnant, why would he now? Vegeta simply believed it hadn't been the best idea. This situation was complicated enough, and he didn't know what to make of it. It had already taken him months to decide he would stay, so he could train his son. He wasn't ready to deal with something like this right now.

He turned his head, looking her straight in the eyes. "No."

Bulma nodded slowly, before staring away. At least that settled some things; unless he meant it, he wouldn't say it. After all, Vegeta didn't care if he hurt her feelings or not. Gently she let herself slide, until she was lying in the bed, and she looked up at the ceiling. It caused her nightgown to slightly rise up, nearly showing her underwear. From the angle Bulma was, she could see Vegeta's towel, and it was at that moment that she remembered he was  _only_ wearing that.

She felt the heat go up to her face, and quickly she looked away, as if she was afraid to get caught. Unfortunately for her, Vegeta had already detected the change in her scent. His attention was on her, as she refused to look in his direction. Vegeta knew where this was leading, and he decided to put an end to this.

"Woman, go to your own room."

Bulma pinched her lips together, before sitting up again in the bed. "No." Perhaps this time it was her turn to be the stubborn one. She didn't want to push Vegeta, and she did want to take her time with this, but she was tired of him always pushing her away. Perhaps she had to shake him a little, to get something out of him.

"I'm staying."

"Woman," he warned, his tone extremely low.

She moved, and got on her knees, getting closer to him. He wanted to be a stubborn saiyan, so she would be stubborn woman. "What is your problem?" It had been a while since their last big confrontation, perhaps there was too much built up anger. "I mean, you didn't have a problem with me earlier. But  _now_ you do. What is it Vegeta? Are you afraid to  _fucking feel_ something?" He didn't answer, and she backed away a little, before sitting down. "That's it, isn't it. You're afraid of feelings."

Bulma stared right into his cold onyx eyes. "You want to know why?" She paused for a second, waiting to see if he would say something, but he didn't. "Because you can't  _control_ feelings." His expression remained unchanged. "They are a weakness because you can't control them. They can over power you, or change your judgment. You can care about someone, and then you might try to protect them." Bulma couldn't stop herself, and since he wasn't doing anything to stop her, she kept going. "But then if you have someone to protect, then all of the sudden, it doesn't become all about you! For once, it would be about someone else, and Kami knows you won't stand for that."

Her own anger was rising, and she couldn't but wonder why he refused to say anything. He was simply staring at her with his cold emotionless eyes. "It can't always be about you. You can't be alone forever Vegeta." This time her voice had softened up a little.

Bulma breathed heavily, before moving away from him a little bit more. Since he hadn't shown any emotion the whole time, she was a little bit scared concerning his reaction to her words. Vegeta could be quite unpredictable sometimes. She slowly licked her lips, as she watched his form, waiting for him to make some type of movement. Then it happened, in a flash, he moved, and she felt his hands wrapped around her wrists tightly, and before she could do anything, he moved her, her back pressed against the bed.

Her chest was rising up and down very fast, as her lips parted in a slight gasp. He lifted her arms, and pinned them above her head, his sturdy body covering her tiny frame. She could see the fury flashing through his eyes, and she gulped hard. He had a furious, beast-like look in his eyes, and for the first time, she actually found herself a little scared of Vegeta. Vegeta put his face just before hers, their lips nearly touching. Sometimes, she knew  _just how_ to cross the boundary.

"You  _have no idea_  what you're talking about woman." His eyes were locked on hers. "You think you know everything," he said, his voice filled with sarcasm. "You had it easy with your little life. Have you watched your whole world been blown up to pieces? Have you seen your mother killed by your father before your very own fucking eyes?" As he spoke, he shook her just a little, causing her heart to pound in her chest. "Don't talk about what you  _don't know_. You've haven't fucking felt half of what I have, woman."

He held on to her wrists a little longer, before easing off of her, the blood flowing back to her hands. Bulma was frozen in that position as she heard Vegeta exit the room, slamming the door behind him. Without realizing, Bulma realized that she had begun to cry. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but it was not from fear nor pain. Perhaps it was out of frustration, and maybe she cried the tears he would never shed. Bulma knew she didn't know anything about his past, or what it was like growing up with Frieza,  _but.._.

She just wished she could show him that things were different now. The past couldn't be erased, but he didn't have to remain that person any more, and he didn't have to act so goddamn strong all the time. Although she had expected a reaction from him, this wasn't the one she had wanted. He had been suppose to be angry at her, but not hurt. Yes he probably had a rage stirring up inside of him at the moment, but she hadn't missed the flash of hurt in his eyes.

Vegeta had often hid behind his anger, and his _pain_ was the one thing he always tried to not let people see. He was supposed to be Vegeta, to not have feelings, and nothing was supposed to stir suffering in his heart. She knew different. Slowly, she moved and sat at the edge of the bed, her heart heavy with torment. She gently rubbed her wrist, which had red marks around them, but it wasn't bad; it would be gone by the next day. Bulma knew she had to find him, even though that was probably pushing her luck.

It seemed today was an all around fucking bad day, because all she did was have him go further, and further away from her.

-D-

Bulma hurried into the hall, and took a quick glance around, trying to see if she could catch a glimpse of him. Unlike Vegeta, she couldn't locate him, since she couldn't sense ki. She would have to do it the old fashioned, human way. He couldn't be in the GR, since it wasn't operational, so she decided to start with the kitchen. As she arrived there, she was disappointed to find out it was empty. Perhaps outside? After all, she had caught him flying off once. Maybe he was not even in or around the house any more.

She jogged in direction of the closest door, before swinging it open, the cool air sending shivers through her exposed skin. It was hard to see in the darkness, but she dared to venture further.

"Vegeta?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper, as if she was scared he would see her, even though she was trying to find him.

Tears were still flowing out of her eyes, and her cheeks were sticky from them. The ground felt cold beneath her bare feet, and the more she advanced, the more her hopes lowered. She was about to turn around when she noticed a figure in the somberness, and her heart skipped a beat. Bulma dared to inch closer to what she assumed was Vegeta, taking little steps. She was almost waiting for him to jump at her, but he didn't do anything, and he seemed to ignore her presence.

When she arrived behind him, she sat down, her eyes fixed on his back. She couldn't find the right words to express what she wanted to say, and she hardly doubted words would be enough. Without thinking about it twice, she threw herself in harm ways, by wrapping her arms around his waist, her breasts firmly pressed against his back. Her wet eyes, and tears were staining his back, her soft lips were pressed against his scarred skin. Neither of them said a word, and he didn't move away from her, or push her away.

Bulma opened her mouth, ready to say something, but she quickly closed it. Anything she migh say would ruin this, so she decided to remain like silent. Bulma couldn't see Vegeta's face, but she could hear his heartbeat increasing with every second, and she found herself wondering why. As Bulma tightened her hold, Vegeta closed his eyes. He was beginning to believe she didn't understand the word  _giving up_ or perhaps she couldn't. No matter what he did or said, somehow, she was always coming back, as if he had never tried to push her away.

He then opened his eyes, and looked down at her wrists, seeing the red marks he had caused. His anger had flared up, but he hadn't meant to do that. Even though she had tried to provoke him verbally, and she could hold on her end, physically she was completely defenseless; he could crush her head with one hand. Although she could annoy him to no end, he had never raised a hand against her, and wasn't about to change that. Although she had played into this; sometimes she needed to stop before she pushed too far.

Vegeta didn't need her telling him what she thought was wrong with him. That he was afraid. She didn't know what it was like to experience real fear, or what it was like to have your very existence held together by a thread. She had always had a bunch of people protecting her, and never did she have to fight to survive. Her planet was well, and alive, and so were her people. It was so easy to point the finger at someone, when nothing was wrong with what you have. Nonetheless, she often did it.

He knew she expected something from him, that she  _wanted_ something to happen.

Vegeta had already given much more than he could. He allowed her around him, he let himself take her for pleasure, and he remained on her Earth, where his son was. This was a lot more than he would have done 3 years ago. Perhaps she had this image in her head that he was supposed to act like that idiot, Kakarot, but that would never be him. Nor would he ever be like that idiot she used to be with. He was a ruthless Saiyan, and he couldn't change his own nature.

At the moment, he didn't know what he wanted, nor if she even fitted in what he desired. All he knew was that he was there, she was there, and they had a son. Nothing more should be expected, and he didn't want more, at least not now. This was beyond what he desired to deal with for the moment. He wasn't born to be a father, nor a  _husband_ or mate, or whatever term. Saiyans mated for the sake of reproduction, for power. There was no love, nor any feelings. Most of them they didn't even raise their own children, especially since they were always away from the planet fighting.

It simply wasn't the skills they focused on.

He was starting from scratch.

-D-

Bulma rubbed her sore shoulders as she sat down on the ground of the GR. They had spent the whole night outside in silence. Bulma hadn't wanted to talk unless he said something, but not a word had escaped his lips. Her arms had remained wrapped around his waist the whole time, and she was glad he hadn't pushed her away. Although, that had probably been the longest 4 hours of her whole life. Vegeta had been the one to leave first. Slowly, he had removed her arms from around him, before getting up, and walking back inside the house.

She had remained sitting there for a little while longer, and had watched the full sun rise before she left. This time, Bulma hadn't looked for him, instead she had gone straight for the GR, where she would finish the upgrades. She had no plans of leaving until it was completed. Maybe because she felt bad about the previous night?  _Perhaps_. Nonetheless, she wanted this done as quickly as possible, plus she didn't know how Vegeta would feel about dealing with Trunks for the day.

Although she was completely exhausted from the lack of sleep, and was starting to feel hungry, she still began her work, after making sure the door was closed. She had restored enough power to the GR for her to be able to close it, the door locked from the inside. She would work much better with no interruption, and that way nobody would be able to walk inside. Although, her mother was the only one who would really come check up on her. Bulma wasn't really expecting a visit from Vegeta.

Her eyes were red and burning, probably since she had cried a major part of the night, and she rubbed them gingerly, only increasing the pain. Bulma found it hard to focus, and her mind kept drifting away. She threw her wrench against the ground, before getting to her feet. Perhaps she could take a few minutes break, just so she could get a coffee. She had survived on coffee for a couple of days before, and she was pretty sure she could still do it.

Bulma pressed the yellow button before exiting the GR, looking around the make sure the hallway was empty. She hurried to the kitchen, to make sure she would not run into anyone. Unfortunately for her, when she reached the kitchen, Vegeta and Trunks were there. As soon as she set foot inside the room, his eyes were on her. Bulma immediately felt uneasy, and her heart began to pound like crazy, as she could not take her eyes away from him. It also didn't help that he refused to look away from her.

After a few moments, she managed to tear her gaze away, her eyes fell upon Trunks, who looked upset. His eyes were full of tears, but it seemed like he refused to cry. Deep inside, Bulma had a feeling it had something to do with his father being so near. Bulma looked up once again, and could see Vegeta was still looking at her. It took him a few more seconds before he looked away. It felt as if he had a facade on, and it was hard to tell how he felt at the moment.

Although he shocked her beyond belief, when he spoke. "He won't eat any of this," he said, not looking at her.

Bulma's eyes traveled to the food on the table, before nodding softly. She turned around, and made her way to the fridge, where she grabbed a bottle filled with milk. Then, she proceeded to warm it up in the microwave. As she waited for the timer to buzzed, she kept her back to Vegeta. She knew he could probably tell how nervous she was, and Bulma found it somewhat unfair that he could always tell what she was feeling, when it was so hard for her.

When it was done, she took the bottle out, and tested it on her still somewhat red wrist, before walking towards them. She handed the bottle to Trunks, who happily grabbed it away from her, before realizing how near him she was. "Sometimes he's a little picky in the morning, and the only thing he'll take is warm milk."

Bulma lifted her head slightly, and observed Vegeta as he watched his son drink away. Then, he turned his attention on Bulma, and he nodded slightly at her. They remained in that position for a little while, before she decided to pull away. As she did so, she felt something gently rub against her injured wrist. For an instant, Bulma froze in her movement; it was Vegeta's fingers. The action had been so unexpected, and so  _unlike_ him, that she didn't know what to do.

It felt as if her heart stopped beating. And then, as quickly as he had started, he stopped. She felt his fingertips brushing away, and she let her arm fall to her side. Bulma blinked away the seconds, before she released the breath she had been holding on without realizing. A tiny smile crept up on her lips before she walked away from both of the men in her life. As she made her way back to the GR, not even realizing she hadn't gotten herself a coffee, her mind was focus on the small gesture.

It was  _not_ something she would ever expect him to do, yet he did it. Did he feel bad about her wrists? Because honestly, she hardly even cared about that. She had never thought he had really meant to harm her. Someone like Vegeta had a lot of strength, and sometimes it was hard to control, and she imagined he didn't always know how easily a human could mark. If he had really wanted to hurt her, she would have real mark, and scars. This was nothing. His strength had slipped up his own control for a second, and she thought nothing of it.

Nonetheless, it was nice to know it actually ran through his mind that he had hurt her. Not only did it show her a different side of Vegeta, but it showed he cared a lot more than he let on. It also taught her another lesson.

Vegeta was not someone who could be figured out.

-D-


	7. Bad Boy

The sun had disappeared from the horizon, but Bulma had not finished the new upgrades on the GR just yet. She had told Vegeta the night before that it would be done by the today, but things hadn't turned out that way. Bulma blamed it mostly on the fact that she had gotten absolutely no sleep at all, and although she had drank about 15 coffees, her mind simply could not focus on the task in front of her. After her little  _encounter_ with Vegeta earlier, she had barely left the GR, and had not seen him again. And now, she found that she almost  _afraid to_ leave the GR without it being completed.

It wasn't that she feared his anger, or his reaction since she was used to that. Perhaps it was mostly due to the fact that she felt bad. Bulma knew she was a stubborn woman, and sometimes she would simply keep pushing, and pushing, never stopping. She often forgot that Vegeta wasn't like the rest of them, and that his limit could easily be reached. Whatever you thought you figured out about him, the next day would be all gone. He showed different sides, and seemed to be a completely different person sometimes. Last night, he had shown her another part of himself.

She had pushed him to the point that she had seen pain flash in his onyx eyes. Vegeta wasn't one to show much emotions, but he hadn't been able to hide that one. As the day went on, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about it, and she had indeed realized many things about him.  _This_ wasn't Vegeta. He didn't exactly fit the father, or husband description, yet he was present. She could only begin to understand how much it was crushing him every day to take on a role, he was never meant to play.

The Vegeta that had come to Earth the first time years ago would not have wasted his time on her, or this planet. He had easily killed his only ally, one of the last remaining saiyans in all the time it took to blink. Although it had happened gradually, and he probably wouldn't admit it, he had slowly changed over the years. He was not perfect, but he made so much effort to actually go out of his comfort zone, and perhaps do the right thing. It was unusual for him, but it was also a proof that Vegeta could change.

Bulma sighed heavily, as she allowed herself to sit on the floor of the GR, dropping her tools on the ground. Right now she had to figure out if she was going to spend another night awake, or allow herself some sleep. Perhaps if she only slept for a couple of hours, and then got back to work, she'd be more productive. Yes, she would sleep for a few hours, and then wake up around 1am, which would give her enough time to finish the GR before Vegeta's usual morning training. She smiled to herself before struggling to get up.

She closed the door of the GR behind her as she made her way down the hall. Before she allowed herself some rest, she wanted to see her little boy. She had barely seen Trunks today, and she missed him dearly.

Quietly, she reached his room, and opened the door, making sure she was completely silent as she entered. The lights were off, and Trunks was in a deep slumber, tucked into his blankets. A smile appeared on her face as she made her way to his crib. Bulma watched him as he slept, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

Trunks was frowning a little, and it reminded her so much of Vegeta. Actually, a lot of about her little boy seemed to remind her of the Prince of Saiyans. She could only hope he would not grow up as stubborn as his father. She reached out, and fixed his blanket, before leaving his room. She knew Trunks could be sensitive to ki, and she didn't want her presence to wake him. Usually, he was with her all day long, and now, he spent his day with Vegeta, and she thought that, he probably  _missed_ her, and if he felt her aura, he might wake up.

As she exited his bedroom, she found herself wanting to visit another room.  _Vegeta's_. She could recall very well what happened last time she intruded into his room, and she was pretty sure he needed a break from her. Nonetheless, Bulma cast a glance down the hall, her eyes lingering on his bedroom door. She sighed, before turning around, and making her way to her own room. She would take a nice, long shower, try to forget about everything, and attempt to catch some well deserved sleep. She had to stop working herself to exhaustion.

Bulma entered her bedroom, her eyes lids drooping. Now that her brain was focused - or trying to focus on anything - she felt the side effects of all the coffee, and it was as if her body was slowly breaking to pieces. Bulma closed her eyes as she pulled her shirt over her head, ready to get inside her shower. As she threw her shirt on the bed, something caught her eyes. Bulma raised her head slightly and saw Vegeta staring at her, leaning against the wall. She felt her breath catch in her throat, and she didn't know what to say.

His eyes were locked with hers, but he didn't move from his position. His eyes didn't even trail down to her exposed skin. Finally, Bulma allowed herself to breathe, but she didn't know what to say. Instead, many questions were filling her mind; what was he doing in her room? Had he been waiting for her?  _Why_? She slowly walked in his direction, her heart beating like a drum inside of her chest. When she was a few steps away from him, she stopped, his eyes burning into hers. She felt that if he didn't say-or do-something soon, his silence would drive her insane.

"Vegeta," she whispered, tentatively breaking the silence.

Finally, he looked away from her, before crossing his arms in front of his chest. Vegeta knew what she wanted to ask, but truth was he didn't have an answer to her question. He wasn't sure what he was doing in her bedroom. After putting his son in bed, he couldn't help himself as her stared at her door, as the memories from the previous night had flooded his mind. Before he knew it he had begun to make his way to her room, and he had waited there ever since, staring through the window. Why was he here?

Well, there was at least one thing that could explain what he wanted.

So many things had been left unsaid.

He didn't want her to get any ideas.

Vegeta turned his head, and stared at the starless sky, his features hard. "I don't know what I want, woman."

Bulma nodded slowly, his words making sense to her.

What took place between them  _happened_ but it didn't represent anything new. He'd already chosen to stay, but it was as far as he had come with making up his mind so far. Carefully she approached the window, pressing her palms against the cool glass. The darkness of the night was all she could see, but she still kept staring ahead. Which were the right words to use? What should she say to him? Saying she was willing to wait sounded desperate, but saying she couldn't care less was lying.

Without Vegeta in her life, it wouldn't be the same. Yes, she was strong, she could pull through, but the loneliness would be hard to bear. She had dated Yamcha for a while, yet she had always been able to picture her life without him, probably because they were always breaking up, but  _Vegeta_... he had left such a strong impression on her, that it was hard to imagine him never being there again. He intended to stay because his son was on Earth, but perhaps they would never be more than roommates, or perhaps casual lovers.

Bulma wanted him in her life, but she'd take whatever he gave her as it come...

She had learned how to be on her own, even though his presence had grown on her. Perhaps he would never feel what she felt for him, but as long as he remained around, she'd be fine with it. Vegeta had been many things for her, but one thing he hadn't been was her friend. Nothing they had shared could really be labeled as a friendship, and that was fine. She enjoyed their moments together, whether it was sex, casual interactions, or fighting.

As his words echoed in her mind, Bulma decided that it was for real this time; she would not raise her hopes. Whatever came her way she would take, but if Vegeta didn't want this, then she didn't need him in her life in that manner. Vegeta could not be deciphered, nor understood, at least not yet. One day when he would make up his mind, she would be there, waiting to see what he truly desired, but until then, she would be Bulma, and she'd live her life as if this situation was normal.

"I know," she said finally, never looking away from the window.

Vegeta didn't show any type of reaction, and after a few seconds, he began to make his way out of her bedroom. As he passed her, he felt her fingertips brush against the side of his hand, but he never ceased his movements. She smiled to herself as she heard the door close, and when she was sure he was gone, she turned around. Bulma pressed her back against the window, a sigh escaping her lips. Strangely, after everything that happened, she was content.

Unknown to her, Vegeta still had his hands on the handle of the door. It took him a few moments before he finally let go, and when he did, he closed his eyes for a brief was used to his life being set out for him, but here,  _now_ , he didn't know what to make of it. He was free to make his own choices, but it didn't make it simpler.

Everything was complicated.

She was done.

-D-

Bulma had woken up at 1am, and ever since then, she had been working to finish the GR. Finally after about 5 hours of work, she was done. She hadn't tested it out yet, but she never doubted her genius, and was confident it would work just fine. She wiped her hands with a blue cloth, before backing up to admire her work. Her eyes were a little sore from the lack of sleep, but it was absolutely worth it. She sighed in contentment before grabbing her toolbag, and making her way towards Vegeta's room. With some hope, he was still in there since it was still early, and she knew Trunks was still asleep.

When she reached his room, she knocked on his door for the first time ever. She backed away and waited for him to answer, which, after a few seconds, he did. Even he seemed somewhat surprise that she hadn't barged in like she usually would.

"You're relieved from your duty. " Bulma announced proudly, a smug grin on her tired face. "I finished the GR."

His expression remained unchanged as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a baggy pink shirt with Bulma written on it in white, and a pair of jean shorts. There was grease on her left cheek, and he could tell by her eyes that she suffered from lack of sleep. Without saying one word, he walked past her, and made his way towards the GR. Bulma watched in silence as he walked all the way there, entered, and closed the door behind him. As she heard the GR being turned on, she couldn't help the tiny smirk that appeared on her lips.  _This was the Vegeta she knew_.

Without another thought, she made her way to her bedroom where she would take a shower, and get rid of all the sweat and grease on her body. It didn't take her too long to reach her room, and she hoped Trunks would be asleep long enough for her to shower. Not wanting to waste away a spare second, Bulma hurried to remove her clothes, and jumped into the shower, practically sighing in relief when she felt the hot water against her skin. As she relaxed, her mind filled with thoughts.

The positive thing about Vegeta was that no matter how things were, nobody's behavior had to change. She didn't need to revise how she acted around him, nor how they spoke, and the same applied for him. Perhaps it was one of the good things about letting things happen, instead of forcing them. As Bulma proceeded to wash her short blue hair, she couldn't help but remember how it had felt to _finally_  have a release after so long. It had been unexpected, but she had enjoyed it nonetheless. True, it hadn't turned out how she expected, mostly due to Chichi's arrival, but it hardly mattered.

A few minutes later, she was done with her shower, dressed, and had a towel wrapped around her head. Bulma was about to go lay down, when Trunks began screaming, letting her know a nap was completely out of the question. With a smile on her face, Bulma made her way to his room, and shook her head softly before reaching out and taking her little boy into her arms.

"There, there. Don't worry mommy will feed you."

Most of the time Trunks would cry it was easy to guess he was hungry, and most of the time it was the case. With two saiyans in the house, Bulma sometimes found herself wondering how they managed to still have money with all the food these two required. Her mother was buying groceries every two days, and each time, the food disappeared pretty quickly. Since Vegeta had little else to do but eat for the past two days, the kitchen had pretty much stayed empty.

Thinking of the last two days, she couldn't help but wonder; How did Vegeta find the time he spent with his son?

Before he'd agreed to look after Trunks,Vegeta had barely spent any time with Trunks, and she couldn't help but wonder about how it had gone. Obviously asking him was not the sanest or safest idea, but she couldn't shake her curiosity. Things had obviously gone smoothly, she was pretty sure of that because Trunks was safe and sound, and Vegeta had never come to get her.

Sometimes she found herself wishing Trunks could talk, and give her the scoop, but he could not. On top of that, he was too young, and probably would never remember what happened. Lucky for Vegeta his secret was safe. Bulma almost felt like kicking herself for not thinking about putting some cameras or something. Although if she had done that, and he had found out, she couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of rage he would be in. But, it would have been worth it.

With Trunks in her arms, Bulma made her way to the kitchen, passing in front of the GR as she did so. She could guess that Vegeta would spend a couple of days straight in there since he hadn't been able to train for so long. Bulma understood his need to train, and that even though there was no current threat, you couldn't let your guard down, but sometimes he was pushing it. The man lived for his training, and nothing else. Surely at one point, Vegeta would pop! The thought caused her to chuckle, and she pushed it to the back of her mind.

No, she was not going to come up with a plan that would cause Vegeta to relax. She had told herself things were just going to happen by themselves, and he wasn't one to hang out. She sighed heavily as she entered the kitchen. She had to be careful, or before she knew it, she would be pushing him again. Bulma put Trunks in his high chair, before grabbing his favorite meal from the fridge, and popping it in the microwave, before making a cup of coffee for herself. Bulma was still tired from the over exhaustion she had put herself through, but she wanted to get back into a normal sleep schedule, meaning she would have to tough it up.

When the microwave finished, she picked up the plate with one hand, while holding her coffee with the other one. She put Trunks' food in front of him, handing him the fork, before sitting down. Trunks ceased his crying when he began to stuff his face under his mother's watchful eye.

Bulma decided that perhaps, both of them had spent way too much time in the house lately, and that a stroll in the park was in order. She needed the fresh air, and Trunks could use it. A lot of things had happened recently that had taken her time and she felt as if Trunks had been neglected just a tad.

He loved her, and she adored him back. And also, at the moment, he was her favorite saiyan, and she much rather hang out with him. Perhaps she was feeling just a bit lonely? She shrugged her shoulders, and as she was about to relax in her chair, she heard the doorbell. She arched an eyebrow before making her way to the door. Once she opened it, the person she found standing in front of her was not someone she expected.  _Yamcha_. Her lips parted slightly, she stood there, somewhat confused.

He offered her a small smile. "You never called me back," he stated.

Bulma ran his words through her mind, before she cringed. "I'm sorry." She had completely forgotten! So many things had happened, and Yamcha had been the very last thing on her mind at that moment. "Come in," she said before stepping back out of the way.

Usually, he would have simply waited for her to call him back, but it had been quite a while, and he had wondered why she hadn't called back. He had expected her to perhaps be busy, or maybe  _fighting_ with Vegeta, but from the look on her face, she seemed absolutely fine. He took her up on her invitation to come in, and he walked inside the house. He followed her to the kitchen, where he immediately spotted Trunks eating happily, some sauce on his cheeks. He smiled a little before sitting down beside the little boy. It was hard to tell he was Vegeta's, and Yamcha considered that a very good thing.

"So, how are you?" he asked breaking the silence.

Bulma nodded. "I'm exhausted, but I'm good. And you?"

He shrugged. "I'm alright."

Yamcha still loved Bulma dearly, but he had long given up on them ever getting back together.

Nonetheless, that did not mean he didn't want her in his life, even if it was just as friends. They had history together, and he didn't want to forget about all the good moments they had shared in the past. Sure, it might prove to be a tad bit difficult, especially if you considered the fact that Vegeta couldn't stand him, but he doubted Bulma would let Vegeta stop her from seeing whoever she wanted. Plus, any chance-even a slight one-he had to piss of Vegeta, he would welcome.

"I was wondering if you'd like to do something today, as friends." He made sure to add the friend part, so Bulma would be sure of his intentions.

Bulma seemed to consider his offer for a few seconds. It was a strange coincidence that a few moments ago, she had thought about how she wanted to do something, and how she was getting bored, being stuck in the house nearly all the time. She looked down at Trunks, before nodding. Yamcha and her were friends, and there was no reason why she couldn't hang out with him. Although, deep inside there was a small part of her that felt that this wouldn't please Vegeta... but they weren't anything. He told her that. His mind was set clear about Trunks, but not about her. Plus, she had no intention of getting back together with Yamcha, this was simply a friendly request.

"I was about to take Trunks for a stroll, want to come?" she asked as she picked up the empty place in front of Trunks.

Yamcha smiled at her. "Sure."

Deep inside, Yamcha had a feeling that Vegeta wouldn't like the idea of him hanging out around Bulma  _and_ Trunks, but from the way she asked, she didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with that. He watched her as she picked up Trunks, and began to walk away. "We'll go get changed and we can go," she said over her shoulder.

He decided to wait for her in the living room, feeling very edgy, he sat down on the couch, before turning on the TV. He didn't know why he was so stressed, after all, Vegeta probably already knew he was there, and he hadn't made himself known. Plus, Bulma wouldn't let Vegeta harm him, so there was absolutely nothing to worry about. But, no matter what he told himself, his stress level refused to go down, so he simply accepted it, and hoped that Bulma would appear before Vegeta.

To answer his prayers, Bulma came back after a few minutes, holding Trunks in her arms. "Ready to go?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

Yamcha nodded before getting up from the couch, and following her. He couldn't help but cast a glance in direction of the GR, his worry growing. This really wasn't the reaction he expected from Vegeta. Perhaps something he wasn't aware of had happened? Maybe he would try to talk to Bulma about Vegeta later on, but he would have to be careful, he knew how sensitive she could be about the subject, and since he didn't know the nature of their current relationship, he didn't want to make a mistake.

Although, he had to admit, he might have been an idiot for losing Bulma, but Vegeta was more of an idiot for not realizing what he had, and what he would never lose. Yamcha knew it from the look in her eyes every time she had been around Vegeta. She intended to hold on, no matter what, and she would never let him slip through her fingers. He sighed, wishing it was him who had her.

Hopefully Vegeta would realize some day that Bulma would be the best he would ever get.

She was the only one who was willing to look past who he was and what he used to be.

-D-

Bulma rubbed her neck gently, as her eyelids felt heavier and heavier. She was currently sitting down on the beige couch, absently watching television, but she couldn't for the life of her remember what she was watching. Yamcha, Trunks and herself had taken a long walk around town, and had only came back two hours later. When they did, Vegeta had still been in the GR, and according to her mother, he had remained there the whole time. Then, they had lunch, and Yamcha had stayed a short while longer before leaving.

It had been nice to have her old friend over again, when they weren't in impending danger from the androids. No matter what had happened, Yamcha was still a good guy, and she appreciated their friendship. Now though, all the walking had drained her of her energy, and she was fighting to stay awake. Trunks was in his room, since she had put him in his down for a nap a half hour ago. Now, she was out of activities, but if she was going to get back on a normal sleep schedule, she really needed something to keep her from falling asleep before bed time.

At that moment, as if to answer her prayers, she heard the GR being turned off. Vegeta would soon be out of there, and probably extremely hungry. Perhaps she could be nice, and prepare him a little something to eat. Maybe she also wanted to do this because she expected him to not be in the best of moods. Although, it was clearly none of his business who she hung out with, plus it wasn't as if she was going behind his back or anything of the sort! Bulma took a deep breath before getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

Vegeta was never patient when it came to food, so she decided to start with something quick to at least keep him busy while she cooked. She started making some sandwiches for him, as she waited for him to enter the kitchen. As she had expected, a few minutes later, Vegeta appeared, and glanced her way as he set foot in the kitchen. She didn't look at him, but noticed he'd taken a seat at the table, causing an awkward silence to fill the room. Vegeta might not mind it, but she did.

Then again, he really wasn't one to make small talk.

"I went out today," she began, as she topped off the first batch of sandwichs with honey mustard.

As expected, Vegeta didn't say anything. "I went for a walk in the park, with Trunks and Yamcha."

Why was she telling him? Perhaps because she didn't want him to think she was hiding anything. She didn't care if he knew where she went, or with whom. It was better to come out and tell him, even though he already knew Yamcha had been in the house.

"Then we had lunch," she said, she was nearly done with his sandwiches.

Once again, he remained perfectly silent, but Bulma knew that didn't necessarily mean he didn't care. If she could feel kis, then perhaps she would be better at judging his reaction. Vegeta could keep silent over alot of things but have a rage boiling inside of him. She assumed now might be one of those this situations. Vegeta had never liked Yamcha, and she knew it wasn't all because of the past history she had with him. From the start the Prince of Saiyans had taken an dislike in Yamcha.

Bulma put the sandwiches on a platter before walking towards Vegeta. She tried to get a look at his face when she put the plate down, but nothing gave him away. She lingered by his side, a little longer than necessary before turning and going back to the counter.

As she reached for a bag of rice, Vegeta distracted and surprised her by speaking.

"I don't want that Earthling around my son."

It was hard for Bulma to hide the smirk that appeared on her lips. Oh so now Trunks was  _his_ son, was he? For a few seconds she remained silent, as she put the bag of rice down. "Well I wanted to go out with Trunks, and Yamcha offered to come along. I'm allowed to do things, too, you know." She was trying to sound as neutral as possible; she wanted to see where this was going. A little voice in her head was trying to remind her to not push it too much, but she could not help herself.

"The next time, ask that ditsy woman to watch him."

The instant Yamcha had approached the house, Vegeta had felt it, and he had grown extremely tensed. He had seen too much of him during the fight with the androids, and the last thing he wanted was for him to show up for no reason, and completely uninvited. Vegeta had also sensed it when both Bulma and Trunks had left with him, and he had disliked that even more. It was a good thing he had his GR back, and that he hadn't trained in a couple of days. Well, good for the earthling anyway. All of his rage had been transformed into an intensified training.

He knew the woman's history with that idiot, and Vegeta was also aware of how Yamcha still felt towards Bulma. It wasn't as if he had ever been subtle about it. Vegeta was pretty sure that while he had been gone, and hadn't known about the pregnancy, Yamcha had probably offered to form a family with the woman.

It felt as if he was still trying to do that, even with Vegeta around. Vegeta hadn't liked Yamcha the first time he had laid eyes on him, back when he had first come to Earth. The bastard had been way too cocky for such a weak, human being.

And now, he was brought to wonder if the woman was doing this on purpose.

Once more, Bulma pushed. "So as long as Trunks' not around, it's fine.  _I_  can be around Yamcha." Suddenly, she felt her heartbeat increase, as she waited for his answer.

He knew that no matter what he said, she would end up doing as she pleased, but she still wanted to know what he would answer. He said earlier that he didn't know what he wanted. But that didn't mean he couldn't feel a certain way towards her relationship with Yamcha. The seconds ticked away, and she received no answer. Bulma had been about to give up and concentrate on the rice, when Vegeta spoke.

"I don't want him around."

That's when she felt her heart skip a beat. He didn't say it directly, but she knew what it meant, and a tiny smile appeared on her lips. Bulma decided to take it as if Vegeta didn't want Yamcha around her. Of course, she couldn't care less about that detail because she could see whoever she wanted, but it was nice to know he could feel somewhat jealous. The more time went by, the harder he was to figure out. But she didn't mind, she liked challenges after all.

Since Vegeta could be very quiet, and her back was facing him, she didn't hear him coming her way. Only when she felt his presence behind her did she realize where he was, and she started. All of the sudden, his mouth was way too close to her ear, and quickly she found that the only thing she could hear was the sound of her heart pounding. She could feel his warm breath against her skin, and it sent jolts of pleasure all the way down her spine. Their latest  _interaction_ was too recent for her to not be affected by this.

"Take a shower, woman," he finally whispered.

His words brought her back from the brink of a daze, she shook her head and frowned in confusion. "A shower?" she repeated, confused.

Vegeta moved away, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket. "You smell like him."

Right away, she knew he was referring to Yamcha, but she couldn't think of any particular smell Yamcha might have that would bother Vegeta. "How do I smell like him?" she asked, looking his way, blue meeting black for a brief instant.

He took a bite of the apple. "Women, and that horrible stench he wears."

Bulma could only assume he was making reference to Yamcha's cologne. She really couldn't smell anything, but then again her senses were nothing compared to Vegeta's. Although, she had to admit, it was interesting to know he didn't want her to smell like Yamcha. Why? Was it because it might label her as Yamcha's woman? With Vegeta, it never came simple. He didn't want her to be his, but he didn't want her to be anyone else's either. If she was anyone else, she might have given up on him, but she was Bulma, and she was stubborn. Plus, sometimes she felt like he was coming around. After all, him sharing feelings with her was a great step.

Still, she pushed him again. "Why should I wash the scent off?" she asked, taunting him.

Vegeta had a feeling he knew what she was trying to do. Although, his answer was pretty simple. "I don't want his scent on you."

The boldness of his words was probably what hit her first. She hadn't expected the answer, and especially not so quickly. They weren't supposed to be anything to each other, yet they were everything. It seemed strange to be at two complete opposite, but to her it made perfect sense.

She smiled a little, before moving closer to him, until their bodies were nearly touching. Vegeta was looking straight in her eyes, waiting to see what she would do. Without thinking about it, Bulma pressed her lips against his, sending a shiver of pleasure through her body.

It was not a long kiss, nor was it passionate. It was a short, quick kiss, but she had needed it. Perhaps because she had loved his answer.

Nonetheless, as quickly as she had done, she pulled away. As if nothing had occurred, she picked a bowl, and began to prepare him some rice. Vegeta stood there for a few seconds, before walking back to the table, a tiny smirk on his face, as if he had been amused by her action. Bulma finished preparing his food, before handing it to him, a smile on her face. There were perhaps many reasons why she had done this, but the simplest one was because she could.

They were stuck in the in between. He could ravage her on the counter as easily as he could slip through her fingers. She had told herself she would let things happen, that she would let Vegeta sort out his feelings, and whatever else, but the truth was, it wasn't in her nature. Bulma wasn't made to sit, and watch things happened. Even when her life could have been in danger, she had gone head first, and never regretted it. She had no intention of letting Vegeta pull away from her.

She wouldn't push him to love her, but she would make him be around her. You couldn't argue with Vegeta, and tell him he had feelings. He simply wasn't that kind of person, and the only way to prove your point was to show him. And that was exactly what Bulma intended to do; she would show Vegeta, that he cared a lot more about her than he let on. It wouldn't be easy, and she might get burned, but she had been playing with fire from the start anyway.

Bulma looked at him, her smile still present on her face.

It was time to find out who played better; her or Vegeta.

-D-


	8. Hope Sealed by a Deal

"So Chichi is going to have  _another_  baby?" asked Bunny as she finished putting the icing on her cupcakes.

While Bunny had been busy baking, Bulma and Trunks had kept her company. It was also then that Bulma had realized her lack of friends. She had been sharing her recent news with mother, because there was no one else for her to share with! Nonetheless, her mother proved to be a good listener at the moment, and Bulma needed someone to chat with. Trunks wasn't quite advanced in his speech yet, and Vegeta was not much of a talker, which left her only with her mother.

"Apparently," said Bulma, as she finished the last bite of her sandwich.

A smile appeared on Bunny's face as she walked in direction of Bulma and Trunks. "Doesn't it make you want another baby?" she asked, very enthusiast.

For a second, Bulma choked on her food. "What?"

Bunny looked surprised as if she had not been expecting that reaction from her daughter. "I always thought you'd want more than one baby," she explained before sitting down, "and Trunks is almost one year old! Wouldn't it be better if they were close in age?"

From that point of view, Bulma had to agree with her mother. It was perhaps better when the children had only a few years difference, but she didn't see that happening for her. It wasn't as if she couldn't handle another child, but not only was it perhaps too soon, but there was the Vegeta's factor. Bulma had no intention of finding herself someone else, which limited the choice of father to  _one_ person, and she doubted Vegeta wanted to have more kids.

"I would, I mean I do," began to explain Bulma.

"So what's the problem?" asked Bunny, confused.

She had always wanted plenty of grandchildren, and with people as good looking as Vegeta and Bulma, how could she not have adorable little kids running around? Plus, it wasn't as if they didn't have enough space in their house for more kids! They had many empty rooms that were waiting to be filled! If she was single, and perhaps younger, she'd spend her days with Mr. Vegeta, trying to expand the family! Oh those were the days, back when she was younger!

Bulma knew this would be somewhat complicated to explain to her mother since Bunny firmly believed her and Vegeta were a couple, but she tried explaining it in a way she might understand. "Vegeta already had more kids than he wanted." It was the truth after all, she knew Vegeta never planned on settling down and having a family.

"Nonsense," said Bunny before turning around. "You would like more children now wouldn't you Vegeta?"

Bulma froze, and her eyes widen slightly; Vegeta was in the kitchen? Her heart began to beat a little faster, and she found herself wondering just how much of the conversation he had actually heard. She licked her dry lips before slowly turning around and watching him, as he took out some food from the fridge. Bulma knew he had heard her mother's question, and she found herself wondering if he would answer it. Seconds ticked away, but he remained silent, doing his own business.

For the first time, at least according to Bulma, her mother was being smart and not pushing the issue. Obviously if he hadn't answered yet, it was because he didn't want to. Although, it left Bulma thinking. If he didn't want any, wouldn't he have said something rude along the lines of  _I don't need more useless brats_  or something? Why did he choose to not answer the question? Would pushing him to get an answer be the actual right thing to do?

"Vegeta doesn't want a family," said Bulma, a tiny subtle hint of sadness in her voice, before turning around to face Trunks.

For the first time since he had entered the kitchen, Vegeta stopped in his movements, and semi-turned to look in direction of Bulma. He had heard the conversation they were having before he had entered the kitchen, no it was because they were so damn loud. At first he hadn't paid much attention to their useless chatter, until he had heard the woman's mother talk about more babies. He had slowed down his footsteps, and had heard her say she wanted more, and somehow he had gotten involved in it. She said she wanted more children, but he probably didn't. Vegeta didn't like the way he had became involved in this whole family idea. Although Vegeta did not regret his son, it had still been a mistake in their first place. First of all, Vegeta was a saiyan not a father, and he didn't intend on having more than what he already had. But, from what he had heard, she was not done having brats.

"I don't need a family," he finally answered, before making his way out of the kitchen.

"Well, Yamcha always wanted plenty of kids," said Bunny, giggling, not realizing the impact of her words.

Bulma didn't really care about Yamcha, well she did in a friendly manner, but never would they be together again. Even if she ever became desperate, and absolutely wanted kids, she would not go to Yamcha for that. Heck, she would at least try to trick Vegeta first, or something. Nonetheless, Mrs. Briefs' words caused a small reaction out of Vegeta. When Bulma noticed he stopped in his track, she remembered the events that happened a couple days ago, when he asked her to wash off Yamcha's scent off of her body. Could it be that her mother's words had upset him?

Vegeta hadn't been able to stop the flair of rage that occurred in his body, and before he knew it he had this intense sensation that he had to kill the weakling. When he realized what he was doing, he slowly calmed down before walking out of the room, knowing she had noticed his reaction. He cursed out loud, before blaming it on Bunny for what she had said. So what if the weakling had wanted a family? It didn't matter because the woman had no interest in him. And why did it matter to him if she had interest in Yamcha or not? Without thinking, Vegeta extended his arm, and punched a hole in the nearest wall.

Bulma slightly jumped at the sound created by Vegeta's reaction before shaking her head slightly. He was obviously upset at the moment, and she assumed it was mostly due to his reaction. Vegeta was still way too afraid to feel, and she needed that was what they needed to work on. Until he had his feelings figured out, they would make no progress. Yes, she was indeed willing to wait, and be patient, but she still wished for some sort of progress. Unless Vegeta was given a little push, he would not learn to accept his feelings.

Fortunately - or unfortunately - for him, Bulma intended on being that little push.

-D-

_Activity_.

Bulma was trying to come up with a common activity couples, or even friends did that could be appropriate for her and Vegeta. It was so far proving to be a lot more difficult than she had originally thought. She didn't want to watch a movie at home, since they had overdone it way too many times. The movie theater wasn't a good idea either, because she could picture him blasting away innocent people if they dared to make too much noise, or anything else that bothered him. Next one the list was restaurant, but honestly, why drag him there, when he would eat all the food, and would probably even refuse to go since they had more food in the house than a restaurant could have.

Walk?  _No_. Vegeta wasn't much of a talker, and a walk in complete silent could get awkward.

Board games?  _He'd blow it to pieces if he lost_.

Going to a museum, or art gallery wouldn't work either, and it wasn't as if they could go and have a casual dinner between friends; Vegeta couldn't stand anyone.

Then, she had an idea; what about a romantic dinner? After all, as long as there was food, it should be pretty easy to drag Vegeta along, and he didn't necessarily have to know it was going to be a romantic dinner. All he had to do was show up, and she would do the rest. Bulma, who had gone in search of the dragonballs to wish for her prince charming at a very young age, had always been a romantic girl. So far the only part of the fairy tale Vegeta fitted in was the prince part. She shrugged her shoulders; it was enough.

Now, everything had to be perfect if she was to do this. She looked down at her watch, which indicated  _1pm_. That left her enough time to plan everything for tonight. Bulma got up from the chair, and walked down to reach the hall. Perfect, Vegeta was still in the GR, meaning he had no chance of overhearing what she planned. There was only two people Bulma had to take care of for tonight, and it were her mother and Trunks. Her father was gone on a business trip for the next few days. She couldn't exactly kick her mother out of the house, but she didn't want her interrupting. Plus, she needed her to watch over Trunks for the evening. Bulma didn't intend for this to last too long, especially knowing how Vegeta was. It would be hard enough to keep him around once all the food was gone.

As she walked in direction of the living room, where she hoped to find her mother, she began wondering where would be the best place to have the dinner. After all, the kitchen wasn't a very romantic place, but if she chose a place he liked, they would end up eating in the GR. Bulma sighed heavily as she spotted her mother, and made her way to the couch. It wasn't too long until her mother spotted her, and smiled at her, before putting down the magazine she had been reading.

"Mom, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course sweetie," said Bunny before moving over slightly so Bulma could sit down beside her.

Bulma sat down, and she could already tell her mother would love her idea. Anything that involved Vegeta made her mother extremely happy. "Could you hmm, watch over Trunks tonight?"

Nothing could make Bunny happier than babysitting her grandson; he was such a little treasure. "I would love to!"

Since her mother didn't ask why, which was no surprise, Bulma explained further since she didn't want her interrupting anything. "I'm going to have dinner with Vegeta, here at home."

Bunny squealed. "Oh, a romantic dinner in the bedroom?" she inquired; her husband and her used to do it often back when they had just gotten married. He worked so much all the times, so, it was the best way to spend quality time together.

"In the bedroom?"

"Your father and I used to do it all the time," said Bunny, not knowing what kind of mental image she was creating for her daughter.

Bulma felt a shiver run down her spine, and it was not the good kind. Nonetheless, her mother had brought up a good idea, which was shocking, and out of character for her. A romantic dinner in the bedroom? It would be an excellent setting! The only thing she had to do though was to attract Vegeta in her bedroom, although it might not be that difficult. Though, she would need to do some changes to her bedroom if she wanted it to fit the romantic setting. Candles, blankets? She could think of a lot more, but she didn't want to scare Vegeta off either. Too much of fluff, and he would not even step into her bedroom.

"Thanks mom," said Bulma as she got up, and began her hunt for the perfect objects.

Bunny watched as her daughter walked off, and she shook her head softly. Wasn't it beautiful to be young and in love? Never had she seen her daughter be so excited about a project, not even her own inventions. These two were really a perfect couple. And on top of that, she would get to spend the evening with Trunks! What could go wrong?

-D-

For the first time in a long time, Bulma felt a thrill growing inside of her, and she loved it. This plan had every chance of failing, and she might end up eating alone, yet this was the kind of thing she liked. Little chances of success were her favorite odds. When she reached her bedroom, she began to change the look of her bedroom. With great difficulty, she moved her bed, to give them more space in the middle of the room. Then, she put a few big fluffy white blankets down, nearly covering the whole ground. She didn't have to look far for candles since she had some in her drawer; didn't every girl? She placed them far apart, perhaps to make it look like she was  _not_  trying. Although, Vegeta would see right through it from the start.

Another thing she had to take care of was the meal. Bulma could not cook to save her life, and she refused to ask her mother to do it, meaning all she could do was order. Being Bulma Briefs brought some privilege, and she knew she could order a meal anywhere, and it would quickly be done, and delivered to her. Since Bulma was not sure what Vegeta would prefer, she decided to order from plenty of different restaurant, and have them deliver it for 7 pm. She knew he would spend most of his days inside the GR, so it would be a waste to have anything deliver early than that.

Now all she had to do was wait.

Bulma had felt her excitement grow when she had heard him come of the GR. Now he was currently taking a shower, while she did her best to patiently wait. Her mother had taken care of Trunks while Bulma had gotten ready. It had been a long time since she had properly fixed herself, and actually felt like a woman. Although the occasion to actually dress up hadn't come around very often. Her blue hair was straight, her bangs brushed to the side, and she wore a casual gray spaghetti strap shirt, with a black short skirt. She didn't want to push herself into him too much, since this wasn't the blame. They were simply supposed to enjoy each other's company. Bulma intended on getting some information out of him tonight.

Even if it was him admitting out loud that he didn't mind being around her, it would be enough. It was sad to say, but even she needed the reassurance sometimes.

She was currently waiting by the door, leaning on it, waiting for the moment he would step out of his own bedroom to go get some food. Bulma felt her heart pounding inside of her chest, and she realized she was nervous. Although, she could not figure out why; it wasn't the first time she spent time with him, and Kami knew they had gone much further than having dinner together, so why was this stressing her? Bulma took a deep breath;  _calm down girl, it'll be fine_.

Then it happened. She heard his door open, and she closed her eyes. "VEGETA!" she screamed, knowing he might fight her a little.

Bulma heard footsteps coming her way, but they quickly stopped. "Woman, what do you want?" She was getting between him and his food, and he didn't like it.

She smirked, before deciding what the best way to go was. She could either yell some more until he came, or mention the food. Bulma decided to go with the food. "I ordered some food, but there's too much, want some?" as she said that, Bulma made sure to remain behind the door so he wouldn't see her.

Foolish woman; as if there could ever be too much food. He thought about it for a few seconds; the woman's mother was not in the kitchen, and if Bulma had ordered food, it meant there was nothing ready yet, and he was hungry. Vegeta decided he could eat some of the food she had ordered, since it would be the quickest way to fill his stomach. As he made his way towards her bedroom, he felt as if something wasn't right. Why was she eating in her bedroom, and she had called for him, the instant he had stepped out of his room. Why?

It wasn't until he entered the room, and heard her close the door behind him that he realized.

 _Blankets_.

 _Candles_.

 _Food_.

Vegeta quickly crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Woman, what are you up to?" He didn't take him long to notice all the food she had, and he knew she didn't simply order too much. She had planned all of this, and he didn't like it one bit.

Bulma walked past him, making her way to the blanket where she sat down. "What?" she asked, pretending to be innocent. "I'm having dinner, and I offered you to join me."

She stretched only the blanket, exposing her bare legs to Vegeta, before looking up at him. Vegeta stared at her right in the eyes, and he wondered if he would walk in the trap she had set for him or not. The food did smell good, and he was hungry, but he knew she had something else planned, and he didn't like that. Nonetheless, he knew she was offering him a challenge, and now, she was waiting for him, thinking she had the upper hand on the situation. Well, he was about to prove her wrong. Slowly, he made his way towards her, before sitting down in front of her.

Bulma offered him a smile before picking up the bottle of wine, and pouring them a glass each. She didn't really picture Vegeta as someone who drank wine, but then again, she had simply never seen him drink alcohol in the past. Nonetheless, she offered him the full glass, and he took it. Bulma had no intention of getting drunk or anything but she figured the wine might help loosened them up. Perhaps if they could create a nice ambiance, this would actually be a nice dinner. But with Vegeta as a  _date_ , nice wasn't the first word that came up to her mind.

Vegeta took a gulp of the wine, nearly emptying the whole glass. If she had been trying to intoxicate him, she had a long way to go. He was a saiyan, and this weak beverage would do nothing to him. Nonetheless, he would drink it; it had been quite a while since the last time he had alcohol. Hopefully she had no plan of getting him or her drunk, because he had a feeling she would be much more annoying once she would be intoxicated. Or perhaps, she would be much more entertaining.

Only time would tell, but he had a feeling this meal would be painful. Nonetheless, it involved food, and somehow, he wanted to know what the woman had planned, since she stubbornly couldn't let it go.

The food quickly caught his attention, and Vegeta began to feast on whatever he saw fit. He could feel Bulma's eyes on him, but he didn't pay her any attention, which seemed to displease her. Honestly, she only had herself to blame for this, who did she think he was?  _Kakarot_? He was a warrior, that was what he did; fight. Unlike her, the concept of relaxing wasn't important for him. His whole life he had trained to survive, and he knew better than to slack off.

But, Vegeta also knew she hadn't done this to relax. As he observed her, he could notice her moving around every second, as if she was waiting for someone to happen. Honestly, he did not know what she was expecting out of this. As soon as the food was done, he would leave. Although, he did indeed notice the effort she had put into trying to make something out of this. Her clothes, all the useless crap surrounding them; he was no fool, he knew she was attempting some kind of seduction. He thought she had understood the other night that this wasn't want he wanted. She was trying to force something with this meal, but it wouldn't happen. But, he hadn't minded the dinner that much, mostly because of the food; he was getting a bigger meal than usual. Why hadn't they understood by now how much food a saiyan needed?

Vegeta didn't usually deal with women. Most of time, he found that they only got in the way of the fight, and Bulma had to be the first one he tolerated to be around so much. Although it didn't mind he wanted conversation, or dinners with her. Frankly, he didn't know what to say. It was easy to ignore her, but this was different. She was expecting some sort of normalcy, perhaps some conversation, and it was not something he knew how to do. He was not familiar with the concept, but she didn't seem to understand.

Bulma blinked a few times, looking at Vegeta nearly eating all the food all by himself. Obviously they were quickly low on food, but with the way Vegeta ate, it came as no surprise. She had barely eaten anything compared to him, not that she was very angry about that since something else was affecting her mood. Most of the dinner so far had gone in silent, much to her disappointed. Bulma hadn't wanted to be the first one to start a real conversation, but from the look of things, she would have to. Although, his silence could be blamed on the fact that he was stuffing his face; he wasn't one for romanticism.

Nonetheless, this was upsetting. Bulma already knew what type of person Vegeta was, but could an effort kill him? Bulma had often proved in the past that she was stubborn, and she was willing to push Vegeta until he realized he had feelings, but, he wasn't giving her much to work with. Not one word had escaped his mouth ever since had had begun eating. She knew he was a saiyan, but honestly, was food really that much more interesting than her?

Bulma observed him carefully as he was distracted with his meal, and she couldn't help but stare. Vegeta had to be the biggest jerk she had ever met in her whole life, yet there was something alluring about him, well apart from his body. Every thing about him drew her in, and she had always been able to stop her feelings towards him. Although, she wished he would stop being so stubborn. Obviously he didn't dislike her as much as he claimed or things would be different. He wouldn't have had sex with her, or stayed here, even though he said he remained for Trunks. Also, he even put up with her silly attempt at having a romantic dinner. Vegeta tolerated her a lot more than he tolerated the others. It had to mean something.

She stared in his eyes, trying to get a reaction out of him. Nothing was going like she had expected. In all this time, he had stuffed his face, without even saying a word. She had been clearly annoyed, yet he hadn't even spoken to make fun of her! If at least he had insulted her...

As soon as he moved, it brought her out of thoughts, and she watched as he stood up. Without even looking her way, he left the bedroom, and Bulma felt her anger rise inside of her. What the  _fuck_  was wrong with him? She hadn't expected him to swipe her off her feet or anything, but even in regular situation, he would interact with her in some sort of way! This asshole had done it on purpose just because he had seen what she had been trying to do.

Vegeta felt her anger flair as he exited the room, but he never turned back. As strange as it was, for the first time, being in her company felt awkward, and he didn't like it. As if it wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

Without thinking, Bulma grabbed the bottle of wine near her, and began to sip right from the bottle. He could be such a jerk sometimes, and only care about his own feelings. Yes, she understood that after so many years he still didn't know what the fuck he wanted, but did he have to shut her down every time she tried? If he said he didn't know, it meant that he didn't mind having something to do with her, but then why did he refuse to get involve? She took another gulp. Was it a saiyan thing? To not believe in love? Goku couldn't be counted, because he had been raised differently, and exposed to a different race. Nonetheless, Vegeta had been on Earth long enough now.

And another.

She was pathetic. Bulma could already feel the tears burning her eyes, and she found it sad. Why was she letting this get to her so much? Back when he had returned, when the androids were there, things had been easier. Had it been because they had constantly been surrounded by people? Now that the house was empty again, she had to face the state of their relationship every day. Every time Bulma did something, she fully invested herself into, but with Vegeta it was hard. Not only that, but she didn't know how to seduce a man who refused to be seduced. Bulma never had such a problem before in her life. Since when did she struggle to catch anyone's attention?

And another gulp.

Vegeta was different from any other man she knew, but it came as no surprise. But, he never gave her any hint as of how to deal with it. From the start, she had done everything based on her instincts. She had used everything she had, and now it seemed things were up to him, which was exactly the problem. If it was only up to him, they would never get anywhere. Maybe it was why she tried so hard to create situation, and moments between them. But once again, Vegeta proved that he would not fall for it. Unknown to a lot of people, Vegeta was extremely intelligent. On quite a few occasions he had shown his genius, and the only time he seemed to lose that intelligence was either when his fury reached high level, or when his pride got in the way.

Another sip.

Perhaps that was the biggest obstacle in their relationship; his pride.

If Vegeta wasn't so prideful, so afraid to feel, maybe they would get somewhere, but as of now all her efforts, all of her dolling up was for nothing.

 _Screw Vegeta_ , she thought.

-D-

Vegeta was sliding under the sheets, wearing a pair of gray loose sweat pants. His evening had not gone as he had planned, and the woman had managed to make a full mess out of his thoughts. The more time passed, the more obvious she was becoming. Had what had she been trying to pull off with those candles? The scent coming from them had been absolutely awful. The blankets, and eating on the floor? He had eaten in worse positions and settings, but he had expected more from her. If she had been trying to create a nice environment, it hadn't worked. And the way she had been dressed, with all that make up on. It made her look a lot worse than usual.

He sighed heavily before fully laying down, deciding he had wasted enough time. He didn't plan on getting a lot of sleep; he had to catch up on all the training hours he had missed during the upgrade. It was 10pm, and he intended on waking up at 1am, he didn't require more sleep than that, especially considering the amount of food he had eaten. Vegeta set his alarm before turning to his side, ready to fall into a deep slumber. Unfortunately for him, someone had other plans for him. Slowly, he heard the door of his room opened, and he silently cursed as he knew who it was. She knew how much he hated to be disturbed in his room, yet she didn't seem to be able to stay away.

But, even though he was aware of her presence in his room, he did not move. The lights had been off for quite a while now; perhaps she thought he was asleep? Even if he had been, did she really think she could sneak up on him? Vegeta allowed her to make her way closer to him, and he felt her put her hands on the edge of the bed. Right away, he felt an alcohol scent fill the room, and he decided he didn't like where this was heading. Vegeta was about to turn around to ask her what she was doing, but he stopped in his movements, when he felt her lift up the blankets, and slowly, and clumsily, make her way up the bed. He felt her tiny warm hands search around, grabbing until his clothed legs, as she tried to pull herself up.

She was quiet, but surely she didn't expect him to still be asleep after all of that. Then, she did it. She held on to his naked chest, and finally came out from the blanket, pushing him on his back while she lay on his chest. Her eyes were semi-closed, and she definitely looked upset, as she pressed her head against his chest, before sighing in contentment. Slowly Bulma pulled her hand up, before beginning to trace his muscles with her finger, as if it was nothing.

Vegeta felt his body stiffen for a second. Last time they had been physically close, he hadn't obtained his release, and right now, he could feel his sexually frustration building up from the contact. Still, he took a deep breath, trying to get his body under control. She was merely touching him, and it shouldn't have such an intense effect on him. Vegeta closed his eyes tightly, trying to reduce his arousal. He was the Prince of Saiyans for crying out loud!

"Remember before Trunks?" she whispered. She didn't even give him time to answer, that she began talking again. "We laid like this once. You hated me for standing in front of your door, and you told me to come in." She remembered how she couldn't sleep, and how easy it had been to find slumber once she had felt his body against hers. Somehow, it felt like back then, things were much simpler. Perhaps because she was not as emotional attached.

And once again, she asked another question. "Do I annoy you Vegeta?"

Contrary to last time, she waited for him to answer. For a few seconds, it was complete silence, then he formed a reply. "Most of the time."

A tiny laugh escaped her, as she titled her head to the side, looking into his eyes. "Vegeta, what are we?" For a brief second, a twinkle of hope could be seen in her blue eyes.

For the longest time, not a word was spoken. Mostly because he didn't have an answer to her question, like many other times. "I don't know," he said, breaking the eye contact.

Bulma didn't seem satisfied with that answer; she had heard it too many times. This time, she had to ask other questions, she needed some kind of answer. "You never know, Vegeta." She turned around completely, both of their chests pressed together. "Do you want me?" To prevent confusion she added, "physically?"

He didn't answer verbally, but from the look in his eyes, she could tell. Right now, considering his current state, the little vixen was playing with fire.

"Well that one was easy," she commented, a tiny smile on her lips. "Would you mind if I backed away, from  _this_ , and belonged to someone else, to Yamcha." Bulma knew she was pushing his buttons, but that was the point of all of this.

"Woman," he threatened, his tone low.

Bulma, a little clumsy, brought her finger to his mouth, pressing it against his moist lips. "Just answer the question, bad boy."

Gently, she let her hands move to his arms, trailing her fingers down his biceps. She went all the way down until she reached his wrists, and she wrapped her fingers around them, before moving his hands, until they were on her back. The simple touch sent jolts down her spine, and she suddenly found it a lot harder to focus. Nonetheless, blue met onyx, and she patiently waited, as she released his wrists. Her lips were slightly parted, and she was breathing shallowly, her heart pounding.

Answering meant admitting a weakness. Answering meant, giving up? Vegeta's features hardened, as he seemed to suffer from an internal struggle. "Yes," he harshly answered. His whole body felt as if it was on fire, as if  _she_ was in control. He didn't like it.

She could provoke a fury inside of him like no other, and he often labeled her as annoying. Yet, the thought of that weakling's hands on her, was enough to send his rage flying. At that moment Bulma felt his grip on her tightened, and she felt herself not only happy by his answer, but aroused by his actions. Her mind was intoxicated, her body needed him, but she held back the best she could. She still pressed her crotch against his, as if it would relieve the building desire. A fire arose inside of her, and she lifted herself up slightly, until she reached his ear.

"Then I won't be someone else's," she whispered, her breath tickling his ear. "I'll wait for you to come around if you tell me there's hope."

Bulma didn't pull away, and pressed her lips against the side of his head. She was pretty sure he could hear her heartbeat, but she couldn't slow her heart rate down. After a few seconds had passed, she moved away, and pressed her nose against his. It had been hard to get him to answer any of her questions, and she didn't know if he would dare to give her a reply. Their lips were extremely close, nearly brushing, as if it was meant to be a tease. If it was, Bulma hadn't realized she had done it.

Then, she gave him his chance by closing her eyes, and not moving. She patiently waited, hoping he would make the move, because if she had to wait too long, she would do it, and it wasn't what she wanted. All of the sudden, she felt Vegeta close the distance, and press his lips against her. It was all she needed. Bulma immediately not only returned the kiss, but deepen it, unable to stop herself from sucking on his bottom lip. The lust was clouding her mind, and her heart was light from the happiness.

She had been right not to give up on him, he was slowly coming around.

Vegeta ran his fingers through her short blue hair, bringing her closer. Bulma let herself be lost in the kiss, enjoying their closeness. Once she felt him pulled away, she felt the moment slip away. Bulma took a few minutes to regain her breath, never looking away from his face. She then licked her lips, feeling as if she could still taste him. A tiny smile appeared on her face as she pressed herself against his chest again. His arms were loosely wrapped around her tiny waist, and she felt at peace.

Perhaps for tonight, they could let it slide.

Perhaps he would let her listen to his heartbeat until she fell asleep.

Perhaps his arms would remain around her waist during the whole night.

-D-


	9. Because he did not care

It was 5am, as Vegeta made his way in the kitchen, ready to grab something to eat before getting on with his training. Today, he felt in a worst mood than usual, and he wasn't sure why. Something just didn't feel right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then, to his surprise, as he walked into the kitchen, it was completely empty. The ditsy woman wasn't there making food - _his_  food- , and the woman's father was not in his usual seat, reading the newspaper, or smoking a cigarette.

It was not as he really cared thought. Although, it meant he had to inconvenience himself, and make his own food, which did not help his current mood. Hopefully there were some of those leftovers somewhere in the fridge. Usually the ditsy woman would prepare them for him for when she was too busy watering her plants to cook. As he made his way to the fridge, Trunks' cries could be heard, and he sighed heavily. The boy really needed to learn how to take care of himself on his own.

He didn't care how old he was, he was  _saiyan_ , and he was supposed to know basics already. At his age, Vegeta could have already destroyed a whole planet by himself.

With that thought in mind, Vegeta grabbed the pizza box that was inside the fridge, and without even bothering to warm it up since he was starving, and began to eat. As he sat down, he realized that the woman had not moved yet, or at least had no awoken. Her ki was in the same place, meaning she hadn't attempted to get up yet to go take care of the brat. Usually, she was up after the first minute. Nonetheless, he kept eating his food, thinking she was probably being lazy. That, or she had not recover yet from the small amount of alcohol she had two nights ago. After all, she was human, and it was almost to be expected; they could be so weak sometimes.

Vegeta still remembered that night very clearly, perhaps because it had felt out of character for him; he still could not get over what he had done. He had allowed her to spend the night there, laying on him, yet he wasn't sure why. Although, it had nearly killed him,  _literally_. His recent sexual frustration had been very present, as she had innocently fallen asleep, and it had driven him wild to feel her soft skin against his. Of course, he was no animal, and he had easily kept his own desires in check.

Perhaps it had been quite easy because his mind had been so preoccupied by what had occurred. He never verbally told her to  _not_  give up, but he had somewhat made her know his answer. Somehow, he had not found much sleep that night, since his thoughts had filled his mind. This wasn't him. Every time she was around, it was as if she made him go past his limits, as if she was trying to bring him out of his comfort zone to see how he would react.

Vegeta sighed heavily; he could not focus on his thoughts properly, especially not with Trunks screaming in the background, it was bothering him. Annoyed, he decided to go see what was taking the woman so long to get up. He was used to her laziness, but this was pushing it even for her. She had that damn monitor in her bedroom for crying out loud. He dropped his pizza slice on the table, before making his way towards her room. His footsteps were loud, as he grew closer and closer to Bulma's bedroom.

It wasn't until he reached her door, that he felt something strange, a feeling that was alike to the one he had felt in the morning. This time though, he was able to say what it was; her ki was disturbed. He frowned, before opening the door, not even giving her a warning. As he entered, he found her buried under her blankets, not moving. Vegeta sighed heavily before walking over to the bed, barely able to see through the mountains of pillows and blankets.

"Woman, the brat is screaming," he said, before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

He waited a few seconds for her to answer, but she did not. "Woman!" What was she trying to do?

Without waiting another second, Vegeta grabbed the edge of one of the blankets, before pulling, getting rid of all the blankets at once. Why did she have so many? Then, what he found under that mess was not what he expected. Bulma was curled into a ball, her blue hair was wet, from what looked like sweat, and her face was red like a tomato. She was also breathing a lot heavier than usual, her eyes tightly shut, as she slightly whimpered in her sleep.

Vegeta put his hand on her shoulder, before shaking her slightly. "Woman," he said, his tone not as angry this time.

He found that she looked vulnerable, and he knew something was wrong. Not only was she not responding, but also her whole body felt as if it was on fire, burning his skin with a simple touch. Definitely not normal human temperature. He decided to shake her once more, trying to obtain a reaction out of her. This time, he shook her harder, and he felt her stir. Vegeta watched as she opened her eyes with difficulty, her blue orbs watery as if she was about to cry. Her mind felt dizzy, and she could barely managed to see; everything was extremely blurry.

"Vegeta?" she asked, her voice raspy.

He moved his hand away from her shoulder, the sweat from her skin transferring to his hand. "Woman, what's wrong with you?" he asked, nearly in a soft manner.

She shook her head. "I – my head."

She felt as if she was burning alive, and she couldn't even manage to move. He body felt paralyzed, and extremely heavy, at least compared to usual. Not only that, but her mouth was completely dehydrated, and her lips were dry. Bulma didn't understand what was going on. She had felt completely fine when she had gone to bed the previous night. Now, she could barely keep her eyes open, let alone think straight. She clutched to her blankets, as she tried to move herself up, but she failed.

Vegeta watched her, his frown still present. "You're pathetic," he said, before grabbing on her pillow, and putting it against the headboard.

Then, he grabbed her around the waist, before lifting her up almost in a gentle way, which was surprising coming from him. He couldn't help but notice how limp she felt in his arms, as if she was dead, and as he put her body in position, she nearly slid down right away. He sighed in anger, before putting her pillow down, before helping her lay down properly. He felt somewhat angry with himself for doing this. Why did he care so much if she was comfortable or not?

It was at that moment that Bulma seemed to hear Trunks' cries. "Trunks is crying," she stated, before she tried to move.

"Woman, don't. I'm not going to help you again." Obviously she could not move, why did she try to be so stubborn?

She shook her head. "I have to go."

"Get your mother to do it. I'm not picking you up from the floor." Already, he had done more than what he indented to do. He had only came in her room to see why she wasn't taking care of the brat. Now that he knew, he had no reason to stay.

Bulma opened her mouth, ready to answer, when she began to somewhat cough. It took her a few seconds to be able to breath normally. "My parents are gone for the weekend," she finally managed to say.

Vegeta cursed mentally. Obviously the woman couldn't even take care of herself right now, so who would take care of the brat? He nearly felt like rolling his eyes. He had no time for that, not right now. He had already lost enough training time. He looked at her, then at the door, and felt his feeling of fury stir up inside of him. Perhaps this was the bad feeling he had gotten in the morning. He now knew he shouldn't have come in her room in the first place.

"Woman, I don't have time to deal with this."

Bulma shook her head violently. "Don't worry," she paused, trying to gain her breath back. "I'll do it."

Vegeta glanced her way, taking in her current condition once more. She was able to talk at the moment, and if she could do that, she'd be fine quickly right? He sighed before looking away from her, and exiting the room, trying to chase away the screams from the child. The woman just needed a little bit more time, and she'd be back on her feet. After all, he had seen her get back on her feet very quickly in the past. Not that he cared about her current state, because he  _didn't_.

Did  _not_.

_Nope._

-D-

A worthless hour.

Vegeta had wasted a whole hour of his training, his mind completely focused on Bulma. Ever since he had come to Earth, he had never seen her sick before, and somehow the image was engraved in his mind. It was a strange sight, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. She had looked weak, and while she never was very strong physically, mentally, she could hold her hand. But not this time, she had barely been able to stay awake long enough to respond to him.

So, because of her, he had not been focused, and he was wasting precious time. Why couldn't he tune her out, even for a few hours? It wasn't as if she was on the verge of dying… because… she wasn't. The woman was just a little more limp than usual, but other than that, nothing was wrong. She was probably fine by now. If he went out there, he'd find her tweaking with some devices, or even playing with the brat. It had been a temporary thing.

Although, she had felt extremely hot… her skin had been burning, and she had been sweating like crazy.

Though, it was probably because she had been buried under so many blankets. But, he found himself wondering why she would need so many blankets when it was so hot outside.. If there was something wrong with her, it was mentally not physically. Vegeta took a deep breathe, before slightly raising the gravity, trying to bring somewhat of a challenge. Perhaps if he made things harder for himself, it would be easier to focus. Usually, training always cleared his mind.

As he began to do push ups, his mind slipped away again, and he found himself thinking about  _that_ night.

She had clearly been intoxicated the night she came in his bed, since she had laid herself out there, vulnerable, and he knew she wouldn't have done it in her normal state. Perhaps that had been why he had actually admitted to a few things? He cursed himself for it though. It felt as if he had given her the upper hand. But then again, he wasn't even sure if she remembered everything that occurred, because she had not spoken a word about it.

Although, it was not new information that he did not like the weakling. He never had, for a bunch of different reasons, which didn't necessarily involve her. His scent bothered him, and he didn't want the woman with that scent on her, it tainted her. Plus, she didn't not have Yamcha's son, she had  _his_  son. Why should she carry the scent of another man, yet have his child? Perhaps he was a little possessive around her, especially when it came to the weakling, but he did not see it as a weakness.

They were not anything to each other. Not even friends. Nonetheless, he didn't want anyone else touching her. Vegeta pictured it as if he had conquered her, and he didn't want anyone near what he had  _claimed_. Especially since the weakling had intentionally let her slip through his fingers. It was a sight to savor. Also, Vegeta might not know what he wanted from this, but he knew he wasn't done with her. Plus, now that there was the brat, he didn't want another man around his son.

And then, he told her there was hope, but he didn't know why he had let such a thing happen. Heck, Vegeta wondered what hope was. He used to have it, a long time ago, but it had long disappeared from his life, mostly thanks for Frieza. You can't really on hope for anything. It was fake, it was an illusion that could not be trusted. Everyone who ever relied on it, was a fool, probably a dead fool. Yet, he told her to believe in it. How could he tell someone there is hope, when he didn't believe in it. Although, ever since he had begun living there, a lot of things he didn't believe in sneaked up on him. He was supposed to be different, but sometimes it felt as if he was like  _them_. It couldn't be. He was a ruthless saiyan, how could he possibly blend in with these people? He was not Kakarot, this was not the world he knew.

They may look alike, but it wasn't real.

Sometimes, he found himself cursing this wretched planet, and everyone who lived on it, especially her. He had a set course for his life, but right now, everything was a mess. Vegeta liked to be in control, but whenever she was around, something always happened that would cause him to lose it. He didn't like the unpredictable. Yet, it was what his life had become the second she had walked in. Actually, she had forced herself in. Nothing that happened between them was because he went and got her. Bulma had always been the one to push it, and push it, until he lost it. He gave in to these emotions, as if he had no control. This was the exact reason why he hated feelings; you can't control them, because they control you. He didn't see the point of being overruled by your own self.

But then again, he had changed over the last couple of years.

If he had still been the Vegeta he was back then, he would have never stand the way she talked to him. He had killed people for less than that, but her, he let her play with fire. Also, he didn't have that level of patience with anyone but her. The others, he attempted to make them pay, but she would stop him. There was another thing; he allowed her to  _stop_  him. Before her, nobody could come close to telling him what to do, not even Frieza, and he had the power to kill him, while Bulma didn't.

Why he acted this way with her, he didn't know.

She was not strong, at least not physically. She could never overpower him, and gave him no reason to stay. She did supply him with other things. She provided him with challenges, she defied him when nobody else would, and he was indeed staying in  _her_  house. He also couldn't deny the physical attraction, but that was a given. After all she was the most decent creature on that damn mudball. He sighed; that still did not get him anywhere though. Something about her changed him, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

Did he really want to be a different person? What was wrong with who he was? He never had a problem with it before. Plus, if the woman felt the way she let him believed, she shouldn't have a problem with it. He wasn't going to change for anyone. He was supposed the Prince of all Saiyans, he didn't need to work on his person for anyone. Already, he had done a lot more than he should have. Heck, he had nearly adapted himself to this world, and already, he had a nagging feeling.

 _Feelings_ , as she liked to mention so often weren't something he grew up with. As he got older, he learned to repress more, and more of them, knowing it would make him stronger. He still believed they were a weakness, how could they not be. Back then, when the androids had first arrive, he had not saved the woman, exactly because he did not feel anything towards her. If he had went and gotten the brat and her, he would have lost sight of his opponent. Fighting was supposed to come first, it was in his blood. Even now, after everything, he still trained.

It didn't matter that she hadn't looked well in the morning. He had gotten on with his day. Didn't that mean he still had full control of himself? Although, if he was honest with himself, he could admit that the only thing that had been on his mind since then was her. He sighed heavily, before realizing that perhaps the only way to get her out of his mind was to actually confirm that she fine. It would take only a few seconds, and he would be able to finally resume his training.

Somewhat disappointed with himself, he turned off the GR, before exiting it. At first, he located her ki, and found that she was in Trunks' room, and he also noticed that the cries at stop. Perhaps he had been right all along, and she was fine. Nonetheless, he wanted the confirmation so he could get on with his day. Never did the thought of  _needing_ a confirmation appear strange to him. He rapidly made his way to Trunk's room, only to find it with the door wide open. He entered, as his eyes grew slightly wider at the thought in front of him.

Bulma was on the ground, obviously unconscious, as Trunks was sitting near her head, running his fingers through her blue hair. When he noticed Vegeta was in the room, he raised his head, looking at him with two concerned blue eyes. "Dada?"

Vegeta looked at his son for a second, before focusing his attention back on Bulma. Her hair was still drenched, and her clothes were clutching to her skin because of the sweat. The color of her face had not change, or perhaps it had deepened. He frowned, before walking near her, scanning the room. How long had she been like this? He hadn't checked her ki in over an hour, so he knew it couldn't be longer than that. Also, from her current state, it had to have taken her close to half an hour to get dress, and make her way to Trunks' bedroom.

Yes, it could not be more than half an hour.

He slowly bent down, before gently picking her up from the floor. Her burning body was pressed against his, as he glanced in direction of Trunks. The brat would be fine there for a while, was what he decided before exiting the room, Bulma carefully tucked in his arms. His heart was beating slightly faster than usual, and he attributed it to the fact that he had just ended his training. As fast as he could, Vegeta reached her bedroom, only to find it was a mess. Her pillows and blankets were scattered around the room, mixed with clothes.

Since he had no better options, he laid her on a mountain of blankets, before grabbing some of the pillows. He placed them on the bed, before adding one light blanket, which he left at the foot of the bed. Then, he made his way back to her, before picking her up again, and gently placing her on the bed. He did not cover her yet, since her body temperature was still high. Vegeta knew he needed a way to cool her down slightly. That's when he walked towards her bathroom, where he picked up a washing cloth. Then, he ran it under the water, making sure it was damped. Without even squeezing out the excess water, he made his way back to her side.

He firmly pressed the cloth against her scorched forehead, causing water to drip on both side of her head. All this time, she had not move, and if it hadn't been for her ki, he would have almost wondered if she was still alive. Vegeta sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes fixed on her. At the moment, she was wearing too much clothes, which could not be good for her. What had she been thinking when she dressed like that? Carefully, he began to remove her sweat pants, leaving her only in her baby blue underwear. He could have removed her t-shirt, but decided she would be just fine with it on.

Then she spoke. "V-v-egeta."

Immediately he looked at her eyes, but she never opened them. Vegeta wasn't sure if she was awake, or saying his name in her dreams. Then, he felt fingers brushing against his, and as he looked down, it looked as if she was reaching for his hand. Not liking the situation, Vegeta rose to his feet, before backing away from the bed. Knowing she was fine, at least for now, he left the room, and intended on taking care of the brat. If the woman had passed out in his room, it meant he had not been fed yet.

As he reached the room, Trunks brightly smiled at him, but Vegeta ignored it as he quickly picked him up. The only other time up to now where he had taken care of him was when the woman had been upgrading the GR, and he still didn't have much experience. Nonetheless, nobody else but him could do it apparently, and Vegeta couldn't leave his son on the ground to starve. He got to the kitchen as fast as he could, and put Trunks down in his chair.

Vegeta pointed his finger at his son. "I don't care if you're difficult in the morning. You will eat what I give you."

He would not have a repeat of last time happening again. He didn't care if he didn't like what he gave him. Trunks would stay in his chair until he ate it, or live without food. Vegeta, especially since he had grown up under Frieza's reign, had not been gifted with the food of choice, and he had grown up just fine. The woman was spoiling him too much, and he needed to learn how to toughen up. He had no intention of letting his son stop training at the drop of a hat, like Kakarot's son.

Vegeta made his way to the fridge, grabbing the first baby food he saw, grabbed a fork, and walked back to Trunks. He put both down in front of his son, who looked at him with big eyes, but Vegeta was not about to fall for that trick. "You can eat by yourself." He knew Trunks could do it, but the woman once again was baby-ing him, preventing him from doing anything on his own.

Trunks stared at his father for a little while longer, before looking down at his food. It seemed he was very hungry, because he easily gave up. Either that, or he was somewhat scared of his father. Vegeta smirked in approval before realizing he could use some food himself. After all, the whole deal with the woman had ruined his breakfast, and he was running low in energy. Plus, he had to wait until Trunks was done eating so he could put him back in his crib.

Although, he was stuck with the same problem he had earlier; he had no food prepared for him. So this time, instead of going for the fridge, he opened the freezer. Inside, he quickly spotted that  _thing_  he always say the woman eat. It was cold, and filled with swirl of chocolate. He grabbed a spoon, since it was what he had seen her eat it with, and as he walked back towards the table, he began to dig in. He sat down beside his son, as they both happily finished their  _meal_.

It was then, as nothing preoccupied his mind that Vegeta reflected back on his previous actions.

Why had it been nearly an automatic for him to reach out for the woman, and bring her back to her room. Why had he immediately moved on to taking care of the brat? The Vegeta he knew would have tried to wake up the woman, and at the worst, he would have left, and gone back to his training. But that Vegeta was gone. He wasn't sure when it happened, but slowly he had morphed into someone else. Actually no. At the moment, Vegeta simply didn't recognize himself. He felt  _stuck_. He was not himself, but he was nobody else either. Vegeta couldn't make up his mind about what he wanted.

Long ago, he thought what helped Kakarot transformed was his family. But, Vegeta did it without it, well he technically had Trunks and the woman, but he did not consider them his family. Then, as he had watched Kakarot grow stronger than him, he thought perhaps it was them that gave him strength. Vegeta had made the decision to stay and raise his son, but that attachment didn't make him feel any stronger. Would it really make a difference if someone came and tried to destroy hurt? Would the knowledge that his son was there make him battle differently?

He doubted.

He would simply fight for the same reasons he had always been fighting. Because he could, because he wanted to prove he was stronger.

What could Bulma bring him, that he would so desperately need? His whole life, Vegeta had been completely alone, but it never affected him, because he didn't need anyone. That meant she could not bring him companionship, because he did not want it. That feeling of love she always talked about, it couldn't be what he required either, because he did not know what it was. He had heard the woman talk about it, and he had listened what people said about it on TV, yet, he never experienced anything weak like that before. It was not a weakness he could have, it was against his very nature.

Saiyans did not love.

Then again, she had made him do things Saiyans never did.

Vegeta sighed heavily, before dropping the empty container on the table. Once again, his thoughts about her had managed to ruin another thing; food. He turned his head in direction of Trunks, only to find that he had finished eating already. Assuming it was enough he picked him up, keeping a certain distance between them, as usual, and made his way towards Trunks' bedroom. But apparently, Trunks had other plans in mind. He wriggled free from his father's hold, only to fall on the ground. Surprisingly, he did not cry as it happened.

Vegeta cursed, as he bent down to pick him up again, but Trunks decided to slowly make it to his feet. Vegeta watched, somewhat surprised, as the little one began to slowly make his way to the hall all on his own. He couldn't believe the brat could walk, why did he not know about this? And why in the world was the woman, and her mother always carrying him around in their arms, if he could do it on his own? Clearly if Trunks could walk, it meant it was well time to start his training. If the boy could walk, he could fight. Heck, if he could fly, and not walk, he could still fight.

He followed closely behind, as Trunks wobbled slightly, making his way to his own room. He did fall a few times, but each time, after a few struggles, he got back on his own feet. Vegeta knew he didn't pick up that trait from  _her_. Trunks was a slow walker, but he did not give up. After nearly ten minutes, he reached his bedroom, but instead of going for it, he kept walking. Vegeta could have brought him in the right direction, but instead, he let him explore. The woman probably didn't let him do that enough. So what if he fell or hurt himself? How else was he supposed to learn?

As Trunks kept walking, Vegeta realized they were getting closer, and closer to Bulma's room. Quickly, he realized he had been right, as Trunks walked right inside his mother's room with a determined footstep. Then, once he was inside, he stopped, and pointed at his mother. "Mama?" he asked to Vegeta.

Vegeta slowly nodded, before peeking inside, but it was very dark. He walked past Trunks, who quickly followed, and he made his way towards Bulma. It was then that he noticed the cloth had fallen from her forehead. He picked it up, only to notice it was somewhat dry. Vegeta picked it up, and proceeded to wet it again. Why was he taking care of her again, as if it was natural? He pondered upon the question for a little while, before deciding it was because he didn't need her to be still sick tomorrow. He couldn't waste all of his days looking after the both of them.

Once the cloth was damped, he made his way back to the room, where to his surprise, he found Trunks at the foot of the bed. How the little boy had gotten there, he had no idea. After all, this was the first time he had shown any example of strength. Somewhat pleased, Vegeta put the cloth on Bulma's forehead again, pressing it so some water dripped on her face. She was not as red as she used to be, but she was still heavily sweating. He stared at her closed eyes, before sighing.

"Woman, you are such a burden," he said, even though she couldn't hear him. "Don't you think I have better things to do then look after you?" She remained in the same position. "You better not pull this crap on me again." Somehow, he liked to tell himself she was doing it on purpose, because he had told her not to give up. As if she wanted to prove him something.

Meanwhile, Trunks had made his way up on the bed, and he now had both of his hands around her mother's arm. Vegeta watched as Trunks' eyes were fixated on his mother, as if he was waiting for her to pick him up, but the moment never came. Then it happened, Trunks opened his mouth wide, yawning, before slowly curling up against his mother's body. He gently closed his eyes, never releasing the hold he had on her, and it nearly looked like a protective gesture.

Vegeta waited a few seconds, and assumed that Trunks was sleeping. He began to turn around, ready to leave, when a voice stopped him. "Dada?"

Somewhat surprised, Vegeta turned around, and saw that Trunks had raised his head, and was looking at him through the darkness. It was as if his son was expecting him to  _stay_. For a second, Vegeta stopped in his movements, and he found himself thinking about the proposition. Why should he stay? Now that they were both asleep, there was no reason for him to remain there, because he could finally train in peace. But then, if he had no desire to stay, why was he there, standing, thinking about it.

They were sleeping, and he had no intention to do that. He still had a lot of energy to spend, and this was not how he planned on doing it. Plus, he did not do these kind of things, he didn't  _relax_  in a family atmosphere. That was for people like Kakarot. Nonetheless, no matter what he thought, Vegeta realized his feet were dragging him in direction of the bed. Before he knew it, his knees were pressed against the edge, and Trunks was still looking at him, extremely hopeful.

And then, for the first time in a long time, Vegeta gave in.

As if for this one instant, he stopped fighting for the very first time in his life.

Everything had always been a battle, a struggle, but not right now. He simply decided to go with the flow of things.

Slowly, he made his way on the bed, and he laid down. As he did so, he made sure to keep some distance between him and them. Although, Trunks seemed to have something else in mind. While his hands remained on his mother's arm, he pressed his head against the side of Vegeta's leg. Quickly, Vegeta stiffened under the touch, but did not move. It wasn't too long until Trunks' breathing rate changed, and Vegeta could tell he was asleep. For a split second, he nearly envied him.

Vegeta could not fall asleep that easily; too many memories haunted him. He let his glance go towards Bulma, and Trunks, and he observed as they slept. Then, a sigh escaped Vegeta's lips, and he pressed his head against the headboard, staring right ahead. He had never been in the woman's room before, at least not in her bed, and in this kind of situation. She was usually the one who came to him, and it felt weird to think that for the first time, it was as if he came to her.

He didn't like that idea, yet he could not leave.

Vegeta completely avoided looking at them, as many thoughts ran through his confused mind. For him who had always been alone, this was a difficult concept to grasp, and he could not fully understand it. Nonetheless, he was left to ask himself one question, he never thought he would ask. Yet, there he was.

Was this what a family was?

-D-


	10. Because a saiyan doesn't do that

Trunks' cries didn't take too long to disturb her sleep. Slowly, Bulma managed to open her eyes, and she quickly found herself staring at Trunk's crib. Bulma was apparently  _sick_  and she had been ordered to remain in bed for at least one week. Of course, Bulma had found the idea completely impossible, and insane since she had two saiyans to take care of, but she had rapidly realized that she needed the rest. It was easy to notice how fast her energy would be drained, and she would get breathless from the smallest effort. It was why she had moved Trunks' crib in to her bedroom, that way, she wouldn't waste energy getting to him in the morning. When it came to Vegeta, her mother would take care of him, at least food wise, while her father would repair the GR when it would break. She wasn't enthusiast at the idea of relegating her tasks to her parents, but right now, it was the only way.

Bulma rose to her feet, extremely slowly, before dragging herself in direction of the crib. When she came in view, Trunks immediately stopped crying, and offered a smile to his mother. Bulma returned his smile, before picking him up, and holding him close to her.

At first, she had been afraid that she might get him sick as well, but Vegeta had told her that  _saiyans were stronger than that_. She believed him, because she didn't think he would let Trunks get sick. After all, he hadn't even left her by herself when she had been at her worst point.

Obviously, Bulma didn't remember the whole thing, since she had been either passed out or drowsy, but she re-called him coming in her room a few times. Also, she had been graced with quite a sight once she had awoken. Her mind fuzzy, she had opened her eyes, and the first thing she had noticed had been the towel on her forehead. Confused she had looked around, and at first she had caught sight of Trunks. He had been tightly holding on to her arm while his head had been resting against  _Vegeta_ 's leg. At that moment, her heart had skipped a beat. But indeed, as she had taken in the full view, she had been force to admit that Vegeta was in bed, with her and Trunks... watching over her? Of course, he had been asleep, a frown on his face while his head had been pressed against the headboard, and his arms crossed in front of his chest. Nonetheless, she had found the sight sweet.

At the time, she had still been sick, and she hadn't really moved or anything, but she had felt a new kind of happiness. The three of them together, looking as if they were a family. It hadn't been a sight she had been used to, but she liked it. It hadn't taken her long to fall asleep again, and when she had awoken, both Vegeta and her son had been gone from the bed. Nonetheless, she  _knew_.

Vegeta, unless he hadn't been asleep, probably didn't know she had seen them, but that was fine with her. Also, she hadn't brought up the subject, in fear of ruining a good moment. It was her perfect memory, and it was okay with her to keep it for herself.

As Bulma reached the door of her bedroom, she was brought out of her thought by her small exhaustion. She rested her hand against the door frame, taking a small break. Trunks didn't seem to mind, as he rested his head against her chest, and Bulma found herself wondering if perhaps he could feel her ki? After all, she didn't know much about saiyans and their development. Obviously, being a mother, she had been recording Trunks' progress, but it was also something she could look at with scientist eyes. He was one of the few saiyans remaining, and it was interesting to find out how they matured.

Once Bulma regained her breath, she resumed her walking again. It took her nearly twice the time it usually did to reach the kitchen, and she was relieved when it came into view. Her whole attention was focused on walking, and her son, and she was completely oblivious to whoever else was in the kitchen. Carefully, she put Trunks in his high chair, before walking towards the counter, and began to prepare him some oatmeal. It was usually his favorite breakfast when he was not being difficult. Bulma was completely engulfed in her whole world, not noticing the person behind her.

"Morning, honey! You're up early!" greeted Bunny, as she finished putting down the pancakes on a plate.

Bulma slightly jumped in surprise at her mother's voice, before turning around to look at the kitchen. Her mother was almost right behind her, while Vegeta was sitting at the kitchen table, right beside Trunks. How had she not noticed any of them? Somewhat confused at her own reaction, she slowly nodded at her mother. Then, she processed her words.  _Early_? She turned her head to look at the clock, and saw it indicated 5am. 5AM? She looked outside, only to see it was still somewhat dark. No wonder she felt so messed up, it was still way too early for her to be this awake.

Vegeta was staring at her, remembering what happened two nights ago. He had not meant to stay... actually he had never meant to be in the bed, yet, it was where he had been. Heck, he had even fallen asleep, although he hadn't felt tired. Once he had awoken, he had quickly realized what he had done, and he had left with the boy. Good thing the woman had been passed out the whole time. He had completely let his guard down, and had allowed himself to relax enough in their presences that he had fallen asleep. He couldn't even fall asleep when he was tired, and exhausted.

Then, blue met black, and she found herself staring at Vegeta. It was impossible to read the emotions on his face at the moment, but she could see  _something_  in his eyes. Quickly, he broke the eye contact, before scanning her, or at least, that was what it felt like. She felt his eyes on her body, and for a second she found herself flustered. Bulma quickly chased the feeling away, before resuming Trunks' breakfast. Once she was done, she walked in direction of the two men, and dropped the spoon, and bowl in front of Trunks. Usually, she would feed him, but today, she was exhausted.

"He can eat by himself," said Vegeta, thinking she was going to baby him again.

Bulma stared away from her son, to look at Vegeta. "I know," she answered.

Trunks was growing up, and she knew. Perhaps it was the mother in her that refused to let him go. Bulma enjoyed taking care of Trunks, he was her little boy. Maybe she was trying to hold on as long as she could, because truly, they grew up way too fast. But, nonetheless, he was her son too, and as long as she wanted to feed him herself, she would. Just not today.

Then, she decided she had used enough energy for now, and decided to rest her arms, on the table. Her eyes were semi-closed as she observed Trunks as he watched his father. Vegeta was already eating, and more food was coming, and his son was observing his movements. Vegeta seemed to be more pre-occupied by his food, and did not notice Trunks trying to imitate him. Bulma bit her bottom lip, holding in a smile as she watched Trunks make the same movements his father did. A soft giggle escaped her, and it seemed to get Vegeta's attention.

"Woman, what are you laughing at?"

Bulma smiled. "It seems your son admires you."

Vegeta tilted his head slightly, and noticed Trunks' arms and posture. The little boy was happily eating, while looking just like his father, and Bulma loved the sight of it. Vegeta's reaction was priceless in a way too. It seemed the Prince of Saiyans didn't know how to react to the unexpected flattery. As Bulma brought her attention back on Trunks, she had this growing feeling that he would grow up to be just like his father. Hopefully not as stubborn, but then again, it was too be expected. Nonetheless, she wasn't sure how she felt about a mini-Vegeta walking around in the house.

Another giggle escaped her.

Vegeta didn't know what was going through her mind, but he didn't like it, and he somewhat glared at her. It came as no surprise that Trunks was trying to pick up some manners. At least he was doing it from the right person. But this only made his desire to begin training the boy increase. Obviously, he was more than ready, and the only problem was the woman. Vegeta simply knew she would not let him, and would say that he was still too young. Although, why should she have all the say in the matter? The boy was his son as well. If he wanted to train him, then he should.

"The boy is ready to begin his training."

At that instant, Bulma raised her head from the table, her attention fully set on him. Training? But Trunks was not even two years old! Granted he was half saiyan, but there was no way he could be trained. She wouldn't let her son do any of the things she had seen Vegeta do! It was one thing to hurt yourself and learn, but this was insane, and way too dangerous for a toddler. She absolutely refused to let him put Trunks through that.

She almost glared at Vegeta. "He's too young! You can possibly make him do the things you do!"

Vegeta felt like rolling his eyes. Was the woman naturally slow, or her sickness was affecting her? "Woman, I'm going to train him, I'm not going to kill him." As if he would shove his son into a 500g GR. Did she think he was a complete idiot? He knew the boy was still a child.

Bulma pinched her lips together, before looking at her son. Would it really be okay to allow Vegeta to train Trunks? She despised the idea, but her son was saiyan, and fighting was in his blood. But she worried. Vegeta was known to push it when it came to training, and she was afraid he would go pass Trunks' limit, just like he would go over his own all the time. Bulma didn't want that kind of work and pressure on Trunks, especially at such a young age. Doubt filled her mind, as she licked her dry lips, unable to make up her mind.

"I don't think it's a good idea," she finally said.

But apparently, Vegeta couldn't care less. She wasn't the only one who could make decisions. "I don't need your approval woman. I was requesting your permission, I was informing you." With that said Vegeta dropped his fork, before existing the kitchen.

Vegeta knew she might be a little ticked off, but once again, it hardly mattered. As he had previously mentioned, it was his son as well, and if he wanted to train him he could. The boy could walk, and that was enough. Obviously, he wouldn't put him under the same type of training he put himself. He knew it was what the woman worried about, and honestly he wondered why she did. It was true that he pushed himself, but that was his own will and body. It didn't mean he would go easy on his son, but he wouldn't endanger his life either. Vegeta would be strict, and intense, but he wouldn't bring the boy to his death.

Bunny, who had been cutting fruits, and finishing the next load of pancakes, arrived at the table with Vegeta's next serving, but he was not there. The size of her smile decreased slightly, before she turned her attention to her daughter. Of course, she completely failed to notice the look of concern in her daughter's eyes. She assumed the sickness was bringing her mood down.

"Vegeta wasn't hungry anymore?" she asked, almost surprised. It wasn't like him to not have a fourth serving. Maybe he was sick?

Bulma shook her head. "Guess not."

Gosh, he could be so stubborn sometimes. Deep down she knew he meant what he said. If he wanted to train Trunks, he would. After all, she slept, she worked, there was so many moments where he would have the opportunity to train him, especially right now since she was sick. But, maybe she could trust him. She wanted something real with him, she wanted him to let her in. Perhaps it could start with some trust from her side. Bulma nodded to herself, she would give him the benefit of the doubt. He would look out for Trunks. After all, he surely didn't want his own son dead. Plus, some bonding time between the two of them could only be good.

It was the first step right? And apparently, her and Vegeta were taking baby steps. It didn't seem like much, but it represented a lot for  _them_.

One day at a time.

-D-

Vegeta had been alone, training in piece for the past two hours. Although, once again, he often found himself somewhat distracted. He blamed it on the woman. Actually this time around, maybe he blamed himself, since his actions were responsible. Vegeta couldn't forget what happened. He had taken care of her, and some of his actions had been  _natural_. As if he didn't need to think about it, as if he  _wanted_  to take care of her. As if it mattered to him what her health was, and if she was going to be okay.

He was this goddamn different person every time she came around, and the more time passed, the less he liked it. Vegeta had this internal struggle between who he was becoming, and who he was. Obviously the personalities were clashing, since he refused to be anyone else. He had his pride. But the worst of it all, was that he was changing on his own. It wasn't as if he was being tricked into it, or he had been given an ultimatum. The change was happening on its own, and he didn't stop it.

Although the woman was extremely emotional, and she would often act a certain way, she never told him to change. She never forced him to stay, or to be a father. She made the decision of keeping the brat, thinking she would be on her own to raise him. Bulma never begged him to stay. In her eyes, he had been able to see what she wanted, but she never voiced it. All she did was keep it inside. And even if she had voiced it, that didn't mean he had to listen to her, he never had before.

All these changes, this new person he was becoming, it was all because he let himself transform. Vegeta allowed this planet, and these people to influence who he was.. He actually tolerated most of them around his person without killing them. He let them get too close to him. They knew more about him then he wanted them to. He didn't need people, or friends as she called it. There was no reason why he should allow himself to be surrounded by these people. Yet, he did. And he didn't lash at them as often as he should.

Vegeta saw it as a weakness.

It was the one thing he couldn't get over. The one thing he refused to get over. Weaknesses were the worst thing. Nothing good could come out of them. His whole race had died because they had followed instead of battling. Weakness was the worst kind of mistake, because it cost you everything. Vegeta thrived to be strong, to be the strongest. He refused to let anything get in his way yet… he let her distract him. He conceded for her to be around so often, and he silently agreed that she could try him, invade his privacy.

He allowed the woman to be in his mind, to slow his training. He let her around him, he allowed her to talk back, because he wanted that fight, that feistyness. These fights, these moments, it made him  _feel_  something. But, that he wasn't afraid of. Anger was a feeling he had in his heart his whole life, and he had long accepted it. But that was the only feeling he ever let himself feel, the rest he chased away. He wasn't like her, he wasn't an open book that anyone could read. From the start, he had always been able to tell what she was experiencing. He on the other hand, hid behind his frown, and it was fine that way.

Vegeta was brought away from him thought by a knock on the door of the GR. It didn't take him too long to know it was the woman, and he could also tell she had Trunks with her. That last part intrigued him, so he turned off the GR, since 500g would probably crush her to death, and made his way to the door. Vegeta pressed the red button which caused it to open. On the other side, there was Bulma, her face slightly red, but not from rage, as she carefully had Trunks tucked into her arms.

He arched his eyebrow, before crossing his arms in front of his chest, waiting for her to explain what she wanted.

This was difficult for Bulma, more than he would know. Giving Trunks over to him so he could train him, was like severing the link she had with her little boy. It would be as if he would be all grown up when she would get him back. Of course, it was complete non sense, since he would be the same little boy in a few hours, but she couldn't prevent the feeling from taking over her. Once Vegeta would begin to train him, she knew Trunks would slowly become more and more independent, and do things on his own, and perhaps that was what she feared. She wanted her little boy to need her. Maybe it made her feel needed and important, she didn't know, but she didn't want that feeling to go away. But, she was trying to be the adult here, and one day, everyone had to let go.

Bulma wanted Trunks to grow up to be strong, and know how to fight. According to Vegeta he should have known the basics already, but he didn't. if she wanted him to gain strength, and be a saiyan, she had to hand him over. Deciding that even though it pained her, it was the right thing to do, she looked into Vegeta's eyes. They needed bonding time, Vegeta needed to be a father, not because he was forced to, but because he wanted to. If Vegeta was going to stay for Trunks, then she couldn't get in the way of the only thing that could create a link between them. If training was how Trunks would get to know his father, than so be it.

She broke eye contact with Vegeta, before slowly letting go of Trunks, who took a few seconds to stabilize himself on his feet. Bulma was still holding his tiny hand, even though she knew she would need to release it soon.

"You wanted to train him," she finally said, looking down at Trunks, before running her fingers through his free, purple locks.

For a second, it was almost as if he was surprised. She didn't mind if he trained the boy? To be honest, he had expected more of fight from her, yet there she was, completely giving in.

"Then, go ahead." He waited for it. "But," she added. "just be careful Vegeta. He's still young."

He remained silent, before uncrossing his arms in front of his chest. In answer he nodded slightly. Then, he looked down at his son, who was still holding on to his mother's hand. "Come on," he told him, before turning around, and walking deeper inside the GR.

Slowly, Bulma let go of her son's tiny hands, and Trunks looked at her mother. She nod her head, and quickly enough, he followed his father, walking as fast as he could manage. Bulma watched him, and surprisingly, she didn't feel sad or worried. Perhaps it was the sight of Trunks, following his father, that warmed her heart, but she smiled. Once Vegeta stopped in his tracks, and Trunks did the same, she knew it wasn't her place to be anymore. This was a father and son moment, and she didn't belong in there. With one last longing glance, she closed the door, before leaving them to be.

Bulma pinched her lips together, before making her way down the hall. The rush of emotions had totally drained her energy, and she knew she needed to lay down before she passed out. Nonetheless, happiness filled her heart. It seemed more progress had been made with Vegeta than she ever thought possible. Yet none of it was because it had been planned. Although, everything that happened between them, at least the best things, were always from an impulse. Clearly they were never meant to be stuck in a routine. Not that she minded. She could get bored rather easily, but not with Vegeta.

Almost 4 years had passed since he had moved into her house, and yet, every day felt like the first day.

Her life had been completely turned upside down many times, she had experienced rushes of emotions, and yet, she had loved every second of it. Her heart could still pound at the proximity of their body, and she could feel an ache inside her heart every time she worried about him.

Bulma knew she could never let go because from the start, Vegeta had taken her heart.

Now if only she could manage to take his.

Strange, yet satisfying.

-D-

Vegeta had found the training, somewhat awkward. Never in his life had he trained a child before, and frankly, he wasn't sure how to start. First of all, most of the time, the boy would either not understand, or not know what he was saying, making it extremely difficult. Vegeta had tried small kis attack at first, to see how he would react, but he let the first ones hit him. Trunks had cried at the impact, but of course, he wasn't hurt. He hadn't put enough power in them to even bruise him.

From the start, Vegeta had known that flying was useless at the moment. The boy had no clear focus, and he mostly blamed it on the woman. A certain discipline needed to be introduce, or none of this would work or matter. Now getting the woman and her ditsy mother to do it, was another story. That would probably mean he would need to cut on his own training time, and although the idea did not please him, he was the only one who could train his son. But, he would still have a chat with the woman. Perhaps she would be as lenient as she had been earlier.

In the end, after two hours of training, all he had managed to get the boy to do was to block his small attacks. It was not much, and he probably would have to teach him all over again, yet somehow, he didn't mind it that much. Sure, his patience had run out a few times, and he had raised his voice, but not once had the boy cried. Actually, now that he thought back about it, the boy didn't usually cry in his presence, it was often when the woman was there. Another bad habit that she was teaching him. He was too reserve, too shy, and he counted on his mother being there all the time.

Vegeta intended on preparing him for the real word.

The main reason why they had stopped, except Vegeta thinking most of it was a waste of time at the moment, was because the brat was tired. Usually, Vegeta wouldn't have let him rest, after all, for saiyans, fighting came first, but it was the first time, he used any strength at all. Plus, if something happened, the woman would yak his ears off. He had put Trunks in his bed about 10 minutes ago now, and he intended on resuming his own training. He hadn't gotten much done while he had been with Trunks, so he needed to compensate.

But, as he was about to make his way to the GR, he cast a glance in direction of Bulma's bedroom. Vegeta knew she wasn't as sick as she had been, but he knew she had been in her room for a while now. Although, she could simply be working on a project, like he had often seen her do. Vegeta was telling himself that, he didn't need to check on her. First of all, she didn't need him, and second of all, it was a bad idea. He didn't want to end up being her babysitter again. HEr mother was here now, and she could look after her.

And then once again, Vegeta felt betrayed by his own body, as he made his way towards her room, instead of the GR. He wanted to curse her, but he felt as if this was more his fault than hers. Slowly, he reached her room, and he saw the door was wide open. One look inside, and he would leave. That was his intention. And then, as he looked, he saw her on her bed, crying. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was breathing heavily. Bulma had a tissue in her hand, which she squeezed hard, before she wiped away some of her tears.

For a second, Vegeta was frozen in the door way, unsure what to do. Why in the world was she crying? She was looking down at her laps, tears pouring out of her eyes. Heck, she didn't even notice his presence. Vegeta wanted to leave, but his desire to know why she was crying was much stronger. He made his way inside in complete silence, as he watched her. It was then that he noticed she had something in her ear, and a cable was hanging from it. When he took one more step forward she noticed him.

What came next, he did not expect.

Bulma's blue eyes slightly grew wider, as she locked her eyes on him. She took the earphone out of her ear, and stared at him, the amount of tears rolling down her cheeks increasing. Bulma had done what she always did when she was stuck in bed; watch romance movie. Although this time, she went with more sappy one, and now, during the Notebook, her heart had broken to pieces, and the tears had come. Sad romance were always the way to completely break her heart to pieces. And now, as her heart was ready to burst, she had seen Vegeta.

Her head was dizzy, especially from the medication for her sickness, she was totally zapped out of any energy, and she was crying. She looked like a terrible mess. And then for a split second, she wondered why he had come. Was it because he was worried, because he wanted to check up on her? It seemed out of character for Vegeta, and she found it absolutely sweet. Yes, perhaps it was not why he was there, but she rather tell herself that. After all, there couldn't be many explanation as of why he was there; her father and mother were ready to help him out with any problem.

Bulma pushed the mini portable DVD off of her lap, and did the same with the blanket. Before she knew it, she was on her feet, looking straight at him. Vegeta was trying to understand the look in her eyes to determine her intentions, but it was something he had never seen before. And he still didn't know why she was crying. She was by herself in the room, so what could have happened to make her that way?

Vegeta was quickly brought out of his trance when Bulma began walking towards him, her big round eyes staring at him. Bulma was slowly making her way in his direction, her arms hanging at her side. For an instant, he wondered if he should be afraid of what she was going to do.

"Woman, what are you doing?" he asked, frowning.

Bulma bit her bottom lip. What exactly what she doing? Oh god, she was seeking comfort from Vegeta? Yes she was. She could still remember doing this often with Yamcha. Bulma would start crying like crazy, and Yamcha would hold her, clearly uncomfortable, while muttering he wouldn't watch another movie with her ever again. But Vegeta wouldn't do that. If she was lucky, the only thing he would do would be to tell her to go away. Maye he would even push her away. Nonetheless, she kept walking in his direction, her heart pounding like a drum.

If he told her there was hope, that meant there was also the hope that he would tell her to stay. That he wouldn't turn her down right? There was also the possibility that Vegeta would let her wipe her tears on his  _naked_  chest.

When she stopped right in front of him, he asked his question. "Why are you crying?" he asked confused.

Bulma's bottom lip was quivering, as she tried to form the words to explain. Gosh, he would think she was completely crazy. She finally found the courage to open her mouth, and explain to him. "I was watching this hmm, movie," she told him through her tears and sobs. Bulma found herself sounding like an idiot when she voiced that statement out loud.

"A movie?" He blinked. "Woman, you're insane."

Now he didn't even know why he came in there to see her. Clearly, her sickness was not physical but mental. She was crying over those stupid movie thing? He had watched a couple with her, and honestly, it was nothing but a waste of time. Then again, it fitted her perfectly. Vegeta sighed heavily, before getting ready to leave the room. As he did so, he was stopped by her hand on his arm. Vegeta tilted his head to the side slightly, and looked at Bulma. She had somewhat of a firm grip on his arm, and she came closer to him.

She liked to play with fire.

Bulma took a deep breath, before doing it. She gently wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her wet face against the bare skin of his chest. Bulma felt him stiff under her touch, but she did not pull away. Vegeta didn't move, his arms resting at his side.

What in the world was she doing? Did she want him to comfort her from crying? He didn't care that she was crying over some stupid move, it wasn't any of his business, plus he didn't do this kind of stuff. He felt clearly uncomfortable, and unknown to neither of them, a tiny hue of red was on his cheeks, barely noticeable.

She knew he was about to say something, so she stopped him. "I know,  _saiyans don't hug_."

And then it happened. A tiny smirk appeared on his lips, and he didn't stop it. He didn't try to pull away, instead he remembered when he thought the woman was attempting to crush him. It was a long time ago, before Trunks, before anything happened between them. He remember the two times she had tried to hug him, and the little fight that had followed. Somehow, it felt as if it had happened in another life time, or to someone else. How had it gone from then to what it was now?

This time, it was her turn to smirk. "I was right." She waited, but he said nothing. "Saiyans do more than you thought. I think you're the only stuck up one."

But she was wrong. Saiyans didn't do all the things he did. Heck, he didn't know why he did them. Even now, he still was being not himself by allowing to do what she was doing. He realized that perhaps there was no way to stop the change that was happening to himself. He still firmly refused it, and he didn't like it, but he didn't think he could even stop it. Every day, he allowed himself to be sucked in deeper and further. One day, maybe it would be impossible to go back, to retain what he was letting go.

He sighed. "You annoy me."

She smiled. "I know."

And then, his hand moved, and rested on her back. She waited for him to realize what he had done, and move it, but to her surprise he didn't. It as if he was content with where it was, and he didn't care if she knew. For a second, Bulma realized just how different this Vegeta was from the one she had taught how to hug, a couple years back.

This one was...

 _her_  Saiyan.

-D-


	11. Beach Day

One hour every day.

That was the training that Vegeta implemented on Trunks. Bulma wasn't allowed inside, and no matter how much it was killing her, she remained out of his business. Of course, a few times she tried to steal a peak, but every time, he'd catch her well before she was anywhere near the GR. It was as if he knew. Well, since he could sense her ki, he technically did. Bulma had yet to see some differences in Trunks, although a week of training was hardly enough to transform someone. Nonetheless, she meticulously inspected Trunks' behavior every day to see if it had changed.

He still liked for her to feed him and carry him around, and Bulma assumed Vegeta hated that. She knew she could help by making Trunks walk on his own and what not, but she still couldn't bring herself to break that bond between her and her son. Plus, it was fun to see Vegeta's annoyed face every time she babied Trunks. The man was pissed off too easily, and he needed to learn how to relax. Sometimes, she wondered what it would be like for Vegeta to take a vacation. But, she didn't want to imagine the poor people on a resort that he would torture.

Today, Bulma had other plans than to piss him off though. Chichi, who was still somewhat depressed, had called her up, wanting to know if perhaps Bulma wanted to do something. Seeing how her friend was gloomy, Bulma decided she needed plenty of sun. Of course, the best place to get all that sun was at the beach, and now Bulma, Trunks, Gohan, and Chichi were going to the beach to enjoy bright sun, and warm sand. Bulma couldn't even remember the last time she had done that, and she knew it was about time for her to enjoy some relaxation.

Happily humming to herself, Bulma was packing a bag, while Trunks was in his crib, which she had yet to remove from her room. Although, she didn't deem it necessary yet. She had only been feeling better for a couple of days now, and there was still no reason to use extra effort. Besides, she kind of liked having Trunks in her room with her.

Granted she'd like to have another saiyan sharing her bedroom as well, but one was better than none at all. As if Vegeta and her would ever share a room anyway. Plus, she'd never be able to stand that alarm going off at 4am every goddamn day.

A smile appeared on her face when she was done. Sun cream, hat, towel, glasses, water, and plenty of toys. This was Trunk's first time at the beach, and she wanted her little boy to have fun. Now that the stuff was taking care of, it was her turn to get ready. Bulma couldn't even remember the last time she had worn a bathing suit. She had to admit, she was a tiny bit stressed, because after all, she had a kid, and she was not as young as she used to be. Not that she doubted her curves, her charm or her body. It had just been a long time, and it wasn't exactly as if she had a man around to tell her she looked good.

Not that she needed to hear it.

Bulma sighed as she opened her first drawer and rummaged through it. She wanted something attractive and nice, without saying that she was screaming for attention. After all, she already sort of had a man, and she was in no way looking for another one, she simply liked to look good. Bulma decided on a red bikini, and with a smile on her face, she removed her shirt, before putting it on. Once she was done putting on the bathing suit, she put a pair of shorts but no shirt. Instead, she put a yellow towel around her neck.

Slowly, she made her way towards the crib, smiling at her son. "How does mommy look?" she asked, spinning herself around.

Trunks smiled at her mother. "Mama!" he said, extending his arms in her direction.

Bulma picked up Trunks and then grabbed the bag, all dressed and ready to go. She assumed that by now, her mother had already finished the picnic she had prepared for them, and it was by the door. Bunny had been so excited when she had heard the word  _beach_  that she had rushed to prepare oodles of snacks. As Bulma made her way down the hall, Trunks' head resting against her chest, she heard footsteps coming her way, and she knew that could only be one person, judging by how angry they were.

Quickly enough, Vegeta appeared in view, and Bulma kept a straight face, as she kept heading for her destination. At first, Vegeta didn't pay her much attention, at least not until he noticed what she was sporting. At that moment, he stopped in his tracks, and inspected her. What in the world was she wearing!? And here she was outside of her room, walking down the hall! His eyes were slightly larger than usual, as he blocked her way. Bulma held in a smirk as she noticed his reaction. Somehow, she had a feeling this was going to be hilarious.

"Woman, what are you doing?" he asked, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Bulma acted completely innocent. "What do you mean?"

He uncrossed his arms. "Why are you wearing this?" he inquired, pointing at the top piece of her bathing suit.

She smiled. "This? That's called a bathing suit, Vegeta. People wear it to go to the beach. You know, lie down on the sand, go swimming in the ocean."

This was almost too easy. Although, she was a tiny bit surprised; she had almost expected him to not say anything at all.

He frowned. "Who?"

This time she was confused. "Who what?"

"Who are you going with?" he clarified, his tone still rude.

He didn't care if she went dressed like that to a beach where everyone would see her. Although, from the way she had acted before, he thought she had more self-respect than that. He just hoped for that weakling's sake that he wasn't the one dragging her there, or he would personally take care of him. Not because of what she was wearing, which obviously showed too much, just because he didn't like him. Maybe he should give him a better warning to stay away from the woman. Apparently, he hadn't gotten the message yet.

Bulma couldn't believe this; was Vegeta actually jealous? This was good.

"Chichi, and Gohan," she answered truthfully. Although, it would have been fun to see his reaction if she had said Yamcha.

Kakarot's woman was going as well? Dressed  _like that_? Vegeta glared at Bulma a little while longer, before his eyes traveled to Trunks, who was holding on to the strings of Bulma's top, dangerously pulling on them. Although what mostly caught his attention was how the woman was babying him. He had tried to tell her a few times, but she insisted on being stubborn, and she continued on carrying him wherever she went. Vegeta had made sure that Trunks practiced his walking went he spent his hour with him. The boy was just fine, and his speed had increased.

"Can I go now?" asked Bulma before putting her hand on her hip.

"You do what you want," said Vegeta, before walking away from them.

If she wanted to show herself out like that, it was her problem. He couldn't care less. He turned around slightly, staring when her shorts rode up way too high, as she walked away from him. Stupid woman, and stupid humans with their stupid bathing suits. Honestly, what was the difference between that and her usual underwear? They looked the same, yet she would not come out in her underwear, and she did not want to be seen in them. They covered just as much, only the name changed. How stupid was that?

Bulma had a smirk on her face as she picked up the picnic, and made her way outside. This day had just gotten better already. Happily, she made her way to her car and installed Trunks in his baby seat. Time to forget about every little problem she had, including her recent sickness.

Today was all about fun, and tanning.

-D-

Since Goku was not there to drive, Bulma picked up Chichi, and they had made their way to the beach. Chichi had been wearing a one piece and had full clothes on, and Bulma figured it was because she was covering the growing bulge of her stomach. She could still remember how self-conscious she had felt when she had been pregnant with Trunks. Without a man to re assure you that you still look great, and that he still loves you, it was harder. And in Chichi's case it was even more difficult because Goku had chosen to remain dead.

But today wasn't about being depressed; it was about lifting up spirits. They had found a good spot on the beach, and now, they were both covering their own son in sun cream. Being half-saiyan was no excuse to not protect their skin. Bulma put a white hat on top of Trunks' head before placing him down on the towel, where she had laid out all of his toys. Gohan had quickly rushed into the water, while Chichi was lying down under a big parasol to shield herself from the sun. Bulma, on the other hand, thought she was pale and intended on changing that. She had barely applied sun cream and made sure the sun was fully on her.

She lay on her back, her head beside Trunks so she could watch him easily.

Then came the conversation. "How are you holding up?" asked Bulma, concerned.

Chichi sighed heavily, as she looked out at the water. "It's hard," she admitted, sounding defeated. "Gohan's been great with helping me and doing his homework too. But without Goku..."

She didn't need to finish the sentence; Bulma already knew what came next. Although Vegeta and her had never been officially together, she had still experienced missing his presence in her life. Bulma could somewhat understand what Chichi was going through.

"You know Chichi, if you ever need help..."

But Chichi was too proud for that, and they both knew it. She wasn't going to accept money from anyone. But nonetheless, she still appreciated the help Bulma offered. "Don't worry, we'll manage," she said, staring off towards the water.

Bulma nodded, even though Chichi couldn't see it. She knew she would refuse help as well, her pride getting in the way, but support from friends was always nice. At that point, Bulma thought it would be wise to change the subject, if only to clear Chichi's mind. After all, this was the point of the relaxation day. They had to forget about every problem they ever had, although Bulma wasn't sure if her current problems could compare to Chichi's. The only thing she had to worry about was trying to get Vegeta to open up. Although at the rate he was going, it might take a couple of  _years_.

"Chichi, when did you let Goku train Gohan?"

The question seemed to surprise Chichi for a second, but then she smiled. "I never really wanted him to fight, but they never really give me a choice. It was Piccolo who first trained him, when he was five."

Now that Chichi looked back on it, it felt as if it were a life time ago when her husband had first learned about his origins, yet she could remember the first saiyan attack as if it was yesterday, perhaps because it had been the first time her little boy had been ripped away from her. It had been so hard to let him go and watch him leave. Chichi knew she was protective of her son, but nonetheless, in her opinion, he had been way too young to go under such an intense training. But suddenly, she found herself wondering why Bulma asked that. She quickly found an answer to her question.

"Vegeta wants to train Trunks?" she asked, a tiny smirk on her face.

Bulma sighed. "He already has." Before Chichi could comment, Bulma continued. "And I  _agreed_  to it," she said, as if it was completely unbelievable. "I couldn't say no. It was as if for the first time, he was saying  _he's my son_. He wanted to do it, not because he had to, but because he wanted to." She scoffed. "Of course, he didn't say it like that, but I just knew."

The last time Chichi had seen Bulma and Vegeta together; things had been going pretty well for them. But, although she didn't know Vegeta very well, she could tell it wasn't easy. "What are you? Vegeta, and you?"

Chichi had married her first boyfriend. Though she often shared her opinions, she would never tell someone else how to live their life. In the case of Bulma, she wouldn't. Still, one was left to wonder if all Vegeta and her would do was have a son and occasional sex, without even being in a relationship. It wasn't really that she thought it was wrong, although in a way it was, but Chichi had known Bulma for a while, and she knew she deserved better, than to stay on standby like that.

Bulma felt her heart grow a little heavier by her question. Wasn't that something she had asked herself many times? It was true that Bulma deeply wished for something more between her and Vegeta, but somehow, she wasn't displeased with their current situation. It wasn't perfect, but then again, neither were they. For someone like Vegeta to come as far as he had, Bulma saw it almost as a miracle. It made every little step they took seem even more amazing in her eyes. Vegeta and her, were just... themselves, and it was enough. For now.

"We're working on it," Bulma finally answered, a smile on her lips.

 _Working on it_  was an interesting way to put it. She was mostly plotting behind his back to force him to reveal his heart.

But those were details.

-D-

Stupid woman.

Vegeta was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to enjoy his meal, but every time he took a bite, thoughts of Bulma assaulted his head. How could she have left the house wearing such a skimpy outfit? Had she no shame at all to show herself like that to everyone? She could have at least put a shirt on to cover herself a little. Quickly, he dropped his fork on the table, before a big sigh escaped his lips. Vegeta wasn't sure why, but he didn't like this, especially since he couldn't even focus on eating. Stupid, dumbass woman.

"Now, now, what's wrong Vegeta?"

He felt his temper flare when Bunny sat down beside him, patting his arm, as if she was trying to bring him comfort. She had that stupid smile on her face, like she always did, and her eyes were closed. He tried not to look at her, because it would only make him angrier, but she was making the task difficult, as he felt her waiting there, waiting for him to answer the stupid question. As if it was any of her business. Nothing was wrong with him, and if there was something wrong, he sure as hell wouldn't share it with her.

As per usual, Bunny didn't seem to notice his grumpiness at all. "Is it because Bulma left without you?" He clenched his fists but still didn't answer. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you joined her. I could drive you!" The poor boy had been left behind. Although, Bunny was sure her daughter hadn't done it on purpose. Perhaps Bulma didn't know that Vegeta enjoyed going to the beach.

For the first time, Vegeta actually found himself considering her offer. Was he out of his mind? Why would he go and meet up with the woman? It was nice to have her out of the house, her and the brat. But damn it, the sight of her in that bikini thing refused to leave his mind. He clenched his fists tighter, before pushing his plate away from his face. The woman shouldn't have gone there if he had a problem with it. Why? He wasn't quite sure. He just wanted her to do what he said. But of course, the more he was against something, the more she loved it.

Wretched woman.

"Where's the  _beach_?" he finally inquired.

His question made Bunny beam with happiness. "Right at the edge of the town. The South side." She knew Vegeta couldn't remain upset for so long, he was too much of a softie for that!

Vegeta grunted before getting up from the chair and headed for the door. It was then that Bunny, slightly surprised, stopped him in his tracks. "You're going to leave like this?" she asked, a little confused.

He stared at her, but didn't answer. Leave like this? He had clothes on, and a lot more than what Bulma had been wearing, so why the hell was wrong? Regardless, he allowed himself to be dragged in, and he turned around, before crossing his arms in front of his chest. This had better be good.

Bunny slowly got up, shaking her head slightly. The poor boy was such in a rush, he had completely forgotten about his beach clothes. Good thing she was there to remind him! "You need your bathing suit and your towel before you go!" He blinked, and remained silent, which only made Bunny smile even more. "Poor thing! I'm sure I can find some things for you in here. Give me a minute."

Surprisingly, Vegeta waited, remaining in the same position. Although he wasn't sure why. He didn't intend on staying there, especially with Kakarot's harpy was there. Actually, he didn't even know why he was going in the first place. Vegeta just knew if he didn't, it would bother him the whole time. But, still, he waited for the woman's mother to come back, with whatever she had gone to get. Every passing second, his patience was wearing thinner, and he considered leaving anyway. Yet, he stayed. What was wrong with him?

Finally, Bunny arrived, holding a dark blue towel in one hand and what resembled black shorts in the other. "This should fit you," she said, handing him the shorts. "You have to put them on before leaving."

He grunted, but still, slowly, Vegeta made his way to the nearest washroom. He quickly changed into what she had given him, and found out it was looser than the short he was used to wearing. The fabric was also different; nonetheless, he couldn't see the purpose for all of this. As soon as he exited the bathroom, Bunny appeared in front of him, a big smile on her face. Without his permission, she put the towel around his neck, before putting her hands on the side of his arms. He stiffened under the touch, but she didn't seem to notice.

"There you are, all ready to go."

As quickly, and as best as he could, Vegeta escaped Bunny. He had faced a lot of evils in space and during his life, but none of them brought a shiver down his spine like she could.

-D-

A nice sun bath.

Bulma's eyes were extremely heavy as she lay on her stomach, her head facing Trunks. He was still playing with his toys, attempting to build something in the sand, but failing. Although he had gotten upset quite a few times, he had not given up just yet. Since the sun had become harsh, she had put on his hat, and added some sun cream, just in case. Now, the only thing she was focusing on was remaining awake. The warm sun, and the sound of the waves colliding unto the sand, it was enough to bring her into a state of unconsciousness.

From the look of things, Chichi was in the same state than her. The only different was, Gohan was old enough to look after himself, so even if Chichi dozed off, there was nothing to worry about. Bulma knew her son had more than enough strength to defend himself, but she didn't like it. He was a toddler, and he needed her attention, and surveillance. So, Bulma kept going, and fought to remain awake. That, and to make sure Trunks didn't pull on her bathing suit again. Since Bulma didn't want to tan with the mark of the straps, when she had turned on her stomach, she had unclasped it.

Unfortunately for her, Trunks had decided earlier that the best way to get his mother's attention was to pull on the top of her bikini, nearly revealing everything. Fortunately, she had been able to cover herself just in time. Of course, then she had blushed about seven different shade of red, while hearing Chichi hold back a laugh. Now, Bulma was being cautious, and she had tucked in any edge Trunks could access. Also, she had made sure the towel would cover her in case it happened again.

Then, Bulma felt a shadow covering her, and she couldn't help but frown. Being tentative, since her top wasn't clasped, she turned around slightly, only to be graced with an unexpected sight. Bulma had to blink a few times, only to make sure she was seeing correctly, because she refused to believe it. Unfortunately for her, Trunks confirmed her thoughts very quickly.

"Dada!"

And she cringed.

Her lips were slightly parted as she wondered what to say. Actually, first of all, she asked herself what was he doing there? She clearly remembered him saying he didn't care what she did, although his eyes had widened had the sight of her, it couldn't possibly be the reason why he was there. And what the heck was he wearing? Was that a bathing suit? And did he have a towel wrapped around his neck?

"What are you doing here?" she asked, in the most normal tone she could.

The first thing Vegeta noticed was her bare back. Her completely bare back. It had been hard to distract himself from it, especially since so many conflicting thoughts had filled his mind. He felt his anger grow, and he came even closer to her and only stopped before he nearly stepped on his son's  _creation_. Vegeta hadn't stopped because he had paid attention, but because he had felt a slight flair in Trunks' aura. Considering his current state, he hadn't cared, but he had still ceased his movements.

Instead of answering her question, he raised his head and observed his surrounding. Many women were dressed just like Bulma, and yet no one had a problem with it. Humans just liked the exposed themselves, and men let their women do it, with no shame if other men saw it. Honestly. He somewhat scoffed before he began to make his way a little further from Bulma and Trunks. Vegeta didn't glance towards Chichi's. Already, he was seeing too much of strangers, and honestly, he had no desire to see Kakarot's harpy wearing those clothes. Too much of a bad mental image.

Bulma watched as he rudely walked away, and lay down in his towel in the sand. Then, as if it was completely natural for him to do so, he sat down, and stared away at the beach, just as if he belonged there. It was true that he was allowed to come to the beach, but acting all human wasn't something he either liked, or was good at, in her opinion. Vegeta stood out from the crowd, no matter where he was. How could he just try to blend him like that? It wasn't like him. Or perhaps she didn't like how, despite her beliefs, he could easily do it, yet he never tried.

Vegeta could feel her eyes on him, but he chose to ignore her. In fact, there were plenty of people around him who were not ignoring him. Vegeta wasn't focusing on them, so he didn't notice, but Bulma saw them. All those vipers, those women, moving slightly to get a better view of Vegeta. Of course he was good looking, and his body was amazing. The man trained every freaking day for Kami's sake. Evidently, all those hormone driven bombshells could hardly keep their eyes off of his muscles. As if they had never seen a shirtless man before. Whores.

He felt her ki flare up, and he couldn't help but turn his head slightly. What in the world had gotten her so pissed off? As soon as his eyes were on her, she huffed and looked away, as if she was even angrier.

Bulma, obviously more and more frustrated, struggled to clasp on her top, wondered how Vegeta could be so oblivious to all the women surrounding him. There was no way he hadn't noticed all those women eating him with their eyes. And then, Bulma realized something. Vegeta wasn't Yamcha.

If he had been her ex-boyfriend, he would have already been talking to those girls. But Vegeta was different. As Bulma observed his behavior, now that her anger had gone away, she could see that even though he was surrounded by a bunch of women, who were half naked, he didn't care. He wasn't even looking in their direction. Bulma had a lot of confidence in herself, but even though it was hard, she could admit some of these women were young, and pretty. Yet, she was the only woman Vegeta even looked at.

He seemed insensitive, and sometimes, -most of the time-, he could act like a real jerk. But, then, there were this moments like this, where he made it all worth it. Bulma knew he had no idea what he was doing, and it wasn't on purpose, yet it was what made it even more amazing. Without knowing, he did the kindest gesture ever, and kami, did she love him for it. Not knowing how else to react, because her heart was pounding inside of her chest, she got up, after making sure her top was in place properly, and walked in his direction.

Vegeta felt her coming, and slowly, he turned his head in her direction. He did so just in time to be face to face with her long, bare legs. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, Bulma dropped to her knees at his side. And then, she did something he did not expect, and he didn't know why she did it. Bulma pressed her moist lips against his cheek. He tensed at the contact, and it took him a few seconds to realize what she was doing. When he did, he pulled away from her, a frown on his face.

"What do you think you're doing, woman?" he asked, before wiping his cheek.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Thanking you," she said, before leaning against his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

Vegeta seemed more than uncomfortable with the contact, especially out in the open like that, but Bulma refused to move. It seemed someone else liked the feeling of being together, and that was Trunks. It appeared that as soon as he had noticed his parents together, he had decided to join in. Quickly, he made his way towards them, not even wobbling once, probably thanks to his father, and he only stopped when he was in front of them. Bulma opened her arms, ready to welcome him in, but apparently, her son had another plan in mind.

Trunks sat down beside his father, in the same position than him, his blue eyes never leaving his form. Bulma couldn't see Vegeta's reaction, but she smiled.

Apparently, Vegeta was a bigger softie than he let on.

Although the ambiance seemed a little bit awkward, especially with Chichi and Vegeta so near, Bulma didn't mind. Sure, it ruined the mother-son day, and relaxation time they had planned, but somehow, she liked this better. But, it was a little unfair for Chichi, who didn't have Goku. Hopefully, this wouldn't sadden her. Bulma allowed herself to forget about her thoughts, and enjoy the moment. Vegeta sure as hell wouldn't let her rest on him like this very often, especially with people watching. It was a once in a lifetime kind of thing.

He never allowed her to be so close to him, how could she be so rude and bold? Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched as Trunks did the same. It did feel a little bit of pride knowing that even though his son didn't have physical saiyan traits, he could at least act like one. He'd much prefer have the boy doing what he was doing, than following the woman's example. Vegeta became a little less tensed, as he moved away from Bulma slightly, his eyes roaming over the beach.

Apparently, this was a place a lot of families decided to come, although he could hardly see why. This felt like a disgusting place to be considering everyone's lack of inhibition. And it was once Vegeta observed his surroundings that he realized many of the women were wearing worse attires than Bulma. They would almost be better-off naked. Then, one of them dared to look at him and wink. Vegeta's anger stirred up inside of him, and was almost ready to get up, when he felt Bulma's hands on his arms. He looked at her, and she appeared to be confused.

Bulma had quickly felt a change in his mood, and one look in at his face, and she had been able to tell he was mad. Although, his fury hadn't seemed to be directed at her. Bulma dared to look around, to see if perhaps she could determine what frustrated him. With a quick glance, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. It was then that she decided to follow his line of sight.

Immediately, Bulma saw her. A blond bimbo, with her breasts nearly spilling out of her bright yellow bikini. Of course she had easily spotted Vegeta, who had the best body on the beach by far.

She could have been angry, but instead, she was slightly amused. Vegeta's reaction was nothing in the range of normal, and it was adorable. Never had he been so angry, or so pumped up when she had tried to flirt with him. The poor girl hadn't said anything, and he looked like he was ready to blast her into another dimension. It actually made her feel quite good about herself, and she couldn't help the warmth that grew inside of her. Somehow, Vegeta had decided she was worth it, and it made her feel special.

Nonetheless, she had to calm him. "Don't worry Vegeta. It's common at the beach. It happens to everyone, all the time."

The more time he spent around  _other_  humans, the more he realized how a stupid, weak, and unorganized race they were. They had no discipline, were so volatile and had no type of attachment to anything. They moved from one thing to another without any consideration. They lacked focus, and strength. Slowly, he sat back down, and stared at Bulma. "Humans are so-"

She stopped him. "I know, Grumpy." Then, she looked at the woman again. "Should still kick her sorry ass though."

And then, without being able to stop himself, Vegeta smirked slightly at her comment. Never had he seen Bulma jealous before, and the fire in her eyes was interesting. And once again, he found a small resemblance between her and a female saiyan. Not that he would ever admit that outline of course. He set his eyes on the woman, who was still looking at him, and he frowned. She was disgusting, and he did not see beauty in her, or in her orange skin. But since he was looking at her, he could feel Bulma's eyes on the woman, and his smirk grew.

"You wouldn't stand a chance, woman," he said, not looking at her. If he had, she might have noticed that he looked amused.

Bulma scoffed as she pulled away from him. Was he being serious, or was Vegeta actually joking around? She decided to play along. "Those fake nails can't do anything."

And then, he didn't answer. But he didn't need to, because Bulma felt good, that somehow she had shared her first joke with Vegeta. Who knew he could be playful? It wasn't a side he shared very often, but she liked it. She didn't mind keeping it to herself, because Kami knew, he'd kill her if she let anyone know. Although, she did know enough about Vegeta to blackmail him, not that she would, but his reaction to it could be pretty funny. She knew he would never harm her. Bulma was safe and felt safe with him.

"There better be food," he warned looking around. He sounded as if he would leave if there wasn't, although there was no explanation to why he was there in the first place.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders slightly; Vegeta being there was enough. "Maybe," she answered, pulling away from him slightly.

His eyes narrowed. "Does the harpy have to stay here?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Do you?"

Somehow, the question was taken to another level than what she originally meant. A silence installed itself between them since he didn't answer right away, as if he was carefully thinking about his answer, and for a second, her heart stopped beating. She licked her dry lips, and turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Apparently."

-D-


	12. Self Restraint

Bulma grimaced as she pulled herself out of bed. Her back was literally killing her, and it had for the past few days. It was not the first time something like this happened, and she figured she had just pulled a muscle when she either stretched, or bent. Even so, it was a pain in the ass. As a sigh escaped her lips, she found herself staring at the empty space in her room. A few days ago, Trunks had gone back to his own room, and now, a tiny feeling of loneliness crept inside of her heart. She had truly missed her son's company.

She bit on her bottom lip, before shaking her head slightly. Quickly, Bulma hopped into her shower, allowing the water to wash away her thoughts. Good things had happened during the past few days, and there was no reason for her to dwell on the little things. Alright, technically nothing  _good_  happened, but nothing bad happened either. Vegeta, contrary to all expectations, had been civil at the beach. She hadn't had a fight with him lately. Heck, she couldn't remember the last time she had to fix the GR.

At that moment, she couldn't help but frown. Was that actually a good thing? She couldn't chase the feeling that festered in her heart. It felt as though something was wrong. She didn't like the fact that their usual routine had disappeared. Perhaps because she was used to it, and she liked the unity it brought them. But, quickly, she convinced herself that perhaps Vegeta had learned to be a tad more careful. Also, during his training, he now had Trunks with him, which meant he wasn't acting as reckless as usual.

Yes, that was the explanation.

A few minutes later, Bulma emerged from her shower, feeling refresh. Her sickness was gone, her mood was bright; this was going to be a good day. Bulma glanced at her alarm clock, which indicated  _8am_  and decided it was time to go feed Trunks. Though, she was surprised he hadn't cried yet. Perhaps his session with his father was more tiring than she thought. She had to admit it was somewhat of a good thing, because she did enjoy being able to sleep in a little longer in the mornings. Still, she would have to make sure Vegeta wasn't going too hard on their son.

It only took Bulma a few instants to get dress, and quickly enough, she was on her way to her son's room. Once she got there and opened the door, she was graced with an unexpected sight. Trunks was quietly sitting in his crib, his thumb in his mouth, staring out at the window. Bulma frowned, confused. Gently, she walked toward him, before reaching out and picking him up. Trunks smiled at her, but she couldn't chase off the strange vibe she was getting. Why was he so calm, waiting for her in complete silence? Something didn't feel right.

Trunks rested his head on her chest, like he often did, his blue eyes wide open, but still, not a sound escaped him. A little concerned, Bulma made her way to the kitchen, to go feed him. Perhaps Vegeta would know what was happening? Maybe it had something to do with the training? But, no matter what she told herself, she couldn't help the little skip in her heart beat. Her little boy always voiced his desire, and usually, he didn't like being ignored. But, once more, Bulma took a deep breath, telling herself it was nothing. Maybe he just felt a little tired this morning.

Once she arrived in the kitchen, Bulma found her mother, cooking, humming to herself. As soon as Bunny spotted her grandson and her daughter, a smile appeared on her face. "Good Morning," she sang.

Bulma offered her a weak smile, before putting Trunks in his high chair. "Morning, Mom."

She looked around, trying to see if Vegeta was around, but he seemed to be nowhere in sight. It left her with only one option. "Mom, have you seen Vegeta?"

Bunny nodded quickly. "He was here eating breakfast about an hour ago, I think." She had been so scared when Vegeta had been eating; she had almost run out of waffles! What a tragedy that would have been! She really needed to go groceries shopping because those saiyan men could eat a house! Her daughter acquiesced her response, before sighing.

It wasn't such an important matter, so Bulma supposed it could wait. Sometimes she wondered why she let such little things get to her so much. To distract herself, she prepared Trunks' meal, before bringing it to him, ready to feed him. Although, this time, she was graced with a surprise. As she approached the spoon to his mouth, Trunks grabbed the spoon from her. Her lips parted slightly at his actions.

Trunks didn't seem to notice as he shoved the spoon in his mouth, all by himself.

Bulma didn't know how to react. Often, Trunks fed himself, but that was always when she left him to do it, never when she was offering to feed him herself. Her little boy loved to be babied around, didn't he? Panic flooded her blue eyes, as she slowly understood that there was only one person responsible for this sudden autonomy. Vegeta. He was supposed to train Trunks, not turn him into a man. At least not yet. She frowned, giving Trunks his bowl, before getting up. Apparently, he could do it by himself. While he would eat, she had a certain saiyan to confront.

Her footsteps were angry and fast as she made her way to the GR, where she knew she would find him.

She couldn't understand how her little boy could have changed so quickly! Vegeta had to have done something! Two days ago, he was the little demanding boy she had always known! Nobody could change themselves so quickly! Her breathing was fast as she hurried her steps. Quickly enough, she reached the GR, and the feeling of fury inside of her, caused Bulma to violently bang on the door. After a few seconds, there was still no answer, so she repeated her actions, and this time, she yelled on top of that.

"VEGETA OPEN THIS DOOR!"

_Jerk._

Finally, a few instants later, the door opened, and Bulma found herself staring at a very ticked Vegeta. His arms were crossed in front of his chest. She knew he wouldn't be in the best mood to explain but right now, it wasn't her priority. Her anger blinded her.

"What did you do to Trunks?" she demanded.

His expression remained unchanged. "Woman, what are you talking about?" Had she really interrupted him for this?

Bulma almost rolled her eyes. "Why is he so..." She searched for the right word. "self-sufficient?"

For the first time, Vegeta allowed emotions to show on his face as he smirked. "You can't baby him anymore?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why doesn't he want my help?"

"Woman, he's grown up. It was time for him to do things on his own. You're only bringing him down."

Thinking the conversation was done, Vegeta turned around ready to leave, but Bulma wasn't finished with him. She grabbed his arm with her tiny hands, and tried to force him to turn around. Bulma was nowhere strong enough to do it, but despite that, Vegeta spun around to listen to what she had to say.

"He's my son too, you know. Maybe I don't want him to grow up just yet."

Perhaps it did sound a little selfish, but who could blame her? After living with someone like Vegeta for so long, it was nice to be needed. She liked taking care of someone who appreciated it all the work she did. Trunks' love for her was unconditional, and he was always grateful. She couldn't say the same about Vegeta.

Vegeta scoffed. "The world is not easy out there, Woman. You can't let him grow up to be weak. I won't do it."

It was always about the same thing. "He's not growing up in the same environment than you, Vegeta. It doesn't' have to be so hard. He's allowed to have feelings, it won't make him weak."

His eyes grew darker, as he stared at her. "You don't know the first thing about surviving woman. You've always had people to rely on. Life is not like that."

At that point, Bulma was aiming for a break through. It was always so hard to get Vegeta to share, or show any type of feelings, and she would try to make the best of every occasion he gave her. This was one of them. If only she could get him to admit a few things.

"Trunks' life doesn't have to be as hard as yours, Vegeta. He will grow up with both of his parents."

Her hand, which had remained on his arm, trailed down to his wrist as if she was trying to bring him comfort. Perhaps that was her first mistake. Vegeta didn't want anyone's pity, and she knew it, but she hadn't been able to stop herself from doing that gesture. He meant a lot to her, and she wish she could erase all of his pain. But, if he kept that wall on, it would be impossible for her to do so.

At her words, Vegeta stiffened. "My life wasn't hard, Woman. I wasn't spoiled, I survived." Immediately, he yanked his arm away from her. A fury was stirring up inside of him, but he wasn't sure why. Her words shouldn't affect him so much.

Suddenly, a silence installed itself between them, and Bulma soon understood it was best for her to leave him alone. It didn't mean she was giving up, but she needed another approach. You couldn't work with feelings when it came with Vegeta. The only thing he ever seemed to have understood was physical. In fighting, and in love. Vegeta didn't love, at least not with words. But, Bulma had often felt powerful feelings during their intercourse. Maybe it was the only way he knew how to express himself.

Slowly, she nodded to herself before deciding that leaving him alone was the best solution right now. When Vegeta really didn't want to share, she could sense it. A sigh escaped her lips before she look at him one last time. Then, she looked down at the floor, turned around, and left him alone. Bulma was aware that his life hadn't been easy, but sometimes she wished he would allow himself to forget. Right now on Earth, with her, with Trunks, he had another life, a new one.

If only he could let go of the past.

Once Vegeta felt she was far enough, he closed the door of the GR. He could feel a tingle on his arm where her hand had been resting, but he pushed it aside. Sometimes, she just knew how to infuriate him. He had no desire for her to know what his past had been like. She probably wouldn't be able to handle most of the things he had done. Some of them still haunted him a night, and it was the main reason his sleeping hours were so short. If he allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep, the nightmares would come.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed before he resumed his training.

And he realized that every day, he allowed her in more and more.

Could it be a mistake?

-D-

Mistake.

Bulma groaned before throwing the spoon inside the bowl. Honestly, it shouldn't be that hard to make a simple cake, yet it was out of her grasp! She shouldn't have given into her mother's attempts. Bunny had talked Bulma's ears off, saying how she needed to be a good wife for Vegeta. Apparently a good wife knew how to cook. It was true that when you had someone who ate as much as Vegeta, cooking was almost a necessity. But, she had her mother to cook, right? And if not, she had enough money to order food every day!

Then she thought about Trunks. Wouldn't it be nice if when her mother wasn't there, she could cook him some homemade meal? After much thought, she had agreed with her mother. Bunny said she learned baking first, and had given her a few recipes before disappearing with Trunks. Bulma learned after three hours, and five cakes, that she was a loss case. She stared down at her latest mix, knowing it would be as horrible as the first one. She was so great at following instructions, why couldn't she do it when it came to cooking?

As Bulma was busy trying to figure out a way to save her cake, Vegeta, who was starving, was making his way into the kitchen. The scent lingering in the air was sweet, but once he reached the kitchen and saw the woman surrounded by food, and cooking appliances, he knew whatever she had cooked wouldn't taste as good as it smelled. He considered leaving, but he was hungry. There was probably something in the fridge he could satisfy himself with. Hopefully, he would be on his way quickly.

The moment he set foot in the kitchen, Bulma heard him, and she turned around to look at him. Sweat was dripping down his chest from his training, and he was puffing slightly. His muscles seemed to be bulging more than usual, perhaps because he had  _just_  overworked them. She would have probably stared at him longer if their eyes hadn't met. Pretending she hadn't been caught ogling, Bulma refocused her attention on her baking. Even Vegeta who ate everything wouldn't eat  _that_. She sighed before taking out the spoon.

She remained still as she heard him roam through the fridge, searching for something to eat.

"There's chicken behind the mustard," she absentmindedly said, gazing away.

He didn't answer but soon enough, she heard him close the door of the fridge, and she knew he found it. He appeared in her line of vision as he made his way to the table, where he angrily sat down, almost throwing the chicken on the table. Bulma knew she should glance away, but she couldn't help but look at him. It was then that a light dawned on her. She had already assumed that Vegeta was more of a physical person than feelings oriented. At the moment he looked angry, but she wondered if she could change his mood.

Slowly, she dipped her finger into the cake mix, her eyes never leaving his form; Vegeta could tell when someone was looking at him. She waited for his position to shift, but it didn't. Her finger was dripping, and she was getting anxious. Then it happened, he titled his head slightly, but before he caught her staring, she looked down at the bowl, as if she had been busy this whole time. Gently, she inserted her finger in her mouth, sucking the mix off, and then, once she was almost done, she raised her head.

Their eyes met, and she softly sucked off the remaining of the mix off her finger, before taking it out of her mouth. His eyes were not giving him away, and she found herself speculating if it worked or not. Bulma didn't look away, as she moved from behind the counter. Thank Kami for mini shorts. She exposed herself as finally broke the stare when she stretched herself to grab some of the further utensils. Bulma had a feeling she was being very obvious, but it wasn't as if her relationship, well the physical one, with Vegeta wasn't out in the open already.

The question was, would he mention it? Would he dare to say he knew what was she doing?

After a few more instants, she went back to her original position. Bulma stared his way and saw that he had resumed eating and was not paying attention to her. So much for that plan. But she refused to give up. Either because she was stubborn, or because the woman in her demanded this. She grabbed the bowl from the counter and walked in his direction, determined to have him acknowledge her. What was it about him that made her so passionate, and fiery? She could never let go, no matter how far she had to push.

Quickly, she arrived by his side; but still, he made no attempt to glance her way. Once again, she dipped her finger inside the bowl, but this time, instead of bringing it to her mouth, she approached her finger to his mouth. This time, Vegeta looked her way, as if to understand what she was trying to do. Bulma smirked slightly, knowing very well, Vegeta wasn't one to turn down a challenge.

"Cake mix," she almost whispered, looking into his onyx eyes.

Vegeta stared into her blue eyes, suspiciously. What was she trying to pull? He gazed down at her dripping finger, and then back at her. He had seen her behavior ever since he had entered the kitchen. The way she had licked her finger, the way she bent. Obviously, she was trying to prove a point. That said, right now she was trying to see if he would actually suck on her finger. A tiny smirk appeared on his face as he decided that it could be fun to try and entertain her. Also, he had a feeling her plan would backfire.

Her eyes widened a bit as she watch him get closer to her finger with his mouth. His eyes were on her the whole time as he slowly opened his mouth, putting the tip of her finger in it. As soon as she felt the warm of his mouth on her skin, she felt a jolt of pleasure go down her spine. And it got worst when she felt the tip of his tongue. For a second her knees went weak, and she was sure his nose could smell her current state. Damn him, why could he be so darn attractive even when he wasn't trying?

He kept doing those actions for a few more seconds before pulling away, never breaking the gaze. When he finally did, the smirk on his face was still present; she was aroused. Only one problem though, his own body was betraying him as well. His eyes flickered before he decided that it was time for him to leave. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, and he only had her to blame, and the darn harpy who had walked in on them.

"You can't even bake, woman," he said before getting up.

With that said, he walked away from her and resumed his training. He could eat later, right now he had some frustration to get rid of, and that was what he intended to do. A frustrated sigh, mixed with a groan, escaped him as he disappeared from the kitchen.

Bulma watched him walk away, a little flustered. Her mind was filled with thoughts, and none of them were pure. But it wasn't a bad thing, right? There was nothing wrong with her and Vegeta sharing a physical relationship. But was it okay to always listen to her body? She wanted more than physical, she wanted emotional. But sex was all she could get from him right now. And to be honest, he had amazing self control. She had seen Vegeta lose it for less than that. It would only be fair to allow him some relief.

She turned her head to look in direction of the doorway, where he had gone. Maybe if she kept up this seducing, he would make his mind on his own. Honestly, when did Vegeta ever come to see her of his own? She was always the one initiating the physical interactions. Wouldn't his control snap at some point? He might be a saiyan, and although he would never admit it, he had weaknesses like everyone else, and one day he would eventually give in. He had done it a few times with her. Bulma sighed.

It seemed it had been less complicated to  _get together_  before the androids. As if they had an understanding, and it was okay to come out and say it. Why wasn't it anymore? Why was she embarrassed, why did he refuse to talk about it? They were grown adults, and it was natural to have needs. Perhaps if she could convince him of that, he would agree with her. Although he was pretty stubborn. But, they had to start somewhere. Despite spending some time together, it felt as if they were still going nowhere.

Vegeta had to come out of his shell.

-D-

Punch.

Another Punch.

Vegeta could feel his sweat dripping down his nose and unto the floor, but he paid little attention to it. All of his muscles were screaming for him to cease this training, but he didn't listen. His whole body was nearly breaking down, but he pushed it aside as if it was nothing. He had raised the Gravity Level higher than what he usually trained in. 700G. The woman would probably whine if she knew and would say it was too high, that it would break the machine. He didn't give a damn. Loud grunts escaped him after every punch he did.

He was working on his reserve of energy, he knew it, but he didn't care. If he had never pushed his body in the past, he would have never reached his goal. A saiyan body could handle such tension, such work. They weren't made to break, only to get stronger. Also, working so hard allowed him to forget, to not focus on her, on his son. Whether he wanted it or not, every day he saw them more, and he thought about them more. The boy, it didn't bother him as much, but her, it did. He could still clearly remember how he had felt at the beach.

For some reason, being there with her hadn't bothered him as much as it should have. She had touched him, kiss him, and he had done absolutely nothing. Could it be that he had grown accustomed to her presence? Was it possible that she did not bother him anymore? All those fights, they didn't irritate him as much. Their whole purpose was to entertain him, spice up his day a little. Heck, he had even fallen into a routine with her. The thought of being with her should have been suffocating, so why wasn't it?

Why did he still feel  _free_ , as if he was doing everything out of his own free will?

This wasn't the way things should be. Although, nothing ever worked out the way it was supposed to when it came to her.

And the way she obviously was trying to get his attention. The little witch knew he wasn't able to control himself completely around her. If he was, they wouldn't have a son. The one thing he couldn't understand though, was why now? It had been a long time since the last time they had been together. Too long if he based himself on his body's sensitivity. Be that as it may he couldn't comprehend why she was doing it now out of all times. Everything about them was a mess. And as much as he hated it, he couldn't deny that he was getting settled, and comfortable in that house.

He frowned.

Was he becoming like that idiot, Kakarot? Was he letting this world sucking him right in? Did he want that?

More frustration was building up inside of Vegeta as those thoughts ran through his mind. Every passing day, he grew more confused. Even his own actions puzzled him. He actually allowed himself to relax in her company. Per example, at the beach, he hadn't talked to her much, but he had stayed, and ate with them. He hadn't left until she left. Vegeta could have been doing better things with his time, like training. Instead, he wasted precious hours on her. What did that get him? He didn't gain anything from it.

Was he growing soft?

In his rage, Vegeta punched the wall with his fist, and his whole fury was put into his motion. Despite the high gravity, he still managed to punch a hole through the wall. It wasn't too long until the lights flickered, and he figured he ripped off some of the cables. Perhaps he had enough for tonight. Vegeta went back down on the ground, and turned the half broken GR, before exiting it, his anger still very present inside of him. As he walked down the hall, his eyes kept gazing toward her room. He could feel her ki, she was there. Probably sleeping.

He was about to push the thoughts of her in the back of his mind, when he heard her door open. Vegeta immediately turned his head in her direction, only to see that the door was cracked open. He could see through the opening her blue eye, staring at him. Vegeta stopped in his steps and kept the stare. She didn't utter a word, not even a whisper; she was just looking at him. He should have walked away, he shouldn't have cared, but he didn't move. She was actually the first one to walk away. But she left the door open, and he wasn't sure if it was an invitation.

He tried to convince himself to leave, but his stubbornness, and curiosity caused him to walk in direction of her room. Vegeta cursed himself mentally as he progressed towards her. When he reached the door, he opened it a little more, glancing inside the room. Though darkness engulfed the room, he could see very well. Bulma was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at him. He noticed she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Her eyes were set on him, as she observed him making his way in her direction.

Her lips were slightly parted and she watched as he sat close to her, though his back was facing her. Neither of them said a word, but he could feel her eyes on him. Then, a few instants later, he felt her move. Gently, Bulma wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his bare neck. The position was similar to the one they had been in a few weeks back. Once again, Bulma could hear his heart beat, but unlike last time, it was at a normal pace. Not hers; it was hammering inside of her chest.

Suddenly, she felt tears burning her eyes, but she held them back.

She couldn't explain it, she couldn't understand it.

Bulma pressed her body tighter against his, crushing her breasts against his powerful back. What was it about this man that made her heart ache? What was it about him that made her stomach do flip flops? Vegeta wasn't particularly sweet, or even nice. He was strong, but he could be selfish. He refused to feel and pushed her away constantly. To be honest, there might never be a future for the two of them, yet she held on. Was it the glimpse of light he sometimes allowed her to see? Or perhaps it was because he held her heart in his hands before she even realized she cared for him.

Everything about him screamed loneliness. He refused companionship, yet she knew he craved it.

One touch from him, and her body was on fire. He made her feel whole, and special. Strangely, the fact that he allowed her around, or that he let her close to his body like now, was enough to make her feel wanted. She knew he never let anyone else do it. Maybe she was slowly creating a memory of herself into his heart. Every passing day, his dislike for her seemed to lessen. If only Vegeta could manage to make sense of his feelings, perhaps things would be easier. But she'd never ask for too much. Bulma would never ask him to be the man he wasn't.

All he ever had to be was himself, and that would always be enough for her.

Without thinking, Bulma raised her head up a little and pressed her moist lips against the back of his neck. To both their surprise, he didn't stiffen at the touch. He felt completely relax under her hold. A tiny smile appeared on her lips before she kissed his skin again. It felt warm, as if he was burning. Not thinking straight, she allowed her mouth to trail on his naked back. Every muscles, ever scars, she kissed with her lips. This time though, she felt his heartbeat increase, and she wondered if it was a good thing.

Her fingertips were digging into the lines of his abs, as she held on tight, almost afraid he was going to push her away. Bulma felt the heat of her own body rising, and her breathing rate increased. She lifted herself up slightly, and with her arms still wrapped around his waist, she pressed a few kisses along his jawline. Her eyes were tightly shut, as she got as close as possible to his mouth. Almost touching, but too far. Her position didn't allow her a lot of movement. Bulma wanted to move, but she wasn't sure he'd let her.

She waited a few seconds, before making up her mind. Bulma released the hold she had on him, before slowly rising to her feet. Almost shyly, she approached him, and once they were face to face, she found the courage to sit on him. They were face to face, her legs almost wrapped around his waist. At first his arms were resting on his side, and it  _almost_  worried her. Her hands were in his hair, not moving, although she was dying to run her fingers through it. It was a fetish of hers she couldn't control.

It took a few seconds, but finally she brought her hands down, cupping his face. She tilted her head slightly, their noses almost touching. Their lips were so close; she could feel his warm breath on her face. Then she dived. Her lips crashed against his, and although it was meant to be a sweet kiss, somehow her control slipped her, and she found herself ravaging his mouth. It was then that his hands moved. She felt him grab hold on her shoulders, pressing their bodies together. Bulma grabbed his bottom lip between her teeth, slightly nibbling on it.

Her gesture seemed to thin his own self control, and before she knew it, she felt his tongue invade her mouth. She made no attempt to stop him. She moaned in his mouth, as she let him lick her lip, as if tasting her. Meanwhile, his hands had moved, and she could feel them low on her back. Why did she desperately want him to grab her? If there was one person who knew how rough he could be, it was her. And to be honest, she loved it. Bulma wanted him to take, and take, until there was nothing left.

Vegeta knew he had walked right into the trap, yet he made no attempt to stop himself. Maybe he wanted this. Her. He was missing the skin contact, and without thinking, he slid his hands under her shirt, feeling her smooth skin under his rough fingers. He gently squeezed her hips, and he heard her moan again. His crotch was pressed against hard, and he knew she was aware of his current state. His mind clouded by his own desire, his hands trailed down, and before he knew it, he was roughly grabbing her ass.

Bulma slightly threw her head back, breaking the kiss.

When her head came back in its original position, he saw it in her eyes. Yes, the desire was obvious in them, but it was more than that. He could usually read her like an open book, because her emotions were so obvious on her face. She was never one to hide the way she felt. This time was no different. All of her feelings, he could see. But in there, in the mix, in the whirlpool, he saw a new one. That emotion, he had only seen once in her eyes before. It was a long time ago, and he was surprised he could still recall it.

It had been after the fight with Frieza. Her idiot weakling had been back, and he remembered the look in her face when she saw him. Her whole face had lit up; her eyes had been shining like diamonds. It was as if everything around her had ceased to exist for a second. They called it  _love_  apparently. Right now, at that precise moment, he could see it in her eyes, and he felt his own desire stop.

She tried to resume the kiss, but he dodged it. Confusion soon appeared in her features, and he knew she wouldn't understand. Vegeta almost sighed, but he held it back. He grabbed hold of her hips once more, and carefully, he lifted her up. Before Bulma could begin to understand what was happening, Vegeta had put her down on the bed. Her eyes narrowed slightly; what had happened? Before she could ask him that question, he did something unexpected. He brushed his lips against her forehead.

It was been so brief, almost nonexistent. She almost thought she imagined it.

He looked her way one last time before walking away. Bulma watched carefully as she did so, and her eyes only gazed away when he closed the door behind him. Her lips slightly parted, out of breath, she ran her fingers through her hair. Bulma still didn't understand what made him leave. Had he feared what would have happened if he had stayed?

And in the darkness, her eyes glowed, and shone.

 _Vegeta_.

-D-


	13. Vegeta's Property

Awkwardness.

Ever since Vegeta had left her  _dry_  to say the least, things had been a little awkward. For her at least. Vegeta had barely spoken to her in the past few days, despite not changing his routine at all. He still trained Trunks, walked in the kitchen and ate. The only difference from usual was their fights. There were none, because they were not talking. To this day, Bulma still had no idea what had caused him to stop his actions that night. Not a word had been said, nothing had occurred, yet he had  _left_.

It was as if each passing day, he got more and more complicated and harder to understand.

Vegeta wasn't one to  _avoid_  people because he had a mishap with them, so if he completely ignored her, there was a problem. Heck, the GR hadn't broken in _days_. Did that mean he was being careful so he wouldn't have to ask her to fix it? But Vegeta wasn't afraid of her, he shouldn't care about  _demanding_  that she fix his precious Gravity Machine. Something wasn't right. No matter how many times she replayed the events in her mind, it never made any sense. With a sigh, she chased the thoughts away and re-focused her attention on her work.

She was currently putting the finishing touch to the Capsule Corp Charity Event. Annually, they would hold one and usually, her father took care of it. But, he wasn't getting any younger. Bulma knew it was her duty to take over the company, so even if the times were stressful, she accepted the duty. She was a perfectionist, and everything had to be exactly liked she asked, or the vein on her temple would threaten to pop. Luckily for her, no bad incidents had occurred so far. Perhaps because she had taken excessive precautions.

One of those safety measures was to have the event  _somewhere else_. The further Vegeta was from a crowd, the better. At least in her opinion. And she wouldn't have to worry about him either blowing up the house, or screwing up everything. Also, she had already arranged for her mother to babysit Trunks, which meant she would be able to deal with all the annoying businessmen who would be there. Although she would much rather look after her son, she knew that if she didn't deal with the men, her father would have too.

Since he was still the President of the company, he would obviously be there, but she would make sure he worked as little as possible.

Bulma tilted her head from one side to the other, cracking her neck. The tension was building, but she pushed it down. If she could deal with Vegeta on a daily basis, she could organize this little event.

She took a deep breath, before backing away from the laptop. The only detail left to take care of was her dress. The urge to go shopping instantly appeared, but she found herself wondering if perhaps she could wear something she already owned. Although, she  _was_  Bulma Briefs, and she had yet to be seen wearing the same outfit twice at an event.

But there was so much to do. Feed Trunks, give him a bath, and change him.

Could she really afford to waste hours shopping?

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in," she said, looking in direction of the door.

Quickly enough, Bunny came in view, a huge smile on her face. She was obviously hiding something behind her back, as she approached her daughter. Bulma fought the urge to roll her eyes, as she noticed her mother's excitement. What had she done this time? Mrs. Briefs giggled loudly, before sitting down on the bed, looking at her daughter.

"Bulma, dear, I went shopping for you."

Bulma frowned slightly; for  _her_? She didn't recall asking for anything. But then again, her mother could just  _go_  on a shopping trip quite often.

Bunny pulled out what she was hiding from behind her back and showed her daughter a beautiful, slick black dress. Bulma reached out for it and held it up in front of herself, observing it. It was low cut, probably ending mid-thigh. There was a deep, but decent cleavage, and the back was semi-exposed. Her blue eyes widen a little. Was she too old to wear this? It seemed a little revealing.  _Then_ , her frustration reached a new level. Of  _course_  she was  _not_  too old! What kind of crazy thinking was that? She was in the prime of her life.

A determined smile on her face, Bulma looked towards her mother. "Thanks, mom, this will be perfect."

Not only that, but it also rescued her from her current dilemma. Sometimes, Bunny just knew how to make herself extremely useful.

Her mother only grinned. "So," she asked, almost  _blushing_ , "what is Vegeta wearing?"

The question took Bulma by surprise. Vegeta? What did he have to do with this? What would he w-... and then she understood. Her mother thought she would take Vegeta as her escort? Never in a  _million_  years! Not only would he never allow her to drag him there, but he would blast to pieces anyone who would dare talk to him. A shiver went down her spine just thinking about it. Bad imagery.

"Vegeta is not going, mom," answered Bulma, her tone somewhat  _off_.

Bunny seemed surprised by her answer, so much that she almost opened her eyes. "Not coming? But honey, you can't go without an escort! And he's your husband!"

Without an escort? Bulma pinched her lips together. Almost all the events she had attended, Yamcha had been her date. With the exceptions of a few years. She was Bulma Briefs, of course she always had a date. But this year... it was either dying by asking Vegeta, or going alone. Bulma wasn't superficial, but she rather liked to have someone with her. Although, she would have to be careful. After all, the birth of her son was known, but the father wasn't. What could have she said?  _I'm an unmarried woman, and the father of my child is a mass murderer alien_.

She could already see the headlines.

Often, the question had been asked, but both her and her father always ignored it. Showing up with a man at the event could start some rumors.

The thought of bringing Yamcha had crossed her mind, but she didn't know if it was a good idea. The media knew him, and they would assume that he was the father. And although Vegeta's  _jealously_  fit would make her heart melt, she didn't want him killing Yamcha. At that point, she realized she was stuck. The best option was probably to go alone, it would cause a lot less damage, and there was less risk of fatalities.

"I want to go alone," Bulma finally responded.

Bunny didn't understand why her beautiful daughter didn't wish to not be accompanied by the best looking man there was, but she simply allowed her smile to grow in response. "It's your choice, honey, but I'm sure Vegeta will be sad that you're not inviting him."

Bulma nearly snorted. Vegeta would be  _relieved_  that she didn't attempt to drag him along. Of course, like usual, her mother was completely oblivious to her surroundings. How could she not notice how rude and angry Vegeta truly was? But then again, perhaps it was a good thing. Maybe her mother would be hurt by his words if she only understood how serious he was every time he spoke.

"I think he'll get over it, Ma."

Her mother nodded, before getting up from the bed. "I'll let you get ready, sweetheart." She was about to leave when she remembered something. "Oh, don't worry about Trunksy, honey. He already had his breakfast. He's with Vegeta right now."

Bulma almost wanted to ask who gave him breakfast, but didn't. It had to be her mother, because if it had been Vegeta, Bunny would be fawning over Vegeta's skills right now. She felt a tingle in her heart, and she knew it was because she felt bad for being so caught up in her work, that she hadn't been the one to take care of her little boy. He was the priority in her life. Bulma made a mental note to make it up to him. Maybe she could build him a new toy, or take him for a stroll in the park. Or even better, spend a whole day with him.

Deep down she knew the best reward would be a  _full_  family day, but she wouldn't dwell on it. One day, with one parent, was better than nothing.

"Thanks, mom," said Bulma, completely engulfed in her thoughts.

Bunny smiled at her daughter; it was so obvious she was thinking about Vegeta! But how could she not? He was such a handsome man, and they made a great pair. Shaking her head softly, she exited the room. Her favorite grandson was training with his father, and she knew both of them would be very hungry soon, so she needed to get started on lunch. She couldn't let two of her favorite men starve!

Bulma closed the lid of her laptop and glanced at her clock. It was 10am. That meant she had about six hours before it was time for her to leave. She had to be there a few hours before it started just to make sure everything was going according to plan. Out of those six hours, she was going to need about two to three to get ready. There was no better time than now to take a shower and start her hair. Then, she'd work on her speech and look over a few things with her father. Afterwards, she'd put the finishing touches on herself.

Mentally, she crossed her fingers, hoping everything would do right. She didn't need another disaster, especially not with the way she was so stressed right now.

-D-

Bulma let out a sigh of relief before looking at herself in the mirror.

Against all odds, everything had gone smoothly so far. There were only a few glitches in the preparations, her speech had gone smoothly, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Since she had just finished talking to the audience, she had gone to the washroom to fix herself. And now that everything was done, she was allowed to enjoy herself a little. Although she had to admit, these events weren't as fun as they used to be. Not because she couldn't organize them properly, but they just weren't appealing to her anymore since she was older.

Maybe she had outgrown that stage?

Despite that, her presence was required, and she would let them think she was having a blast. Well, she would do so after checking up on her little boy again. Although, she had done that fifteen minutes ago. It wasn't like she didn't trust her mother, after all, Vegeta had been left to take care of Trunks, and she had not worried. It was mostly that, she missed him. Every day, he seemed to grown so much, and she always feared that she would miss an important moment of his life. Good thing most of the rooms in the house had video surveillance.

Bulma quickly gave up by reaching out for her phone in her purse. Quickly, she dialed up her home number and waited for her mother to pick up. A small fear rose inside of her when no one answered the phone. Her mother  _always_  answered. Did something happen? Was Trunks okay? The phone had been ringing for twenty rings, yet there was still nothing. Her breaths quickened as she began imagining the worst situations possible. She was already thinking about calling the hospital.

Then, someone picked up.

_"WHAT?"_

She knew that voice a little too well. "Vegeta?"

It was silent for a few seconds, before he grumpily answered.  _"Woman, what do you want?"_

Because of the recent  _silent treatment_  he was apparently giving her, it was strange to hear his voice again. "Where's my mom? And Trunks?" she asked, ignoring the fact she was being civilized to him. The  _jerk_.

_"The ditsy woman and the brat are going in that stroller contraption. Are you done interrupting my training?"_

She scoffed. "I won't bother you any longer, your  _majesty_. I'm plenty busy over here getting a bunch of  _scents_ rubbed all over me."

In anger, Bulma slammed her cell phone shut. The nerve of him! Had he absolutely no manners at all? A sigh of frustration escaped her lips before she exited the washroom. If he could have plenty of fun by himself, doing what he lived for, she could have fun as well in her own element. Social Events. With her heart a tad heavy, she headed toward a crowd, hoping to socialize a bit.

As soon as she arrived near the group, they turned around to greet her. They all seemed  _so_  happy to see her, and she knew some of them were faking it. However, she still returned the greeting. Most of them were men. Although Bulma was single, and could be considered a catch, the majority of them were classy enough to not bluntly try to go for the prize. Though, they would always be overly nice to her and compared to Vegeta's constant rudeness, it was a nice change.

"Would you like a drink, Bulma?" asked a brown haired man.

She had seen him a few times during some meetings, but she had never exchanged more than few words with him. "Sure," she answered with a smile. "I'll have a Bloody Mary."

As he turned around to get it for her, she couldn't help but observe his form. In human standard, he was probably considered quite  _buff_ , but in her eyes, he looked puny. Then again, she had grown up with Goku around, and she had been living with Vegeta for the past four years. No man could stand a chance at catching her eyes after what she had gotten a taste of. She realized then that even if she had given up on Vegeta, he had already ruined her for any other man. How could you got back to  _that_ , when you had someone like him?

Kami knew she'd never tell him. His head was big enough as it was.

She giggled silently as she thought what his reaction was when she hung up on him. After all, he had seemed quite protective of her when she had come back home  _smelling_  like Yamcha. She wondered what is reaction would be now since she would have a lot of different scents on her. A jolt of pleasure went through her body, and she blushed. Was the thought of Vegeta acting jealous and possessive towards her enough to turn her on? Was she really that desperate for his attention?

Quickly, Bulma shook her head, chasing thoughts of Vegeta out of her mind. Tonight was not about him. For once, it was about her.

The man came back rapidly with her drink and handed it to her. Bulma smiled. "Thank you."

She hurried to take a big sip of it, hoping to forget about the Prince of all Assholes. Then, she got closer to the group, and as everyone enjoyed their drink, they made small chat. Since Bulma was either busy with her son, buried under work, or dealing with Vegeta, she wasn't as up to date with the outside world, as she used to be. Bulma felt somewhat left out as they talked, and the same gentleman who had gotten her a drink seemed to notice. He got closer to her, a smile adorning his face.

"May I be so blunt as to ask for a dance?"

There should be nothing wrong with that right? It was just a casual dance. She was allowed to dance with anyone she wanted. Bulma looked down at her drink and noticed it was empty. _Already_? She looked into the man's chocolate eyes and nodded. It would do no harm.

"Why not?" she replied, before taking the hand he was offering.

It was just a dance, she told herself as they made her way to the dancing area. Why was she over thinking it?

She wasn't doing anything wrong.

-D-

Her feet were burning.

Bulma had decided quickly that she shouldn't feel guilty about having some fun, and she had allowed herself to be sociable. She had dance with quite a few people, always in a proper manner, and she had enjoyed a few drinks. She was not as intoxicated as she had been when she had walked in Vegeta's room in the middle of the night, but she was a touch dizzy. Once it had been 11pm, the guests had begun to leave, and Bulma had only stayed an extra half an hour to make sure everything was being taking care of.

She had just reached her front door, and her steps were not very wobbly. Bulma slid the key in, and unlocked the door, relieved to be home. She did her best to be quiet, knowing everyone was sleeping - or at least the people that mattered. She kept the light off as she kicked off her high heels. Now all that was left for her to do was drag herself into bed. Bulma had not expected the night to be so exhausting, and she knew Trunks would require her to be up early tomorrow. She had barely seen him during the day, and she didn't want the situation to repeat itself for the next day.

All of it would have gone according to plan if she hadn't felt herself being roughly shoved against the wall.

Bulma found herself unable to move. Her blue eyes tried to adjust to the light, in attempt to make out the silhouette in front of her.

But the moment she felt his hot breath on her ear, she knew who it was, and her heart began to hammer inside of her chest. His whole body was pressed against her, and she resisted the urge to tilt her head backwards. After all, the last time they had been in this situation, he had walked out on her, so she had to show some self control. Despite the fact that his body felt amazing against hers, she managed to gain a hold of herself. Somewhat.

Vegeta didn't utter a word. Against his own wish, he had found himself lingering in the kitchen longer than he should have. Of course he had felt a ki moving towards the house, and he had waited as she had come inside. Like a hunter observing his prey. Immediately after she had entered the house, numerous scents had attacked his nose. Men. Lots of them. Her previous words on the phone came back to him. He was also able to smell the stench of alcohol, but he was unable to able to tell how intoxicated she was.

The same  _fury_  he had felt when she had come back of with the weakling's stench had appeared inside of him. What was it with Earth women? They all smelled like so many men. Scent was a way to mark what was yours, and yet nobody mined that they passed off as whores. With one sniff, Vegeta had been able to tell exactly where these men had laid their hands on her body.  _Filth_.

And now there he was, trapping her between his body and the wall, a complete silence surrounding them.

He had not spoken to her in days. He had been unable to forget the look she had in her eyes she that night. He had spent hours and days trying to figure out what he was doing in this situation, what he wanted from it. Never did he come up with an answer, and his irritation only grew. What if he wanted nothing, what if he wanted everything? The only thing he had ever made up his mind about was that, he didn't want other scents on her. Especially when he could detect the men's arousal in them.

His to have, his to  _not_  take. His to toss aside, his to ravage.

Was it his pride that was taking hold of his actions? Before, his goal to defeat the androids was all that mattered. Now, that threat was gone. He lived, and he had accepted the reality that he had a son. He had done the right thing, the thing someone with honor would do. He stayed, and he was raising him. In a saiyan manner. But her, he had never decided.

As far as this planet was concerned, she was probably the best this mudball could offer.

As far as he was concerned, she was Bulma.

What did it mean?

Finally, impatient, hot and bothered, she broke the silence. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper. And then, before he could say anything she added, "Are you going to tell me I need a shower?" She knew she was playing with fire, but she felt  _daring_.

Bulma looked right into his eyes, while she bit on her bottom lip,  _almost_  looking vulnerable. She wouldn't give in. This time, she would be the one to walk away from him. If she found a way to break free from his hold of course. Maybe if she pissed him off enough...

For the first time, Vegeta felt conflicted. He knew where this was heading, and he wasn't referring to the situation. He knew where  _she_ , and  _him_  were headed in general. That whether he allowed himself to take her or not right now, it was still almost impossible to stop. Was it  _love_? No, he wouldn't say so. But, did he refuse to let another man touch her? Yes. The moment he had bedded her, he had been the only one to ravage her. Vegeta had every intention of keeping things that way. He wasn't one for feelings, and he didn't want all that emotional crap.

But, somehow, she was necessary. As if his blood screamed for her, his body wanted her.

At this point, it wasn't much of a weakness. After all, she bore him a son, and he lived in the same house that she did. He wasn't giving in to an impulse anymore. Things around him had changed too fast. Vegeta wasn't sure he wanted what she wanted... but, he knew he desired her for himself. He had never seen her have much of a problem with that, as a matter of fact, she had often tried to catch his attention. And at the instant, Vegeta decided to make up his mind. He  _was_  going to take her. And once again, just like often in his dark past, he was heading down unknown roads.

"I know another way to get rid of the stench," he whispered in her ear.

Bulma would be lying if she said his words didn't fluster her. But she refused to give up, not without a fight. "Why did you leave?"

He knew right away what she was referring to. "Because you're too damn emotional."

Hadn't that always been the reason? "What's different now?" she asked, her lips almost pressed against his neck. She knew he wouldn't admit weakness or defeat, but she wanted something,  _anything_ , to hold on to.

"Your scent is not right."

Bulma knew it meant he wanted her to smell like him. She wondered if it would make her more his and if he accepted that. She never expected romanticism, or sweet talk from him. Bulma was aware of who he was, and she accepted it. Now, did he accept her in return? She liked to believe so. After all, he had said it himself; there was  _hope_.

She was brought out of her thoughts when he bit on her earlobe, gently. "You talk too much," he said, before trailing his mouth down.

He began to nibble at her neck, and she found herself wishing he'd bite it. The desire, the alcohol, everything was clouding her mind, and before she knew it, she was trailing her fingertips down his naked back. She almost gasped when he reached out for her legs and wrapped them around his waist, and she held on tight. Her short dress was ridding up, and his large hands were quickly roaming over the exposed skin of her thighs. Her core was already dripping, and her body was suffocating with desire.

Bulma arched her back, and Vegeta raised one of his hands to pull down on the front of her dress, revealing her bare left breast. Without another thought, he nearly ripped the whole front of the dress, and the cool air hit her chest, her nipples hardening. She would have probably been pissed off, if his powerful erection hadn't been pressed hard against her core. Their attraction for each other was no secret, and every time they got together, it was never enough. Their times together were too far apart.

Vegeta was probably the one suffering the most, since the last time hadn't been satisfying. But, he wouldn't be the one to give in; she'd be the one to beg for it soon. He approached from her chest and gently grabbed her nipple between his teeth, causing her to moan. For the first time, she was willing to admit that foreplay was a tease. He bit down, and although it somewhat hurt, she felt pleasure from it. She didn't want him to be soft, because when it came to Vegeta, all you could expect was wildness and roughness, and she loved it.

While still nibbling on her nipple, and the skin around her breast, he moved his hands, and cupped her ass. He held tightly, pressing, almost digging, his fingers forcefully into her skin. Her lips were glued together, as she tried to hold back some of the effect he was having on her. But Vegeta wouldn't let her get away with it. He relocated one of his hands, and sneaked it to the inside of her thighs. She could feel him caress the warm, smooth skin, and she moaned softly. It felt hot under his fingers, as he moved towards his prize.

He touched her core, her underwear preventing skin contact, and he could feel how soaked she was. He hadn't done anything yet, and she was ready for him. Only problem was, he didn't know how much self-control he would have. The scents from the other men had infuriated him, and he wanted to banish them away. For a second, he almost found himself wondering if she could handle him. Vegeta lifted his head slightly, letting go of her breast, and he earned a whimper from her. A smirk on his face, he approached his mouth to her ear and licked it, sending shivers down her spine. At the same time, it caused her to dig her nails in his back, and he groaned.

"I won't be gentle," he warned.

"I don't want you to be," she responded, nearly breathless already. "Are we done teasing?" she then asked.

Her core was burning, and leaking. The friction of their bare chests together, and the desire to have him deep inside her was almost too much to bear. She was gently rubbing herself against him, and she knew she was giving up. But, oh kami, was it worth it.

His smirk grew at her words. "Impatient, are we?"

She groaned. "We can do foreplay next time." She stopped to raise one of her hand, and she grabbed his chin. She turned his head so that he was facing her. "Now, I want this."

"I'll hold you to your words, Woman," he said backing away from her voice.

Both were ignoring the promise of a near second time to come. They would do it again, they knew it. But after this current time, would things be different? Perhaps this time; Bulma could feel a break through. As little as it was, it was still one nevertheless.

In one rip, she felt him tear her underwear, and her arousal mounted. Her tiny hands found their way to the hem of his short, and quickly, she was trying to break his erection free. She pulled down as much as she could, and he did the rest. A jolt of pleasure went through her body when she felt the tip of his length against her drenched core. Their eyes met, and without breaking the contact, he pushed himself inside of her. Bulma threw her head back, as the familiar feeling took her body. And for a split second, she wondered what he meant by _I won't be nice_.

"No matter what, we are finishing this," he warned, as he fully inserted his whole length in her.

She smiled as memories of the previous time flooded her mind. "We'll see," she teased.

He decided to not give her a chance to taunt him again by forcefully pounding core with his length. He went further than he probably should have, and she tightly wrapped her legs around him, as she gasped at the unexpected sensation. It did not hurt, actually, even though she felt as if her whole body was throbbing. Because of the way he was hammering inside of her, her back was hitting the wall, causing a loud bang. Vegeta knew they couldn't keep this up or her ditsy mother would come down and check on things.

Or worse, the brat would wake up.

Vegeta put his hands on her lower back and held tightly, before turning around. His back was now facing the wall, and Bulma was hanging in the emptiness with him as her only support. But she was not concerned, she knew his strength. He quickly resumed his strokes, sliding himself in and out of her leaking core. His length was pulsing inside of her, and he knew his lack of climax during their previous time would affect the length of their intercourse. But he would hold back, at least until she screamed his name in pleasure.

Bulma felt lightheaded as she felt him fill her core, and she wanted more. Unfortunately, their current position didn't allow for that. She wanted to speak, but every time he rammed his length inside of her, it was as if her brain stopped functioning. She moaned with every thrust, and as usual, this was when she felt closer to him. He allowed himself to feel more when he was buried deep inside her womanhood. Bulma brought herself back to the current matter at hand and decided to extend her arms, as she tried to reach out for the arm rest of the couch.

Her fingertips were almost touching it, but she was too far.

Vegeta, who's head had been tilted backwards, noticed her struggle and quickly understood. He moved forward, while remaining deep inside her, until her back hit the couch. As soon as she did, he let go of the full hold he had on her, and instead, only put his hands on her hips. He was standing on his feet, keeping her lower body off the couch to give himself better access. Since he had more support, he proceeded to violently pound her core with his full erected length. The loudness of her screams increased, and he smirked. The tip of his length was nearly hitting her cervix, and each time it did, she moaned.

His fingers were digging in her skin, and she would probably leave marks, but neither cared. His speed increased, and she was close. Bulma was already dripping down her legs with every stroke. Her mind was blurry, and all she could feel was desire. Her core was pulsing, while his length was throbbing. She wanted to reach her climax with him, but from the look on his face, he could hold on much longer than she could. Bulma grabbed hold of his hands, and moved them up to her chest. She put them on her breasts and squeezed them, to show him what she wanted.

Forcefully, he tightened the hold of his hands, her breasts filling them.

If she became any more aroused, he'd lose it.

She voiced her pleasure louder. "OH, KAMI!" This was it. If he hit the spot a couple more time, she would drown his length in her juices. Bulma licked her dry lips, as she arched her back in pleasure.  _More, more_. "Please," she almost begged. She needed this more than she was willing to admit it.

Vegeta's body was an addiction. A very,  _very_  bad  _sexy_  one.

Once again, he picked up his speed, hammering inside her as fast as he could, using insane speed.

"OH, KAMI!" she gasped. "VE-UGH-GE-AH-TAAH."

And he felt the flow of her sweet juices surrounding his painfully throbbing length.

 _Just a few more seconds_.

He was fully pressing against her cervix, as she finished her orgasm, which never gave her a chance to settle down. He was buried inside her as far as he could go. He was waiting for the feeling, for the perfect moment. When she wrapped her long legs around his waist, her hands covering his on her breasts, he lost it.

So  _fucking_  tight.

For the first time in a long time, he climaxed. She felt his hot warm seed coat her inside, and her eyes almost rolled in the back of her head.

Before she could come back to her senses, he pushed her further on the couch, his body covering hers. His length was still inside her womanhood, as he lay on top of her. He slowly pulled it out, earning a whimper from her. He smirked before his cheek was pressed against hers.

If she was drained before, she was dead now.

Her eyelids were quickly losing the fight, and slowly, her eyes closed. Bulma fought to remain awake, but with his arms surrounding her, and the presence of his body, she gave in. Vegeta knew they had to move; they couldn't stay on the couch. It was too risky to be found out, but as he noticed her sleeping state, he knew she had forgotten where they were. He would need to move them both.

But, maybe a few more minutes wouldn't do any damage.

-D-


	14. Strange Beginning

Bulma blinked a few times, before running her finger through her hair. Immediately she felt soreness throughout her body, and although it hurt, it felt great. Despite the ache, she felt relaxed, and she intended on enjoying it. She dared to fully open her eyes and glanced around, only to notice she was in her bedroom.

Figures.

The last thing she could recall was passing out on the couch, with Vegeta on top of her. The thought of what occurred between them made her heart skip a beat. For months, heck for years, she had tried to break his shell. Vegeta was someone who refused to feel, and she had put herself on the line, trying to make him  _use_  his heart.

And after all that time and all that work, she had been proven right. Vegeta had a heart, and he knew how to use it.

First of all, the feeling of being right was  _great_ , because let's face it, she liked winning. Second of all, it was as if they were finally making progress. She had always known that she was the only one he ever let in that much, but their relationship had remained stuck in the same stage. Nothing had brought them forward until now. And surprisingly, it hadn't done so because of her. As hard as it was to admit it, it was all Vegeta's doing. Maybe something had clicked inside his brain? Whatever it was, she knew things would now be interesting.

Bulma couldn't wait to see how he would act with her once he saw her. He hadn't failed to do his usual routine; he had returned her to  _her_  room. But, she didn't mind. In fact, she must prefer her own bed to his, so it made no difference.

She pulled off the blankets, revealing her naked body, before she headed to the bathroom. A shower was exactly what she needed. She had to say she hated the feeling of being  _sticky_. At least  _after_  the great mind blowing sex. During it was just  _fine_  with her.

Bulma let the water cleanse her as her thoughts drifted to Vegeta once more. She knew the best was to act was as usual, but a tiny part of her wanted to push it, just to see how he would act. After all, what if he would re-track his words; perhaps blame it on  _the moment_? No, that wasn't something Vegeta would do. He took responsibility for everything he did, everything he said. Plus, it wasn't as if he had said much, he had just subtly admitted to a few things. Despite that, she strongly believed they had taken a step in the right direction.

It was nice to know all her efforts to bring him out of his shell hadn't been wasted.

A few minutes later, she turned off the shower, and wrapped a towel around her body. Her mood was better than usually and although most of it was due to Vegeta -and his actions- she was mostly happy with herself. Sometimes she looked at him as a project, a piece that needed work, and now, she finally found the right way to plug the cables. Vegeta had admitted his feelings, and his jealousy. In a very Vegeta-way but she had nonetheless been a witness to that moment, and she  _wished_  she could use it against him.

Although that would ruin everything.

Humming to herself, Bulma began to slowly get dress, her damp blue hair leaking down her back. Often, she was annoyed by her hair. Though it was still fairly long, it had been double the length back when she used to have free time, and she could style it as she wished. Those days were gone.

She had a demanding child to take care of. It seriously cut in her personal time, not that she minded. Perhaps she could cut it a little shorter still? She never had  _really_  short hair before. It would save her a lot of time...and prevent Trunks from pulling on it. She'd think about it next time she made an appointment at the hairdresser.

A couple instants later, she was dressed and ready to exit the room. But, before she did, Bulma glanced at her alarm clock which indicated  _11:03am_. She blinked a few times, surprised that she had slept for so long. Had Vegeta managed to worn her out that much? A tiny smirked appeared on her lips as she recalled the events of the previous night, before she exited her bedroom. She had forgotten how  _great_  it was to actually been somewhat sexually active.

She headed straight for the kitchen, thinking that maybe she would find Vegeta there since it was close to lunch time, and if not, she'd be able to grab a bite. Bulma also assumed she would find her son there, because by now, her mother had probably gotten him out of his crib and fed him. She felt bad once again for neglecting her son, but she could never have anticipated Vegeta's actions from the previous night. But just like she planned, she would make it up to him. Trunks was still young, he wouldn't remember a few days where she was not there, right?

"Mama!"

At the sound of her son's voice, her head snapped in his direction, and she offered him a smile. Bulma hurried her steps and closed the distance between them. Trunks was on the ground, playing with a few of his toys, in the middle of the living room. Bulma quickly picked him up and hugged him tightly. She glanced around, but could not see her mother, so she assumed she was in the kitchen cooking. It did not worry Bulma though; Trunks could take care of himself, especially since Vegeta had begun to train him.

A sigh escaped her lips before she pressed a kiss against Trunks' forehead. She told herself that she had to let him go, she had to let him become a man, but it was hard. After all, no matter how old he would get, he was her son, and in her eyes, he would always be her little boy. Bulma finally understood why Chichi went all antsy when Goku wanted to have Gohan by his side when he fought, or when Gohan went into space. It was a scary to know that your child is far from you, and might be harmed.

She had to become a mother to understand.

"Oh, honey! You're finally awake!" Bunny giggled as she walked into the living room, a platter filled with fresh baked cookies in her hands. "I guess Vegeta  _really_  did wear you out."

Immediately a blush appeared on Bulma's face. There was no way her mother would know! She was probably guessing since she assumed her and Vegeta had been a  _couple_  this whole time. "Mom, what are you talking about?" she asked, trying to play if off, as she put Trunks back on the ground.

Bunny shook her head softly. Her daughter could be so silly sometimes! "Honey, don't you remember? This morning, I saw the two of you on the couch. It was the most adorable thing!" Bunny then walked closer to Bulma, her smile growing. "I must say sweetie, Vegeta is  _quite_  the man."

Bulma never thought it would be possible for her face to get any redder, but it did. Vegeta hadn't moved her  _until_  the morning? He had fallen asleep as well and  _her mother_  had found them? Although she was embarrassed, she couldn't help but want to laugh. In her mind, she could picture Vegeta's reaction, and she knew he most of been pissed. At least there was no doubt in her mind now that Vegeta was not in the kitchen. She had a feeling he would avoid her mother for a while. Bulma could only imagine the kind of comments her mother made. Oh, Kami.

"He was so sweet when he carried you back," said Bunny, half daydreaming. Her daughter sure was lucky, and Bunny found herself wishing she was a few years younger. And not married, of course.

But Bulma was only half listening to her mother. Instead, her thoughts were focused on Vegeta. She wasn't sure if she should go see him now, or wait until he worked out his anger. She pondered on the issue for a few seconds, before deciding it was best to get him when he was mad. It would be easier to make sure that he didn't regret any of it. Although she doubted he would, or he wouldn't have done it or said it. Still, she wanted to confirm for herself before she got her hopes up.

Not paying attention to a word her mother was saying, Bulma interrupted her. "Mom, I'll be right back." As soon as those words left Bulma's mouth, she was far gone.

She was walking a little faster than she wanted, and she quickly reminded herself to slow down. Vegeta could feel her approaching, and she didn't want him thinking she was excited. After all, for once she might be the one with the upper hand, and she intended on keeping it that way. At least for the next little while. She didn't know how long Vegeta would play her little game, but it would be worth a shot. Determined, and full of confidence, she closed the distance between herself and the GR and knocked loudly.

After three knocks, she stopped and waited. Bulma decided to not speak, or yell, she wanted to see if he would come without her doing all that.

A few seconds later, the GR was still on, and her smile was about to disappear. But then, she heard it being turned off. Had he been able to feel that she was still right there, standing in front of his door? Whatever the reason she was both surprised, and pleased that he was coming. Now the only thing left to find out was to see just how pissed off he was. A smirk on her lips, she patiently waited for him to open the door. When he did, she was graced with the sight of his half naked body, dripping in sweat. He also had his arms crossed in front of his bare chest.

Vegeta didn't say a word; instead he waited for her to speak.

For the past few hours, he had been pushing his body past its limit; he had some frustration to work off. He had made a terrible mistake the previous night by falling asleep. When that damn ditsy woman had showed up and screamed in her high pitched voice, he thought his ears would bleed. The position she had seen them in wasn't one he had wished to be found in. He had also felt her eyes over his form, which was why he had hurried to slip into his pair of shorts before carrying the woman away. Apparently nothing could wake  _her_  up.

Vegeta had expected her visit. Although, he thought she would have been up earlier than this, but apparently, he had worn her out. It didn't really come as a surprise to him though. Even though this  _talk_  was expected, he didn't like it, nor want any part of it. He knew what this was going to be about. He had made a step in her direction last night, and he couldn't go back. Not because it was forbidden, but perhaps because his own pride prevented him from doing so. He had told her he didn't want other men's scent on her, and he had proceeded to wash them off.

He wouldn't pretend it didn't happen.

Although, he didn't know where they stood. Did he want what Kakarot had?

Every time it came to her it was confusing, and he wasn't sure what he wanted. One day it was too complicated and the next, it was just simple enough. But they had time; it was the one thing they had. Eventually he'd figure it out. Right now, he was fine with the way things were. He had to admit, his body did not feel as tensed since he finally been able to reach his release. Which made him remember about the little promise she made last night when she was in the heat of the moment. He wondered if she remembered.

Bulma watched him, as he was completely absorbed in his own thoughts, and she contemplated breaking his trance. After all, what were the right words to say after all this? She thought about it for a few seconds before deciding that the best approach was to just be honest and ask the questions right away. At least the ones that mattered the most.

"Was it real? Did you mean it?"

The sound of her voice brought him out of his thoughts. Vegeta's cold onyx eyes met her bright blue orbs, and he looked for any sign of fear. There weren't any. He couldn't even see sadness in it. She came for a question, and she wanted an answer. Normally, he would not answer, or he would have insulted her. But right now at that precise moment, he felt as if they were past that. He had put himself in that situation and now it was time to answer truthfully.

"Yes, Woman." But he knew he couldn't leave it at that. It might lead to too much confusion.

Vegeta took a step or two in her direction, reducing the distance between them. "I don't want any of these weaklings' scent on you. I much prefer mine."

Although his tone was somewhat cold, and neutral, as if he didn't truly care, she knew he meant it. Also, it was hard for Vegeta to admit something like that, and she felt her heart skip. She never thought he could speak such powerful words. To answer him, she nodded. She didn't expect more commitment or anything else. After all this time she knew Vegeta, and it would be too out of character from him to say any different. But, it was enough for Bulma. She felt as if they had a stronger base right now, which would make it easier for them to build on.

All you needed was a solid foundation.

But, awkwardness filled the air. Or at least she found it awkward. Vegeta and her had never agreed on anything when it came to relationship, and for once, they saw things the same way. Bulma found herself wondering how to act, what to do and what to say. The thought of jumping him quickly crossed her mind, but she pushed it aside. Although it would not be a bad idea, she didn't know if it was the proper way to start this new found relationship they had.

But apparently she wasn't the only one with her mind down the gutter. Vegeta approached her and tilted his head forward slightly, until his mouth was nearly touching her ear. "I hope you remember what you said last night, Woman."

After he said those words, he did not even wait for her to respond. Instead, he walked right back inside the GR and closed the door behind him. He had the tiniest smirk on his lips as he turned it back on. He thought there might have been more talk or more  _feelings_  from her, but she seemed more detach then in the past. In Vegeta's mind, it was a good thing. He willingly admitted he wanted her to only be touched by him. But that was far as he had been able to make up his mind. Confusion was still inside of him.

Life on Earth needed adjustment, because he wasn't Kakarot.

Vegeta couldn't as easily accept that his planet, his race, was gone. He didn't consider this his new home. It might be where he lived for now, where his son was, where  _she_  was, but it wasn't where he belonged. He was there because so far it was the most convenient place to be. People were too weak, too annoying on this planet for him to call it its own. But would he live, could he live? What he had was here. And he wasn't only referring to the boy; he also meant his training equipment. Would he ever find another place where he could accomplish as much?

In the past, she had messed too much with his head, and the best way to train had been far away from her, but not anymore. Perhaps she had finally understood that he wasn't like the rest of them.

He wasn't about to bend to her will like so many others had done. He wanted her to bend his way.

Although, as long as he knew how to push her right buttons, he knew she would have no problem bending the right way.

For a second, he found himself wondering if sex would simplify things, or make them more complicated.

But, as long as another brat was  _not_  added to the mix, he didn't see the harm.

-D-

The rest of the day happened quite calmly. Vegeta had not come out of the GR, and Bulma just assumed he still didn't want to see her mother. On her end, she had been with Trunks the whole day, trying to spend some needed time with him. They were currently in his room, lying on a blanket on the ground, playing with his million toys. She was surprised at how quick he could get tired of one of his toys. Maybe she did spoil him a little too much? But she supposed it wasn't really a bad thing; she just enjoyed seeing him happy. She also had whatever she wanted growing up, and she turned out just fine.

"Bwitch."

Bulma's eyes widened as she was brought out of her thoughts. Immediately she gazed at her son, not believing the word had come out of his mouth. No  _fucking_  way. She forced a smile on her face, before she crawled closer to Trunks. "Honey, what did you say?"

Trunks looked up at his mother, his blue eyes shining. "Biwtch."

She closed her eyes, barely able to contain her temper. She decided to make a list in her head. Her mother didn't use that word, neither did her father. She  _certainly_  didn't use it, at least, very rarely. If he had said  _jerk_  then she would have blamed herself. But that's not what he had said. There was only one person to blame.  _Vegeta_. How many freaking times had just told him to watch his mouth around Trunks? Of course it didn't come as a surprise that he ignored her. She made a mental note to talk this over with him later.

Bulma didn't care if things weren't going well. When she said to not curse in front of Trunks, she meant it. She had a feeling her son had picked up that word while his  _father_  had probably been  _venting_  about her during training. She smirked, she did do the same... but she was completely alone when she did. The urge to teach a word that he could use on his father crossed her mind, but she rather he didn't know more than he already did. He would grow up fast enough, and if he had Vegeta's temper, he would know a lot of swear words in a couple of years.

"Sweetie?"

Bulma turned her head in direction of the semi-closed door, spotting her mother. "In here Mom."

Mrs. Briefs poked her head inside, a smile on her face. "Oh, honey! I was looking for you! Do you want me to give Trunks a bath?"

Bulma frowned. "It's okay Mom, I can do it." What a weird suggestion.

Bunny giggled. "I thought maybe you and Vegeta would like some more time together."

Once again, Bulma found herself blushing. Her mother would never let her live this moment down, would she? Perhaps it was time she redecorated the house and changed a few rooms. Maybe she could have her own living room and her own entrance. Then perhaps things like this would stop happening. "It's fine. I'll give him a bath."

Her mother seemed a little disappointed for a second, but quickly enough, her smile was back on her face. "Very well then. If you need me, you know where to find me!" Bunny winked at her daughter, before walking away, giggling like a high school girl.

Bulma shook her head softly as she rose to her feet, before picking up her son. "How about you and me take a nice bubble bath with your yellow duck?" she asked in a soft voice.

Immediately, he smiled, and he seemed quite pleased with her idea. "BWATH!" he said, clapping his hands together.

She grabbed his bath toys, before carrying him to her bedroom. She had taken a shower earlier, but honestly she loved these little moments with Trunks and with Vegeta training him, she didn't know how long he would want to do this with her, so she would enjoy every little moment. Soon enough, they reached her bedroom, and with Trunks on her hips, she entered the bathroom. Bulma put him down on the fluffy carpet, before going to get towel in her closet. She glanced at her son, who was playing with his duck, and she figured he could behave for a few instants.

Bulma went into her closet and grabbed two big white fluffy towels. Trunks loved them; it made him giggle every time she rubbed his skin with them. A tiny smile on her lips, Bulma proceeded to head back towards the bathroom. That was when she heard the noise. A big  _loud_  crack echoed in her room and right away, she rushed inside the bathroom. Her heart was hammering inside of her chest as she entered, and the sight she found was not one she expected. Her angry little boy was near tears as he tried to walk through the broken pieces of the bath to get his duck.

Somehow  _duckie_  had ended up in the bath and apparently her son's way of getting it back was to destroy the  _wall_ aka the bath, to get to it.

She didn't have to ask herself twice where he had learned that.

A groan died on her lips as she carefully approached her son, before picking him and the duck up. Bulma wanted to scold him before this was not the way to do things, but when he took his little duck in his hands, and looked at her with his hopeful blue eyes, she found herself falling for his trick.

Quickly enough, she sighed before looking at her bath again. She would need to get this fixed, but it would not be ready by tonight. A tiny smirk appeared on her lips as she thought about  _another_  bath to use.

Bulma glanced down at her son. "How about we borrow Daddy's bath? I'm sure he scared you enough that you won't blow that one up," she said, semi-amused.

With Trunks tightly wrapped in her arms, she grabbed the towels she had dropped on the ground and headed to Vegeta's room. From what she could tell, he would not be out for another two-three hours. Not that it mattered if he was there or not, but she figured he might not be pleased to have this bathroom turned into a family room. But those kind of incidents arrived when you had a baby, and Vegeta had to accept them. Plus, he made the decision to stay, for Trunks, and now he didn't seem against the idea of her being around either.

He had to learn to cope with sharing his personal space.

Rapidly, they reached Vegeta's room, and once she opened the door, she gazed around. He wasn't there. Satisfied, she made her way inside the bathroom, and this time, she didn't make the mistake of putting Trunks down where he could do damage. She turned on the water and put Trunks on the closed toilet lid, watching him carefully, as she proceeded to undress. Once she was done, she did the same with Trunks. Bulma tested the water, making sure it wasn't too warm, before sliding in.

It was then she realized she had forgotten her bubble baths, but she didn't feel like getting out to get them. Too late now. Bulma glanced around, spotting the soap and the shampoo. Good thing she wasn't washing her hair, because that kind of shampoo would not work well on her blue locks. Then she finally allowed herself to relax, pressing her back against the edge of the bath, observing as her son played with his little duck. She noticed his hair was getting longer, and that he would probably need a hair cut soon.

She reached out for his head, and ran her fingers through his purple locks. Although he had her eyes, and the strange hair color, she could see Vegeta in his face,  _a lot_.

Sometimes, it made her want to have another child. Not because Trunks didn't satisfy her need to be her mother, or because she didn't love him enough. Her was her little boy, he was her everything. But, she wanted more. Having Trunks in her life made her realize that she did want a nice family. Before, she had been too wrapped up in adventures and work to realize what she had been missing out on. But now she knew. Plus, she wanted to give him a sibling; she didn't want him to be an only child.

Bulma remembered when she went on adventures, and she thought how it would have been fun to have a brother or sister with her.

But as she had previously agreed on, the time was not right. Maybe if her relationship with Vegeta was more solid, but not now. They weren't even an official couple, so she wouldn't impose another child on him. She knew he loved Trunks, even though he would never say it. But, Trunks still had not been planned, and the next time they would have a child, she wanted to know Vegeta wanted this, wanted a family. Until then, she would only think about it and hope that maybe one day their family would grow.

Apparently, Trunks thought his mother wasn't being enough attention to him, so he gently splashed her with some water. It did the trick, because right away, Bulma was brought out of her thoughts, and she focused on her son. She  _leaned_  toward him, and pressed her lips against his head. When he didn't squirm under her, happiness filled her. Vegeta hadn't completely transformed him just yet. Sometimes, she wished Trunks could talk a little more. She wanted to know how his sessions with Vegeta were. She wanted to ask what his father did or said.

Maybe Vegeta was a completely different person when he was alone with Trunks? Kami knew he was different with her than with the others.

"Dada!"

Bulma raised her head, and looked at the closed door of the bathroom. Vegeta was here already? Could it be that Trunks was already familiar with his father's energy? Bulma tried to listen to see if she could hear anything but all she heard was complete silence. She was pretty sure Vegeta was a lot louder than that when he came inside the room. Maybe Vegeta was just going to get a snack, and Trunks had sensed him move? After a few more seconds of silent, she assumed that she was right; he was in the kitchen.

But then suddenly, the door of the room opened, and from the way it nearly slammed, she knew it was him. It was obvious he could tell they were there, and she wondered what his reaction would be like once he would open the door of the bathroom. Bulma was aware that eventually, he would have to come in. And a few instant later, he did.

Bulma watched as he opened the door and came in. His shorts were half missing and he was breathing heavily. She knew he hadn't taken a break today, not even to eat. A concerned look appeared over her features; why did he constantly push himself like that? Even Goku, who was training obsessed, was able to stop once in a while. Why couldn't Vegeta do the same? They weren't even in danger right now, yet he refused to change his training routine. Stubborn Saiyan Prince.

"Woman, why are you in my bath?"

He hadn't paid attention to her location until he had stopped the GR. His training had ended sooner than usual, and he blamed it on the lack of food he had today. As soon as he made his way to his bedroom, he sensed her and the brat in his room, and he had groaned. Her being there, he was sort of used to it, but the brat too? Now he could see they were relaxing and bathing in his washroom, but he didn't understand why. Didn't she have her own, or weren't there plenty other bathroom in this house?

Bulma quickly shrugged her shoulders. "Trunks broke my bath."

At her words, her son giggled, as if he knew what she was referring to, and he was pretty proud of himself.

Before Vegeta could say anything, she added something else. "Apparently, you've been teaching him plenty of good things." And she wasn't only talking about the cursing.

As if on cue, Trunks used  _that_  word again. "Biwtch."

Bulma's eyes flickered in direction of Vegeta, and she waited for his reaction.

Surprisingly, Vegeta smirked. "He's a quick learner."

Her eyes narrowed, before she sighed heavily. "Vegeta, I told you I don't want you to curse around Trunks." She turned around slightly, so she was now facing him, and she rested her arms on the edge of the bath. "You're a bad influence on him."

If it wasn't so undignified, he would have rolled his eyes. He ignored her statement, and made his way to the sink, before turning the water on. He splashed his face with water, cleaning off some of the sweat. "Hurry up, Woman, I need to take a shower," he said, before picking a towel.

He dried his face and threw it on the ground. At that moment, he caught a little glimpse of a twinkle in her blue eyes. His words had given her an idea. She wasn't sure if it was a serious proposition, or it was to taunt him. Bulma stood straight, her breasts no longer being covered by the water. "There's room if you want to wash yourself that badly."

Their eyes met, and she patiently waited. She knew that never in a million years would he say yes. Him taking a bath with her and Trunks? It would be acting too much as a regular human, and it was not something Vegeta did or liked. But she liked the fact that she could still do this, and he could still act as a jerk, even though he had somewhat showed a new part of himself last night. Vegeta scanned over her body, then, he looked over at his son. Of course he could go in; it was his bath after all.

But why should he? He didn't think he wanted to.

This was obviously a  _human_  thing. A  _somewhat_  new emotion formed itself inside of him, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. Vegeta, for the first time, felt uncomfortable. Not annoyed or, irritated, he felt  _uncomfortable_. It was obvious he needed to get out of this room and  _now_. "Don't be too long, Woman," he said, before exiting the bathroom and going into his own room.

Bulma watched him leave, a smile on her lips. She  _knew_ it. She refocused her attention on Trunks, who had been oblivious to the whole thing. Perhaps she would hurry a little, but not because Vegeta ordered her too. After training for so many hours, and being drenched into sweat for so long, she could understand the desire to take a shower. She wasn't a fan of being sticky, and dirty either. Bulma grabbed the shampoo and proceeded to wash Trunks' tiny silky hair. When he had been a couple of months old, he had always fought and screamed when she washed his hair, but not anymore.

A few minutes later, Trunks was clean and shining. A satisfied smirk on her face, Bulma picked him up, before rising to her feet. She reached out for a towel and gently wrapped it around Trunks. She then did the same thing for herself with the other towel. Once Trunks was tucked in and her towel was tightly wrapped around her body, she exited the bathroom. It wasn't as if she could get dressed since she hadn't brought any clothes with her. To be honest, she also hadn't expected Vegeta to stop his training so early.

Once she came out, she saw that Vegeta was lying on his bed, zapping through the TV channels. When they appeared in sight, he didn't even turn his head to look at them.

"The bathroom's free, your Majesty."

Vegeta turned off the TV before getting up from the bed. He glanced at her, then Trunks and almost  _groaned_. Why did she have to be so bare all the time? He intended on making his way to the bathroom without talking to her, but apparently she had other plans in mind. Bulma smiled before getting in his way. He narrowed his eyes slightly, as if he was challenging her, but Bulma ignored him completely. Maybe she just liked pushing his buttons because it was so easy. Any little thing could get a reaction out of him.

"Say  _Good night_  to Daddy, Trunks."

The little boy, who's head was popping out of the towel, smiled. "Nwight, Dada."

Bulma felt her heart melt at the words, but Vegeta didn't seem to have a reaction. Still, she approached his cheek, and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "Good night, Vegeta."

And slowly, and with an extra swing of the hips, she exited his room, and he watched her do so.

 _Nwight, Dada_.

The words echoed in his mind, and he replayed the action. Suddenly this inexplicable feeling appeared inside of him and his lack of knowledge as of what it was annoyed him. He pressed his hand against the doorway, as if he was to rip it off, but he didn't. Instead he stood there, in complete silence. The boy was completely oblivious to what occurred around him. He just went with the flow, and although Vegeta never showed a shred of affection, the boy held in high in admiration. He wanted to  _be_  like him.

For a second, a  _brief_  second, he wished his son would not be like him.

He could be better.

-D-


	15. Coffee Cuddle

Bulma was humming to herself, as she walked around the house, like a complete mess. Her hair was so tangled; she wouldn't dare pass a brush through it. And if only that was the worst part. Somewhere in her hair, she had a few dozen pens. Every time she put them there, she forgot about it. Also, her clothes were half-on, half-off. Her t-shirt was loosely hanging off one shoulder, and her short were ridding up so high, they could probably be mistaken for underwear. On top of that, she had dark circles under her eyes, due to her lack of sleep.

She raised her arm and looked down at her watch.  _5:34am_. Wow, she had been up for almost a day! Right away, Bulma took another sip of her boiling coffee and refused her walk to the lab.

The reason behind her being late waking up was  _work_. Indeed, while she had been almost ready to call it a day, an idea had formed in her mind. Usually, she had those kind of moments all the time, but since she had become a mother, and  _caretaker_  of a certain saiyan, her mind had been to busy. Apparently not tonight. Afraid she would lose her idea, Bulma had immediately begun to write down everything that came to her mind, and she was sketching down every single little detail. Since she was on a roll, she refused to stop.

Hence why this was her fifteenth coffee.

But this was nothing. She had spent  _days_  without sleeping the past. If she could do it back then, she could still do it now.

As the door of the lab came in view, Bulma resumed her humming and jumped all the way there. Unknown to her since she was sucked in her little world, Vegeta had just emerged from his room and was heading for the Gravity Room. At first, since he was used to the darkness and silence, he wasn't on the look out for anyone else. But then, he heard her. This annoying little sound and right away his head snapped in her direction. He was only fast enough to catch her disappearing behind the door, her arms raised in the air, as she held a mug.

What in the world was she doing up?

Vegeta checked up on Trunks' ki, only to confirm that he was indeed sleeping. He decided to stop in his tracks and wait for any noise, or change in her ki. Quickly enough, he heard a loud bang, and a few metals objects falling on the ground. What could she possibly be building? Especially at this hour! His curiosity getting the best out of him, Vegeta began to make his way to the lab. To be honest, the only scientific work he had seen her do in the past months was to fix the GR. And by now, that was second nature to her; she could probably do it with her eyes closed.

What could be so important that she had to do it now?

He pushed the door open quietly. Although with all the noises she was making, she would probably never hear him coming. It wasn't as if he was spying on her, but if she knew he was there, she might talk to him, and it was too early in the morning for him to put up with it. Quickly enough, Vegeta reached the end of the stairs, and he took a peak. Bulma was completely bending over one of the table, papers scattered all around her. She was on her tippy toes, trying to scribble on every paper at once, but couldn't.

He heard her groan in frustration, before she threw a few of her blueprints on the ground. So she was  _building_  something.

Vegeta would have probably been able to leave without her seeing him, if she hadn't abruptly turned around looking for a pen,  _again_.

Her blue eyes met his onyx ones, and her expression soon turned into one of happiness. A smile was beaming on her face, as she hopped in his direction. For a second Vegeta literally considered the option of  _running_  back upstairs. She was overly happy, and it didn't settle well with him. When Bulma arrived by his side, she completely ignored the look he was giving her, and instead, she grabbed his arm forcefully and began to pull in direction of the table. Vegeta followed and allowed her to drag him along.

Biting on her bottom lip, she let go of his arm once they reached the table. Her smile growing, she stretched out her arms, showing him her work.

Obviously her work was messy since her brain was only half awake, and all Vegeta could see were numbers and half-complete sketches, yet she looked so proud of it.

"Woman, what am I looking at?"

Bulma fought the urge to roll her eyes. "The new GR!" she exclaimed as if it was very obvious.

She carefully examined his expression, waiting for the joy to show but it never did. In fact, he didn't even look impressed by all the work she had accomplished. Her own happiness was quickly faded. She frowned.

She seriously lacked sleep right now and could easily be irritated. What the  _fuck_  was his problem? She wasn't the one using the GR, he was obviously the one would who benefit from this. Why couldn't he be a little more grateful?

"Didn't you  _just_  do that?"

He remembered when he had to watch over the brat when she re-did everything in the GR. It was fine; it didn't need a complete reprogramming again. Plus, he refused to go a couple of days without it, and he certainly wouldn't spend his days babysitting. Why couldn't she work on simple upgrade that would take a few hours? Why did she have to make it so complicated?

Bulma put her hands on her hips, her smile gone from her face. "This isn't the  _same_ ," she said, frustrated that he couldn't share her excitement. "I'm talking about full reprogramming, completely new panel, new chip! It wouldn't operate the same!" When he remained emotionless, she sighed. She had one more trick. "You could break over  _1000_ g without risking breaking it every five minutes!"

That caught Vegeta's attention.

He had been keeping his training at around 800g for a while now, because every time he went over that, the GR would give up on him, and it would take her  _slow ass_  way too long to fix it. And now, there she was, offering him a full solution to his problem? It was true that it might take a while, but could it be really worth it in the end? It would help him intensify his training, and perhaps increase his strength a lot faster. Maybe it was worth asking a few questions and listening to her ramble.

"How long would it take?"

Bulma began to make a mental list and counting on her fingers. After a few instants, she came up with an answer. "About two days. One if I don't sleep. I don't need to sleep. Coffee's fine."

If only she could  _hear_  herself talk, then she would have realized how stupid she just sounded. "Woman, you will need to sleep." He knew her, once the rush would be over, she would crash and probably sleep for two days straight.

She shook her head violently. "I could get this done by tomorrow night if I wanted to." She felt as if he was issuing her a challenge, and she couldn't help herself; she had to prove him wrong. Surely, she'd be able to survive another day on coffee. "You'll see," she warned ing him, before moving away from him and going back to the table.

Once again, Bulma bent over as she started to write down some notes. The view she was offering him was almost too tempting. He watched her form carefully while she completely ignored him, and he remembered she owed him a little something. A smirked appeared on his face, as she made his way towards her. Bulma didn't react to his presence until she felt his chest press against her back, as he bent over her. His hands quickly found their way to her hips, and he held tight.

Bulma dropped the pen she had been holding and bit on her bottom lip. His lips were on her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin. "I hope you remember what you said," he whispered.

Her whole body immediately pulsated with desire. She couldn't remember when they had actually done it so close together. Usually their little interactions were well spaced out. Was she ready to break the routine? The spot where his hands laid felt on fire, and she didn't know if her head felt a little dizzy from her arousal, or from her obvious lack of sleep.  _No_ , there was no way she'd be able to stay awake and finish all that work by tomorrow, if she let him ravage her body now.

She took a deep breath, before turning to face him. "I have to finish the GR," she stated, looking straight in the eyes.

"You should still have plenty of time for it." After all, she had no doubt about her own skills, what would a little half an hour do to her?

She shook her head. "I won't have the energy."

He pointed at her coffee. "I thought that was why you drank that crap." Vegeta had tried coffee once, but it had been like poison. He didn't know how she could down so many so quickly and actually enjoy the taste. Perhaps Saiyans' taste buds were better, and she simply couldn't detect the awfulness of the drink.

Bulma slowly began to shift from one foot to the other. She was going to turn him  _down_. She had to prove to him she could do the GR in the time she said. Although his body was tempting as hell, she had to refuse him,  _it_. Bad, bad  _addiction_. Maybe she needed to cure an addiction with another, like smoking or something.

"I can't. I want to finish the GR."

Vegeta had Bulma turn him down once in the past. He had to admit, his pride hadn't taken it too well, and once again, he still didn't like it. If anyone was going to turn down someone, it should have been him doing it. Not the other way around. One thing was for sure, Vegeta wasn't going to go as low as  _begging_  or asking for it. He cracked his neck, before resuming the hold he had on her previously. Bulma waited for him to make a move on her, but he didn't. Instead, he stared into her blue eyes, remaining completely still.

She arched an eyebrow confused. What in the world was he doing?

As more second passed, she allowed herself to relax a little more in his hold. She tried to keep the staring contest going, but without anything to focus her mind on, her eyelids were becoming heavier, and heavier. Where was her damn coffee when she needed it? She could feel the warmth coming from his body, and she felt so cold. She fought against herself and against the nice feeling. She never had any difficulty falling asleep when he was around. This time would be no exception.

She felt his hold around her tightened, before she knew it; she pressed her head against his chest. All she could hear was his heartbeat, and she found it to be a relaxing sound.  _Don't fall asleep_ , she kept repeating herself. Her brain wanted to listen, but her body was giving in to the comforting feeling... or wait, was it the opposite? She couldn't tell. All her mind was filled with her equations and types of metals. All of the sudden, she found that their bodies were closer than they had been, and she realized it was because she had wrapped her own arms around him.

Why wasn't he moving, why wasn't he complaining? Vegeta didn't do mushy...

Then her slow brain finally realized what was going on. "You're trying to trick me," she accused, not pulling away from him. He was doing this on purpose: he knew she would give in and fall asleep. Had he decided that if he could not get what he wanted, she couldn't win the  _challenge_  he had  _forced_  upon her?

She took a few more seconds to collect herself, before putting her hands on his bare chest and pushing her body away from his. She could almost feel as if her own body hated her for doing so. Nonetheless, she kept the distance and backed away into the table. "I'll prove you wrong," she stated, forcing her eyes open.

Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest. He had honestly thought she would have fallen asleep. He would have left her sprawled across her paper, only to wake up angry in a few hours. Apparently she had more will than she let on. But he knew she wouldn't make it through the day. No way would the upgrades be done. But, he would still give her a shot, just so she wouldn't complain.

"I won't train in the GR for today." His body almost twitched. "I will waste one day, Woman. That's all you have."

Bulma vigorously nodded. "Now, _out_ ," she said, knowing she couldn't trust him. She might just fall for one of his tricks again.

Vegeta glanced her way one last time, before deciding to go upstairs where he would eat. Perhaps he would go back in his room, and  _relax_  there; anything to not be in the same room as Bulma's mother. As he thought back about the blue haired scientist, he had to admit she was  _one_  strange creature.

So uselessly stubborn.

-D-

3pm.

For hours and  _hours_  Vegeta had zapped through channels, trying to find something worth his time. There had been a movie or two that somewhat caught his attention, but all the breaks in between just annoyed the hell out of him. He knew she had plenty of movies in her room, but he usually trained, so he didn't waste his time with stupid distractions. When he couldn't train, he could get pissed off very easily, and it was happening now.

Anything was infuriating him. Especially the way  _she_  remained so still for hours.

For about six hours now, she had been in the GR, in the same spot, and he assumed she had been reworking the panel. She still had so much work left to do, and he had a feeling she simply couldn't focus enough to get it done.

And then there was her mother. Who had knocked on his door  _five_  times? He had never answered the door, not even when she nearly  _giggled_  the whole sentence. She asked him if he was hungry.  _Of course_  he was hungry. But he wouldn't go with her around. Earlier on, he had heard her discuss when she had found him and the woman with her husband. She was worse than Bulma; she couldn't shut her trap  _ever_. Avoiding her, and staying as far as possible, was the best he could do for now.

Although, another good thing he could do at the moment was to bother Bulma. It was after all her fault that he was stuck here doing nothing.

He could have taught his son a few things since the GR was not required, but Bunny was walking around with him attached to her hips. He took it as a big  _danger zone_  sign.

In frustration, Vegeta threw the remote on the ground, leaving the TV on, before getting up. He walked out of his room and right away headed for hers. Over the many years he had lived in Capsule Corp, he had never actually been in her room very often. She had intruded in his more time than necessary, but he had never returned the favor. Perhaps it was because unlike her, he believed in personal space. She just didn't know when to turn around, and go back. Then again, from what he had seen between her and the weakling, until now, she had always gotten her way.

Quickly enough, he reached Bulma's bedroom, and he carefully opened the door.

Why did he want to go in there again? He wasn't sure. The last time he could recall entering here was when she had been sick.

Why did he still remember that day so well?

Her room has not changed much over the years. Which was almost surprising considering the fact Bulma wasn't one to remain still. She always had to change something, if it wasn't her hair style, it was her fashion sense. She seemed bored when things were too repetitive. And then he found himself asking why he had noticed that about her. There were plenty of little things about her that he didn't know he knew. Maybe it was only natural after sharing a house for so long. He was bound to pick up a few things here and there.

Vegeta further deeper in her room, until he came across her dresser. On top of it were several pictures in frames. Some of them were her and her parents and others were with her friends. Most of the pictures didn't catch his attention except one. He reached out for it, and pulled it away from the others.

The picture was one of her and Yamcha. From the closeness of the two on the pictures, he assumed it was before he even came on Earth. She looked young, with a ponytail on the side, weird half-pants half-short and a gun on her hip. She looked nothing like the Bulma that was upgrading his GR right now, yet they felt the same. She might have become older, but he knew Older Bulma could teach Younger Bulma a few things. Vegeta refocused his attention on the picture.

That scar face weakling had his arm around her waist, pulling her close. He also had that stupid smile on, as if he had just won the lottery. The poor bastard didn't know all the shit that was going to happen to him back then. Vegeta felt a certain joy fill him as he thought about the time he killed him.

Vegeta put the picture back where he had found it, before glancing around one last time. There wasn't many interesting thing to do around here, and he almost felt as if everything held a memory of her past life. Maybe bothering her in person would be much more entertaining. He exited her room as quietly as he had entered it, and he closed the door behind him. Rapidly, he made his way to the GR, and he found himself staring at a closed door. She really,  _really_  didn't want to be disturbed.

But she could be so stupid sometimes; as if a close door was going to stop him...

He banged on the door quite loudly and waited. But after a few seconds, she never came to answer the door. Slightly annoyed, he banged harder. He did it so hard, that it caused the door to slide open just a crack. Vegeta arched an eyebrow, before inspecting it. Were the controls turned off? Was the whole mechanism not working? He shrugged his shoulders slightly before pulling the door open. When he walked in, he found her under the control panel, just like he had expected. Only her legs could be seen coming through.

"Woman, why haven't you started on anything else yet?" He just  _knew_  she couldn't get this done by tonight.

He waited for her to come out, or say something but nothing. It didn't take Vegeta too long to understand what happened. She had fallen asleep, just like he had predicted. He almost sighed as he walked closer to her. Now not only didn't he have a GR, but it would take longer for it to be completed because obviously she couldn't do it. Vegeta bent down, and began to gently pull her out of there. Her head was pressed in her arms, as she held on tightly to a wrench. He removed it from her hand, and she didn't even flinch.

With an unhappy expression (scowl), he wrapped his arms around her body and scooped her close to his chest. He was doing this  _way_  too often for his liking.

As he walked down the hall, he found himself thinking that it was almost strange that her behavior hadn't changed. The only invading thing she had done since  _then_ , was using his bath with the brat. He somehow thought he would have been caught in a whirlpool of emotions, or all that bullshit. For a second, he wondered if he knew as much about her as he thought he did. But, he wouldn't complain about her attitude, it was much better than what he had expected. But then again, what was expecting?

From her.

From this.

Would anything really change anyway? Her mother was cooking for him, he lived in her house, and either her or her father would fix his GR when it was broken. On top of that, she the person he interacted with the most with every day. What would that change? He was already more with her than that idiot Kakarot was with his stupid harpy. He had even decided to stay on Earth to train his son. Their son. What else did she want him to do, that he wasn't doing already?

Something that was  _possible_  of course.

Finally, they reached her bedroom, and Vegeta kicked the door open with his foot, while she remained tucked in his arms. He made his way to her bed, and he laid her there, while she remained the same way she had been the whole time; in an extremely deep sleep. Apparently all that coffee crap hadn't done anything for her.

After she was put down, Bulma rolled to her side, and brought her legs closer to her body. She left about three-quarters of her bed unoccupied. Vegeta had only ever slept there once. And technically, the brat was to blame, since Vegeta was about to leave when he called him back. He didn't have to stay of course, but he had. And it had happened. Good thing only he and his son knew about it though.

Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest, and glanced around. That was what he didn't like about her room. His was neutral, if he left it right now, you couldn't tell someone ever used it. Hers was different, everything held a memory. Every little object was connecting to someone else and her. The pictures of her friends, the loot from her adventures with Kakarot, the gifts from that weakling. Even the bed was related to that idiot. Vegeta ran his fingers through his thick mane before thinking he should leave her there.

But to do what?

His GR was not functional thanks to her, and he had already been bored for most of the day.

He had many hours left of boredom, and he didn't know to occupy them.

Vegeta knew she had enough distractions in her bedroom...

With a frustrated sigh almost escaping him, he turned around. Vegeta went over to where she kept her movies and began to look through. Why was he doing this? After a few minutes, he found a few that look gory enough. He put one in the DVD, before turning on the TV. There weren't many places for him to lay and relax. He glanced her way, before deciding that he had to go there. Carefully, he lay down on the unoccupied side, feeling somewhat out of place, and he started the movie.

The volume was moderately high, but it didn't seem to bother her.

Vegeta tried to make himself comfortable, but it was difficult. And all of the sudden, Bulma made it so much harder.

Before he realized she was even moving, she rolled over to his side and put an arm over his body, snuggling to his side. In an instant, his whole body stiffened. This was exactly the reason why he didn't come in her. She was acting as if everything was part of her room. He thought about pushing her away, and leaving, but didn't. Bulma nuzzled her face in his chest. He moved away from her hold slightly, so that her arm was most loosely wrapped around him.

He'd get her back for this.

-D-

Kami, her head was pounding.

Shit, it felt like she had awoken from a hangover... a coffee hangover, yeah.

Bulma grabbed a hold of her blankets and was ready to pull to cover her face, when she realized she couldn't pull. Whatever she was holding on to, it wasn't her blanket. Her eyes quickly snapped open, and she gazed around to see what exactly was replacing her pillow and apparently her blanket. All she saw when she opened her eyes was black. She looked up, to see that the black shirt belonged to Vegeta. Wait,  _Vegeta_? Bulma pulled away from him slightly, wanting to take a full look at this scene, but she quickly found out she couldn't. Something wrapped around her was stopping her.

Vegeta's arm. It was wrapped around her waist.

Her heart skipped a beat, and she knew he would rather be killed than found in such a situation. She couldn't believe he would allow her so close to him though, unless he had been sleeping when she did it.

And why was she sleeping?

Her blue eyes widened when she remembered about the GR; she had fallen asleep! But how could it have happened? She had taken so many coffees before she had started!

But that meant that Vegeta had found her and brought her back?  _And_  he had stayed with her?

For a second, she looked at him, and asked herself who was this man. He was somewhat bluntly admitting and facing up to what he had said the other day. Sure, he wouldn't go lovey mushy on her, but this was still a lot more than expected. Slowly, she sat in the bed to get a better look at him. His neck was in an awkward position, and from the TV being on, she could tell it was because he had fallen asleep watching a movie. He was dressed in a black shirt, and dark jeans, and then it hit her.

Vegeta looked normal, he looked human. As if he had always fitted in. Kami knew he would stand out no matter where he went, but not right now. A little smile adorned her face as she thought about Vegeta learning to blend in with the rest of the world. Although the thought was amusing, a part of her didn't like it.

Vegeta was fine the way he was. She didn't want him to be more social, interact more, or be more human. He wasn't from Earth, he didn't have to be human. All he had to be was one of them. And he already was.

Although it was nice to see him in something else than his training shorts. Even though, that was a pretty nice sight, it was nice to know he owned clothes. For a moment, it was as if she never provided him with any.

Gently, she moved her hand over to his, and she picked it up, before removing it from around her waist. She might have an  _evil_  plan. Why?

Because she blamed him for falling asleep. Before he had come along, she had been doing just fine. He had been the one to suck out all of her precious energy. She rested his arm down, before carefully moving around in the bed.

Vegeta was right, she did owehim something.

This situation was so strange. Vegeta was sleeping in her bedroom; as if it was he belonged there. And she found herself wondering if they would ever share a room together. Wouldn't it be a natural step at some point? After all, if they admitted it was okay for them to be together physically, what was the point of having two bedrooms? Why couldn't they have just one? And as her thoughts ventured upon that, she forgot all about her original plan. Now her mind was focused on that.

So what if Vegeta woke up at 5am every day? It wasn't as if she hadn't slept through anything worst than an alarm. She could easily fall back asleep afterwards. Plus, she was in his bedroom was often! Although he wasn't in here usually, she still invaded his personal space whenever she could. They had shared a bed a couple of times, so why not all the time? Although, Bulma slightly feared sharing her suggestion with him. Vegeta had just begun to make progress, what if this was too much for him?

Bulma wanted this to work; she didn't want to rush it.

But then again, he had come in her room of his own will, and nobody had forced him to lay down with her. Just like nobody forced him to take care of her when she was sick, or to somewhat admit he wanted her to only be his.

"Woman, would you just  _fucking_  lay down?"

She jumped slightly. Had he been awake this whole time? She turned her head to the side to look at him. His eyes were wide open, as if he had not slept, and he was keeping his arms and hands to himself. Had he been conscious, had he known what he had been doing? No way would Vegeta have done it on his own!

Bulma glued her lips together, before scouting closer to him. "Sorry about the GR," she said finally.

The GR wasn't what he was concerned with at the moment. Why was it that every time he laid down near her, even when he wasn't tired, he would freaking fall asleep? Sleep didn't come easy to him, not when he had so many memories of what he had done. So why was it easier with her around? It annoyed him. What was it about her, about her presence that just drowned him with sleep? He looked into her eyes, and he could tell right away she was about to say or ask something that he wouldn't like.

She always had  _that_  face when she was about to do that.

But why did he know, or remember?

Bulma's toes twitched, before she decided to take the plunge. "I think we should change rooms." Maybe she wasn't being clear enough? "I think we should  _share_  a room," she added to clear up any confusion.

She watched, waiting for his face to change, but it didn't. Although, she didn't know if that meant he was pleased, or annoyed with her suggestion. Sometimes she had a hard time assessing his type of frown. Bulma decided to wait a little while longer, to see if he would express his thoughts about the idea.

"I don't like your room, Woman."

She slowly blinked. That was it? Nothing else? No saying she was absolutely crazy and out of her mind? No saying something along the lines  _as if I would ever share a room with you_? He was fine with the idea, but he didn't like her bedroom? That was hardly a problem, although her curiosity was getting the best out of her, and she find herself wondering why he didn't like it.

"Why not?"

He somewhat shrugged. "Too many things."

Bulma looked at his eyes, and suddenly, she decided to follow his line of sight. She quickly found herself staring at her pictures. Was that it? Because she had too many memories, or because she had friends that were like her family. Vegeta never really had a family, at least until now. When he was growing up with Frieza, he was all alone. But that was what she was trying to do. She was trying to give him a family. If only he could stop being so darn stubborn about it. Bulma looked away from the picture, and focused her attention back on him.

"We don't have to choose  _this_  room. This is a big house you know," she said, her voice a little teasing.

Maybe she was in such a mood because she couldn't believe that he wasn't against the idea. Perhaps they really had a break through.

Vegeta turned around and sat up on the edge of the bed with his back facing her. He knew she was waiting for him to say something, but he didn't know what to say. Did he want to always be in the same room than her? Every day, every night? Would it really make a difference from what they were sometimes doing? Not really. Did it matter? Not really, and it shouldn't. It was just a room, it held no importance. All he mostly did was shower and sleep there. He didn't hang out in it all day long.

And he made his decision.

"You do what you want, Woman."

With those words said, Vegeta rose to his feet and began to exit the room. Once he reached the door, he tilted his head slightly. "Make sure you get working on that GR. I've wasted enough time."

Bulma watched him leave her bedroom, and she couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. Never in a million years would she have thought this would be possible. But it was.

Vegeta had just agreed to share a room with her.

-D-


	16. Room Disaster

Perfect.

This was the one. She had inspected several of rooms, on her own, and after many tries, she had found the one she wanted. Bulma had taken a lot of things in consideration, including the distance between the GR and Trunk's room. If it was further from his precious GR, she knew he would complain. Bulma wanted going to give him the least amount of reasons possible to whine. Also, she made sure that Trunks' room would be close so she could reach it quickly, but far enough that Vegeta wouldn't complain about the noise.

It was also a requirement that there was a lot of space. Bulma had a lot of furniture, and she wanted to keep a desk so she could keep working in the room. Nervousness filled her when she thought about sharing a room with Vegeta. She wasn't even sure he really agreed to this move. Did he know it had been a serious thing? What if he walked in, and he told her she was crazy?

Bulma decided that it didn't matter.

Maybe it was time she put her foot down. Vegeta told her there was hope and that this would work. Well, she decided the next step, and that was for them to be sharing a bedroom. There was nothing wrong with that. After all, they had slept in the same bed many times.

She was going to do this, no matter what.

The room was still completely empty, and white. She intended on adding some colours, but she didn't know which ones. Hers was a light pink, but she figured that was Vegeta's favorite colour. All she ever saw him wear, or at least often wear, was white and blue. She didn't really have much problem with those colors. As soon as her mind was made, it would only take a few hours to get it done. She was Bulma Briefs; anywhere she called they would be there in a heartbeat. Then there was the topic of the furniture. Bulma was pretty sure Vegeta didn't hold anything dear; after all, he had previously changed room without bringing anything except his clothes. She did like her own stuff, but she remembered what he said.

_Too many memories._

Maybe it would be best to get to a fresh start. Everything new, which would mean that it would belong equally to both of them. No bad thoughts, no memories attached to anything.

Yes, that was the best way to go. But that meant she needed to get some shopping done. Unless she did it online and ordered it. Usually, they delivered stuff to her the same day. It would be the best idea, since she didn't think her little boy would have the patience to stay in her arms while she roamed through a million different shops. Bulma glanced inside the room, before going further inside. There was one part especially that she enjoyed about it. Two large doors adorned the wall, and on the other side, there was a small balcony, which gave them a view of the backyard.

It could have been a very romantic place if she shared her bedroom with anyone but Vegeta. He wasn't one for that mushy stuff.

A contented sigh escaped her lips, as she gazed outside, before returning inside.

Bulma made her way towards the door, ready to leave the room. As she walked out, she had an unexpected collision. She bumped into a hard chest and before she opened her eyes, she knew it was Vegeta's. She looked up at him, only to notice he had his arms crossed in front of his chest, and was observing her with his eyebrow arched. What was she doing in that room? He had never seen her go in there before.

"What are you doing here?" he inquired, his expression never changing.

Could she tell him? Of course she could tell him! It was going to be his room too! Although he didn't know she had been so serious about this… Nonetheless, he had agreed by saying it didn't matter to him what she did.

Which technically meant, he didn't mind sharing a room with her… right?

"I picked the room," she said, an innocent smile on her lips.

His eyes narrowed. "What room?"

 _Here we go_. "For us."

All of the sudden, Vegeta looked confused, and it wasn't an expression she was used to see on his face. Room for them? What in the world was she talking about? It took Vegeta a few seconds to remember their conversation from the previous day. He never thought she would go along with it and actually pursue that idea. For a moment, he forgot about her presence, and he drifted in his own thoughts. Sharing a room with her? Being in the same bed every day? Having to constantly listen to what she wanted to say? Vegeta wasn't sure if he wanted that.

He brought his attention back to her, and he stared into her bright blue eyes. He wouldn't let this happen. "Woman –"

But apparently, Bulma had no intention of letting him speak. "No!" She pointed her finger at him. "You listen to me almighty  _Prince_. We will move in this bedroom. I don't care what you want, or what you think."

She took a pause to exhale heavily. "The only say you have is about the freaking colour of the wall, or the  _blanket_  you want! If what you're about to say has nothing to do with how you want the room to look, then I don't want to hear it!"

Once Bulma was finished with her rant, she spun around and left him standing there by himself. It was about time she put her foot down. She was dying to turn around and look at his face, but she knew it would ruin the whole moment.

Apparently, she would need to wait until she saw him again before knowing if he had made up his mind. Until then, she'd focus on getting the room completed. It was still early, and if she got everything done fast, it would be done by tonight. The only question left was to know if Vegeta would come and move in or not.

Maybe she could drug him, and drag him there?

-D-

"Mama?"

Bulma looked down at the floor at her son, who was currently hiding under several layers of blankets. The painters had just finished the room, and although it was decent, she wasn't sure if she was happy with it. Maybe the blue was too dark? And the white should have been a little more  _cream_.

"Mama?"

Once again, she focused her attention on her son. "What's wrong honey?" she asked, before retrieving him from his little castle.

As soon as he was in her arms, Trunks cuddled up to her. Maybe he was tired; she had indeed skipped his nap during the day since she had been so preoccupied. Bulma looked down at her watch, which indicated  _8pm_. Maybe she could take a break and put him to bed. The bed wasn't put inside yet because she was afraid the walls weren't dried off. The workers were currently outside the room, almost as if they were afraid of her. She wasn't really a scary person. Although she could get annoyed quite easily when she worked hard and made a bunch of important decisions for about nine hours straight. It wasn't her fault they couldn't understand orders the first time.

Useless people.

Again, her son tried to get her attention, but this time, he pulled on her shirt. A feeling of guilt took over her as she looked down at Trunks. She really needed the break; it was a good idea to put him to bed. As soon as she came out of the room, every worker stood straight, as if they were awaiting their orders.

"Just put the stuff inside," she said, annoyed. "I  _drew_  a map of where I want everything. Don't mess it up."

Once her threats were done, she walked out of the room, Trunks carefully tucked in her arms. Another thing that was contributing to her bad mood was Vegeta. He had made absolutely no attempt to talk to her, or come see the room. Although he had shared his obvious lack of interest in it, he could have been curious! He had seen a bunch of people walk in, and usually that perked his interest. How did he know they were for the bedroom? He didn't.

Maybe he was just avoiding her.

Well, it hardly mattered. If she had to, she would trick him inside by using food. Saiyans thought with their stomach first, didn't they? Bulma didn't know why she intended on fighting so hard for this. Maybe because since Vegeta had taken a few steps forward she refused to let him back away. He was showing sign that he was willing to work on this, and she wanted him to stick to this.

He needed help with feelings; he couldn't do it on his own.

And nobody was as stubborn as her to put up with his bullshit.

Finally, she reached Trunks' room, and she proceeded to undress him and get him ready for bed. Every day, he was growing up under her eyes, and soon enough, he would be reaching his second birthday. Last year, everyone had been so busy training to make sure that they wouldn't die that she had barely seen them. Heck, they hadn't even known about Trunks until they met him when he was one year old. For Trunks' second birthday, she wanted to do things differently. This time, it would be an event to remember. Granted Trunks would be too young to remember, but she would make it so huge that there would be many pictures, and videos for him to be able to watch when he grew older.

After all, he was her only child, and she intended on spoiling him as much as she could.

Bulma pressed a kiss against Trunks' forehead before putting in his crib. She carefully covered him up with his blanket and brushed his bangs away from his face.

With a tiny smile on her face, she exited his bedroom.

Her mood was a little drained when she realized she would have to face her own unfinished one. Then she accepted that she would not be able to sleep in it tonight, like she planned to. It was a good thing that she hadn't begun to get rid of her stuff yet. Perhaps she would be in a better mood to finish everything. Not even wanting to see the unfinished results, Bulma decided to head straight to her room. Her plans were to just get some work done on her laptop, then she would head to bed early. She wanted to get up at the first light in the morning tomorrow.

Her spirits a little low, Bulma arrived in her bedroom and pushed the door open, before nearly crashing onto her bed. She was an organized, somewhat perfectionist type of person, and she enjoyed it when things went the way she wanted.

Today was not one of those days.

Bulma let her body hit the mattress, her hair cascading upon the bed. She groaned in frustration, if she wanted her projects to go well, she needed to be in a better mood. Ever since the upgrades on Vegeta's GR, she had loads of ideas filtering through her mind. So far, Vegeta had yet to complain about the work she had done on it. Why would he complain though? He could raise it to a higher gravity without any risk of it blowing up or breaking. And you'd think he would have thanked her. But being Vegeta, he didn't. And honestly, she didn't expect anything different.

Bulma rose to her feet, before heading for her drawers. She pulled her shirt above her head, before throwing it on the ground and then proceeded to do the same with her pants. Feeling like being comfortable, Bulma picked a pair of baggy gray pants and a loose white t-shirt. She quickly grabbed an elastic and tied up her blue hair in a messy bun. Then, she put a pen in her mouth and headed for her desk.

She would have begun to work if it hadn't been for the loud bang that was heard coming from the hall. And then, she heard a few men scream, before a complete silence filled the house again. Bulma arched an eyebrow before rushing to the door. She opened it and inspected the hall, but there was nothing, not even an open door. Now, she was even more confused. Perhaps one of the men hurt himself. She really had to stop imaging the worst scenarios.

Bulma closed the door, before heading back to her desk. She turned on her laptop and began to open a few of her blue prints. She wanted to get a few ideas worked out before the big meeting next week. With a little bit of luck, she could get a few people to work on it and a prototype would be made. In the past, she probably would have done it all herself, but that was no longer a possibility. With her son, and her father giving her more and more responsibility, she couldn't waste every day working on some inventions. Gone were the days of care-freeness. She could no longer do as she pleased.

Not that it bothered her. She loved her family, she adored her son, and she wouldn't change her life for anything. It did not turn out how she planned it, but it was even better than she had hoped.

What more could she ask for?

Then, Bulma was brought out of her thoughts once again by a loud bang. This time it couldn't be another accident. She didn't think they would drop something since they knew how pissed off she'd be if they ruined anything.

The best thing to do was the check it out.

Bulma threw her pen on her desk, before heading outside. At least she wasn't wearing exposing clothing. She rushed down the hall, until she reached the new bedroom. The door was closed, which was strange. Why would they need any type of privacy? Getting more and more curious, Bulma opened the door, only to be graced with a strange sight. The room was nearly complete. Every piece of furniture was inside; men were even making the bed. She arched an eyebrow before completely walking in. That seemed to attract their attention because they all turned around to look at her.

A feeling of panic seemed to go through them, and she could see sweat glistening upon their foreheads.

"We are so sorry Miss," said one of them, nearly out of breath. "We promise it won't take much longer."

"We told your husband we would be done in a few minutes."

Bulma arched an eyebrow. Her husband? What the hell were they talking about? She wasn't mar-. Immediately she turned her head, and there he was. Leaning on the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest, Vegeta was there, as if he was supervising the whole thing. She felt her heat stopping, and any words she had to say simply died upon her lips. Vegeta was here? He was the one who told them to hurry? But why? He didn't want this room; he didn't want to share it with her.

Yet there he was, there was no way to deny it.

Granted he didn't look happy to be there, but he was nonetheless.

Did he do this for her?

Bulma forgot all about the men that were in the room, and her eyes were locked on his form. Vegeta wasn't looking at her though, he was staring right ahead, his eyes narrowed. She took a step in his direction, but he still didn't move.

She wasn't supposed to be there, at least not now. But of course, if these idiots hadn't made so much  _fucking_  noise, she probably wouldn't have come down here. Vegeta felt his fury grow. Useless fucking humans. Vegeta could feel her eyes on him, but he didn't say a word. He didn't even look at her.

Bulma was now almost beside him, and she finally found her voice back. "Vegeta?" It was all she could ask.

He finally turned his head to the side to look at her. "Look, Woman, you wanted this done tonight, I got it done alright?"

And that was the sweetest thing he had ever done for her, for them.

If they were any regular couple, she would have jumped in his arms and kissed the life out of him. But he was Vegeta and not only wouldn't it be a thing they would do, but it wouldn't be the proper way to thank him.

Instead, she offered him her best smile. "Thank you, Vegeta." Once the words were spoken, she spun around and headed for the other side of the room.

He watched almost surprised, as she leaned against the wall, much like he was doing, but far from him. He had accepted some time of contact, or even for her to kiss him like she  _loved_ doing, but nothing.

It was pleasant.

And then, both of them remained like this for about ten minutes. After wards, the men were done, and they nearly all bowed to Vegeta while apologizing, before walking out of the bedroom, nearly shaking. Bulma made a mental note to pay them well for having to endure that kind of stress.

Once nobody was left in the bedroom except her and Vegeta, she walked near the bed, observing the results. It wasn't what she had expected, and perhaps she would have changed a few things tomorrow, but now she couldn't. Against his better judgment, Vegeta had been involved in the completion of this one, which meant she loved it. Now it really was their room. And maybe after all, he wasn't as much against the idea as he had let on. Then again, he wasn't one to share feelings very often. But she liked the way he silently did it. It was just their way of doing things.

''What do you think?" she asked, not expecting him to respond.

Now the next question was, would she be the only one in this bedroom, or would he join her? Maybe he made sure it was completed because he knew she wouldn't stop until it was done, but perhaps he had no intention of moving in.

"It's just a bedroom," said Vegeta before finally moving.

But he didn't go in her direction; instead, he turned around and headed for the hall. Bulma watched him go, but she felt no sadness in her heart. Instead of moping around, she sat down on the edge of the bed. Maybe she would be sleeping in this room after all. She would take care of transferring her stuff tomorrow. Her bedroom and bathroom would need a lot of trips, so the best thing to do to save time was to capsulate everything, and then unpacked it all in the new bedroom. There was no reason for her to not get some rest in this new room. Not only would it help her get use to it quicker, but the bed was done and made, thanks to Vegeta being such a scary person.

Sometimes it paid off to have him around.

Then, something unexpected happened. She heard him walk back inside the bedroom. Her heart jumped in her chest; he was staying? She tilted her head to the side, observing him. He had changed his clothes. Vegeta was now dressed – more dressed than she had ever seen him, well almost – in a pair of black sweat pants, and his chest was bare. He walked in very casually, as if this was nothing.

There was a question dying to be asked. She had to do it. "What are you doing?"

Vegeta raised his head and looked in her direction. "Woman, are you stupid?" He waited, but she didn't say anything. "I have to train tomorrow, I'm going to bed."

Had Vegeta actually listened to her? Had her little outburst earlier actually paid off? There was no way he said what she thought he just said. Vegeta was happily agreeing to share a bedroom with her?

Well, she'd be damned. He was!

It was hard to hide the smile on her face, and she made no attempt to. A millions thoughts went through her mind, most of them stupid – like which side did he sleep on –. She pushed them all aside, as she got up and away from the bed. Bulma decided to observe him. Vegeta could feel her eyes on him, but he decided to completely ignore her. He wasn't sure what she was trying to do but he couldn't care less. So what if he would sleep in the same room than her.

It made no difference. A bed was a bed, no matter where it was, and who was in it. He wouldn't let that affect his sleep, or change the way he did things. He was only agreeing to this because honestly, if he had to hear her yell one more time…

Plus this room was better than the one he had.

He deserved the best.

Vegeta didn't glance her way as he got in the bed, on the right side. He put the blankets over his body and turned to the side, causing her to only see the back of his head. Once she made sure he was carefully installed, she approached the left side of the bed. Bulma's heart was beating faster than it should have, but she didn't care. This moment was too strange.

It was almost as if they were a normal couple.

A normal married couple.

Yet they were barely together.

The smile on her lips grew even bigger. She liked this. It added normalcy to their relationship, and although normal could be boring, once in a while, it was a nice to have a constant. Maybe they could develop a few more little habits like this. She wouldn't mind. Bulma fixed her pillow, before allowing her head to rest. Unlike Vegeta, she was laying on her back. As silence filled the room, Bulma found herself wishing she had worn something a little better for the first night in their bedroom. But how had she been supposed to know he would do a 360?

Well, if he was going to share a bedroom with her, he was going to have to accept her in any way shape and form. She didn't always look at her best, especially in the morning. He'd eventually learn to accept it. But if he said one thing mean to her in the morning about her appearance, she'd bash his pretty little face into the wall. Which was, of course, a totally non-violent reaction. She found herself turning her head to the side a bit, to catch a glimpse of him. Would there ever be a day where she would fall asleep with his arms around her? Where his powerful chest would be pressed against her back, and she would feel safe?

Vegeta clearly didn't seem like the cuddling type. But maybe he'd see it more as a possessive gesture. In the mean time, she could do it.

Gathering her courage, Bulma turned to her side, and before she knew it, she was wrapping her around his waist. Vegeta didn't even react, as if he had expected her to do that.

Maybe she was predictable sometimes?

Since he didn't seem to have a problem with it, she pressed her face in his back, enjoying the warmth. Vegeta wasn't much of a first step kind of guy, but it was fine with her since she liked to take initiative.

She'd do everything he couldn't.

She'd teach him everything he didn't know.

She'd be the other part of him that was missing.

And maybe one day, Vegeta would be whole.

Until then, she would give him all the support and love he lacked. One day, he would stop falling. When that they would come, she'd finally release the tight hold she had on him.

One day.

-D-

Bulma blinked a few times, as she came out of dreamland. The first thing that shocked her was the fact that she had succeeded in sleeping. She never thought in a million year she could do it! Not during the first night!

Then she felt it.

The lack of warmth.

Once her eyes were fully open, she saw that Vegeta was gone, and all that was left was an empty space beside her. Yet, it was better to wake up alone after knowing someone had shared the bed, then knowing you had been alone the whole night. She sat up in the bed, a smile on her face. Then, she glanced at the alarm, which was now on Vegeta's side, and saw that it was 7am. He had probably left to go train hours ago. It was at that moment that it dawned upon her; she had not heard the alarm.

Either she had been in a deeper sleep than she thought, or he did not program one. Maybe he had forgotten? Bulma then found herself wondering if Vegeta had gotten any sleep at all. She knew he didn't sleep for many hours and sometimes little changes in his routine could disrupt his whole sleeping pattern. But she'd quickly find an answer to her question. If he was grumpier than usual, then he lacked sleep. She stretched her arms above her head, before sighing in contentment. It was time to go get her little boy. And once that would be taken care of, she'd put him in his little swing in the living room while she transferred her stuff in the new room.

Her mood was clearly better than the previous night, Bulma got up, keeping her baggy clothes on, and headed for Trunks' bedroom. Once she arrived there, she was graced with the sight of her son smiling at her, as he patiently waited.

One thing she had noticed from his training with his father was that he no longer screamed in the morning when he woke up. She hoped he hadn't learned that the hard way from Vegeta. Bulma picked him up from his crib and pressed a kiss against his forehead. It made Trunks giggled, and his smile widened. She rubbed his back gently as they headed for the kitchen. She knew Vegeta wouldn't be in there since he had just started his training, but her mother might, and Bulma had a feeling she would have a bunch of questions to ask.

But, Bulma didn't find whom she expected in the kitchen. Instead of her mother, or Vegeta, it was her father. He was sitting at the kitchen table, reading his newspaper while sipping a coffee.

"Morning Honey!" he said when he saw her enter the kitchen.

"Morning Dad," said Bulma, as she put Trunks down in his chair.

Except for the charity event, Bulma hadn't seen her father much in the past few weeks, and she couldn't help but wonder what was keeping him so busy. After all, he had her to help him with the responsibilities concerning the company.

"Is everything okay over at Capsule Corp. Dad?" she asked, preparing her son's cereal.

"Of course! Why wouldn't they be?" he asked, his eyes still on his newspaper.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "I just – Well, you're not often home. I thought maybe there was some type of problems… You know Dad, if there's anything. I'm  _here_."

Mr. Briefs had been expecting this conversation. Often his daughter had mentioned how he should lessened the amount of work he did, especially since he wasn't getting any younger but he needed her to understand that at his age, this was all he had.

As she mentioned often, he was getting older, and soon enough he wouldn't be able to do what he loved the most, which was his company, and his inventions. But until that moment came, he would do it. As long as his body and mind would allow him, he'd do his job. But he didn't know how to explain it to his daughter. Unlike her, all he was good at were machines, he wasn't good with people, he didn't have much social skills. He sighed heavily before turning around.

"Bulma, can I talk to you?"

She turned around, a confused look on her face, but she still nodded. She took Trunks' bowl and brought it to him with a spoon, so he could eat. Then, she took a seat beside her father.

"Is everything okay?" she inquired, worried.

He nodded. "Bulma, you know inventing is what I do. That's why I made Capsule Corp. I live for my inventions and my work. And one day, everything I worked hard on will be passed on to you." He put his hand over hers. "I know it will be in good hands. But, as long as I'm able to create, and do my passion, I will do it."

Mr. Briefs looked into her eyes. "I have been married for a long time. I have watched you grow up into a wonderful woman, and mother. I've had those moments. Now it's your turn, and I don't want you to constantly be buried under work."

He removed his hand away from hers. "I want you to enjoy your life. You have Trunks, and Vegeta who need you. You can worry about Capsule Corp in another ten years. Not now."

Bulma glued her lips together, before nodding. How could she take away from her father his passion? She loved inventing as well, it was something he passed on to her, but he came first. She could wait. Kami knew she had enough work on her hands.

She reached out for her father and pulled him into a hug. "I will, Dad," she said, referring to his last statement.

After a few minutes, they pulled away, both were smiling. Mr. Briefs glanced in direction of his grandson, who was happily playing with his food, spilling half of it.

Bulma grinned at the sight, before getting up to grab something to clean him. Her son ate like a true saiyan, there was no doubt about that.

"I should be getting back to work," said Mr. Briefs as he put his newspaper down. He nodded at his daughter before exiting the room.

She couldn't help but reflect upon his words. If she worked too much, would she really be losing out on the best years of her son's life, of her years with Vegeta? But then again, the same could be said about Vegeta.

He spent his time training and doing little else. She doubted that a little speech would make him change the way he had been living his whole life. But wasn't that what made them right for each other? They were independent, they had their own little work, and they did it with a passion.

Being with each other 24/7 would most likely drive them nuts. They needed that space once in a while to put up with each other's personality.

If he didn't train all the time, he wouldn't be Vegeta.

If she didn't stubbornly invest herself in all of her projects, she wouldn't be Bulma.

A smile was upon her face, as she walked back to Trunks. She gently wiped his face, before doing the same with the table.

If they weren't who they were, they wouldn't have that little bundle of joy.

Life was just perfect the way it was, to the rhythm it was going, and she wouldn't change it.

To avoid Trunks from doing any more of a mess, she decided to feed him herself. Plus, she hadn't done it in a while, what harm could it do? She picked up the spoon, and pretended it was a plane. Right away, he opened his mouth, giggling.

"I thought you stopped babying him, Woman."

Surprised that Vegeta was in the kitchen, she almost dropped the spoon. She turned her head, and watched him walk in. He was rubbing his neck, his eyes were somewhat bloodshot, and he looked pissed off.

He definitely hadn't slept.

"Why aren't you training?" she asked, as she resumed her actions.

He looked at her, anger in his eyes. She knew why he hadn't slept. How was he supposed to sleep in the same bed than her? It shouldn't have mattered, but it did. The only time he slept with her, was after they had sex. Last night, they didn't. It felt strange. He had managed to sleep for about an hour in total, the rest of the time, he had lain awake, her tiny arms around him. He never even made an attempt to push her body away from his. Would he let it become a habit?

Touching was to be expected when you shared a bed…

He groaned before turning his head to look at her and his son. Every day, he felt as if they were in a normal situation. Was that right?

Vegeta grabbed the cereals and made himself a bowl, before joining them at the table. He took a seat beside Bulma, which was another surprising action coming from him.

She couldn't resist the urge to turn around, so she gave Trunks his spoon and faced Vegeta. What could she say? Last night had not been awkward, yet she had expected it to be.

"How was it?" she asked, taunting him.

He could play her little game. "You did a nice impression with your clothes," he said his features never changing.

Bulma couldn't help the smirk that grew on her face. Vegeta could tease? It wasn't a side of him she saw very often. She liked it.

"Kwiss! Kiss!"

Both of them turned their head in direction of Trunks. He was happily clapping his hands together, as he repeated his words again. "KISS!"

Bulma felt her cheeks burning, yet she laughed. Now there was no way he had learned that word from either of them. Perhaps he spent too much time watching television with her mother. She'd have to watch out for that in the future.

"Your mother is a bad influence on the brat," he said, pushing his bowl away.

Suddenly, he didn't feel hungry anymore. Yet, he was still smirking. His mood had indeed improved, and he decided it would be best to resume his training while he had focus.

Bulma watched him as he was about to leave the room. Once he reached the doorway, she spoke, which caused him to stop. "I'll see you tonight."

Cerulean met onyx, and he smirked. He lingered a second longer, before walking away, mumbling something.

She figured he was bad mouthing her. But it didn't matter.

He never said he wouldn't see her in  _their_  bedroom.

-D-


	17. Sleeping Arrangement

Day Seven.

It was the seventh day, nearly the eight night that her and Vegeta had begun sharing a room with each other. The first nights had gone smoothly, but she wasn't sure what to expect now. After all, they had both officially moved in, and she couldn't help but feel a little stress. But it was the good kind of stress. The one you always get, even when things go the way you want them to. Their first night had been  _good_  but they hadn't been very close, and things had remained the same since then. Although, just the fact that Vegeta had shown up, had been an unexpected surprise.

She wondered if tonight would be different. Would he  _somewhat_  ignore her again, or would he  _attempt_  something? Though, it wasn't in his nature to  _try_. He would either do nothing, or take it before she could utter a word. The thought strangely brought jolts of pleasure down her spine. It had always happened  _outside_  of the bedroom, or in  _his_  room. How different would it be this time than it would be in a room they didn't share? Maybe one day, he would even be there when she'd wake up, something that had yet to happen.

Not that she minded. He might not be in the bedroom when she'd wake up, but he was always  _there_ , and that was more than enough. Even though Bulma complained to herself sometimes, she enjoyed their relationship they had. It had its perks since  _they_  didn't have a routine. From one day to the next, she'd never know what happened, or how he'd feel. It could bring some insecurity sometimes, but most of the time, it just spiced up their lives. She didn't like to be stuck in a circle, and with Vegeta, there was no risk of that ever happening.

A smile appeared on her face, as she picked up another pile of her clothes, which had been laying there for too long because honestly she didn't have the energy for it.

She was not even half way done through sorting them, and three quarters of the closest was full. It was a good thing all Vegeta seemed to own were training suits, and shorts, which could easily fit in one drawer. At that thought, she found herself wondering what it would be like to take him shopping one day. As some mental pictures began forming in her mind, she quickly realized it would be a disaster. Maybe he was just fine with the clothes he had right now. Plus he was  _always_  training, when would he have the time to wear  _nice_  clothes?

Vegeta didn't like people, and he wasn't one to leave the house, unless it was to fight. He wouldn't sit through a movie, nor would he sit and wait at a restaurant when he could have the same type of food at home.

Perhaps one day when his temper would cool down, she'd take him out for an outing. Until then, it was a big no.

Bulma allowed herself to glance around her bedroom, and she noticed how much of a mess it was. Everything seemed to be upside down. Perhaps she should have been more careful when she opened the capsule that contained everything. Not that it really mattered since she had quite a few hours before Vegeta would be back from his training. The thought of checking his room for a few of his things crossed her mind, but she doubted he'd like that. Although, Bulma had a feeling if she didn't do it, he never would. So perhaps she would, he was never really  _happy_  anyway.

One thing she had been relieved about the previous nights was how she hadn't heard his darn alarm go off. Hopefully she would be that lucky every day. As long as she was in a deep sleep, or completely worn out, it should be fine. Then, suddenly, Bulma found herself blushing at her own thoughts. She could think of many ways to make herself tired, and all of them involved Vegeta. Did she really want it that bad? Well, it was natural too, with the way he looked, and all the tension they were constantly building between each other, but nonetheless.

Bulma thought she had a little more self-control than that.

She took a deep breath, before focusing on her clothes once more. At least it would clear her mind from Vegeta.

"Mama!"

Bulma immediately turned her head, only to be graced with a shocking sight. Trunks was walking on her  _white_  carpet, completely covered in what looked like  _chocolate_  from head to toes. Her eyes widened as she waited for  _someone_  to explain this situation to her. Trunks didn't seem to notice her shock, and he kept running for her, until he wrapped his arms around her legs, and all Bulma could do was close her eyes. This is why she couldn't let other people babysit her son. Despite the fact that he  _clearly_  needed a bath, Bulma reached out for her son, and picked him up. Her clothes were already stained, so this wouldn't make much of a difference.

And then, as if on cue, her mother appeared through the doorway. She had a big smile on her face, as if all was well in the world. "Oh you found him!" she said, giggling.

Bulma blinked slowly; staying calm was the key. "I  _found_  him? Mom what happened?" she inquired looking down at her  _chocolate coated_  son. Did she even want to know how this occurred?

Bunny quickly brushed it off with a hand gesture. "Trunks and I were making cakes honey, and he got too excited! He dropped the whole chocolate mix on himself." Bunny slightly bent down to take a good look at her grandson. "Doesn't he look adorable?"

At that moment, Bulma decided that it was hopeless to try and explain any of this to her mother. She sighed, before offering her the best smile she could. "Yeah, he does," said Bulma, obviously sarcastic. "I think I'll go give him a bath."

It was setting her back slightly in her plan, but she couldn't leave her little boy in that state, and she certainly could not let her mother clean him. Next time, he'd probably be covered in rainbow candy sparkles. Who makes cake with a one year old? Apparently, her  _mother_.

Bunny couldn't see her daughter's despair, especially since she begun gazing around the bedroom. What a mess! Why were Bulma's clothes all over the place like that? Had she gone shopping today? And why were they so many chocolate stains on the floor? Didn't her daughter know that was very hard to remove from carpet? Bulma had to be more careful in the future! Bunny then raised her head, and watched as her daughter disappeared into the bathroom. Poor Bulma, she was so busy! Perhaps she could help?

She decided that she would help her put some clothes away,  _after_  she cleaned those horrible stains off the beautiful carpet.

A smile on her face, Bunny headed for the kitchen. Once she arrived, she was pleasantly surprised to find Vegeta there, eating the snack she had prepared for him. He always ate so much! But she was sure her daughter and him had found plenty of ways to burn off all those extra calories. "Morning Vegeta!" she said, greeting him with a giggle.

Vegeta felt himself tense for a second, as he heard her screeching voice. Why was she back already? He didn't even glance her way or respond although he knew it wouldn't be enough for her to get the hint. Vegeta often wondered how  _she_  was the woman's  _mother_. Granted Bulma had her slow moments, but  _nothing_  compared to what this woman could have. Quickly, he resumed eating, hoping he could get out of there fast enough before she would begin talking her nonsense, as if he cared and they were having a conversation.

"Trunks is so adorable!" she began saying, as she roamed through her cleaning product to find the one she was looking for. Thinking Vegeta didn't say anything because he didn't want to take while his mouth was filled with food, she continued. "He is  _covered_  in chocolate! Bulma is giving him a bath!" She giggled to herself before coming up from under the sink. "You two have to think about making another one! I'd love to have more little grandchildren running around the place!"

As soon as she was done talking, she exited the kitchen, much to Vegeta's relief. Although, he was almost done eating now. His thoughts briefly wandered to Bulma, who was in their room bathing the brat.  _Their_  room. He still couldn't believe he had agreed to something like that. The last couple of nights, he didn't put his usual alarm, but it hadn't been to spare her, it had simply slipped his mind. Tonight, she would not be as lucky. She was the one who wanted this, so be it, but he wouldn't delay his training because of her.

The past few nights, she had been extremely close to him, invading his personal space, and he hoped she wouldn't make a habit of it.

Unless, she wanted to invade his space in another matter.

She might have been fallen asleep easily, but he hadn't. The most recent nights had not been as bad as he imagined since she had been wearing a lot, but he had seen her go to bed in more skimpy outfits. Granted Vegeta had control over himself, but he found her body quite appealing, and especially if they were to share a room, what reason did he have to not take her if he wished? Sharing his space with her had to have some of his perks, and he considered that one of them. Knowing their sexual history together, she wouldn't have a problem with it.

But no more brat.

He had heard her discussion about it before with her mother, and he still thought that one was one too many. He didn't mind his son, but he didn't want another brat around the house. Once he would be done with the crying, and the babying, he didn't want to go through all that again. Once was more than enough. He didn't like it, and he didn't have to do any of it, he just had to be there and endure it. Though, he couldn't help but ask himself if the woman would ever bring up the subject. He had known her to be quite stubborn about what she wanted.

But he wouldn't bulge. No more brats.

Suddenly it was as if what Bunny had said dawned on him. Chocolate? He right away pictures the boy in chocolate  _running_  around, and he groaned. He was not cleaning that mess up. Vegeta was very strict on cleanliness -outside of fights- and he could just imagine what the pristine clean bathroom looked like by now. And knowing the woman, she'd forget about it after the bath, and she'd move on to the  _million_  things she did every day, and when he would come him to take his shower, he wouldn't be able to.

He groaned.

Pushing his empty plate away, Vegeta rose to his feet before heading in direction of his new room. As soon as he was in the vicinity, he could hear Bunny's useless, and ignored chatter, as well as his son splashing around in the water. Set on completely ignoring Bunny, he walked inside, and he barely looked at her while she flashed him a smile. "Oh! Hi Vegeta!"

The words of her mother caught Bulma's attention, and she tilted her head to the side, just in time enough to see Vegeta walk in the bathroom. He did not say a word, instead he just leaned on the wall near them, his eyes narrowed. Bulma waited for him to say something, but he never did. Not having the patience to deal with this, especially after spending five minutes trying to rub the chocolate out of her son's hair, she sighed.

"Is there something you want?"

Vegeta gazed in her direction, before uncrossing his arms. "Don't leave this place dirty."

Bulma arched an eyebrow. "What?"

Meanwhile, Trunks was having fun in the water, and while Bulma was concerned with Vegeta, he was slowly splashing the floor of the washroom with the water. Since neither of his parents were scolding him for it, he kept on going, and Trunks began to make bigger waves, almost causing his rubber duck to fall out of the bath.

"When you're done with the brat, make sure you clean this place."

Bulma felt a fury rise inside of her. Who the hell did he think he was? "Excuse me Mister but -"

Before Bulma could finish her sentence, Trunks directed one of his waves at her, proceeding in drowning her. Her clothes were completely soaked, and all she could do was stare at her son, gaping. She blinked a few times, before letting go, and rising to her feet, causing some of the water to spill on her pants. If her mood had been bad, it was horrible now. She stared at Vegeta, glaring at him. If anyone was to blame it was him.

She had been so distracted by his  _orders_  that she hadn't watched Trunks properly.

She raised a finger at him. "Y-You! Watch Trunks while I'm changing." Her eyes narrowed, before she walked past him. Before she exited the room, she added something.

"And I mean  _watch_  Vegeta!"

Despite her words, Vegeta remained near the wall, while his son was playing around in the water. The brat didn't need anyone watching him, he could do it himself. He wasn't all humans, or weak, he could survive situation human children couldn't. The woman worried too much all the time, and she was going too easy on him. Though Vegeta was far, he still kept his eyes on him. But just because.

Trunks didn't seem to realize what was happening around him, as he kept going with his fun. Then, he noticed something shiny in the water. It was Bulma's bracelet, which had fallen during the commotion. Instead of reaching out for it with his hand, Trunks decided to go with his head. Right away, he dunked his head in the water, as if he was trying to catch the bracelet with his mouth.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he watched the splash happen as his son's head disappear in the water. For the seconds, he didn't do anything. But after five seconds - or was it two?- he couldn't help but take a few steps in direction of the bath. When there was still nothing, Vegeta frowned before putting his hands in the semi-brown water, and grabbing his son by the waist, lifting him above the water.

As soon as Trunks was pulled out, he coughed, water coming out. But, he did not seem panicked or scared. Actually once the water was out of his mouth, he began laughing, and he clapped his hands together. Vegeta stared at his son, still holding him by the waist, but extremely far from his body, the water dripping in the bath instead of on him. Apparently, the face he was making ruined Trunks' fun because suddenly, the laughter were gone, and tears were threatening to fall.

Vegeta's expression hardened. "You will not cry," he said, his voice extremely severe. "Saiyans don't cry."

As if he recognized the tone his father was using, Trunks didn't dare to cry, but his eyes remained watery. As if he was seeking for revenge, he grabbed his father's fingers, and began to squeeze as hard as he could. Although Vegeta had felt worst pain in his life, he  _almost_  winced in pain. The boy didn't know how to control his strength yet, and sometimes, his power level was fluctuating. And even though Trunks showing strength pleased him, he wouldn't stand for that kind of behavior.

But, before Vegeta could do anything, Bulma walked back in the bathroom.

She couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at the sight she found in front of her. Inside, she had still been a little aggravated, but now, against her best wish, all she could do was laugh. She didn't know what happened to get them in this situation, but it was hilarious. The look on Vegeta's face was  _priceless_.

Obviously the way she was laughing at him did not please Vegeta, and right away he walked in her direction, and before she could react, he shoved a wet Trunks in her arms.

"Take care of the brat, Woman," and with that said, he immediately walked out.

A tiny smile on her face, Bulma looked down at her son, who seemed as perplexed as she was. "If only you could talk," she said, walking in direction of the bath. "You could tell me how you managed to get your daddy all panicked like that."

Since Trunks couldn't tell her, he laughed, almost giggling, as if he recalled his father's reaction. Bulma softly shook her head, before putting Trunks back in the bath, hoping she'd be able to clean him off fully. And of course, once she'd be done she'd make sure the bathroom would remain as much in a mess.

Just for Vegeta.

-D-

As a few weeks went along, it was as if Bulma and Vegeta had begun to create their own little  _world_. They shared a bed, while their relationship seemed to be the same. Bulma had no problem with it. Actually, her mood was better than it had been in a while.

Even though not everything was perfect, there was no reason to look for trouble where there was none.

She quickly found herself thinking of him, and their  _torturing_  closeness each night. As Bulma felt a wave of desire hit her, she cursed him for his intense training and stubbornness. Honestly who needed to train that much? Goku had been all about fighting, and he wasn't doing it every second of every day.

Yet you couldn't take away from Vegeta who he was.

Sometimes, she would almost forget.

After spending so many years with him, living with him, sharing her life with him, Bulma tended to forget that once upon a time, Vegeta had been the evil they had tried to defeat. One time, she had despised Vegeta for killing the man she loved. She had wished that he had not been spared by Goku's mercy. Yet today, there was nothing she was more grateful for.

It also proved that sometimes Goku really knew what he was doing. He saw the good in people that others thought long forgotten. Sure, Vegeta still wasn't the  _best_  person, but he had come a long way from who he used to be. And every day, he became more and more of a good person, even if he refused to admit it.

She could never pretend she knew what it was like for him. He had watched his world died, and all of his people disappear. He had been raised under Frieza's reign, and that alone was probably enough to make someone go insane. And perhaps, it was why Vegeta trained so much. Maybe, it was how he had shield himself from the abuse, and from what he had done.

Bulma had seen his heart, and she knew that somewhere deep inside, Vegeta didn't take as much pleasure as he let on killing people. She knew that now that he was free, he probably often thought back about the lives he took.

She didn't care that he claimed it was what Saiyans did, she knew him better than that. Maybe she didn't know the dark side of his story, but she didn't need those pieces to see the whole puzzle.

His heart was good, or he would have never become a supersaiyan. She liked to believe that it was his desire to survive so that he could  _be_  more, and perhaps not leave her and Trunks alone that allowed him to transfer.

It was probably an illusion, but she believed it.

After all, hadn't Vegeta felt a rage when Mirai Trunks had been killed? It was not something he could hide. He loved his son, but he would never show it in a way perhaps Goku would, but he did.

And Bulma strongly believed Trunks knew it. Which was why he was trying to be like his father so much.

Bulma also had her own theory as of why perhaps he was not  _close_  to Trunks. Maybe he was afraid to ruin him. He had seen how he had turned out, only being raised by her in the other timeline, and maybe he believed that his son was best that way. She knew Vegeta only saw the darkness in his heart, and maybe, he thought it would rub off on Trunks, and it would take away from who he should become.

If only he could open his eyes and see.

She wished that one day, she'd be able to heal him.

A tear threatened to fall, so Bulma closed her eyes. No time for crying. So Bulma slowly allowed herself to drift into dreamland.

-D-

Vegeta was just coming out of the GR, having stayed there an extra hour over what he had planned. Technically, the later he got into the room, the better. It was not as if he was avoiding her, but he was giving her a chance to  _not_  be killed.

Vegeta had not said a word when she had come up with her little idea. To be honest, it had almost left him indifferent. It was just a room, it was just a bed. He spent so little hours in it, that it barely made a difference – to him -. It made one to her, which showed with her lack of complaining lately.

Which his ears were thankful for.

There were a couple of added benefit that could be added which he wouldn't complain about. But then again, it wasn't as if not sharing a room had ever stopped them from doing it. It would simply more convenient.

But Vegeta quickly realized there was a major downfall to all of this. One even  _he_  had not see coming.

Since until now, he hadn't shared a bed full time with the Woman, he hadn't known about her bad sleeping habits. Bad wasn't even a strong enough word to describe it. It was hell, and he  _knew_  hell, yet nothing had been as horrible.

And no matter if she fell asleep after, or before he got in bed, it did not change a thing.

Frustrated, and annoyed, he made his way to the room. He at least hoped she was sleeping by now. Not because he minded physical contact, but because, if she was awake, he might get even less sleep.

The situation at night when she slept was worst than when she was awake. She couldn't keep  _any_  body parts to herself. How many times had he been woken up by her fist again his face? Or her foot under his jaw? The woman was  _insane_. It was not possible for someone to sleep like that!

He opened the door of the room, only to find her neatly tucked in her own side of the bed.

Of course, when she slept by herself, and had the  _whole_  bed, she didn't take advantage of it, it was only when he was there that she did. He had yet to have a talk with her about it, since he had thought it would have gone away after a few days, but it hadn't.

If he found her all over him once again, while she snored, he would  _push_  her off the bed.

Almost silently, he made his way to the washroom, where he undressed himself before hopping in the shower. He was in no way shortening the length of his showers just because she was there, and sleeping.

He wouldn't disturb his own routine because of her.

Vegeta remained in the shower for about ten minutes before turning it off. He quickly grabbed a towel, before drying himself with it. Once he was done, he dropped it to the ground. Since he had not brought any clothes with him, he walked out naked, not that it mattered.

Once he reached his drawer, he took out a pair of those loose  _boxers_  and put them on, before joining her in bed. As he lay beside her, he waited for the moment he was expecting but nothing happened.

Somewhat satisfied, he closed his eyes.

But, as he tried to fall asleep, there was one thought he couldn't chase away from his mind. If sleeping in the same bed than her annoyed him so much, all he had to do was leave. Go back to his old room.

What she wanted shouldn't make a big difference, but perhaps it did, because he stayed.

And he wouldn't leave.

-D-

_Thug_.

Vegeta exhaled deeply, as he found himself forced to open his eyes. The familiar sensation of anger had taken over. She had done it again. He could feel her foot against his chest.

He looked down at her, only to see both of her feet near his face. Somehow, during the night she had managed to turn upside down. Her feet were sometimes kicking his chest, while her arms were circling his legs, as she held on tightly.

Vegeta was doing his best to keep his self-control, but in this situation it was hard. He didn't sleep a lot, and he mostly trained. He enjoyed the few hours of sleep he got every day, and she was totally ruining then. He had shown her more patience than he did most people. He put up with a lot, but right now, is mood was nothing short of horrible. She had her annoying habits, but this one beat them all.

He proceeded to do what he did every night –almost- since he had moved into this wretched room. He grabbed her by the waist, before picking her up, and without turning her around, he placed her feet on her pillow, and her body away from his.

Then, Vegeta turned to his side. He closed his eyes, his sleepiness still present, hoping he would quickly fall asleep. Only three more hours left.

Of course, Bulma didn't allow that to happen. Once again, he felt her turn around in the bed, and before he could even think about moving, he felt her hand smack over his eyes, covering his view. Obviously, it did not hurt him, but it was  _extremely_  aggravating. He was not in a good mood when he didn't get sleep. He was  _annoyed_  right now.

Roughly, he grabbed her hand, and pulled it away from his face. How did she not realize what she was doing? Deep inside, he asked himself if perhaps she was doing this on purpose.

There was only one thing he could do.  _Wake her up_. Vegeta sat up in the bed, before grabbing her shoulders, and shaking her. After a few instants, he realized it was not doing much. He did it harder, until her head was shaking in every direction.

"Vegeta?" she finally asked, somewhat dizzy and confused. Her blue eyes were not even open, as she held on to her pillow.

He scoffed. "Woman, stay on your side of the bed."

She blinked.

He soon understood that she was too much in sleeping state to comprehend what was happening. Although he had decided to stay, she was making him reconsider his decision. How in the world was he supposed to sleep with her?

She hadn't done that the few nights they had shared together. She hadn't done it either the first days nights in the new bedroom. It had begun suddenly, and ever since then, she had not stopped.

It had officially made the top on his list of annoying things.

It would have been fine if all she did in her sleep was touch him, he could live with that, but  _fight_  him? She was giving the word  _annoying_ a whole new meaning. And she was testing his patience in ways nobody had.

Why was he allowing her to?

"Just stay on your side," he warned, as he watched her half closed eyes.

"I don't know, Vegeta," she answered, making no sense at all.

As she was about to turn to her side, probably to go back into a deep sleep, he knew he had to stop her. If she prevented him from sleeping, he would prevent her from sleeping as well.

But, as he moved to go half over her, she did something unexpected. Bulma wrapped her arms around his waist tightly before crashing her lips over his. Although he was not touching her, a moan escaped her lips, and she opened her mouth, allowing him access.

At first somewhat surprise, Vegeta responded to her kiss.  _She wasn't even awake!_  Nonetheless, he slid his tongue in her mouth, her moans growing louder. Vegeta moved himself, almost ready to position himself on top of her, when she suddenly released the hold she had on him. He frowned as he watched her arms pull away from his body.

Bulma gently curled herself around her pillow, moving her face away from his.

And there she was back in her peaceful sleep.

But she had just made his chances of going back to sleep decrease drastically. Vegeta glanced around the room, as he contained his anger.

 _Fuck_ sleep.

The only way he would get his rage away was with training. As Vegeta got up from the bed, it dawned on him just how much of a stupid decision this had been. He had  _never_  shared a bed with  _anyone_  before. He was used to his own space, to his freedom of movement.

When someone else was there, it changed the whole perspective.

Although, it didn't change hers, because she was acting as if she was alone in the world. As he gazed back at her he was  _almost_  amazed that such small thing could bring so much frustration.

What was it about her?

-D-

She headed for the kitchen, and once she arrived there, the only person she found was Vegeta.  _He did not look happy_. And that was an understatement. He was glaring at his food, his eyes narrowed. His movements were rough, and he didn't glance her way. Bulma couldn't help but ponder on what could have angered him. Actually  _many_  things could have done that.

"What's got you so moody this morning?" she asked, casually, as she grabbed the orange juice for the fridge.

Perhaps the look on his face alone should have been a big warning sign to leave him alone, but it had just attracted her. It had been a while since she had last seen Vegeta look so angry, and the desire to find out what had brought this rage was too strong to ignore.

Vegeta slowly tilted his head in her direction before narrowing his eyes even more. As if she was not to blame for his current predicament. Actually, in more way than one she was. First of all, he could barely catch any sleep because of her, second of all, he was pushing himself because of the upgrades on the GR.

Since he could now put the gravity much higher, he wouldn't stand for anything lower than the maximum. But, perhaps because he was not training right, or because of the recent events, which had caused him to slow down his training, but he didn't handle the high gravity as well as he thought he would have.

Sometimes, even though he ignored it, he found himself chocking, as if his own body didn't allow him to breath. Other times, simply attacks or movements were asking too much of his body, and it took him longer to execute them. He wouldn't admit it to anyone. After all, it was his own weakness, and he didn't want to share it with the world. Especially not  _her_.

But nonetheless, the lack of sleep and higher gravity combined made him struggle even more than usual. And he had only her to blame. Perhaps because it was easier. Although, he only held himself responsible for his weakness.

That was not a responsibility anyone else but him would carry.

He watched the tiny smirk on her lips, and he knew she found this somewhat entertaining. Vegeta pushed away his food, before rising to his feet, and walking in her direction.

Although she could see him closing the distance between them, Bulma kept on drinking her glass of orange juice. His eyes were cold, and she wondered what he had in mind. The way he was looking at her sent chills down her spine, and she wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

She held in her breath when he was right beside her, and she put her glass down. Vegeta's lips were extremely close to her ear. "I might have to tie you up tonight, Woman."

The roughness in his voice caused her to tilt her head back slightly. Of course to her, the meaning of his words were different than what he wanted to see. But Vegeta already knew she would have the wrong thing in mind.

After lingering for a few more seconds, he pulled away from her, leaving her standing alone in the kitchen. Moments passed, and Bulma couldn't help the tiny smirk on her lips. Not only could she not believe that Vegeta had said that, but she couldn't believe the slight arousal it had caused inside of her. After all the dirty thoughts she had in the past, she had believed herself to be the corrupted one…

Although the situation was amusing, Bulma vowed to find out why Vegeta was acting up this morning.

He didn't seem like his usual self.

-D-

"I'll go put Trunks to bed," whispered Bulma, before leaving her mother.

Her mother and her had just gotten back from shopping about half an hour ago, and Trunks had fallen asleep in the living room where they had been chatting around.

She stared down at her son as she walked, admiring him in his new little pajamas her and her mother had picked up for him at the mall. The little  _suit_ like design made him look like such a terror, even asleep. He had surely picked that up from is father.

She softly put him in his crib, before tucking him in. She brushed his bangs away, deciding he would need a haircut soon. After one last look in his direction, she exited the room silently, half closing the door behind her. Then, she headed in direction of the room, where she expected to find Vegeta.

Although it was still quite early, the GR was not on, which led her to believe that Vegeta had stopped his training early. Why? She had absolutely no clue. Perhaps he was angry that nobody had warned him they were leaving. No, having the house to himself was something he would enjoy.

The only thing that came to her mind was that the GR had broken, and nobody had been there to fix it. Though, since she had just upgraded it, if it was indeed broken, she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

When she reached their bedroom, she felt relief fill her; her feet were killing her. Not only that, but she couldn't wait to get out of her kimono. As soon as she set foot in the room, she glanced inside, only to find Vegeta lying in the bed.

He was  _asleep_ , the remote in his hands, and the TV on.

Bulma couldn't help but chuckle; could Vegeta look anymore human? She softly shook her head, before beginning to undress herself. Bulma reached out for the shirt she had been wearing earlier on in the morning, and she quickly slipped it on, before heading towards the bed.

Bulma looked at the television, trying to see what Vegeta had been watching. At the moment,  _Total Recall_  was playing. She gently took the remote from his hands, ready to turn it off.

But she stopped.

The light from the television was the only light in the bedroom, and it was lighting up his face. Bulma quickly noticed that he was frowning, which was unusual. Usually during his sleep, he allowed his facial features some relaxation.

It was then that she assumed that whatever had been bothering still had him all worked up.

And then, the urge was more than she could bear.

Bulma slowly raised her hand above his face, before making contact with her fingertips. She traced every lines of his face gently, trying to be carefully to not wake him up.

If he found her in that situation, he would have her head.

Feeling a little daring, especially since he wasn't moving, or reacting at all, Bulma began to trace his hairline gently, sometimes poking into his hair. Gosh, why did his hair obsess her so much?

Maybe it was how they always remained straight in the air no matter what. Or because no matter if he took care of it or not, it never changed, or never looked  _bad_.

Overall, it wasn't fair.

Sighing, she retracted her hand, before approaching her face to his. Gently, she kissed the tip of his nose, before pulling away. She had always wanted to do that, but she always thought Vegeta wouldn't have allowed it, probably deeming it  _mushy_.

But, anything was fair game while he was asleep.

She was glad he allowed himself to be so comfortable in her presence. Not that he had any reason to fear her, after all even if she  _wished_  to, she could never harm him. She'd probably hurt herself before she would hurt him.

Not wanting to watch the movie, Bulma turned it off, before putting the remote away.

Quickly as she laid there in silence, everything inside of her begging to reach out for him. Since he had fallen asleep without her there, apparently, he had been less on his guard. Instead of sleeping on his side like usual, he was on his back. Bulma was dying to snuggle up to his sturdy chest, and this might be the only occasion she was ever going to have.

But if he woke up as she did so, he would probably be  _pissed off_.

Yet she decided it was worth the risk. So, Bulma took his arm, and lifted it up, laying it across her side, before resting her head on his shoulder. Then, gently, she put an arm around his waist, and held on.

All she could hear since her ear was pressed against him was his heartbeat. It was going at a slow steady pace, and she found the sound soothing. Quickly enough, Bulma closed her eyes, and because of the sounds, and the warmth of his body, she found herself drag into dreamland.

And he waited.

And waited.

Then finally, he felt her breathing rate change. Once he was sure she was asleep, Vegeta opened his eyes. Did she really think he would  _never_  notice her presence? He had awoken when she had made all that noise, before deciding to bring her body so close to his.

He could already feel her legs trying to tangle with his.

Vegeta groaned before cursing himself for falling asleep. The woman had left without no indication. Of course, usually that wouldn't have bothered him, but she didn't give him a mean to join her in case the GR needed fixing.

The new GR might be able to reach 1200g, but it couldn't reach 1400g, which was when the problem had occurred. Somehow, he found himself relief that she did not know yet.

He really wasn't up to listening to her yelling at the moment.

Vegeta moved around slightly, only to encounter a resistance. It was coming from  _her_. At that point, Vegeta made the decision that she was much worst asleep, than she was awake. She wouldn't allow him to move, or to move her. She held on tightly restricting him. There weren't many things he could do in this situation. Vegeta gently pulled down on his arm, until his hand reached her lower back.

The palm of his hand burning with the skin contact, he pushed the thought aside. Then, softly, he rested his hand on the middle of her back. But the gesture was not done for the reason it appeared to be.

He was not asleep yet and his guard had been dropped already, and she managed to get so close to him in so little time.

The whole purpose of him having her waist around his arm was to protect himself. Next time she would try to come too close to him, or try to kick him while he attempted to sleep, he might be able to block her. Before things would go to far, he would pin her under him. Either it would wake her up, or it would make her want to do it more.

One thing for sure, he was  _only_  doing this because he wanted to quickly get rid of her if she happened to cross the line again.

Vegeta couldn't help but look down at her closed eyes. She didn't look as evil with her eyes closed.

So much trouble for such a little thing.

-D-


	18. Comfort

_Three_? Or was it four?

A sigh escaped her lips as she pushed aside her new blueprints. Honestly, she was  _too_  tired to be working on this. Bulma allowed herself to rest her head on the headboard, closing her eyes. Maybe it was time to give stop. After all, it was already eleven o'clock, and chances were Vegeta would stop his training.

All this mess on the bed would most likely annoy him, and she didn't feel like arguing.

" _Oh my!_  Would you  _look_  at these!"

At the sound of her mother's voice, Bulma's eyes snapped opened. She groaned somewhat quietly, before waiting for her to appear in view. Bulma couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as her mother walked in, holding a big container, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh honey! Look at all these magazines I collected over the years!"

Intrigued, Bulma reached out for a magazine after her mother put the box on the bed. Immediately a similarity between all of them stroke her. She was on the cover of them all. More and more fascinate, she began roaming through.

Bunny took a seat beside her daughter, happy that she shared her joy. "Every time I saw a magazine with you on it, I bought it." How could she not? It was such flattery that her daughter's picture was on them!

Bulma absently nodded, not really listening as she picked one by one, just skimming through the headlines. Most of them were the typical stuff. Sometimes for her inventions, other times for who she was. Some of them even had pictures of her and Yamcha.

But there was one thing she was not ready for, and it was the next few magazines. Their headlines were a bit different.  _Out of Wedlock Child for Bulma Briefs. Shame brought upon the Briefs name? How Bulma Briefs got knocked up. All inside her drama as she is left alone and pregnant after a one night stand._

She felt her hands shaking, and her hold on the magazines became weaker causing them to fall upon her laps. Tears were stinging her eyes, but they did not fall. Bulma didn't care what people thought about her. Heck, she was stubborn, and always did what she wanted.

Trunks was her most prized gift. She didn't care about how she came to have him in her life, or the events surrounding his birth. He was her little boy. Actually, she didn't even care that Vegeta and her weren't married. Or that they would never be. She liked her life, and whatever judgment others wanted to pass upon it, she couldn't care less.

Yet it hurt.

Somewhere deep inside, she couldn't deny the little thug in her heart.

How had she not seen these magazines? How had she not known? Granted when Trunks had been born she had been quite busy with handling everything so it was no surprise that she had been a little disconnected with reality… but still. How could she have missed it all?

And why did it stop?

She still went out with Trunks, why weren't people taking pictures, or putting new articles.

Before Bulma knew, she found herself ravaging through the box, looking for more. Bunny gasped slightly before giggling, not quite understanding what was happening. After a few minutes, Bulma realized these were the only one. So she was right. It had stopped. Unless her mother had ceased to buy them.

"Mom, when did you stop buying these?" she asked, trying to prevent her voice from cracking.

Bunny brought her finger to her chin tapping it slightly for a few seconds. "About a month ago. I've been so busy!"

Bulma found herself chewing on her bottom lip. Her mother was the wrong person to ask about this. Her father would probably have more information, but it was too late. She would have to wait and ask him tomorrow. A heavy sigh escaped her lips, as she grabbed a pile of magazine.

Her eyes were still watery, but she refused to let this get to her. Who cared if she didn't have the conventional family? It didn't make it any less good, or wrong. She loved her life the way it was, and that was it.

As she reached out for some magazines, about three of them fell on the ground. Bulma put away the ones she had in her hands first, but when she went to get up to collect the rest, she noticed they weren't on the floor. For a second her heart was caught in her throat when she saw  _his_  feet.

Bulma raised her glance slightly, and found herself staring at him. His eyes were traveling over the magazines for a few seconds before he gazed her way. His cold onyx eyes were on her, scanning her face, probably putting two plus two together.

Instead of breaking the eye contact, Bulma rose to her feet, and gently took the magazines away from him. He never even offered a resistance. Instead, he immediately began to walk away from her, going in direction of the shower.

That was when Bunny noticed him. " _Oh! Vegeta!_ " she said, nearly squealing.

Bulma  _could_  have hallucinated it, but she swore that for a brief instant she saw him stop in his tracks, and shudder. Who would have thought? Vegeta's greatest fear;  _Bunny Briefs_. She almost didn't succeed in holding her giggle.

Bunny's smile seemed to fade slightly, but after a few moments, it beamed back up. The poor boy was probably shy that he got caught in the room with no clothes on. He shouldn't be though. She was used to it, and she  _very much_  appreciated the sight. Oh well.

A second passed before Bulma turned her head, and re focus her attention on what she had been doing before the interruption. Without thinking about it twice, she put the rest of the magazines in the box where they belonged. No need to dwell upon it, plus she wouldn't get any answers until tomorrow.

"Oh dear, are you done looking at them?" asked Bunny a little surprised.

Bulma forced a smile. "Yeah, thanks mom. I think I'll just head to bed now."

Bunny giggled. "Of course you'll  _head_  to bed honey," she said, her tone very suggestive.

The blue haired woman cringed, but remained silent as she watched her mother grabbed the large container and head out, not without screaming " _Oh dear, look what I found!"_

Sometimes, Bulma envied her father's patience. It had to be a gift.

She rubbed her eyes slightly with her fists, waking herself up a little, and getting rid of her watery eyes. Then, Bulma proceeded to move on with her nightly routine. Although usually, Vegeta wasn't there when she was doing that. She required the bathroom, but he was using it. She  _could_  wait, but then again, would it really be much of problem for her to go inside?

Deciding it wasn't, Bulma headed for it. Her tiny hand grasped the knob, before turning it, and opening the door. Steam was filling the whole room, which was no surprise considering how Vegeta liked his water  _boiling_. Silently, although he probably was already aware of her presence, Bulma  _slid_  in the room.

She grabbed a white fluffy towel that was hanging, and wiped the fog on the mirror, before reaching out for her toothbrush and toothpaste. While listening for any sound or complaint, she began to brush her teeth. After a few instants, nothing could be heard, so to break the silent, she started to hum a song.

If  _that_  didn't annoy him _._

Although this whole situation all together seemed to annoy him enough already. Every morning, she'd hear him grunt, something curse, and he looked  _beyond_  pissed off. Either he  _hated_ the room – though why didn't he make an attempt to leave then – or he  _really_  wasn't a morning person, which would be strange for someone who wakes up at 4am every day.

She shrugged her shoulders before spitting in the sink. At the same time, she heard the water stop, and she knew he was about to come out. In the mirror she could see his muscular arm come out from the shower curtain as he reached out for his towel. Unfortunately for her, she didn't get the sight she wanted since when he emerged he already had the towel wrapped around his waist.

Gosh she was such a pervert.

Then he looked up. Vegeta gazed upon her reflection in the mirror, and their eyes met. Bulma's lips slightly parted, but she did not utter a word. She was the one to break the eye contact by staring down at her toothbrush. She could hear his footsteps, and the first thing that came to her mind was to  _leave_.

She turned around  _ready_  to do that, but apparently it wasn't what Vegeta had planned.

As soon as she spun around, she found herself face to face with him, their noses nearly touching. Unconsciously she pressed her lips tightly together, and once again his dark orbs bore into her light ones.

"Out of wedlock," he said, breaking the silence.

So he had read the headlines. She licked her dry lips. "Having a child when you're not married." She saw him frown. Did he not know what married was? Well, maybe it was different for saiyan. "Marriage… Wedding?" His expression did not change. Of course he wouldn't say he didn't know. "A ceremony where two people make a commitment to each other to be together until death do them apart."

That seemed to do the trick.

Vegeta had already assumed what those headlines were saying, but he was not familiar with the expression. Saiyans didn't have  _weddings_ , they mated. From what he had observed during those past years on Earth, both things were much different. Apparently humans took the words  _until death do us apart_  very lightly. Mating was for  _life_  and it was not a bond that could be reversed.

She shouldn't ask, but she wanted to. "Do you have something like that?"

Even a fighter race had couples… they  _had_  to reproduce right? And from what she noticed with Vegeta, - although he was often trying to hide it – they were possessive. Surely they didn't want to share  _women_.

"Nothing has pathetic. You humans have no values. You disrespect your own words as if they held no meanings."

His words both slightly frustrated her, and totally  _charmed_  her at the same time. The idea what saiyans put their whole self into a commitment was  _sweet_ , but she hated how he put all humans in the same basket. Not everyone was like that you just had to look past the  _exceptions_. Alright… maybe lots of humans were like that, but  _still_.

"Maybe some of us mean what we say." And somehow she spoke a sentence with more than one meaning.

His eyes maintained, and deepened the stare, and it was impossible for her to look away as he drew her in. One glance was all that was needed.

She was different. He hadn't fully determined yet if it was a  _good_  thing, but so far she had somehow proven to be more tolerable than most humans. Perhaps it was because she had a spine.

As Bulma watched his features changed, her mind wandered. Bare still wet chest, his nakedness only covered by a tiny towel. They hadn't  _properly_  made themselves at home in this bathroom yet. Wouldn't it only be fair considering what they had done in his?

Although this time instead of the shower, she wouldn't mind trying the counter where he could –  _oh come on_.

She needed to get her mind focused. Bulma was somewhat trying to have a serious conversation with him, and all she could do was drag her mind in the gutter. Though she was hardly to blame. For the first time in a long time she was regularly getting some.

Maybe it was all that build up desire.

It didn't take too long for the scent of her arousal to reach his nose, and the tiniest smirk appeared on his features. What a vile woman. Vegeta could most probably pin point what she was thinking. And it was not until her eyes fell back upon his person that she realized he knew.

A slight blush appeared across her cheeks before she made an attempt to move away. As if his freaking ego wasn't big enough. But Bulma couldn't leave before a strong arm was blocking her way. As she went to reach for it to remove it, she felt his fingers wrap around her arm.

 _Oh Kami_.

Yes, she wanted to be stopped, to be seduced.

Their latest interactions had been brought upon by herself, and herself only. Vegeta had yet to make an actual move on her. Or at least a proper one. Now she could feel the jolts of pleasure roaming through her body, and she couldn't prevent her excitement from growing.

Her skin felt warm and soft under his touch. He felt her stop in her movement, and slightly turn around. He advanced forward a little, their lips brushing. Caught in the moment, she closed the gap, and  _he_  kissed her forcefully.

Bulma could do nothing but lean back against the counter for support. It was then that he moved his arms to wrap them around her waist and he brought her body against his. As a response to his actions, she bit down on his bottom lip, and she swore she heard him groan.

Without thinking, she pressed her core against his hardened length, and he knew what she wanted. Such impatience. Bulma dropped her hands to the hem of his towel, wanting nothing more but to rip it away from his body.

Then, she felt his hot breath on her ear, and she tilted her head back.

"I thought you were stronger than that, Woman."

At first confusion appeared upon her features.  _Stronger_? Bulma could hardly understand what it had to do with what they were doing. But then, she faintly felt his fingertips on her cheeks, and something just  _pieced_  together. Was he referring to earlier? When her eyes had been teary, when she had been near tears? He  _had_  brought up the subject again… so it wouldn't be too far fetched.

So was Vegeta telling her she  _was_  stronger than that his way of saying she shouldn't let those headlines get to her? It might be crazy, it might not be related, but she wanted to believe that it was the hidden message. And somehow, that was the sweetest thing. Just like his hidden compliment disguised as an insult when she had been worried over her post-pregnancy belly.

 _Woman, you've always looked that bad_.

A smile manifested itself on her face, and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Bulma stronger believed that such behavior should be dully rewarded. She used him as a support to lift herself on the counter. Her ass was nearly in the sink, but it hardly mattered.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

Time to take this bathroom's virginity away.

-D-

_Beep. Beep. Beep_.

Bulma's toes twitched as she tried to ignore the noise. Usually her sleep was too deep for her to even hear it, but this morning it felt as if the noise was blasting in her ears. She sighed heavily before slowly opening her blue eyes, and staring up at the ceiling. It was then that she realized her pillow didn't feel the same. It was  _harder_.

She tilted her head to the side, only to find herself staring at skin. His  _perfect_  warm skin. In one swift motion, she sat up in the bed. Bulma quickly realized that she had been sleeping in the bed sideways. Her head had been resting on his chest, and her feet were dangling from the edge of the bed.

Her eyes widened slightly before she dared to look in his direction. But Vegeta wasn't looking at her, instead he turned off the alarm, and since he was free from her presence, he rose to his feet.

She could have let this go, but she didn't. "How did I get like this?" she asked, her voice a little rough since she had just awoke from five hours of sleep.

This time he gazed her way, but nothing good could be seen in his eyes. It was as if with one glance he was saying  _what do you mean HOW did you get like this_? Bulma glued her lips together before deciding perhaps it was best to drop it. She plopped unto the now empty bed, her head on her pillow.

She heard Vegeta's angry steps as he made his way to the bathroom, and she shrugged her shoulders. She had already figured out that he was not a morning person from his constant fury. Although…

Her slow brain began to put the pieces together, and Bulma found herself wondering if she often  _moved_  when she slept. Could it be that this morning situation was a recurrent one? Was it why he always  _despised_  her in the morning? She bit on her bottom lip.

Could it be that he tolerated it, which aggravated him?

A tiny smile appeared on her lips; Vegeta was such a softie.

As Vegeta emerged from the bathroom, he glared at her. She had that stupid smile on her face, and he didn't like it because he didn't trust it. And why did she have to disrupt his whole routine by being awake? Usually, he turned off the alarm quickly but today he woke up with her all over his chest and arm, and to move, he knew he'd have to wake her up… which was why he let the alarm blast off until it awoke her.

Chasing her from his mind, he put his spandex short on. He had wasted enough precious minutes, and now he had to get back on schedule. As he grabbed a towel, and headed for the door, her voice stopped him.

"Why do you train so much?"

Vegeta slightly turned around, just enough so she could see his eyes.

"I mean, the androids are gone."

He almost scoffed. "Not because there is no threat that there is peace, Woman." He fully turned around. "If the boy hadn't come back from the future, we would not have been aware of the attack coming upon us. Peace does not exist."

With those words said, he exited the bedroom, leaving her sitting there by herself.

Bulma wrapped the blankets tighter around her naked body before slowly nodding. He was  _right_ , but that didn't mean he had to train as much as he did. Could he really push his body forever like this? Wouldn't there be a point where no more progress could be made?

She could have gone back to sleep, but she knew she couldn't. Her mind was working and awake, and there was no way she'd find slumber again, at least not yet. She sighed before kicking the blankets off her body, before heading in direction of her closet.

Bulma grabbed the simplest thing she could; a pair of white short, and a yellow t-shirt. Who in the world, except Vegeta, would be up at this time? She quickly brushed her hair before imitating Vegeta's action by leaving the room.

The house felt extremely quiet, minus the GR, as she walked down the hall, heading for the kitchen. She would  _clearly_  need a coffee. To her  _amazing_  surprise, the kitchen was not empty. Her father was at the table, reading his newspaper like he often did. But what in the world was he doing up so early?

"Dad?" she said, barely hiding the surprise in her voice.

Dr. Briefs slightly spun around, and looked at his daughter. "Morning Bulma," he said as if it was so natural for the both of them to be awake at this time.

"Why are you up so early?" she inquired as she headed for the coffee machine.

Dr. Briefs put his newspaper down. "Well you know, when you're my age sometimes, you just can't sleep as long."

Bulma nodded, before pouring herself a coffee. She dragged her heavy feet in direction of the table before plopping down in one of the chair. It was then that she remembered the previous night, and the whole magazine incident. There was no better time than now to ask.

"Dad did you see Mom's magazines collection last night?" she asked staring at her mug.

He nodded.

"Why did they stop?"

A sigh escaped Dr. Briefs as he turned around to look at his daughter better. He loved his wife, but sometimes, she didn't have the capacity to fully understand delicate situation. But then again, he was pretty sure Bulma would have found out  _one day_.

"I made them stop." He didn't want to get into the details, because he didn't want her feeling guilty over this. He had made this decision of his own will. He knew his daughter was strong, but some of these people were harsh. The outside world didn't fully know the situation, or that Vegeta wasn't even from Earth to begin with.

His daughter seemed happy, and it was all he wanted, which was why he had taken it upon himself to make this stop.

A tiny smile appeared on Bulma's features. Her father was often busy, not always there but it never made him a bad father. Everything he did, he always did it with the best intentions in mind. She rose to her feet, and hugged him.

She would probably have been able to handle it after the first sting left, but it was a nice gesture her father did. "Thanks Dad," she whispered.

Her father offered her a smile before returning the hug. "Anytime."

As she pulled away, he could see he had been right. After all the adventures she had throughout her life, his daughter could handle some bad mouth publicity. After all, she did put it with the Saiyan, and he knew first hand how hard it could be sometimes.

All the sudden, the peaceful moment was broken by a shrieking voice. "Oh  _my!_  Everyone is here!" exclaimed Bunny as she walked into the kitchen.

Bulma opened her mouth ready to talk, but she changed her mind. She didn't even want to know what her mother was doing up so early. Sometimes she found her in the kitchen at 3am, baking bread for breakfast. Bulma even wondered if her mother slept sometimes.

"Let me make some pancakes," said Bunny as she began roaming through her pans.

Immediately, Bulma's stomach seemed to disagree with the idea. It was way too early for her to be eating something. But she didn't say anything, since in this house there could never be any extra food, not with Vegeta around.

Thinking about one saiyan made her think about another. Bulma finished her coffee in one gulp, before heading for Trunks' bedroom, where she imagined she would find him sleeping. She just wanted to catch a glance.

Quickly enough she reached his bedroom, and popped her head inside. Just as expected, Trunks was soundly sleeping in his crib. It was during moments like this that Bulma liked to stare at him, and figure out whom he looked like the most. Although it was a hard breaking thing to admit, she had to say he was taking after Vegeta.

Which was not a bad thing. At least he had her blue eyes.

In about eight months, he would be turning two, and that seemed to early for her. She already had his whole birthday party planned in her mind. That time lap reminded her that by then, Trunks would have a new friend to be with.

Goku and her had been good friend since they were young, and in her mind, she could see this happening for Trunks and Chichi and Goku's child to be. She hardly thought that it would make a difference if it was a boy or a girl. After all, it didn't change anything between her and Goku.

Bulma then found herself glancing around the bedroom. Soon enough this whole bedroom she decorated would be transformed, and would probably have a bunch of cars and what not. Though maybe not if Vegeta had his say in it.

Right now Trunks was too young, but she didn't know what would happen once he grew up. What would their training session be like? Vegeta was different when he was alone with her, or at least she liked to believe so. Would it be the same with Trunks?

Bulma wanted to believe there would be more to their training session than just training. She  _knew_  that Vegeta would be the best father he could be to Trunks, in his own personal way. A smile appeared on her lips as she glanced her attention to Trunks once more.

If Vegeta wasn't going to share a lot about himself with his son, she would. Vegeta might not know, but he did good things, and she wanted her son to know. He already admired his father, and she saw nothing wrong with that.

Vegeta had come a long way, and had transformed himself into somewhat of a family man.

The thought caused her to chuckle. Who would have thought?

-D-

Wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, Vegeta came out of the washroom after this daily shower. When he had come in the room, all the lights had been turned off, leading him to believe she was sleeping already.

Vegeta stretched himself slightly before pulling on the blankets, and sliding into bed. Maybe he'd be able to fall asleep before she would start to move around, although it was extremely unlikely. He quickly set his alarm before resting his head on his pillow.

Then, she spoke. "Vegeta?" she inquired, her voice nearly a whisper.

Wasn't she sleeping? "What do you want, Woman?" He could have ignored her, but he knew her better than that. If he didn't reply, she'd probably bug him until he'd answer. Though surprisingly her having a question didn't bother him as much as it should have.

A tiny smile appeared on her face. She could tell by his voice that he was  _trying_  to sound annoy, but by now she knew the truth. He didn't mind dealing with her as much as he did in the past. It was probably infuriating him, and she loved it.

"I took it upon myself to buy a little something today," she said her voice filled with amusement.

When she didn't further her words, Vegeta assumed he had to turn around to look at what she was talking about. Although the room was dark, he could see perfectly well, so he turned to his side to look at her. The woman was cuddling a  _yellow_ …stuffed animal?

It looked like that  _old not made for a boy_  toy his son carried around all the time. Although it was more slender, and longer. What in the world did she intend on doing with that?

His expression gave him away, and her smile grew. "I'll just  _cuddle_  that while I sleep. It should prevent me from moving around so much."

She could have just stuck with her regular routine, or even cuddle Vegeta, but it wouldn't be the most comfortable thing for him. Bulma was stubborn but she could tell when certain situations should be rewarded with a compromise. This was one. Obviously the Saiyan Prince went out of his comfort zone to share a bedroom with her, so there was nothing wrong in trying to make this  _transition_  smoother for him.

He made a sound that was between a chuckle and a scoff. "If you could fight when you're awake the way you do when you sleep, perhaps you'd be a decent fighter, Woman."

Although unusual for him, she could hear the amusement laced in his voice, a smirk reached her lips. So even someone like Vegeta could actually joke around about something? The thought of herself landing a few punches on him was hilarious though, and she could somewhat understand why he could find it frustrating but somewhat amusing at the same time.

Deciding to see how far he'd go, she slightly changed the subject. "Don't worry I'll have everything I need to satisfy myself right here," she said tapping on the length made stuff _thing._

What better than taking an attack at a man's pride? Especially when it was Vegeta's.

"Woman, we both know this inanimate object cannot satisfy your bossy demands."

Her eyes narrowed. "I am not  _bossy_ , I am difficult to please."

Vegeta scoffed. "Hardly."

For the first time during their conversation, Bulma sat up in the bed, before putting her hands on her hips. He was tickling her pride with his words, and she did not like it. "And just what does that mean?"

Sometimes, it was just too easy.

"Woman, all I have to do is lay my hands on you and you transform into a puddle."

This time she was glaring at him with such intensity that anyone else would have disintegrated into ashes. "I do not." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'll have you know I have great self control."

Sometimes, she did.

When he was wearing clothes. And not trying to be seductive.

Alright,  _maybe_  even when he was not trying.

Damn it, she was going to hold her end.

This time, Vegeta moved. As Bulma watched him sit up, and close the distance between them, she found herself wondering when it got so  _hot_  in the room. The urge to lick her lips appeared but she fought it by gluing her lips together. His lips were so close to hers, she could taste them.

Bulma knew exactly what Vegeta was trying to do. He was trying to show he was stronger than her, that with that hot body of his, he had absolute control over her. She would prove him wrong. It wasn't that difficult, after all she had done a couple times in the past.

Alright,  _once_ , she had done it  _once_. So what?

Vegeta moved so that his arms were on each side of her body, but he never kissed her lips. Instead his mouth went down to her neck, and she felt his warm breath tickling her sensitive skin. Bulma could do nothing except take a deep breath. Her blood was quickly rushing to her face, and she was pretty sure she was flustered.

It wasn't fair for him to use his body against her. Granted she could do the same, but experience had taught her that this kind of plan usually backfired. Still, she pressed her chest against his.

He did not let that stopped him as he finally ended her torture by pressing his soft lips against the smooth skin of her neck. Immediately it sent shivers down her spine, but she quickly reminded herself of her goal. She  _had_  to show him she had self control.

What was the point of the argument again? She couldn't remember.

As he devoured her neck, Bulma was pretty sure her scent was giving her away. Though he could hardly blame her for getting aroused, so as long as she kept her composure she should be fine.

But then, Vegeta decided to play dirty.

Gently, as if innocent, he sucked on her sensitive spot, near behind her ear. A moan near escaped her, and she couldn't help the weakness in her legs. Still though, her eyes narrowed. _He wanted to play it like that huh?_

Bulma knew his one and only  _spot_. The discovery had merely been an incident. She had run her fingers where his tail had used to be, and she had felt him stiffened, and hold back a _noise_. At that moment, since they had been in the middle of something, she hadn't given it much thought, but now…

Feeling daring, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Since he didn't do anything to stop her she just assumed he either thought she was giving in, or he wasn't thinking about that spot. A tiny smirk crept up on her lips as she easily found it. Before Vegeta could do anything, her fingers ran over it, and his whole body tensed.

Then, everything else happened in a flash.

Before Bulma could even blink, she felt herself being pressed against something hard, while hearing him groan in the background. When she focused her blue orbs on his form, she realized what happened.

Vegeta almost had an evil glow about him as he maintained her trapped between the wall and himself. But she wasn't  _simply_  against a wall, he was levitating them above the bed. She exhaled heavily, as she could not look away from him. Apparently he had not quite appreciated her little move.

Vegeta approached his mouth to her ear, and whispered. "Is that how you want to play, Woman?"

His words, and his husky voice were enough to cause her arousal to grow. She didn't nod, but she tilted her head back slightly.

Bulma felt one of his hand take grip on her neck, pulling her head away from the wall. Then with his other hand, he quickly dismissed her underwear, throwing it carelessly on the floor. Without a stop, a glance, or even a warning, she felt him push his hardened length inside her dripping core.

Immediately, a moan escaped her lips, and quickly she found herself having her back smacked against the wall repeatedly. His grip on her neck was the only thing preventing her head from doing the same thing.

The way he was hammering inside her, his grunts… Bulma had never seen him like this before. So passionate. As he hit her harder and deeper, she could do nothing but bury her face in the crook of his neck, almost trying to lessen the strength of her screams.

Although by now she was pretty sure that everyone in the house could hear her.

Without thinking, she slightly nibbled the skin of his neck, and it sent a surge of lust through her. Vegeta, who moved his neck a little as if to give her better access, did not seem to mind her actions.

As he continued his actions, she could feel the wall tremble behind her, and the urge to smirk appeared. It was getting weaker with every smack, and she knew exactly what that meant. The wall would probably soon give up on them if this continued any longer.

She almost shrugged her shoulders.

She could afford a new wall.

-D-

 


	19. All at once

The sun was barely up, yet he was already slaving inside the GR. Actually, he had not gone to sleep at all, he had remained awake during the whole night, pushing his body to new limits. Perhaps he was doing this because it was the only way he had ever managed to clear his mind enough to think properly. His throws were harsher, and harder. His breathing was shallower, while sweat dripped down his forehead.

What was he doing?

His whole current situation with the Woman was nearly enough to make his brain hurt. Everything that happened during the last few weeks just came crashing upon him in an instant. The room changed, the sex, his tolerance towards her.

Did she have him in the palm of her hand?

He punched the wall.  _No_.

Everything he had done recently, he had done of his own accord. Sharing a room with her hadn't been the most pleasing thought at first, and Vegeta had believed it would have been easy to tell the Woman she was insane for even thinking about it. Yet it was not the way things had happened. He had seen it in her eyes when he had been about to speak. The fire. Vegeta was stubborn, and he had his pride, but one thing he had learned about her over the years was that when it came to certain topics, it was impossible for her to let go. He could be extremely annoying, but she could be insufferable. If he had said no, she wouldn't have shut up that mouth of hers.

And then, it would have come down to the GR.

It was useless to threaten her. Not because he didn't want to do it, but because she'd brush it off. If he had wished to hurt her, to get rid of her, he could have done it a long time ago, but he hadn't. Why would she believe it now? Vegeta didn't believe in attachment. A long time ago, he had felt such a bond for his people and his home planet, and that had been taken away from him. From that moment on, he had decided that he would not repeat that mistake again.

Yet, he wouldn't be able to kill her.

It enraged him inside that there was someone in this universe, he would not kill. His son didn't count for obvious reason. The brat was  _a brat_ , but he was his blood. She was not his blood. She was nothing, she  _should_  have been nothing. Yet, his life was intertwined with hers.

She was in his personal space, his bed, everywhere.

And the worst part of it all was that he allowed her to.

His frown increased at the thought of how he had let things become  _normal_. Too often did he take her body, too often did she invade his space. Although, he did not mind the increase amount of sex. Why should he? Nothing wrong with answering the body's needs.

But was it more than that?

Heck he technically could take any woman he wished, but he didn't. Because he didn't want those other filthy women. Those underclass, whores.

Vegeta couldn't remember the moment he had deemed her good enough, but he had. He would not share a bed with someone who was  _under_. And in the end, did it matter? A better was a better, and clearly, the new one was much better than the old one he had. But did the life he currently have please him? Did he prefer being here with her and his son, or out in space completely alone, training until his body dropped in exhaustion? Vegeta had always been a loner, he had always worked better by himself than with others.

Here, his time was divided. He spent most of time training, but there were those other moments. There was the time taken away when he trained his son, the moments during the day were he saw her, and they lasted longer than they should have. Their moments at night. If he was by himself on a deserted planet, all his time would be on training. But what for? He had reached the level of supersaiyan, he had reached the top. What came after that? But, there it was. He wasn't the strongest. Kakarot, that idiot, was still superior to him. It was true that for the moment he was  _dead_ , but Vegeta knew it was temporary. The clown wouldn't remain on the other side forever.

He had to be stronger than him. It was his destiny. He had been born superior, and it was not a wish that would go away. Something had happened and had made Kakarot stronger, but it wasn't anything Vegeta couldn't have or couldn't was no fool. The thought that the people whom Kakarot cherished were the source of his power crossed his mind. After all, hadn't that always been the major difference between them?

But now, was Vegeta beginning to have what Kakarot had?

There was a difference though. Kakarot accepted them, and needed them, and loved them. Vegeta wasn't sure he wanted to take in the notion of a family. Was what he had a family? All of it had been a pure accident. If it hadn't been for a careless night, he would have none of it. It would just be him and her.

But then came another question? Did it bother him?

Was it something disrupting to his life that he was here with her and his son. That did not change his life did it? He still trained as much as he wanted, he had access to food and all the training equipment he ever needed.  _Every single_  one of his desires and needs could be fulfilled right here. Was that so much of a bad thing? Granted the Woman could be annoying at time, but at least she didn't cave in front of him. Usually she still offered him a good challenge, and  _mentally_ , she was the only one who could do it. Although he often labeled her as such, she was far from being an idiot. Which was more than he could say about most people she hung out with.

Was his situation here so  _horrible_  that he had to leave? Not really.

He had also made the decision to stay and train his son. He could not leave. Plus, physical contact between him and her was inevitable he had learned over the years. So why make it so difficult? It was much simpler now, was it not?

And the whole thing he had done, because of his own will.

For no other reason.

-D-

It was official, her back was  _killing_  her. Bulma sat up in the bed, both of her hands right above her ass, trying to crack her back. She had no idea how she had just slept but her body had suffered. A groan escaped her as she stretched her arms above her head.

Kami, she could sleep for another ten hours.

Lately it was as if she wasn't getting any rest at all from her sleep. Perhaps it was due to the unusual amount of  _physical_  activity she was getting. Her body was not used to it. A tiny smirk crept up on her lips at the thought. She wasn't about to complain that was for sure.

Finally, after some convincing, Bulma pushed herself out of bed, yanking the blankets away from her body. As she made her way around the bed, heading for the washroom, she stopped before reaching her destination. Her eyes flickered upon her calendar, looking for anything she had to do today. She just had the feeling something important was coming up. Bulma glanced at the dates but all she noticed was reports that were needed. She shrugged her shoulders, ready to leave, when she noticed the day. The 16th. It shouldn't have mean anything but it did. And then she counted.  _Two days_.

That was nothing. That was normal. It was nothing out of the ordinary for a woman to sometimes be a few days late in their period. Sometimes stress could do that too. She wasn't late yet. Well, not really. Bulma wanted to tell herself to not worry but she panicked slightly nonetheless. How could she not?

She had gotten pregnant with Trunks after  _one time_. Knowing her luck…

Bulma violently shook her head, she wouldn't think about this right now. As she was about to head in for a cold shower, to distract herself, the door of the bedroom opened. Bulma turned around just fast enough to see Vegeta walk in. One glance at him and she could tell that he was completely exhausted.

Had he not come to bed last night?

Vegeta would have probably ignored her and gone to bed if it hadn't been for her scent. He stopped in his tracks, getting a better sniff at it. She was feeling a lot of different emotions right now, but those who mostly struck at him were  _fear_  and nervousness. He arched one of his eyebrows slightly before looking at her. But she refused to look at him. Immediately Vegeta knew something wasn't right. Why was she scared? His eyes narrowed as he walked in her direction. Usually, he couldn't care less about all the mood swings she went through, but this time… it felt as if she was trying to hide something from him.

Vegeta arrived right in front of her, and stopped when their noses were nearly touching. He didn't say a word, but his eyes were piercing into her soul. Why were her eyes flickering like this? This time she was staring at him, but, he didn't believe the façade. What could she possibly wish to keep a secret? She had almost jumped when he had walked in. His presence had been unsuspected, and her whole ki had been disturbed. He was exhausted, and he didn't want to deal with this right now, but if she had something that concerned him, he wanted to know.

"Vegeta," she finally said, breaking the silence.

The only thing going through her mind was  _he knows_. But then she calmed herself by thinking there was nothing to know. Absolutely nothing was going on. Perhaps she was indeed a few days late, but nothing to make a drama over. Why should she share that with him? Maybe if her fear became real, then yes.

But now, it would only provoke a fight.

And she couldn't possibly be pregnant. She had taken precautions this time. The birth control was even supposed to be saiyan proof, she had made sure of that. No this was just a delay because of her being busy and stress with everything. It was the only logical explanation. Though, perhaps Vegeta could confirm things for her? He could sense ki. If he focused hard enough, and she was indeed pregnant, he could feel it right? But how to ask him without rising his suspicion? Could she pull it off?

"Notice anything different about me?" she asked, breaking his deep concentration.

Once again, Vegeta's eyes narrowed. Something different about her? He quickly glanced at her from head to toe, but saw no difference from the way she looked when he had last seen her. But, she knew he couldn't care less about everything she did with her appearance, so why ask him?

Vegeta also knew she wasn't trying to distract him. There was no trace of lie. It was just a question. But perhaps she hadn't been referring to her exterior appearance. Did she mean within her? Not many things could be different from the inside. She couldn't get much stronger…

She didn't mean…

If possible, his eyes grew colder. "Woman…" he said, his voice threatening.

 _Damn it_. Had she been found out so quickly? Granted Vegeta was no idiot, but she didn't think he'd make a connection so fast.

She sighed. "Just tell me Vegeta."

A feeling emerge within him, but he wasn't sure what it was. Vegeta knew it wasn't fear, but he couldn't narrow it down. One thing for sure, he felt infuriated. Nonetheless, he pushed that feeling aside for the moment. He closed his eyes, and focused on her, trying to detect any trace of  _another_  ki, and for the longest time he remained like that, not wanting to miss it if it did exist. Meanwhile, his fury grew. Hadn't she mentioned a while ago that this had been taken care of? Obviously it hadn't. He clearly wouldn't have been so careless if she had warned him about this. Couldn't she do one thing right? His patience was thin since he had not slept, and this was the last thing he wanted to deal with.

More minutes passed before he finally opened his eyes. "No."

Bulma was relieved. It wasn't as if she didn't wish for another child, but it was more than obvious that this wasn't the time for that. Though now she was going to have to deal with an extremely angry Vegeta. Perhaps it would have been better for her to keep her worries for herself. Though now it was a little too late for that.

But Vegeta didn't speak to her, or react. Instead he walked right by her, entered the bathroom, and closed the door behind him.

Bulma sighed; so much for a shower. Glancing over at the bathroom door, she shook her head. Stubborn saiyan. She walked in direction of her closet because quickly getting dressed. She had a little boy to take care of. It didn't take her more than a few minutes to put her clothes on and exist the room.

Vegeta felt her exit the room, but his anger did not diminish. How could she be so careless? He had her talk with her mother, and he was well aware of her desire to expand her family, but he wasn't. Although she should have been to blame for the first pregnancy, she technically wasn't. It hadn't been supposed to happen, they hadn't supposed to happen. But now, especially now, she should have known better. Vegeta trusted his senses, and he knew he hadn't detected anything. Still, he wouldn't wait around waiting for it to happen again. He already sometimes felt suffocated in his current situation, and he didn't intend on adding to it.

Vegeta had never planned on being a father, not after the loss of his planet.

On top of that, he had never any intention of being the kind of father his had been. Vegeta was his own person, but the only father figure he ever had was his father. And it had been a horrible example. He had been so weak. Weak enough to hand his own son over to his enemy. Weak enough to cave under the pressure of Frieza.

Frankly, obeying Frieza hadn't done anything, he had destroyed them anyway. His father died without his pride. Vegeta had lost his pride by losing his people. Why continue a line that had no purpose, why continue a line of a race that was dead? His thoughts had often been that, but now, he didn't know what to think anymore. Sometimes the whole situation made his head pulse with pain. He was confused. This wasn't the type of situation Vegeta thought he'd end up in. This wasn't even him anymore. He wasn't a father. And he certainly wasn't human. This wasn't how he should be acting.

He killed so many people, and that had filled him with happiness, joy and pride. Why wasn't he doing it anymore? Kami knew he was good at it. By himself he had been able to destroy complete planet with only the lift of a finger. Why wasn't he in space doing what he did best?

Instead he was here with her.

One thing for sure, he would not have another brat. He could say he wouldn't touch the Woman again, but he knew he would. Not necessarily because of weakness, but because of body's needs. He didn't have to restrain himself anymore, so why should he?

He  _hated_  talking, so he wouldn't. He'd order her to do something  _properly_  about it this time.

Being a father wasn't in his blood. Not being one was. His father had made that clear to him. You reproduce for the sake of an heir, but at the first chance you get, you sacrifice yourself child for your own life. There is no mercy in this world. That was what he had been taught.

He would have rather die back when he was a child than being given to Frieza by his father. But King Vegeta had seen the situation from a different perspective.

He wouldn't be that man.

-D-

He hadn't even slept, nor trained his son.

Today, he had focused on over exerting himself, to the point where his body couldn't take it. He had planned on taking a break after his shower, but he hadn't been able to. Too many thoughts had been running through his brain, and most of them, he hadn't known how to deal with.

It was her fault. He blamed it on her.

Now, it was near midnight, and he was just coming out of the GR. He knew she would be in the bed already, probably asleep. But he didn't want her asleep, he wanted her awake. He needed her awake because he needed to have a conversation with her. He wouldn't let another brat be created. One was more than Vegeta headed for the bedroom, he made sure to be as loud as possible, nearly stomping his feet. He wasn't even sure he was doing it on purpose. It didn't take him too long to reach the bedroom, and when he finally did, he nearly flung the door open.

To his surprise, Bulma wasn't sleeping. She was sitting at the desk, which was covered with piles of paper, a hand on her heart. She hadn't expected him to show up so violently. Then again with the way their last conversation ended, it was no surprise that he was not in a good mood. She observed him as he closed the distance between them. It didn't take Bulma much time to recognize the look on his face; he wanted to talk. It was such a rare sight, that she had never forgotten it. She turned her body around slightly, getting a better view of him as he stopped beside her.

Vegeta rested a hand on her desk, and bent down slightly, making himself appear almost threatening. Yet it  _almost_  had the opposite effect. Could she really be blamed? He was showing his over trained sturdy chest right in her face… how else was she supposed to react?

"Is there a problem?" she inquired  _too_  innocently.

He  _almost_  smirked. "There will be no more brat, Woman."

At this point, he didn't care what she had said, or what she wanted. One was enough, one was too much. She had kept him around, even when he pushed her away, so he was putting his foot down. He had already compromised  _too much_ , just to avoid her shrieking, but this was not a road they would go down again.

"Don't worry," she said before looking away. "I took precautions. Even  _against_  Saiyan's armies." She nearly giggled.

"Then why the question?"

She bit her bottom lip. Because everything could fail, because it might have happened anyway. "I'm two days late, and you caught me when I found out. I was just freaking out a little." He didn't look convinced. "Being a few days late happens often to a lot of people."

She felt him retract his arm, and it was as if she could breath a little better. "I don't want another one either."

Alright, maybe it was a small lie. She did want one, but not now. Eventually. If things ever got  _normal_ , or better for them, maybe she'd bring it up. But for now, one was plenty. Even if Trunks was the only child she would ever have, she'd be the happiest woman on Earth. Vegeta didn't believe her, well not fully. Still, he  _knew_  she had enough respect, or  _pride_  to not do something so big behind his back. She might be somewhat tricky to get her way sometimes, but he was aware that she was not like that when bigger issues were involved. Also, he would sniff her out before, or during, and she knew she'd get caught.

He sat on the edge of the bed, sweat dripping down his body still from his intense work out.

Bulma watched him, still biting on her bottom lip. She liked cleanness, and so did Vegeta. He could take three showers a day if he had to. But watching him so wild, and dirty… Plus right after having a  _normal_  conversation… her senses were tingling.

It was something normal for couples to discuss children, and for Vegeta to do something like that, it was almost adorable. And it meant in his mind, he was still set on a  _lengthy adventure_  for them. Vegeta was still rough, and he needed to perhaps be just a bit  _tamed_ , but he had come a long way from the man he used to be. Although he had softened, he had not exactly changed. His character remained the same, and it was probably what she loved the most. Once Yamcha had stopped his bad ways, he had become a complete different person, but not Vegeta. Though at this point it was worthless to compare them.

Vegeta could feel her eyes on his skin, as if it was burning him. He gently tilted his head to the side, to catch a glimpse of her. Her arousal was present in the room, and he almost found himself chuckling. Honestly, if he had known this whole time that her sex drive was so high, he might have taken advantage of it was far from being gentle with her. Actually since sex had become a more regular thing for them, he found himself being rougher each time. But he knew she didn't mind. Vegeta was starting to know his way around her body very well. The sweet way was not how she wanted it, which suited him well, because he didn't do  _soft_.

Though they shared a bedroom, and had casual sex, for a while, he thought once more that she'd expect something from him, but she didn't. Apart from that  _one_  time, after the first time they had been together, she had never wanted anything from him that he didn't wish to give. In a way that pleased Vegeta. There was less to bother with. What he wanted he obtained, he usually what he didn't want to deal with, he  _didn't_. He found himself sometimes making perhaps  _compromises_ , but those were only when he didn't wish to hear her whine or complain.

True she didn't demand any  _emotions_  from him, but that didn't mean she was quiet. She  _loved_  to use her loud voice whenever she was pissed off, which was quite often. Then again, he enjoyed infuriating her. She took the bait so easily every time.

Vegeta raised his head slightly, and their eyes met.

He was exhausted, and he should be taking a shower. He didn't mind the sweat and dirt while fighting or training, but outside of that, he enjoyed being cleaned. Yet she refused to look away. Though that shouldn't have mattered, he just couldn't break the stare.

Vegeta just had a short  _serious_  conversation with her about  _not_  getting pregnant, yet she was aroused. Every day, the woman confused him more and more. He could easily take her, perhaps on the messy desk of hers, but he much rather torture her. Finally, he was the one to look away.

He could almost see the protest in her eyes as he did so. A smirk appeared on his features as he headed for the bathroom, not once looking back. After all, he was still the one in control.

Right?

-D-

It seemed the Woman had her own way of getting her revenge. Although her sleeping  _exercises_  were not as bad they were still present. Her solution had only half fixed the problem. Most of the time, she still moved so much that she knocked the thing off the bed, and he once again would find himself the prey of her attack.

Tonight though, he had no patience for it.

His current reflection on the past events was messing with his mind, and little things were annoying him much more than usual. His eyes were narrowed as he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he felt her wrap her legs around his. He didn't like to be so intertwined.

Then, she flipped on her back, and smacked him in the face with her hand, and he closed his eyes, a frown on his face. In one swift motion, he got up, and he positioned himself on top of her, pinning her under. But she did not even flinch. Vegeta glanced at her sleeping face from above.

There was she laying, not a doubt, not a worry in the world.

How could she sleep so peacefully?

When was the last time he had an undisturbed sleep? A moment of rest where he did not have nightmares or flashes from his past? When did he  _not_  wake up with beads of sweats running down the back of his neck? He couldn't remember. Probably because it  _never_  happened.

But her life was much different. She thought she experienced pain and suffering, or even loss, but she didn't. Not to the extend he had. And he found himself almost envious of her peacefulness. Would he ever know such a feeling? And it was then that he decided to wake her up. Perhaps to disturb her, or just because he couldn't stand how she moved around when she was asleep. He moved one of his hands, and put it on her shoulder before shaking her, trying to break her away from her slumber. Though his motions were harsh, she did not wake up. He  _almost_  rolled his eyes, before trying again.

"Vegeta, please," she mumbled, her eyes still shut.

Bulma tried to turn to her side, but he didn't let her. He closed his grip on her, and blocked her legs with his. She wasn't going anywhere. Bulma lifted her hands and grabbed on to his neck. She was pressing her body against his, but he could tell from her breathing rate that she was not awake.

It was almost too tempting. "Please what, Woman?" he asked, a smirk present on his face.

Instead of answering with words, she groaned, and twisted her body around, as if in frustration.

He had been frustrated a few instants ago, but now, she was proving to be entertaining. He wasn't used to a sleeping, or semi-awake Bulma. Or at least, he wasn't used to interacting with her when she was in that state. He moved his hands down, and took a grip on her hips. As if she thought he was giving her what she needed, she grind her hips. It seemed the contact was causing her to slowly wake up as she gently semi opened her eyes. But her mind was still blurry and confused, and she wasn't sure if she was awake or dreaming.

Why was Vegeta so close to her?

He bent down until his mouth reached her ear. "What do you want?" he inquired, his voice almost sensual.

She was a proud woman. She never begged, she always demanded. But now, she was in a moment of weakness, and perhaps he was trying to take advantage of it, but she was the one who was making it too accessible. She was the one who allowed herself to be so vulnerable around him. Bulma's lips were slightly parted. She had to be sleeping, or dreaming. Vegeta wouldn't be on top of her in the middle of night. He avoided her like the plague. A tiny smile appeared on her face, while the rest of her features still looked asleep and confused.

"You," she answered, her voice barely a whisper.

A puddle of warmth was quickly created in the pit of her stomach, and she wanted relieved. Why was he being so sensual with her? She ran her fingers through his hair, tilting her head to the side.

The Woman had no idea, but she was offering herself in a very submission position by exposing her neck like that. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent. He wanted her to say it again.

"What do you want from  _me_?"

He wanted her to  _want_  it. Maybe he wanted control. This wasn't his house, it was hers. It wasn't his money, it was hers. All he ever had was his pride. Most of the time she acted as if she was in control, and this time, Vegeta wanted the power back. He'd strip her from it.

He doubted she would mind.

Vegeta didn't want her to  _never_  go against him, but at the same time, he wanted submission in certain domain. Yet she hardly ever let go of her end of the stick. He was about to change that.

A very sleepy Bulma moved her hand down on his body until she reached his crotch. She ran her hand over his hard clothed covered length, and kept it there.

 _What a vulgar woman_.

She didn't want to wake up. This felt too good, he was never a tease. Gosh right now, she loved being tease. Perhaps she would need more dreams like this in the future, because her whole body was trembling with desire. Vegeta moved one of his hands down her underwear, and gently inserted a few fingers inside the undergarments. He felt her shiver under his touch. She almost threw her head back when she felt his finger on her clit. She held back a moan when he inserted a digit inside of her.

She was always dripping, and he knew she was ready. But he wouldn't be until she would say what he wanted to hear. Perhaps it was a foolish desire, but that was what he desired. He wanted this woman to beg him to take her. Usually she was even the one who initiated the intercourse. Not this time.

Vegeta picked up the speed of his finger inside of her, and he felt her squirm under him, and his smirk grew.

"Please," she demanded.

And he kept on teasing her. "Please what?" he asked, his voice laced with pride.

She tossed her head from one side to another. If she told him that for real, his head would grow in size. But right now, this felt good, and she wanted more. He couldn't hold her dreams against her could he? And technically he didn't even have to know about this.

She jumped. "Fuck me, Vegeta." Her eyes were a little more open, and he could see her blue orbs twinkling in the darkness of the room.

He seemed quite satisfied with her request. His grip on her hips grew, and before she could understand what he was doing, he flipped their position. Vegeta was lying on his back, and she was now sitting on top of him. Bulma was a little confused, but he explained things to her very quickly.

"Woman, if you want it, put it in yourself."

Nibbling on her bottom lip, she watched him before raising her legs on top of his chest. Seeing what she was  _attempting_  to do, Vegeta gave her a hand. He ripped away her underwear, leaving her lower parts bare. With difficulty she lifted herself, before positioning him at her entrance. In one motion, she pushed herself down on his length, and moaned loudly as she did so.

It was almost hard for Vegeta not to groan.

Her rhythm was a little clumsy, and he wasn't sure if it was because she had not much, or no experience in that position, or because of her current state. Sometimes with the way she was looking at him, he wondered if she was even truly awake.

Bulma felt weak. It was as if her legs didn't have enough power to help her go to the speed she wanted to. Nonetheless she struggled through. For a moment this felt too real. Was she really having sex with Vegeta? But it didn't make sense, he would never wake her up in the middle of the night for this.

Vegeta held on to her hips, and increased her pace since it wasn't enough for him. His harsh motions were causing her breasts to jump up and down but he couldn't see them since they were covered by her top. He was about to reach out for it, when she did an unexpected trick. He felt her clench around him, and for a second, his whole control slipped. He focused his attention on her, and saw her moaning, shaking her head in every direction as she tried to guide the rhythm. She was violently pushing her ass into him, while grinding her hips.

Then she slipped. She bent forward while keeping her motions going, and she put her hands on each side of his body. His face was nearly shoved in her covered breasts, as she refused to stop clenching.

If she didn't stop soon, he couldn't guarantee how long this would last. He had already been tired, and hadn't gotten rest, and this was not helping. She moaned his name louder, and kept on going, for minutes and minutes, until he lost tracks of times. Then, she exploded. Her voice was more intense as she climaxed on top of him, and all he could do as he finally felt her unclench was pour himself within her.

It didn't take her too long to pass out on top of him, and he felt her heartbeat slow down again. Vegeta remained laying down there for a few more minutes before he almost threw her off of him, and onto her side of the bed. He ran his fingers through his thick mane of hair, almost frustrated.

He was losing control.

-D-

All he could hear was the  _annoying_  ringing of a phone. He tried to go back to his slumber state but the aggravating sound refused to cease. He blinked a few times before opening his onyx eyes. Once he was more awake, he cursed. When had she put a phone in the bedroom? He had never seen it before. Another curse slipped his lips, before he turned to the side to look at the Woman. Her legs were nearly hanging off the bed, while her arms were resting on his chest. In one motion he pushed her arms away, but still, her eyes were closed. Knowing he was seconds away from destroying the bothersome object, he shook her one more time violently. This time it seemed to do the trick as she slowly opened her eyes revealing her blue orbs.

An intense noise was making her head feel as if it was ready to blow up. "Vegeta?" she asked, squinting.

"Woman, just answer the damn phone," he said, before laying his head once again on the pillow.

As Bulma processed his words, he found himself staring at the clock, the red numbers reflecting on his face.  _3:20am_. There was no way he could go back to sleep now. He cursed whoever had the idea of calling this late. As he heard her grabbed the phone, and stopped the troublesome sound, he waited to hear whom it was.

"Hello?" answered Bulma, her voice raspy.

"Chichi? Wait – no- Hold on. Gohan?"

Of course, the  _harpy_.

Bulma's eyes widened immediately. "I'm coming over." Without giving Chichi a chance to say no, Bulma hung up the phone, and jumped out of bed.

The thought of Chichi nearly alone, ready to give birth cause a small thug in Bulma's heart. She knew too well the situation. Last time, Chichi had Goku, but this time around, she was alone. Bulma didn't care what the stubborn woman wanted, she wouldn't let her be by herself. Somehow, it felt too painful. Maybe she was doing it out of her own feelings, but she didn't care. Clumsily, and through the darkness, she made her way to the light switch, turning it on. That earned her a near  _growl_  from Vegeta. Oh. Right. She had forgotten about him being there.

"Sorry," she mumbled before roaming through her drawers, trying to find clothes.

No, there was no way he could go back to sleep with that annoying woman awake. He pushed the blankets off his body before running his fingers through his spiky hair. Vegeta didn't need her to tell him what was going on, since it was pretty easy to figure out. Kakarot's next brat was about to be born. As if one hadn't been enough already. The idiot wasn't even there anymore. Bulma glanced his way, pressing her lips together. He was well on his way to do his usual morning routine, just perhaps a few hours earlier. Meanwhile, she was stressed, her heart hammering inside her chest. She couldn't help but hope Chichi's  _labor_  wouldn't be like hers. She could still remember all the blood, and how worried she had been over Trunks' safety.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Did Chichi plan to give birth at home, meaning she'd need to bring some capsules, or would she drive her to a hospital? As her mind filled with thoughts, she realized she was still standing in her bedroom, with no progress done. She'd grab a capsule, just in case, and worry about this  _once_  she was at Chichi's house. Bulma put on a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt, and grabbed her box of capsules. She took out the fastest flying engine she had, and headed outside, hoping to be there quickly enough. Or at least before Chichi gave birth.

Vegeta felt her leave the house at a speed he didn't know she had. He splashed water on his face, before drying his skin with a nearby towel. He decided to forget about her and her sudden rush of energy, to focus himself on his training. He probably would have if he hadn't been interrupted by another very irritating noise.

He could hear Trunks' screams through the monitor, and his rage rose to a new level. First of all, the boy had not displayed such a childish behavior in a while, and second, everything was happening in one day to annoy him. He could leave the woman's mother to take care of the brat, but he had something else in mind. The Woman was not here to complain, and since he was up a few hours earlier, he though it was time to add a few hours to the time Trunks spent in the GR.

No training. He would just rise the GR higher than he usually did when Trunks was there, and see how the boy coped with it. He had been a little too soft on his lately, but now he would take things up a notch.

Once Vegeta was done with his routine, he exited the room, ready to head for Trunks' room. It was time to get serious.

-D-

Three exhausting hours.

That was how long it took for Goten to be born. Chichi had  _refused_  to go to a hospital, claiming she hadn't for Gohan, and that she didn't need anyone's help to give birth to her own child. Bulma had been  _shocked_  by the words that came out of Chichi's mouth while she was  _pushing_. One thing for sure, she made a mental note to never drive Chichi past her limit. Goku's name came up a few times during her intense screaming, but Bulma wasn't sure Chichi realized she was saying it. It had been draining, and it had almost cost Bulma her hand, but she was glad she had been there. Saiyans birthing was not quite easy and since they were the only two to give birth to such child, she figured they had to stick together.

Bulma had felt a new feeling fill her when she had watched Chichi hold Goten for the first time. Gosh, it had reminded her of Trunks. And of course, Gohan had been more than adorable when holding his little brother. Bulma had no doubt that he would make a perfect big brother, and perhaps fill in the gaps Goku could not since he was not there.

She had stayed an extra hour after the birth to help Chichi settle down. Frankly, she wouldn't have mind staying longer, but she had almost been thrown out. It wasn't that Chichi wasn't grateful, but Bulma knew she had her pride. Especially with Goku always leaving, she had grown accustomed to doing things on her own, without anyone's help. And she was doing a great job at it. Now that she was arriving home, Bulma could feel the lack of sleep get to her. There was nothing she wanted more than to pass out on her bed for a few hours. Of course, she knew that this scenario would most probably be impossible to realize. She glanced down at her watch, noting that it was almost eight o'clock. Trunks was probably up by now, she figured her mother was taking care of him.

Obviously her parents most probably had no idea where she had gone to, because she was sure Vegeta hadn't share the information with them. A sigh escaped her as she opened the front door, entering the house. Of course by now, everything was already awake. Bulma kicked off her shoes, dropped her bag to the ground, and dragged herself to the kitchen.

As soon as she set foot inside, the smell of food filled her noise, and she realized she was starving.

"Morning honey," said Mrs. Briefs, a huge smile on her lips. It was about time her little girl got up! "How did you sleep?"

Did her mother not realize she had been gone? That she looked exhausted, dirty, and that she  _obviously_  just came in the house? Sometimes she didn't know why she bothered.

"Good," she quickly answered before her gaze traveled to the table.

Immediately, she spotted her son eating there, his back facing to her. A smile reached her lips as she headed for him. Seeing Chichi with Goten really made her miss him, even if it only had been for a few hours. She bit on her bottom lip as she pulled out a chair, and sat down beside him. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight in front of her. Her lips parted as a silent scream escaped her throat. What. The.  _Fuck_.

There he was, her little boy, staring at her, his bangs… _gone?_

She closed her mouth, as her eyes flickered all over his head. They seemed shorter too at the front. But what happened? She loved his hair, she liked them long. She felt a fury stir inside of her. Had her mother done this? No, she wouldn't do that without consulting her first would she? A panic rose within her, as Bulma finally found her voice back.

"Ma?"

Bunny raised her head and glanced in direction of her daughter. "What is it honey?"

She felt her bottom lip quiver. "What happened to Trunks' hair?" she inquired, trying to remain as collected and calm as possible.

The biggest smile beamed on Bunny's face. "Oh, I'm not sure dear. His hair was like this when Vegeta brought him in the kitchen. I think it looks adorable, don't you?"

Bulma didn't even hear the last part of her mother's speech. All that stuck with her was the word  _Vegeta_. Her mind tried to come up with a logical explanation of  _why_  he would do this, but it couldn't. One thing for sure, she could picture herself breaking his neck. How could he cut  _her_  son's hair like this,  _without_  asking! Actually, not that wasn't surprising. Since when did he ask permission for anything? Though she wished that for this, he hadn't been selfish; it was her son!

Trying to keep her anger under control, Bulma slowly rose to her feet.

"Dada?" asked Trunks, looking up at his mother with his shiny blue orbs.

She smiled. "Oh yes, daddy is  _dead_ ," she stated before exiting the kitchen.

Bunny watched as her daughter almost stomped away. "I'll put your breakfast on the table, dear!" she said, smiling.

Oh to be young and in love!

Bulma's eyes flickered from one side to another, as she waited for the GR to come in view. Many ways to kill Vegeta came to her mind, but none of them seemed satisfying enough. Maybe she was over protective of her little boy, but so what? For a while, it had been only her and Trunks, and she had enjoyed being part of his first moments. She should have been there for his first haircut, and it shouldn't have been a decision Vegeta made on his own. Granted she took plenty of decisions without consulting him, but it wasn't the same.  _She_  was the active parent in Trunks' life.

As soon as she reached the GR, she began to bang on the door as loud and intense as she could. Surprisingly, he turned it off almost immediately. Had he already known this would piss her off beyond belief? A few instants later, the door opened, and she found herself staring at Vegeta. Bulma put her hands on her hips, and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What did you do?"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What are you talking about?"

It was enough that she was disturbing his training, but now she was blabbing nonsense as well. He would have ignored her if it hadn't been for the intense disturbance in her ki. Vegeta had been able to tell she was pissed, and he knew the quicker he dealt with her, the quicker he'd get rid of her. She always refused to leave unheard.

"TRUNKS' HAIR!" She took a deep breath. "You cut it." She didn't let him say a word. "Why did you cut it? Maybe I wanted to do it!"

She was bothering him for this? Honestly, she chose the smallest and most insignificant issue to lose her energy on. "Woman, I cut the brat's hair because it got in the way of his training. If you had been there instead of with Kakarot's harpy, you could have done it yourself. But you weren't, and I will not wait for you."

He took a step forward. Why did she have to be so loud all the time? His patience was already wearing thin from the horrible day he was having, he didn't need her shrieking all over. "Don't be getting the wrong idea, Woman." Not because they shared a bedroom that she had any say over what he did.

Bulma glued her lips together, his words ringing in her mind. The calmness she was expressing was almost terrifying. Why didn't he ever give a shit?

"You know what Vegeta, I don't want to see you for today. Or  _tonight_." Her nerves were getting a hold of her, and her rage was taken up a notch. "You're an insensitive prick, and I am sick of trying to deal with you. And stop being so damn royalty _._  You're not anymore."

Maybe it was because she was tired. Or because she had reached the end of her roll for today. Whichever one it was, she didn't want to deal with him right now. Her emotions were a whirlpool, and he was staring at her with the same emotionless face he always did. After one last glance his way, Bulma turned around, and left him standing there. To say that she was completely insane was not enough. Had she really lost it over such a trivial thing? Vegeta let his arms fall to his side, before spooning around, and entering the GR, closing the door behind him.

Who did she think she was to give him orders like this? He could go wherever he damned pleased in the house, and there was no way she could stop him. He put the gravity up to 850g, and began training again, trying to ignore the rage building up within him.

He hadn't even said anything back to her. His confirmation that over the last few months he had been losing control was just increasing every day. Well, maybe it was time he showed her she was not the one on top. He would hold her own words against her, and he knew very well what would happen. The Woman might have a big mouth, but she didn't always follow through.

Plus, the boy was his son as well, and the last thing he needed was her permission to do something to him. He could do as he pleased, even if it got in the way of her plans. After all, it was nothing but a haircut, and his hair would grow again. He had taken the decision to cut it because it interfered.

And why in the world was this bothering him?

-D-

Bulma had just awoken from a five hours nap, and her whole body felt sore, causing her to assume she had slept in a weird position. She stretched out her arms above her head, and almost cracked her neck. She glanced around the empty room. Of course, she wasn't expecting him to be there. First of all, because it was only 1pm, and second because of the short argument they had. Now that she had some rest in her, and had spent some time apart from the situation, Bulma was willing to admit that she might have over reacted. But to be honest, she could hardly be blamed. She had suffered from lack of sleep, had a draining morning, and she had come back home to see that he had cut Trunks' hair.

Maybe it had been his words, or how he had expressed himself, but she had felt like ripping his head off. Perhaps it was the way he said he wouldn't wait for her. Sometimes she felt like they were making progresses, while other time, they were taking ten steps back. Maybe she had wanted him to consider her and her feelings for once.

She could still remember the look in his eyes when she had left. Vegeta might not always speak in words, but more than enough his expressions, especially his eyes spoke for him. In this case they had, and she had a feeling she couldn't pretend she hadn't said what she told. But honestly, sometimes it was so frustrating to put some many efforts, and see so little results.

Bulma was aware that when it came to Vegeta, you had to take the little bits he was able to give, but sometimes it got to her. Bulma was happy with the life she had, that  _they_  had, but it didn't mean a girl couldn't blow up a fuse once in a while. And to be fear, she had stretched her patience more than once with Vegeta. But today, she had just exploded.

A sigh passed her lips, as she made it to her feet. The only true way to know how things were was to go out there, and wait until they cross paths. Bulma didn't even bother to change as she exited the bedroom, and headed for the living room. In there, she found her son and her mother on the couch. Bunny was reading a magazine while Trunks was playing with one of his toys.

"Mama!"

Bulma smiled at her son, while her mother look in her direction. "Oh dear, you're awake!" she said smiling at her.

Bunny had been worried when Bulma hadn't come back to eat her breakfast! But then, Vegeta had stormed into the kitchen a little while after, and had gone through the food like crazy. Bunny had assumed that her daughter and Vegeta had been a little busy and that now the poor girl was resting. And she had been  _right_.

"Thanks for taking care of him, Mom," said Bulma as she grabbed her little boy in her arms.

She sat down on the catch, and put him down on her laps. Trunks reached for his teddy, and happily rested his head on her chest, while playing with his stuffed animal.

"Oh no problem, sweetie! You know how I love to spend time with my grandson." He was just too adorable for his own good. And Bunny could tell he would be as handsome as his father when he would grow up.

Bulma ran her fingers through her son's shorter hair. Maybe it was true that his hair did look good this way. And it was okay that she wasn't the one who did it. After all, wasn't it nice that Trunks had some one on one moment with his father? Plus she had to admit the thought of Vegeta holding a pair of scissors, and  _cutting_  hair was quite hilarious.

Maybe she had just blown this out of proportion.

Trunks' teddy fell on the ground, but the little boy did not cry. Instead, he almost  _jumped_  from his mother's lap to go get it. As he landed, he held on to the coffee table, before bending down to grab it. It was then that Bulma and Bunny heard the  _cracking_  sound. Then, in front of their eyes, the table split in two right where Trunks had been holding it.

Bulma couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips as she reached down for her little boy, who was holding on to his teddy, not even fazed by the whole thing.

"My! He's gotten quite strong! I guess Vegeta's been training him!" Bunny approached her grandson's face and lightly pinched his cheek. "You're going to be as strong as your daddy."

Bulma's eyes were still on the table. She would have to be more careful from now on. Apparently, Trunks had gotten a lot stronger, but he had never showed his strength before. All Bulma could do was pray that he didn't realize just yet that he could  _break_  anything he wanted. When he would, she had a feeling it wouldn't turn out good because nothing was saiyan proof.

Once again, she ran her fingers through her son's hair, and sighed. It would be up to Vegeta to teach their son how to control his powers, and she had a feeling he might be more proud in seeing Trunks use them, then control them. She could probably be talking about this with him, but she had a feeling that right now he wouldn't listen to her.

"Mom, did you see Vegeta today?"

Bunny tilted her head to the side, thinking. "Oh yes! He came in a little bit after you left, and he  _ate_  a lot! The poor boy was so hungry," she answered before giggling softly.

Bulma frowned. "He didn't seem angry? Well,  _angrier_  than usual?"

"No, why would he be angry?"

She wasn't sure if she could trust her mother's words. After all, she never noticed how much in a fool mood Vegeta was, so she was not a good reference, but right now she was all she had. Maybe she thought the situation was worst than it actually was. Perhaps Vegeta didn't let something so silly get to him right?

After all, it was nothing really. It was true that she was the one who made him move in the same room than her, and pushed him around constantly until it broke open a little, and now she told him she didn't want to see him. But surely Vegeta didn't let that stop him, or change him. Why should it matter to him that in the heat of the moment she said certain things?

It wasn't as if she hurt his feelings right?

Bulma felt a certain nervousness fill her. Usually, she knew how to deal with Vegeta, he was either ignoring her, or angry for some strange reason, but this felt different. You could never tell how he felt because it was a piece of information he kept secret. What if he enjoyed his life here more than he let on? What if she had perhaps hurt some small part of him by basically  _kicking_  him out of their room for the day?

She shook her head. What silly thoughts. Vegeta wasn't like that.

And why in the world was she allowing herself to be so overworked? Vegeta and her had more than their share of arguments in the past, sometimes even causing him to disappear in space for months. But they were past that stage now. She shook her head once more. Nothing was wrong. Though she couldn't chase the bad feeling.

Only time would tell.

-D-

It was 2am, and Bulma had yet to go in their bedroom yet. Instead she had buried herself inside the lab, working on projects where she was shield from people and any sounds. She wouldn't hear when he would turn off the GR. Nor would she hear him walk around. Maybe it was best, because she didn't want to know yet where he was sleeping.

Would he be coming back to the bedroom? Would he  _not_  show his face?

She sighed heavily as she put down her pencil. She had been working on a little something for Trunks; his own saiyan armor. She knew Vegeta didn't wear his anymore, but she thought it would be nice for him to see his son dressed in the proper clothes. Plus, he would look absolutely adorable in them. Everything was done, the whole design, and the measurements. All that was left to do was to put everything together, but that could wait until tomorrow. Right now, she had trouble keeping her eyes opened. And she knew that meant she would have to go upstairs. It wasn't as if she was afraid of fighting with Vegeta. That was a common situation for them.

Maybe it was because she regretted a part of her speech. Vegeta might always act strong, and say he didn't need anyone, but she shouldn't have thrown back in his face that his whole race was dead. Bulma was pretty sure he  _knew_  that, and that this fact was with him everyday of his life. A sigh escaped her lips as she went up the stairs.

He looked like he was a rock, but he wasn't.

Sometimes, she forgot there might be certain subjects that could hurt him. Though he wouldn't admit it, even he had his weaknesses.

She didn't want to take back everything she said, just part of it.

Too soon, she reached their bedroom, and she slowly opened the door. To her surprise, she could hear the shower as she walked in. He had just finished his training? And most important, he was  _here_? At that moment, Bulma realized she might have misjudged Vegeta this whole time. Perhaps she could be the one who was wrong sometimes.

It was just a haircut after all.

Bulma sat down on the bed, facing the door, waiting for him to come out. She almost felt like a stalker. Bulma knew that by now Vegeta was aware of her presence, and she wondered how he felt. Though, he must not be that angry if he was still here. Unless he was doing it to prove a point, which wouldn't surprise her.

She remained there for a few more minutes before she heard the water being turned off. With Vegeta, it was always a surprise to see what his emotions would be. Would he even talk to her when he came out? Talking wasn't Vegeta's strong suit. As she had often noted, Vegeta was more physical than verbal. Perhaps it was the way to go about this?

Deciding to jump in, she got up, and headed for the bathroom door. Before she could grab the handle, Vegeta opened the door, as if he knew what she had been thinking. He stared at her, while being completely naked, and she tried to focus her attention on his face. His eyes were cold, and he was almost glaring at her, making it difficult to look away.

How to begin this?

Would he let her close to him?

Bulma took a few steps forward, and he never backed away. Of course he wouldn't Vegeta wasn't a coward, and he never backed down in front of a challenge. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Somehow, she found that position comforting. Saying  _I'm sorry_  would have no meaning for him.

But she was sorry.

She wasn't often the one to be in the wrong, at least in her opinion, but this time she was.

If her whole family was dead, she surely wouldn't like someone throwing it back in her face. She wanted to make progress with Vegeta, she wanted him to open up to her, and this was obviously not the right way to do it. She bit her bottom lip for a brief instant before kissing the stretched skin of his neck.

Vegeta didn't move, or didn't flinch under the touch.

Bulma took that as a good sign, and wrapped her arms tighter around him. The words wouldn't be enough. She trailed her hands down his back, gently, but at the same time, she began digging her nails in his skin. Vegeta didn't like gentle. She nuzzled her face in his skin, feeling the warmth coming from him.

Finally she somewhat pulled away, but her arms didn't move. Bulma began moving around, so she could trail her lips along his chest. She licked every one of his scars with her tongue, and she finally felt a small reaction from him but she didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

She continued to trail her fingers in his back before roaming her fingers over his hips, and stopping before she reached the prize. She hadn't expected him to be so  _naked_. Bulma couldn't prevent herself from being flustered. She began bending down more, and more, until she was almost half way through his chest. She continued touching him, and scratching him.

Bulma was about to go lower, when she felt his hands on her elbows, stopping her from moving. He lifted her up until they were eye levels. Her hands rested against his chest, her lips slightly parted. Why had he stopped her?

"It doesn't suit you to be on your knees, Woman."

She almost blushed. Was he trying to say she was too good to do that? That she had too much pride? Bulma couldn't help but notice that his voice didn't sound angry at all. Wasn't he mad?

Vegeta quickly saw the confusion in her eyes. He knew what she was thinking, and he smirked lightly. He had been a little  _annoyed_  by her attitude, but then again, it was something he was used to. He could see that she had let it get to her, and had been dwelling over it all day. He hadn't wasted his time on this. At least not as much as she had. She was infuriating, and sometimes –often- he couldn't stand her. Her voice was loud and annoying, and she was a vulgar woman.

Yet, there had to be something, or he wouldn't be standing there.

Now though, he had something else in mind. She had come in and put herself in a vulnerable position, and she hadn't often done that. Obviously he intended on playing this to his advantage.

"I have other things to do then waste time on you, Woman."

His voice was completely neutral and calm as he walked past her, giving her a nice view of his perfect backside. Bulma bit on her bottom lip. Had she worried by herself this whole time? She thought she had brought back bad memories of his planet, that she had touched a subject she shouldn't have.

He saw the confusion in her eyes, and he shook his head slightly. "Woman, I do not waste my time on the past. It is over and done with. It will not be changed."

He wished that statement was true, but the truth was, he was still haunted by his actions from the past sometimes. And he didn't care about her little outburst, where she told him he was not royalty. Nobody had addressed to him with that status ever since his planet had been destroyed. It didn't matter what she thought, what they thought. He knew his origin and heritage deep inside.

And he had an heir to pass them along to.

Vegeta held grudges when it was important, and right now it wasn't.

He could still feel her eyes on him, but he ignored it as he walked over to his dresser. Bulma blinked a few times trying to process everything that just occurred. It made absolutely no sense. Had Vegeta just out matured her? Or was she really making a big deal out of everything? A sigh escaped her.

Maybe she needed to put a little bit more trust in Vegeta. All this time, she was constantly thinking that he could turn around and run away. Maybe it was because up until now, it was the way their relationship had always been. Vegeta had always been able to walk out whenever he wanted. Perhaps she expected him to always do that.

But like always he knew how to surprise her. The cold heart Vegeta wasn't the only façade that existed.

And then as strangely as it sounded, she felt bad for being rude. Her, the weak human felt bad for being rude to the mass murderer. She was going more insane every passing day.

Bulma walked in his direction, the urge too strong to be stopped. Before Vegeta could turn around, he felt her wrap her arms around his waist, and press her face in his still wet back. He didn't return the gesture, but he didn't try to move away.

She smiled. "Thank you for staying," she whispered, kissing his back.

Then she pulled away, deciding she had suffocated him enough for one night. After one last glance in his direction, she headed for the washroom, knowing that after everything that happened today, she was in need of a shower.

Fight, making up, and surprises. Somehow that was their routines, and she loved it. From now on, she was going to trust him a little more. Apparently, he kind of enjoyed his family more than he let on. Vegeta was being sucked in right into the mush. Bulma couldn't help but giggle a little.

Once he heard the door close, he turned his head and stared at it. The Woman could be quite a handful sometimes, and he didn't know why he allowed her to do everything she did. There were times where when she touched him like that, it almost felt natural, and it was nearly scary.

Was a few months surrounded, invaded by her all it took? For the first time in a long time, Vegeta felt fear. It was as if he was losing himself slowly every day, and he wasn't sure the thought was pleasing. He saw the way she acted around him, the way she said she cared. Her eyes bore her strong emotions, and every day he looked into them.

People had always feared him. From the moment he was born to the day he met that idiot Kakarot. Nobody ever relayed on him, because why would they? He killed for pleasure, and he took what he wanted. He never had any consideration for anyone's feelings. He was cold-heart, and it was the way it always had been.

But with her, he didn't kill her. He did take what he wanted, but not by force. She had been more than willing to give it. It was true that he had hurt her feelings a few times, but most of the time, he tried to avoid her loud shrieking. He remained on Earth when he didn't have to.

But if the thought of all that together wasn't scary enough, another thought was.

This should annoy the hell out of him. Somehow, it  _didn't_.

Had he lost his mind?

-D-


	20. Play Dates

Bunny was in the kitchen, cooking and preparing some snacks for their guests who would be there in an hour. Bulma had invited Chichi, Gohan, and Goten over. Her daughter had been _delighted_  to have someone around Trunk's age who could handle his rough play. Bunny was just happy that the house would be filled with children, and laughter. Also, she was glad to be able to cook for so many people at once!

Mrs. Briefs began to hum a song to herself, as she put the finishing touches on her cupcakes. Then suddenly, the quietness of the kitchen was broken by the sound of footsteps. Bunny lifted her head, only to see her favorite man walk into the room. Her whole face exploded in joy, and she smiled at him.

"Good morning Vegeta!" she greeted before putting the icing away.

Vegeta didn't even glance her way, instead he sat down at the table, his back facing her. If her cooking wasn't so great, he wouldn't even put up with her.

Bunny didn't seem fazed at all by the whole thing. Instead, she turned around, and opened the oven where she had been keeping his breakfast warm. Sometimes, she didn't understand why her daughter's desire to cook wasn't stronger. Didn't she want to feel the satisfaction of doing something good for someone like Vegeta who worked hard all day?

Her thoughts exiting her mind, she reached out for the first two plates, which consisted of pancakes, and French toast, before heading in direction of Vegeta. She put them down in front of him, giving him her best smile. But of course, she didn't obtain a reaction from him. Instead he just grabbed his utensils, and began eating as if she wasn't there.

Mrs. Briefs didn't linger any longer, and walked back to the counter, where she resumed her finishing touch on her sweet treats. Of course, now that someone was in the kitchen with her she was dying to make some conversation. Plus, the poor boy looked so lonely by himself. She had to give him some company.

"Aren't you excited that Chichi and her boys are coming over today?" she asked, her voice extremely bubbly.

For a split second, Vegeta ceased his movements. When the displeasure past, he resumed eating. Why did the Woman always insist on having that harpy here? Didn't she realize just how annoying she was? And why the brats? Obviously the youngest one was too young to do anything, he was only a couple months old, making him a little over one year younger than his own son.

When Vegeta didn't answer, Bunny just took it as a sign that he was listening and interested. "It's such a shame Goku is no longer here. He used to come over here when he was just a little boy." She remembered how he loved eating. That was a long time ago though, when Yamcha still lived here with them.

"And then he grew up, and married Chichi. They were such an adorable couple." Suddenly, Bunny stopped what she was doing, as if she had an epiphany. "You know, Vegeta, now that I think about it, this place would be perfect for you and Bulma's wedding! We could organize it in the inside garden!"

This time, he  _almost_  choked on his food. Thanks to a little conversation he had with the Woman, he knew exactly what  _wedding_  was. To say that he was not the least bit interested was not powerful enough.

Bunny giggled; the poor boy was so nervous. "Oh don't worry! Plenty of people get married every day. It won't change a thing! And think about the honeymoon!" Bunny could still remember hers as if it was yesterday. They had gone in a beautiful island in Hawaii, and had spent all their days together. It was such a long time ago.

He arched an eyebrow.  _Honeymoon?_  Vegeta wasn't interesting in this whole wedding thing, but he had a small curiosity as to what a  _honeymoon_  was. Though if he asked Bunny she'd probably would never shut up, so it would be better for him not to ask. Already she was talking his ears off enough. Why couldn't she just shut up and let him enjoy his meal?

Bunny knew by his silence that he was thinking of all the perfect destinations him and Bulma go travel to. She decided to give him some time to think about it. Bunny could already see herself helping Bulma plan her wedding. It would be lovely. Although her daughter had never been talking about getting married as often as she should have, Bunny knew she had it all planned out like every women.

Honestly, she was almost wondering what they were waiting for. But then again, kids these days were always caught in the middle of their passion.

"Dada! Grwandma!"

Both Bunny and Vegeta turned their head in direction of the little boy who was happily walking their way. They were waiting and expecting Bulma to appear from behind him, but she never did. It seemed strange, at least to Vegeta, since the Woman never let him go anywhere on his own.

It was then that he noticed something in his son's hands. A piece of wood. Its was like a cylinder shaped, and he recognized it almost immediately. It was a piece of his crib. And once Vegeta realized that, it didn't take him too long to put all the pieces together. The brat had broken his crib, and escaped. He could already hear the Woman's screams, but he personally was pleased with that.

The boy was finally showing some strength, it was about time.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bunny in the sweetest voice. "Where is your mommy?" she inquired before dropping what she was doing and walking in direction of her grandson.

Trunks smiled at her, as if he was trying to look innocent. Bunny raised her head, and glanced around, but never saw her daughter. Perhaps she was caught up in something? Well, it hardly mattered since Bunny loved to take care of her grandson. Bunny picked up Trunks, and headed for the kitchen table, before putting him in his high chair, right beside Vegeta.

Unfortunately for Vegeta, at that moment, his head was just a bit  _too_  close to Trunks' hands. Without thinking, the little boy reached out, and grabbed his father's hair, and pulled as hard as he could. Although Vegeta wasn't weak, neither was his son. He winced ever so slightly at the action, before turning his head to look at Trunks. As soon as Trunks got a glimpse of his father, the smile on Trunks' lips disappeared.

And then, it was if without talking, Vegeta was giving him a warning. Slowly, Trunks released his hair, and looked down, without ever shedding a tear.

This was a clear example that the Woman spoiled him too much. At least the boy respected him, contrary to  _everyone_  in the house.

-D-

Bulma walked out of Trunks' room, slightly confused. It was only 8am, so she found it strange that her mother took it upon herself to take care of Trunks. It wasn't as if she had overslept. Heck she did not even hear her little boy's cries. Chichi would not arrive for another good half an hour. If Trunks was already fed, she had more time than expected.

She had meant to get up earlier, but honestly, these past couple of days she felt drained. Bulma hadn't been able to sleep well. She kept tossing all night, and slumber never found her. Of course, that irritated Vegeta because all of her moving around prevented him from sleeping as well. Bulma was doing her best not to move too much, but the urge was unbearable.

There was a reason behind this trouble. In a week, they were going to unveil the new generation of dyno cap, and frankly, it was taking all of her time – as well as her father's – to make sure every single one of them were top notch. Capsule Corp was known for its quality, and it wasn't about to change. Everything required testing, and experiments, and it took hours to do such things.

She was so nervous, and short on time, that she couldn't sleep. Bulma seriously couldn't wait for the week to be over. She would have worked this morning as well, but her father had ordered that they both take a break, which was why she had called up Chichi. Not only had she barely seen her since Goten's birth, but also she thought it would be nice to chat a little, while spending time with her son.

Plus the way she saw it Goten and Trunks could be great friends.

It was after all the only chance her son had at having a friend who was  _like_  him.

Once Bulma reached the kitchen she found her mother and Trunks in there. "Thanks for getting Trunks this morning, Mom," she said, before grabbing a cupcake and heading for the table.

Bunny tilted her head to the side. "Oh of course honey. When you left him in the kitchen, I knew that you were busy."

Bulma stopped in her movements. When she had left Trunks in the kitchen? "Mom, I didn't take him out of his crib this morning, I thought you did?"

Her mother shook her hand. "No, honey, he came walking in here," she said, as if it was perfectly normal.

Bulma headed for where Trunks was sitting, and inspected him. It was then that she noticed the same piece of wood Vegeta had seen in his hands. It was from his crib. Bulma frowned. Wouldn't she have noticed it if the whole thing was wrecked? Without another thought, she rushed in direction of his bedroom. Once she arrived, she pushed the blankets away, only to notice that three bars wee missing.

She hadn't paid much attention when she had walked in earlier, but now, it was clear her little boy was a master escaper. What was she going to do? Although he was half-saiyan, she didn't feel safe at the idea of him being able to walk around the house whenever he pleased. What if he got lost one day? What if he made it outside?

Bulma bit on her bottom lip. She was going to have to find something, like a stronger metal. She ran her fingers through her blue locks, trying to keep her calm. Maybe she could even talk this over with Vegeta? She didn't know how he did it, but Trunks nearly obeyed every single one of his commands. Plus, he was always striving to be like this father.

Yes she would have a discussion with Vegeta later on.

She allowed her stress level to go down a little, before taking a deep breath. Bulma looked down at her watch, and saw that it was now 8:07, meaning she had about twenty minutes to get ready. Good thing her mother was cooking the food. She rushed to her bedroom, and began clumsily roaming through her closet as she often did.

It was just a kid play date, no need to be fancy. She put on a pair of jeans, and a white top with a blue t-shirt over it. Once she was dressed, she ran the brush through her hair, before giving herself a affirmative nod in the mirror. Since she was ready, she headed for the kitchen, where Trunks was still patiently waiting for her, his face victim of his  _food_  attack.

She grabbed a cloth and washed his face quickly. Since Bulma was so busy and pre-occupied, she even failed to notice that Vegeta wasn't there when he was usually eating at this time.

Suddenly, the doorbell could be heard, and Bulma knew exactly whom it was. She felt a little excited to see how Trunks and Goten would get along. Maybe because it reminded her of her and Goku, and all the adventures they had together as kids. It would be nice to see their own kids being friends.

Once she made sure Trunks was clean, she picked him up in her arms, and headed for the door. When she opened it, on the other side she found Chichi struggling with an apparently little  _fighter_ , and Gohan who was standing beside his mother, looking as calm and collected as always. For Chichi's sake, Bulma was glad that she had Gohan, he would help her a lot.

"Hey Guys, come on in," said Bulma as she moved out of the way.

Chichi smiled at her, before entering the house, and taking off her shoes, Gohan doing the same. Immediately as they walked in the scent of all the food Bunny had cooked reached their nostrils, especially Gohan's and Goten's. Right away, the little boy in Chichi's arms began to cry, and she knew too well what it meant. One thing was for sure, he didn't fail to have the saiyan's appetite.

"I'm sorry," said Chichi as she headed straight for the couch, before opening her bag, and taking out a bottle. She began feeding Goten before offering Bulma a smile. "He's like his father, and brother. Always hungry."

Bulma smiled. "Trunks is the same."

She walked over to the little play pen she had installed for the boys, and she put Trunks down in it. Hopefully he wouldn't break that as well. Thinking about Trunks' destructive ways reminded her that perhaps she could ask Chichi about it. Though Gohan had been a fairly quiet child from what she had seen, it would be worth asking if some incident, out of his control, had occurred.

"Chichi, did Gohan ever break anything when he was a child?"

Chichi, will she kept feeding Goten, tilted her head the side. "Well, perhaps a few times, I found some objects like a table broken, and Goku claiming he didn't do it. I'm not sure though."

Bulma nodded. Perhaps Chichi and her should write the first  _how to raise a saiyan child_  book. It would be useful for all the next generations that would have saiyans blood. Seeing as how so far everyone was a male, she felt sorry for all those women. With her own thoughts she came to the conclusion that males were much more common for saiyans apparently. Two males had three males so far.

If Vegeta and her were to have another child, she could already see their chances of having a little girl decreasing drastically. Oh well.

Thinking about Vegeta reminded her that for the next few hours, he would probably be nowhere to be seen. Although, he had trained with Gohan once, and she was sure that he was dying to see, and observe  _Kakarot_ 's new son. She gazed toward the hall, waiting to see his spiky hair. Food and temptation, oh yes, they were sure to see him after all.

A few minutes later, Goten was done being fed, and Chichi put him down in the play pen with Trunks. Surprisingly, Trunks wasn't much bigger than Goten. Then again, saiyans were born fairly well developed. Both mothers observed as their sons slowly warmed up to each other. Each boy was playing with his own toy, and they just assumed they were shy.

Now that Bulma thought about it, Gohan was the only  _child_  Trunks had ever been around. Perhaps that was not good. Then again, she couldn't let him around too many children at such a young age. What if he hurt one? Even if it was by accident? No it wasn't safe enough yet. At least there was no risk of him hurting Goten.

She would have probably continued to look at them if she hadn't heard the footsteps. Bulma almost smirked because she recognized that stomping; Vegeta was coming. Although he despised Chichi, his  _hatred_  for Goku was stronger. There was always this sense of competition, this rivalry. Now that they both had a son close in age, she knew he wanted to compare, to make sure  _his_  would come out on top.

And surely enough, Vegeta appeared in the living room, but Chichi didn't seem to notice. She did take conscience of his presence though when he approached the two boys. Chichi didn't say anything but she frowned. Sometimes she wondered how Bulma put up with such a rude, cruel saiyan. At least her Goku only fought for the good reasons, not for the pleasure of fighting. Though Vegeta could seem like he had changed, he still wasn't Chichi's favorite person.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he looked at both boys. Once again, Kakarot's brat had black hair, and black eyes, which struck out even more beside his son's blue eyes and purple hair. One thing for sure the damn brat looked like an exact copy of that clown, while the same couldn't be said about Gohan. Vegeta then closed his eyes, beginning to feel the youngest Son boy's ki.

It wasn't completely  _low_  or weak, but it was nothing compared to what Trunks' ki had been when he had been his age. Of course, that right away put a smirk on Vegeta's face. He had never doubted that his son would be stronger than Kakarot's, but the confirmation was nice. Though, he would have to make sure he trained Trunks harder. He wouldn't let a third class out power his own son.

Vegeta turned around, only to find Bulma staring at him. As she noticed the expression on his face, she immediately knew what he had just confirmed. His eyes left her pretty quickly as they landed on Gohan. The boy was neatly dressed, his hair cut, sitting beside his mother like a little dog. Vegeta almost scoffed. Honestly, the fact that Kakarot was gone showed extremely in the boy's attitude.

He couldn't let saiyan blood go to waste. So, as he had done previously, he would ruin some of his time on him.

"Boy, GR.  _Now_."

Without even looking at him, he spun around, heading back for the gravity room. Of course, that made him fail to notice the glare Chichi was sending his way. She had always been a little tough on Gohan, and how she didn't want him to train, but she had to admit, it showed that her son missed it. Sometimes, he'd go train with Piccolo, but she could tell it wasn't the same without sparring with his father once in a while.

She glanced his way, and it was almost as if Gohan was waiting for her approval. Chichi didn't say anything, instead she sighed and looked away. Gohan took that as a yes, and quickly enough, he was on his feet, following the direction in which Vegeta had gone. He knew that he would most probably get beat up, but he enjoyed the challenge.

Bulma smiled as she watched Gohan go, and in her mind she pictured Trunks doing the same when he would grow up. Deep inside, Bulma found herself wondering if Vegeta had a soft spot for Gohan. Maybe it was because he was a half-saiyan. Or because he now had his own son, and he understood better.

Whatever it was, she kind of liked it.

-D-

Three hours had seemed to be enough for Goten. His irritability had grown, and Bulma attributed it to the lack of sleep and food. He reminded her so much of Goku, not only in look but in attitude as well. Granted Goten was still young, but had the same innocent feel Goku had. Gohan was a bit different, and Bulma assumed it was from Chichi's side that he had obtained his brain.

Today had gone fairly smoothly, and the boys had seemed to get along great. Bulma would make sure they see other once in a while. Both would probably need, and enjoy the company. Bulma pulled herself up from the couch, and picked up Trunks before walking over to Chichi who was already near the door. They quickly exchanged a brief goodbye before mother and sons were on their way.

Bulma watched them leave for a while, before turning her back to the door. Today, according to her father, she was supposed to be taking the day off meaning she should stay as far as possible from the lab. To do that, she would probably need to distract herself. A smile lighted up her face as she decided to go enjoy a day at the park with Trunks. The fresh air would be nice especially since she had been locked inside for so long.

She brought Trunks with her as she headed for her bedroom to get changed into something more appropriate. Bulma put Trunks down on her bed, while she roamed through her closet. As she pondered the issue carefully, Trunks sat down, completely still, just following her every movement with his eyes. He had clearly learned that from his father.

A few minutes later, Bulma was dressed and ready to go. Bulma picked up Trunks in her arms again, before they began heading down the hall. She made a small stop in his bedroom, where she gathered a small bag of supplies, and a few capsules before going into the hall again. On their way, they encountered Vegeta who was coming out of the GR.

He didn't look particularly angry, but his mood wasn't  _great_ , she could tell from one glance. He began walking ahead of them, and she remained behind him, a complete silence surrounding them. Apparently it was somewhat annoying him to have them behind him because she could see that he was  _twitching_. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

As if to taunt him, she slightly shook Trunks, getting his attention before pointing at Vegeta. A little confused all he could say was, "Dada?"

This time Vegeta stopped walking. Her presence behind him had been annoying from the start, and he knew she was simply trying to catch his attention. Well it hard worked. The only problem was that now, she wasn't saying anything, and his frowned deepened. He could only assume that she was in a good mood if she was playing games like that.

"Hey Vegeta," she said casually as they reached his side.

But he didn't say anything, instead he just barely glanced her way.

Though that didn't even faze her. "We're going to the park, want to join us?"

Yes, the question did sound as stupid out loud as it had in her mind. What kind of sane person would invite someone like Vegeta to the park? There would be children, there would be a lot of people; it would drive him insane. Yet she had still asked him. But the real surprise came when he didn't answer right away. It was  _impossible_  that he was considering this. Yet, he didn't say anything. Maybe he was ignoring her.

The Woman could be such an idiot sometimes. Why would he go waste his time in a park? He obviously had better things to do. Yet she never failed to ask these foolish questions. Clearly the boy didn't need  _two_  people watching over him. He would be even fine to go on his own. As if any human was currently stronger than his son. Ridiculous.

Bulma glued her lips as an evil thought crossed her mind. She  _really_  shouldn't do that. It was playing with fire, and as previous experiences showed, she was good at getting burned. Yet the urge was too great to resist. It wasn't her fault that was nearly the only thing he ever reacted to. He shouldn't have made it so obvious.

She innocently shrugged her shoulders. "I could always ask Yamcha. He enjoyed it last time we all went, what do you think Trunks?"

Maybe it was because of the change in his father's ki, but Trunks remained completely silent, causing Bulma to frown since she couldn't sense what he could. She raised her head slightly, and her eyes met his. Bulma didn't see a transformation in his facial features, but eyes bore more emotions than before.

Would he go for it? He probably knew what she was trying to do, but the question was, would he follow anyway?

Vegeta was nearly trying to burn through her skin with his eyes. He was no fool, and her attempt was too obvious. The answer was clear; he should resume what he had been doing. Yet he knew the Woman, and he was aware that she was bold enough to go through with this. It shouldn't really bother him, but  _kami_  damn it, it did. Somewhat.

He despised the weakling, and he  _hated_  to have him around Bulma. Maybe it was the way he constantly circled her,  _as if_  he had a chance of getting her back. The idiot was so foolish. Anyone would have given up after a few years, yet he hung around, as if he was waiting for his opportunity. Well, it would never come. His fury more intense than usual, he headed for the door.

Once Bulma noticed where he was going, her mouth slightly hung open. There was no way it worked, it was impossible for him to be doing what she thought he was doing. Her heart nearly began to hammer inside her chest. Once Vegeta reached the door, he stopped in his tracks, and turned slightly to the side.

"I don't have all day, Woman."

She tried not to smile as she began walking. At the same time she looked down at her son. "I hope you remember this, Trunks," she said, her voice barely audible, yet she was almost certain Vegeta had heard her.

Bulma went ahead of him, and she was the first one to be outside. Immediately, she popped open one of the capsule, and a stroller appeared. Happy, she put Trunks inside of it, and began leading the way. She could hear Vegeta's footsteps behind her, and she couldn't deny the little amount of happiness she felt inside. They almost looked like a normal family. At that moment, she wished she had brought her camera to memorize this moment.

After a few minutes passed, Vegeta  _caught_  up to them, and was nearly walking right beside them. Bulma glanced his way a few times, but he never looked in her direction. Instead, he remained with his eyes focused on the direction he was heading to, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Everything seemed to be going perfectly well, of course, things couldn't remain that way.

Suddenly, both their eyesight was attack by a huge white flash, causing them both to wince. When Bulma opened her eyes again, she found herself looking at four men with cameras, rapidly taking pictures. All she could do was curse herself. She had only been in public once with Vegeta before, and it was at the beach. She had left the house alone, so she hadn't attracted much interest.

But this time it was different. They had all exited the house together. The idea that there might be journalists or photographs had never crossed her mind. The  _identity_  of her son's father had always been  _unknown_ , though for years they had all assumed it was Yamcha's, especially since she had gone out with Trunks and him a few times in the past.

_"Miss Briefs, is the father of your child?"_

_"Miss Briefs, is this your new boyfriend?"_

_"What happened to Yamcha?"_

Bulma was so frustrated, and felt such a rage inside that it never occurred to her to glance in Vegeta's direction to see what his reaction was. They were parasites, and there was no real way to deal with them. Though she was infuriated since she didn't want to let them ruin the little afternoon she was supposed to have with Trunks and Vegeta.

Vegeta felt his fury increase with every passing second. He already couldn't stand humans, but right now they were making it extremely difficult for him to not kill them. They were offending both his hearing and his sight at the same time. He gazed the Woman's way but her face was rigid, as she kept on walking as if they weren't there.

He had no intention of enduring this.

But, before Vegeta could do anything, he felt her grab his wrist with one of her hands. He frowned before looking at her.

"Vegeta, I'm not in the mood to put up with  _dead_  reporters, or lawsuits. Neither do I want to explain  _how_  you did what you're about to do." Her words were harsh as she tried to clearly get her point across.

Though his solution seemed very tempting at the moment, it wasn't the best. The only thing she could hope for was that Vegeta would listen. Though that had proven to be a difficult task for him in the past.

To be honest, there was nothing he wanted more than to blast them all to pieces, but her hand on his wrist reminded him not to. Although, since when did he listen to her when she barked an order? In the past, if he had the opportunity to kill someone, he would have never hesitated, where there he was. It frustrated him to no end.

Since he  _knew_  he couldn't, he did the next best thing. Vegeta flared up his ki, just enough to nearly create some sort of barrier, as if he was pushing the reporters away. A few of them quickly panicked, not understanding what was happening to them.  _Idiots_ , was all he could think.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at the unexpected solution Vegeta had provided. Apparently he could learn to deal with problems  _without_  resulting to violence. She had to admit that she was pleasantly surprised. Knowing that thanks to Vegeta, the journalists would keep a certain distance from them helped lightened her mood.

Maybe they would be able to enjoy an afternoon together after all. Though she wanted to explain things to Vegeta, even if he might not give a damn about the whole thing.

"For a while, the whole  _'who is the father of Bulma Briefs' child?'_  was apparently quite the popular topic as I found out recently." At least it was a good thing she had found her mother's magazines, it helped her be more prepare for this. "Guess they haven't given up yet. But don't worry to them you're just another candidate to add to the mix."

Somehow her last sentence didn't sit well with him. Just another candidate? Vegeta wouldn't be mistaken for another human fool, and he would not be associated with them. And he wouldn't let anyone think that his son's father was some weakling. Though there wasn't much he could do about it. He refused to talk to him, since just having them near irritated him, and he did not need to explain himself to anyone.

Since he was keeping them all way, he quickly noticed the change in her mood. She didn't seem as aggravated, which was almost frustrating for him since he could not relax.

"These idiots, do they believe he is the weakling's?"

Bulma was slightly surprised by his question. After all, she didn't think he'd be interested in all that non sense. Even she didn't let it get to her. Was Vegeta's pride being attack by all this?

"He's the main  _guy_ ," she answered truthfully. Yamcha was the only boyfriend they had ever seen her with, so clearly they had assumed that he was the father of her son.

She couldn't help but get the feeling that this was greatly disturbing Vegeta. His dislike for Yamcha was well-known, and she had a feeling it didn't help the current matter at hands. Though she could hardly see what Vegeta intended to do about this. Her eyes remained on him as she waited to see what his next course of action would be.

They were almost at the park now, and Bulma hoped Vegeta wouldn't have to keep the reporters away the whole time they would be there. Not only would it be annoying to constantly hear them scream, but also it would wear Vegeta's patience thin. It was already a miracle that he had not killed them yet. They should be running away while they still had the chance.

Vegeta was still deep in his thoughts as they were near the entrance.

But then, she felt it. His hands, slightly resting on her back. For a moment, Bulma almost stopped moving, but she caught herself just in time. Her heart skipped a beat at the unexpected gesture. It was already hard to get  _something_  out of him when they were only the two of them, but in public? She never thought it would be possible.

Of course, immediately the amount of flash increased since they were probably all taking pictures. With one gesture he had transformed what looked like a friendship into a romance. Bulma nearly cringed; they would be all over this by late this afternoon.

Bulma dared to look at him, but he wasn't gazing her way. Vegeta hadn't like the idea that his son was mistaken for the weakling's son. It usually hardly matter what these people thought, but that was different. Trunks was his son, his heir. And he wouldn't allow such mistake to prevail.

Though now that he felt like this misunderstanding had been cleaned up, he was getting quite annoyed by their presence. Vegeta flared his ki a bit more, this time, providing a little feeling of  _sting_  to the reporters. Already some had left, and now the remaining ones were considering it.

After a few minutes of his treatment, most of them had at least backed away considerably, leaving the  _Briefs_  family some space to breathe.

As Bulma observed them take a few more pictures, a tiny smirk appeared on her lips. This time she was pretty sure she would be buying a few magazines. After all, how could she pass on the opportunity to have such a picture? Vegeta's  _sweetness_  captured forever. Of course, there was no way she could show him that, or he'd destroy it.

He felt her eyes on him, so he looked down at her. When he did, she smiled at him, before quickly glancing away. He could see an emotion on her face that he hadn't seen in a while. Bulma seemed  _pleased_. Vegeta's eyes traveled down to his son, who was sitting in his stroller, gazing away.

 _His_  family.

-D-


	21. Chatterbox

Bulma dragged her heavy feet all the way upstairs, and she felt as if she was about to crash. The past few weeks had been extremely busy, and she was trying to handle everything. Trunks' birthday party was two days away, and she wasn't even done preparing it yet. On top of that, she was helping her father catch up with some late work at Capsule Corp.

Currently, it was five in the morning, and she was  _finally_  given the chance to go to bed. But as she reached the top of the stairs, it seemed that her plans changed. She was  _exhausted_ , and at the moment the couch in the living room appeared so  _appealing_. Before she knew, Bulma began to head in its direction, and once she reached it, she collapsed on it. Somehow, such a trivial thing was pure bliss.

Slowly, Bulma closed her eyes. She was well aware that she shouldn't sleep, both because she wasn't in her bed, and also because she had to technically be awake an hour from now, but with the way her eyelids were, she couldn't struggle. As she couldn't even stay up, she wondered how Vegeta did it. Sometimes he'd go days without any rest at all.

Stupid saiyans.

The amount of work she could accomplish if she didn't require sleep would be insane. Maybe she should work on that next. A pill to keep you awake for days while still giving your body the required nutrients all throughout the days. Obviously, you'd be pass out for a while afterwards but that hardly mattered. In the moment, it would be extremely useful. But now was no time to be thinking about a new invention.

Her little boy was about to turn two, and that was on her priority list for today. Bulma had to double check everything, order more entertainment, and  _food_. Good thing her mother had been helping her out, and nothing would have been done by now.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard throughout the house, and Bulma knew it could only be one person. She forced herself to open her eyes, and tilted her head in direction of the hall, waiting for him to emerge. As expected, Vegeta appeared in her line of sight a few seconds later. Of course, since he had sense her presence already, he was not surprised to see her there.

One quick glance at her, and he could tell she hadn't slept at all. At least that explained why he had been able to have an undisturbed sleep. Bulma had dark circles under her eyes, and she was having a hard time just  _focusing_  on him. He wasn't even sure  _why_  she wasn't sleeping, or what kept her so busy at night. He didn't ask, and she didn't say.

Vegeta expected her to say something, but she remained completely silent, which was strange coming from her. He was the one to break the eye connection by walking into the kitchen. It shouldn't complain that for once, she could keep her mouth shut. However, it almost felt as if something was wrong. Vegeta pushed the feeling away, deciding to focus on his food so he could go train.

Bulma felt a small giggle escape her lips as she thought about his reaction. Vegeta who was so used to a routine could easily be  _surprised_. She wondered how he would feel two days from now when all these people he claimed to despise would invade the house. Bulma had told him about Trunks' birthday party but she was sure he rarely listened to her.

She wanted him to attend, but asking him to mingle with her friends was perhaps too much. If all he could do was  _behave_  she'd settle for that. A sigh escaped her lips, before she managed to make it on her feet. There was truly no point in going to bed  _now_. If she fell asleep, she'd be out for the next five hours. The best thing to do was to tough it up until tonight.

Carefully she heaved her body to the kitchen where she planned to do a caffeine overdose. When she entered the room though, a surprising sight graced her. There was a cup of coffee placed on the counter. Bulma's eyes flickered in direction of Vegeta who was eating his breakfast, but he never looked at her. It had to be him. Nobody else was insane enough to be up at this time – except her of course.

Bulma looked in direction of the kettle, which appeared completely untouched. He had been in the kitchen for only a few minutes. Water didn't boil so fast, which meant he… heated it up himself? She slowly blinked as she closed the distance between her and her prize. Slowly, she took the cup in her hands, and brought it to her lips.

Nothing could have prepared her for the surprise that came. Her coffee was exactly how she liked it. Two creams, two sugars. Now came the next question; how did Vegeta know? He spent barely any time with her, and when he was with her, he didn't pay attention. Although could it be that she should be giving him more credit than she thought?

The attention was unexpectedly sweet.

A smile on her lips, she headed in his direction, the cup secured in her hand. "Thank you," she said before taking a seat beside him.

He never glanced up, or even acted as if she was there, and Bulma almost rolled her eyes. It was pointless to act now; she already knew he was soft beneath all that roughness. Nevertheless, it was fine even if he didn't act any differently. Vegeta had this special thing about him, Yamcha never had. The one thing that truly made her feel unique.

She had loved Yamcha when she was younger, but often they had fought over the attention pretty girls were given him, and how he was nearly giving them hope. Even when he was with her, he allowed his eye to wander. Vegeta was different. When did he speak to anyone outside of her family? Moreover, he barely even talked to them to start with! Everyone annoyed him, even her – according to him – but he tolerated her.

Vegeta  _wouldn't_  look around. Once he had found his routine, and environment, he stuck with it. She would never need to chase girls away because he'd probably do it himself by trying to blast away those  _annoying shrieking human females_. He was what she always wanted loyal. He might leave for space, for training, but he was hers.

As the silence filled the room, Bulma found herself uneasy. Especially now that she was so edgy, and that she had to keep herself awake, she despised the quietness. "You know, you're busy training, and for the next couple of weeks I'll be busy with Capsule Corp… I was thinking about hiring someone to take care of Trunks for a few weeks during the day."

For the first time, she felt a change in his actions. He slowed down his motion, the fork filled with food never making it to his mouth. Vegeta only saw his son a few hours a day, and that was mostly when he trained him, or when the woman's mother was taking care of him. Except for that, Bulma was in charge of him for the rest of the day.

To be honest, he knew his son could handle himself well, but she didn't seem to think so. When she was tired was the worst moment to try to deal with her. The coffee had merely been a mean to awake her, and perhaps get her off his back. Apparently, he wouldn't be that lucky.

He could say he didn't want a weakling around his son, but she would most probably just do it anyway. Thus, he had no opinion on the matter. She could do, as she wanted as long as he could still the boy. However, if he noticed any bad side to this, and if it began to affect his son, then he would deal with it.

"Woman, you do what you want."

Bulma frowned slightly. Such a reaction had been somewhat expected. Frankly, she wasn't thrilled with this  _nanny_  idea, but her mother had much on her plate all day, and she would be busy. Bulma didn't want to Trunks to be neglected because of her work. In addition, it wasn't forever. As soon as the workload would slow down, she'd fire the person.

Then came another issue. She had thought about leaving it, and letting him find out,  _but_ … "Are you going to be there?"

Vegeta put his fork down, and glanced up at her. He had been pleased when she had been silent earlier, but apparently she was back to talking nonstop. He thought by now she would have noticed that  _chatting_  wasn't on his list of favorite things to do.

"Where," he inquired before picking up his plate, and heading for the sink.

"Trunks' birthday party," she clarified.

Sure, it was during his training hours, but honestly would  _five_  minutes kill him? She was certain he had trained enough for a lifetime already. Everyone took break occasionally.

Vegeta didn't answer immediately. First, he put his dishes away, then, he went in direction of the fridge, where he took out a bottle of water. He turned to look at her, a harsh look in his eyes. " _Birthdays_  are trivial, Woman. There is no need to waste time and energy on such things."

Saiyans never celebrated birthdays, especially with their life style, they never knew if they were going to make it another year. In addition, he didn't understand the purpose of celebrating aging. It was a normal process of life, there was noting extraordinary about that; you're  _supposed_  to grow up. Humans really enjoyed foolish things.

Of course, Bulma didn't share his point of view on the matter. She remembered all the birthday party she used to have as a child, the excitement, and the memories. She wanted Trunks to have the same thing. She was about to wonder why he didn't have such recollection, but she remembered. Vegeta never had a birthday party. She doubted it was Frieza's specialty.

Actually, now that she thought about it,  _when_  was his birthday? They had been leaving together for four years, and she knew so little about him!

"When's your birthday?" she inquired, totally changing the subject, and forgetting her rage about his opinion on birthday party.

A frustrated sigh almost escaped him. Did she every listened to anything else except herself? He had already told her he didn't care for such things. On top of that, it wasn't something he remembered. "I don't know."

Bulma's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" she asked before getting up. "Everybody knows their birthday." How could you not know when you were born? Sure, he had been with Frieza when he was a kid, but she knew he had still been born on his home planet. "Come on, I'm sure you know," she said pressing the issue.

He had a plan for next time; avoid any room she'd be in. "Look Woman, I don't know. Saiyans years don't work the same."

It was 5:30am already, he should be in the GR, not chatting precious minutes away with her. Vegeta was already aware that she enjoyed talking, but she usually avoided doing it with him so much. The woman was worst than usual when she didn't get her required amount of sleep.

Bulma hadn't even thought about that! Saiyans looked so human, that it was easy to sometimes forget they were not. Now that, he had aroused her curiosity. "How long are your years?" she asked closing the distance between them.

Another wave of question.

"Longer," he said, before turning around, allowing her to face his back.

However, Bulma wasn't going to settle down for that. As he began to exit the kitchen, she followed him, not even fazed by his actions. "How much longer is 'longer'?"

She had a feeling she was getting on his nerve, and perhaps it was what made the whole thing fun. Although, it was more than that. When did Vegeta and her actually sit and talk? Never. It was nice to find out a bit more about him from time to time. Also, if he shared with her, it also meant he was more comfortable around her, which was a pleasing thought.

Vegeta's speed never changed, as he refused to gaze her way. "A few months."

"Then you should know approximately then right? You're smart enough to figure it out." Alright,  _maybe_  she was throwing an ego stroke in there,  _just_  to get him to tell her.

Technically, it didn't really matter when his birthday was. Heck, she didn't even celebrate her own anymore, butit was something about him she didn't know. Plus, who knew, they could perhaps do a little celebration together, just to have him know the joy of a birthday party. She could already  _feel_  the excitement build up inside of her.

This time, he stopped walking. He needed her off his back; it was excessively too early in the morning to be dealing with her like this. "December," he finally answered.

Bulma glued her lips together, as her eyes seemed to sparkle. December was a long time from now, six months. But she would not forget it. All she had to do was pick a date for him, and they could officially make it his  _Earth_  birthday. A smile appeared on her lips, before she approached him, putting her hand on his arm. Then, she gently pressed a kiss in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you Vegeta," she said before walking past him, and heading for their bedroom.

Now that this was taking care of, she had Trunks' birthday party to finish. One saiyan at a time.

Vegeta stood there, his arms crossed in front of his chest, and he watched her leave his vicinity. She was annoying, and troublesome. Moreover, she had delay his training with all of her non-sense. Yet, he was not that irritated.

Obviously, this was becoming  _routine_.

And it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

-D-

"MOM! Where's Trunks' birthday suit?"

Bulma's eyes were narrowed, and she was panting while running around her son's bedroom, trying to find his clothes. People would start arriving shortly, and he  _still_  wasn't ready. A panic filled her, as she screamed again. "MOM!"

This time, the poor Mrs. Briefs answered her call. "My, my honey! What's going on? Where is my birthday boy?"

The blue haired woman sighed heavily. "He's in his crib. Mom where's his little suit I bought him?"

For a split second, Bunny frowned. "Oh sweetheart, I don't understand," she said, looking in direction of her grandson. 'Trunksie  _is_  wearing his little suit."

Bulma froze before spooning around, and looking at her son, only to realize that her mother was right. He was  _already_  dressed! How could she have missed it? She quickly ran her fingers through her hair, before attempting to take a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Maybe if she wasn't the only one organizing this, she wouldn't be so stressed.

It seemed that her mother notice her despair, so she offered her a smile. "I'll take care of Trunks, why don't you get ready honey?" said Bunny before walking in direction of Trunks, and picking him up.

Slowly, Bulma nodded. She was still in pajamas, and her hair was a mess. "Thanks, Mom," said Bulma before quickly walking out of the room, mumbling to herself.

Mrs. Briefs could only giggle at her daughter's reaction. Sometimes her daughter reminded her of her husband. They could have such a chaotic mind sometimes!

"Mama's bitwchy."

Quickly Bunny's eyes widened, showing her blue orbs. She lifted up Trunks, looking into his eyes. "Now, now honey. Your mommy's just _,_ " she stopped for a while, trying to figure out the right word. "angry."

Satisfied with her answer, she held Trunks close to her chest again before walking out of the bedroom to go check up on some last details for the party.

Meanwhile, Bulma was in her bedroom roaming through her clothes, trying to be ready in time. That was her nearly only flaw. It took her way too long to get ready sometimes. Though it shouldn't really matter what she looked like since today was about Trunks. Then again, the only  _kids_  there would be Goten and Gohan. In addition, she would spend three quarters of her time trying to prevent Vegeta from fighting someone. Or insults from flying all over. If he showed up.

It took her a few minutes, but she finally settled down on a black mid length skirt, and an elegant white shirt. Nothing much, but enough to be somewhat classy. She quickly brushed her hair, giving up on doing anything with them. Her life had been so hectic for the past few years that she never really paid attention to her hair, mostly having it up in a ponytail or a messy bun. Now though, watching the length go way past her shoulders, and her bangs hiding her eyes, she realized something would have to be done soon.

Glancing at herself in the mirror one last time, she approved of her look before heading outside. Her room was quite far from the main door, so if someone had already rung the doorbell, she wouldn't know. But if guests had arrived already, she had no doubt her mother could handle them for a few minutes. Bulma had one little stop to do first.

She extended her little  _walk_  to past in front of the GR. Once she was in front of the door, she slowly knocked loudly twice. " _Everyone_  is going to be here in a few minutes. If you can't act civilized,  _stay_  in there," she ordered, somewhat rudely.

Bulma preferred him to be missing, than an asshole during Trunks' birthday. Not to her surprise, he didn't turn off the GR, or respond to her. She shrugged her shoulders before going in direction of the inside garden where everyone would be meeting up.

Quickly, Bulma realized that only three people had arrived; Chichi, Gohan, and Goten. She smiled as she reached them. Goten was carefully tucked into Chichi's arms, and Bulma could only notice how much he grew every time she saw him. Trunks had grown up pretty fast as well, and she often pondered if it was because of their saiyan blood.

"Hey Guys," she greeted. "Thanks for coming."

Soon, it would be like the old times. Nearly everyone would be gathered, as if nothing in the world had changed. Of course  _he_  wouldn't be there, and Chichi would probably be the one to miss his presence the most. For that reason alone, Bulma wouldn't mention it. It would be easier if she kept that detail for herself.

"Hey Bulma," said Gohan, and she couldn't help but notice how  _edgy_  he looked.

Bulma frowned slightly. "Is everything okay?"

Gohan offered her a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

As the years passed, Gohan had kept his  _Son_  looks yet he looked quite different from Goku. He was now 12 years old, and she had to admit, he'd grown up to be quite handsome.

"Is Vegeta busy?" asked Gohan, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She couldn't help but be slightly surprised by his question. Who in their right mind  _wanted_  to spend time with Vegeta? "Well, he's in the GR," responded Bulma. He wasn't exactly busy, but he  _hated_  to be disturbed during his training.

"Thanks Bulma," quickly said Gohan before quickly making his way towards the hall.

It didn't take too long for the blue haired genius to figure out what he was going to do. But she couldn't help the shock. What did Gohan need to do so badly that involved Vegeta? Her curious nature wouldn't let her  _not_  have an answer, so she got closer to Chichi, as if she was about to share a secret.

"What was that about?" she asked, her eyes locking with Chichi's.

And she saw it. A little pain twinkling in Chichi's eyes. The first thing that came to Bulma's mind was that it was related to Goku. However, she could hardly see something related to him involving Vegeta.

Once the sadness was gone from her eyes, Chichi looked a tad bit annoyed. "He just has questions," she quickly said, before turning around to face the buffet.

Then it made sense. Gohan was growing up, and  _half_  saiyan without a father figure to help him, not that Goku would have been able to provide much in that department, but nonetheless. It was almost sad that the only person he had to turn to for this kind of situation was Vegeta. No, he wasn't a bad person, but he wasn't much of a talker  _especially_  when it came to certain topics or people.

Deep inside she found herself wishing that she could hear that conversation.

As Bulma's attention trailed upon Chichi again, she realized that the effort she wanted to put to  _not_  remind everyone that Goku was gone were futile. She already knew, she would always know. The situation was a bit uncomfortable but fortunately, it was broken by the sound of the doorbell. Bulma offered Chichi a smile before heading for the door.

Bulma took a deep breathe before crossing her fingers, hoping all would go well for once.

-D-

"Oh honey, won't you have some cake?" asked Bunny as she walked past her daughter.

Bulma shook her head. "I'm not hungry." Truth was, she was too tired to be hungry in the first place.

Everyone was still present, in the garden, happily eating away the food, and chatting. Trunks and Goten were playing, not a worry in the world, even though Trunks had  _completely_ ruined his suit. She on the other hand was exhausted from all the walking, and back and forth, she had done all day. Although, she was extremely pleased that everything had gone without any incident.

However, that was most probably because she didn't have the time to chat long enough with anyone – including Yamcha – and that Vegeta hadn't shown up. Before she knew it, Bulma found herself glancing in direction of where the GR was. Vegeta had been in there all day by himself, minus the time Gohan went, and she wondered if perhaps he was hungry.

Giving herself a push, she made it to her feet, and headed towards the buffet. Quickly, she put two plates on a tray before filled them with as much food as she could manage. Then satisfied, she grabbed a bottle of water before heading inside. Yamcha watched as she disappeared, a sad smile on his face.

To be honest he had gotten over the whole  _Bulma and Vegeta_  thing, but sometimes deep inside, he'd feel a little thug. Bulma had been his longest relationship, and he never found someone he loved as much. Obviously, he had girlfriends over the years, but it just never quite worked out. Yamcha changed his gaze, and it fell upon Trunks. The little boy was growing fast, and was different every time he saw him. At first Yamcha thought he looked a lot like Bulma but as he grew older he was beginning to be the spite image of Vegeta. Minus the coloring of course.

And a sigh escaped him as he thought about all the  _could have been_.

Bulma made her way down the hall, and confirmed her thoughts that he was still in the GR when she heard it running. A little smile appeared on her face as she thought about his conversation with Gohan. She was  _itching_  to know what happened between those two. Gohan had came back a little nervous, and perplexed, and she had been left to wonder.

Once she reached the GR, she loudly knocked on the door. At first she thought he would probably ignore her, but then she remembered, that he would be able to smell the food and that would be enough for him to stop his precious GR for a minute or two.

She was indeed right. A minute later, Vegeta opened the door. He was completely drenched in sweat, scratches covering his body, and his eyes were narrowed. Bulma felt a fire ignite inside of her, as their eyes locked. Why was she there again?  _Right_. Food.

"I brought you food, thought you might be hungry," she said, presenting him the tray.

His eyes roamed over her face, before going down to the food she was holding. Slowly he reached out for it, and then, he turned around, ready to go back inside of the GR. Bulma  _could_ have let him go, but her curiosity was too aroused. She  _had_  to know. Therefore, before he could close the door in her face, she walked inside of the GR.

She could hear the sigh that escaped him, and she knew he was probably a bit annoyed. Not necessarily because of her though. Vegeta just didn't enjoy gatherings, and being able to feel all these kis around him was probably frustrating.

Bulma leaned on the nearest wall, observing his back. "Chichi, Gohan and Goten were the first to arrive," she said, beating around the bush. Could she come out and ask about his business? He didn't get involve in hers.

"What do you really want to know?" he inquired as he put the tray on the control board, before pressing his palms against the board.

Busted. Well now that he knew, she might as well come out and ask. "What did Gohan want?"

A dark chuckle escaped his lips, and it appeared that he wasn't surprised by her question. The woman was way too curious for her own good. "Nothing that concerns you," he quickly said, before reaching out for some of the food, and eating.

Bulma felt her toes curling. She  _wanted_  to have her way, and she didn't like to be left out. Determined, she took a few steps in his direction, a sly smile on her lips. If she had to, she'd _seduce_  an answer out of him. Bulma closed the distance between them, and trailed her fingers along his bare arm, all the way from his shoulder to his wrist.

Of course, Vegeta didn't even turn his head to look at her. He kept on eating as if she hadn't moved at all. Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't give up. Instead, she approached her finger to his piece of cake, and dipped it in. Then, she brought it near his lips, waiting to see what he would do. Obviously, he had proven in the past that he didn't mind taking that bait.

Vegeta finally tilted his head to the side before capturing her finger between his lips, and softly sucking on it. The whole time his eyes were locked on hers. He kept going for a few more seconds, before pulling away, and then proceeding to lick his lips. Bulma couldn't stop the shiver from going through her body. There was a voice screaming in her head but she couldn't hear it.

Suddenly, before she could say or do anything, she felt his hands on her hips. It was as if she melted where she felt his touch. It didn't take too long for him to lean into her, she felt his lips on her neck, and Bulma groaned. His teeth grazed against her flesh, and she tilted her head back, giving him better access. Vegeta took that as a sign to push this further.

He lifted her up, and put her down on the control board. Quickly his hands were traveling over her body, and she dug her nails in his back. "I thought you were hungry?" she asked in a whisper.

Vegeta smirked against her skin. "Oh I'm hungry," he said, his voice husky. "And I'm about to feast."

Instantly a puddle of warmth was created in the pit of her stomach. She felt aroused and wet, and she couldn't help but lean into him. "There's people," she said, almost in a weak attempt to stop this. There was a bunch of fighters right down the hall, surely they would notice the change in their ki.  _But_  this was her house after all.

"Woman, you know I don't care for these weaklings."

She smirked before approaching his face, and capturing his lips into a kiss.

This was going to be an unexpected dinner.

-D-

The woman was troublesome, he had to admit that much. Though it seemed she had been well distracted since she had left over two hours ago, completely forgetting that he had never answered her question. Not that he was going to complain. The matter had already been difficult to handle, and he had no wish to discuss it. Although, Vegeta knew it was a hard concept for Bulma to understand.

Kakarot's son was growing up, but apparently – though he had already figured as much – saiyans didn't grow up the same way, even hybrids. If that clown had still been alive, it wouldn't have made much difference since he didn't know the first thing about  _being_  saiyan. Their growth, their hormones and power change.

When a saiyan hit puberty, their power level would often go  _out_  of control. Obviously the scrawny boy hadn't trained in a while, making it even harder for him to control his power. It made such every day task as holding a glass difficult. There was only one way to get through it;  _train_. Since he didn't have his father anymore, the next best thing was the Namek. After all, Vegeta was already trying his own son, he didn't have time to waste on someone else's child.

Of course he hadn't explained it so detailed to the boy, but he had answered him clearly enough for him to understand. Gohan was apparently the only one who understood he didn't want to be around these people. Usually, he stuck to what he was told, and left rapidly. Unlike his father who had never been able to get a hint.

And now there he was, standing in front of the control panel, the GR turned off. He had felt a few people leave, and he knew the house was a bit emptier. He had no real intention to show up,  _but_ , he decided he was hungry. The woman had not brought nearly enough food. Plus, most of it had been ruined during their activities.

A bit annoyed, Vegeta exited the GR, and headed toward the crow, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He didn't mingle with the people, instead he leaned against the wall, observing them. Once they would move out of the way, he'd go for food. Most of them didn't even notice his presence, being too busy with whatever useless thing they were doing.

One weakling did sense him though. Yamcha.

Surprisingly, he headed in direction of Vegeta. The Prince frowned, but didn't say anything, as he watched him make his way to his side. Hadn't he realized over the years that he couldn't stand him, that the only reason he was still alive was because of the woman?

"Didn't think you'd show up," said Yamcha casually as if he was talking to a friend.

True to himself, Vegeta didn't respond.

A deep sigh escaped Yamcha before he gazed away from Vegeta. His eyes landed on Bulma. She was sitting at the table with Chichi, Goten and Trunks playing near them. She had a huge smile on her face, while laughing out loud. Her blue eyes were twinkling, her whole face was shining.

He  _hated_  this. "You know, I hate myself for thinking this, but…" he paused for an instant, as if he couldn't believe what he was about to say. "She's happy."

Vegeta's mask remained on, as he didn't show an ounce of emotion.

Yamcha ran his fingers through his wild hair. "Bulma was always  _difficult_  to satisfy. It was never enough, and she never trust me fully."

 _For obvious reasons_ , thought Vegeta, but remained silent.

The next part left a bittersweet taste in Yamcha's mouth. "But you, after everything you've done, she doesn't worry." Yamcha had given up a lot for her, changed his lifestyle, and gotten over his fear of girls. Yet, never did she blindly trust him. Vegeta had killed, yet he knew she never doubted him.

"She  _wanted_  a man her whole life, but she never needed one. She doesn't really need you." He wasn't saying it to be mean, he was stating facts. Bulma had  _always_  wanted someone, but he knew on her own, she was just fine. "Yet she loves having you around." He chuckled. "Beats me."

For an instant, Vegeta almost cracked a smirk. The woman was loud, trying to independent, bossy, demanding, and whiny. Most of the time, he just wanted her to shut up, or go as far as possible from him. Yet, he had always stayed. He didn't know why, but he was fine right here, right there. It didn't bother him.

Before he knew it, he was gazing upon her. Unlike Yamcha though, he was caught staring. As if Bulma had been burn by his eyes, she turned her head to the side, and she looked at him. A tiny smile formed on her lips, and then quickly she winked at him, almost in a flirtatious manner.

Quickly, Vegeta looked away.

She was bearable.

"I might not kill you after all," said Vegeta to Yamcha before walking away from him, and heading for the food.

Yamcha nervously chuckled as he watched the saiyan leave. This statement only confirmed his worst fear, though he had learned to accept it by now.

Vegeta and Bulma were made for each other. Nobody else would be able to endure them and their  _savage_  mood swings.

-D-


	22. Family Day

Bulma rubbed her sore neck carefully as she exited Trunks' bedroom. During the past few months, her time had been extremely divided. Not only did she have work at Capsule Corp, but two demanding saiyans to take care of. Even during difficult times, Bulma had been unable to hire someone to look over Trunks. They had tried, but it had turned out to be a nightmare.

 _"Vegeta you_ have _to be there!" exclaimed Bulma as she felt her patience slip away. "I want you to approve of the person who will take care of Trunks!"_

_Stubborn saiyan! Would it really kill him to sacrifice a few hours of his precious time and dedicate them to his son? Sometimes he sent her into a spiteful rage. Why did he have to argue with her on absolutely everything?_

_"Woman, I have better things to do."_

_He cared very little for this situation. As long as it didn't interfere with what he wanted, he couldn't care less. The problem was, there was no escaping her. If he came out of the GR to eat, she'd be busting his ass about it. At night, in the bedroom, she'd yell his ears off. Most of it all, she was being a complete bitch about this. It had been a week now since the idea had developed into her mind, and he had believed that by now, she would have forgotten it._

_How wrong had he been._

_Bulma stopped him from walking away from her by putting her hand on his arm. "You_  will _be there Vegeta." The look on his face told her he didn't care about what she wanted._

_She snapped. "If I have to turn off this damn GR permanently to make you come, I will."_

_The blue haired genius was mad tremendously, and although her words were filled with threats, her mind was a bit distracted. Maybe she had thought about_ not _coming on to Vegeta to try to change his mind. In the past, it had always worked with Yamcha. Apparently, Vegeta was the kind of man who could ignore his desires if he wished too. He didn't even seemed to miss the closeness, nor had he made an attempt at_ taking _her._

_So what if he had more self control than her?_

_She couldn't back down now. Not after she had been the one to initiate the whole thing! All she could do was stick through it. She still hoped that she could change his mind, and he would interview a few nannies with her. It wouldn't be hard! Heck he didn't have to talk or anything. She simply wanted his opinion. With all his extra senses she knew Vegeta_ could _be a good judge of character when he put his own feelings aside._

 _At the mention of his precious GR being disabled, his eyes narrowed. He could threaten her life in return, but she would brush it aside. Why not? They both knew by now he wouldn't do it. Yes, the thought annoyed him beyond belief. He could say that he was the Prince of all Saiyans, that there shouldn't be_ one _person he was afraid of killing. Problem was, they were not words he could say anymore._

 _Bulma knew it. As infuriated as he might get, he had_ lost _it. The strong desire to murder her every time she annoyed him. He put up with her, he tolerated her. Over the past few months, he had often let comments and insults slid away unpunished. He spent more time in her company, mostly because they shared a bedroom, but nonetheless._

_Vegeta still found her aggravating, but not to the point where he wished to kill her. He'd never be able to take her life with his own hands. And for an instant, he felt weak. His whole life he had been taught that nothing good came from weakness. The woman was his biggest. She made him do things he never thought he would. It left an unsettling feeling inside of him that he didn't know how to deal with since it never happened before. Vegeta wasn't sure he liked it._

_"One hour, Woman. Not a minute more," he said, before yanking his arm away from her, and walking in direction of the GR._

_A bright smile beamed up on Bulma's face at his answer. Perhaps he could be convinced of a few things._

_This was_ horrible _. Horrible was even a strong enough word to describe the situation. Bulma felt a rage stir up inside of her that she had not experienced in a long time. Jealousy. Yes, that was the bitter feeling within. The last time she could remember feeling it so vividly was back when she was with Yamcha, surrounded by all these women._

_Jealousy wasn't something she felt often around Vegeta. After all, he never went out, nor looked at anyone else. That was the way she liked it._

_However, this wretched_ whore _was a completely new story._

_Honestly, was she here to be a nanny or a third class whore?_

_Bulma already couldn't stand her, and she had only spent ten minutes in the room with her. The whole time Bulma had tried to ask a few questions, the young girl's eyes had been locked on Vegeta. Yes he looked very appealing, and Bulma would have understood if the girl had slipped up and glanced once or twice. But it wasn't what she was doing. No instead, she was bluntly devouring him with her eyes._

_Did she think it would give her the job?_

_Vegeta was sitting on the couch, a bit far from Bulma. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, as he held back a smirk. So far, this situation was turning out to be much better than expected. Jealous wasn't an emotion he had smelled on her very often, and it was a bit entertaining. Though, this was reminding him of why he found humans despicable._

_Clearly to the outside eyes, it appeared as he was married to the woman. Yet this girl had no shame in trying to flirt with him right in front of Bulma. Humans had no honor nor respect. In a way, he was_ almost _glad to have attended this with the woman. If he hadn't she might have hired an annoying brat like this one who would follow him like his own shadow._

_"I'm sorry, but we're looking for a nanny, not a whore."_

_The words escaping Bulma's mouth seemed to shock the young girl quite a bit, since she finally gazed away from Vegeta to look at Bulma. A blush of embarrassment was decorating her cheeks as she glanced down at the floor, almost as if she was sorry. But Bulma knew better._

_The next three interviews that followed weren't much better. Either the women were drooling in front of Vegeta, or had an annoying detail. One of them had a shrieking voice, and Bulma assumed that if the sound was painful to her human ears, it was destroying Vegeta's sensitive saiyan hearing._

_But then, a tiny miracle had appeared. A young girl had walked in, and barely looked at Vegeta. She had shaken both their hands, but her stare had remained on Bulma the whole time. Bulma had felt extremely relieved to see a normal not hormone driven person. They had chatted for a few minutes before Bulma had decided she_ had _to be the one._

_She left the room for a few minutes to retrieve Trunks. Bulma had wanted to see how her son would react in presence of the stranger. Unfortunately, for her, when she came back, the room was empty except for Vegeta._

_"Where did she go?" inquired Bulma, frowning._

_"I removed her," said Vegeta before getting up from the couch, and heading in her direction._

_"Remove her? Vegeta she was perfect!"_

_He scoffed. "She touched me." He despised those humans who thought they could have anything they wish, or do as they pleased. As if he would allow someone like her to put her hands on him._

_Bulma's eyes widened a bit. "She what?" Vegeta didn't repeat himself, knowing she had heard right the first time. Bulma felt her temper rise. "Apparently it's impossible to get female nannies in this place!" A deep sigh escaped her._

_"Not my problem, Woman," said Vegeta before walking out on her._

_She had to admit, he stayed much longer than she had expected._

_Bulma looked down at her son, clearly aggravated. "Looks like you'll hang out with mommy."_

After seeing how women couldn't control themselves around Vegeta, she had decided it was better to just put up with the squeeze schedule. It wasn't like she didn't trust Vegeta, after all, he had thrown the girl out. It was just reminding her of bad times, mostly involving Yamcha.

But those two relationships were extremely different. For the first time in over four years, Bulma considered what she had with Vegeta as a stable relationship. They did  _nothing_  together that regular couples did, except sex, and they still fought like hell most of the time. Yet they were just  _together_. It didn't need to be label, or even mentioned. They were just comfortable around each other, and that was enough.

Though Bulma had a feeling she was about to make Vegeta extremely uncomfortable. During Trunks' birthday, she had learned about  _his_  birthday. Granted she didn't have an exact date, but she had decided to make up one. December 4th just felt right to her. Unlike with Trunks though, she couldn't make him a huge party, or he simply wouldn't show up. Instead, she had decided to make it a small little thing with him, her and Trunks.

She could have included her parents, but she had this strange feeling that Vegeta was  _scared_  of her mother.

Since Bulma couldn't cook, or bake, she had ordered a cake. Although Vegeta could eat a lot, she figured he wouldn't want a big deal out of it, so it was a fairly small cake. But, she had ordered lots of food. At first, the thought of taking him out to a restaurant had crossed her mind but every scenario she had imagined ended up with him blowing up the whole place.

It was much safer, for everyone's safety, if Vegeta stayed in Capsule Corp.

Bulma was almost done planning everything, including his gift, which would come later on during the evening, but all that was left was to catch him in time once he'd be done training. The best plan was to have everything happen in their bedroom. If she organized the kitchen, her mother would know what was going on, and then for sure she'd be there.

But Bulma wouldn't let that happen, because for once, she wanted Vegeta to have a nice family evening. Even if he didn't care about birthdays.

-D-

Trunks was currently on the floor, trying to snatch away some of the food, while Bulma was making sure all was right. At first, she had put the food on the bed, but then she had realized that with Trunks with her, it was most certainly a bad idea. To avoid any type of mess, she had installed many blankets on the ground, before laying everything properly.

Vegeta had turned off the GR five minutes ago, and Bulma could only assume he was in the kitchen grabbing a bit to eat. It didn't bother her because she knew the saiyan appetite; there was no limit to it, and as long as there was food, they would eat.

Bulma had made sure to hide everything behind the bed, though he would most likely smell it, which was why she had put some covers on it, trying to lessen the smell. When he would walk in, he'd probably want to take a shower, and she wanted him to continue with his routine. To make sure he wouldn't be near the food, she had already taken out what he required for a shower, and laid it out on the bed. If he asked about the food, she'd say something along the lines of her and Trunks having a tiny picnic.

He would probably not find the idea appealing, and he'd still take his shower  _before_  trying to steal their food. Everything would work out perfectly.

A Bulma heard a few noises she realized Trunks had been trying to steal the food. A smile on her lips, she bent down, and grabbed her son in her arms, before sitting down on the floor. Trunks was tucked in between her legs, as she looked down at him. She brought her finger to her lips, as if to warn him to be silent. Trunks seemed to understand, and laid his head on her stomach, and grabbing hold of her hands.

As if on cue, Vegeta walked into the room a few instants later. The scent of food immediately attracted Vegeta, and he turned his head in direction of Bulma and Trunks. They were sitting on the floor, and all he could see from his angle was the back of her head, the bed covering the rest of her body. He frowned slightly before looking away, and spotting his stuff on the bed.

"I thought you might want to take a shower," said Bulma as she tilted her head to the side to look at him.

Immediately Vegeta knew something was up. She hadn't really done anything out of the ordinary, but the feeling had washed over him. He glanced her way, and his eyes never looked away as he picked up his things. Bulma was offering him her best smile, trying to put him at ease. However, all it seemed to do was increase his suspicions.

Bulma gazed his way the whole time until he disappeared into the washroom. Then, once he was gone, she looked down at Trunks. "I guess daddy's a bit paranoid."

"Dada grumpy."

She smiled. "Oh no honey, that's your daddy's  _regular_  mood."

Trunks looked at his mother before giggling. Apparently, his father's frown didn't scare him as much as it used it, and he seemed to find it a bit amusing. Bulma could hardly blame him. The way Vegeta was so worked up sometimes was quite hilarious.

Since they might have to wait a bit, Bulma reached out for a piece of bread, before ripping a small piece off. She handed it to Trunks before eating the larger piece. Usually her plans worked pretty well, and she hoped this one would be no different. Plus, she wanted him in a good mood for later.

Vegeta had been a bit aggravated lately, and most days he stayed in the GR longer than usual. Sometimes, she'd feel him come to bed around 3am. Because of that, they hadn't been together in quite a while, and frankly, she missed it. She thought a nice family meal, though totally out of Vegeta's comfort zone, would be nice. Then, she thought the perfect final addition could be a heated night.

Problem was, she wasn't sure he would cooperate. If only she could know what was getting him so mad in the first place…

A few more minutes passed until Vegeta finally emerged from the bathroom. Unlike usual, probably because Trunks was there, Vegeta already had boxer on instead of only his towel. His hair was somewhat beginning to defy gravity once more, as he threw his towel in the laundry basket.

"Hungry?" asked Bulma, not turning to look at him.

To be honest, he still didn't trust what she had in mind, though he still didn't know what it was. But, food was food, and he knew for a fact she didn't cook the meal because it smelled good. He grunted before walking over to where she was. He noticed the white blanket and all the food laid on it. What could possibly push her to do this?

Vegeta sat somewhat beside her, and in front of Trunks. His son was stuffing his face with everything in his reach. When he finally noticed his father's presence, he raised his head. Trunks observed his father, tilting his head completely to the side. Then, he looked at his mother. "Dada eat wiwth mama?"

A tiny smile crept up on her lips. It was quite the unusual sight really. Bulma imagined that Trunks had very little memories of her and Vegeta  _together_. He was either with her, or briefly with his father.

Vegeta gazed her way, but saw that she only smiled at their son. A sigh nearly escaped him before he grabbed a plate, and started to put food on it. Bulma began to prepare one for herself, and for Trunks as well. Since she didn't enjoy the silence, Bulma decided to make some conversation.

"Trunks is going to need a new bed."

Vegeta glanced at her, but didn't say anything.

"I mean his crib is pretty pointless now, all he does is break the bars, and escape anyway. I thought we could get him a normal bed instead of constantly replacing his crib. I doubt he would fall off anyway, or hurt himself."

He knew what that meant. She would go on a shopping trip, and come back with everything except what she went for. She did that once, and the room had been cluttered for two days straight because she didn't know where to put everything. Though, he agreed, the crib was useless. Often when he'd enter the GR in the morning, he'd find his son roaming through the halls.

"Then buy it," he said uninterested.

It was almost cute, the way he sort of was trying for her sake. It was also then that Bulma realized that almost all the covers were off, since Vegeta had been pigging out, and that the only one left was the one on the cake. She also noticed Vegeta wanting to reach out for it. She nearly laid on the food to grab it, and brought it close to her chest.

Vegeta arched an eyebrow at her actions. What was wrong with her?

"Its – hmm – hold on," she quickly said before getting up, and exiting the room as fast as possible She had forgotten to bring matches in the room.

"Mamaz weird."

Vegeta couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his lips at his son's comment. The woman was a strange one.

A few minutes later, Bulma walked back in, and Vegeta turned to look at her. He saw her carrying a cake with candles on it, and it reminded him much of the one she had ordered for the brat's birthday. He felt his annoyance grow bit by bit. What in the world she was doing.

A huge smile on her face, Bulma put the cake down in front of him. "Happy Birthday!"

Vegeta frowned. "Woman, it's not my birthday."

He could be so difficult sometimes. "You said December, and we are December. I decided to celebrate your birthday today."

Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest. Why did she insist on following all these foolish human traditions? They were so pointless.

"I suppose you won't blow the candles?"

His eyes flickered in her direction, and his glare gave her the answer. Brushing it off by shrugging her shoulders, she picked up Trunks. "Come on, blow daddy's candles."

She glanced in direction of Vegeta. "Make a wish."

Trunks blew on the candles, before clapping his hands together, and Bulma followed.

Although Vegeta wanted to look away, he found himself staring at them. Both were smiling brightly, nearly laughing. They looked happy. It left an unsettling feeling within him. Why such much happiness? He didn't understand how they could push away everything that happened, sometimes acting as if it never happened.

Quickly though, he was brought of his thoughts by her lips. She kissed his cheek, before pulling away.

"Happy birthday Vegeta."

-D-

After a few minutes of arguing, she had convinced,  _forced_  Vegeta to take Trunks in his bedroom. Truth was, she wanted this time to pamper herself a bit. He usually saw her in clothes, and she wanted something a tad more special for tonight. Especially considering the cake had not lifted up his mood.

Bulma hurried to her drawers, and began to look through, as she registered where her mother put everything. Her  _special_  drawer where she kept either classy expensive clothes or sexy lingerie was something she had not gone through since the room change. Quickly she opened it, and inside she found more than expected. There were a  _lot_  of dishabille, and Bulma quickly realized that she had never bought most of them, which could only mean one thing. Her mother had sneaked in a few while she had been putting the stuff away.

She felt a tiny blush appear on her cheeks. Why did her mother think it was her role to bring her and Vegeta together  _like that_?

After a few seconds, she shook her head, deciding it was a good thing. Knowing her mother, there was a lot of good stuff there. She looked through rapidly, making sure to listen in case she would hear footsteps. Finally, she made up her mind, she decided to go with a black lingerie. It was a black bra with a transparent black veil hanging from it, that ended high on her thigh, with tiny mini black underwear.  _Gosh_  he would know what she was up to the moment he would see her.

Bulma quickly removed her current clothes, and put on her  _sexy_  attire. Deciding to play it casual, she laid down on the bed, and took the remote before turning on the TV. She put the news on, since she might as well do something interesting while she waited for him. Her heart was hammering inside of her chest, but not because she was no nervous. She was  _excited_. Every time her and Vegeta ended up together, it was mostly because the build up desire was too much to take, or because it was rough and raw. There was no seducing, no teasing.

Of course, she was dying to seduce him. She wanted to try to tease him, push him to his limit, and then stop, but she knew that was impossible. Mostly because she wouldn't be able to stop, but also because he wouldn't allow her to. He'd probably trap her, and  _punish_  her for trying to do that.

And thinking was definitely  _bad_  for her. No more thinking. She was nearly over the edge, and she was by herself.  _Gosh_. How was she supposed to have self control, when even he had barely any?

She would be discovered soon. He would be able to sniff her out as soon as he would open the door.  _Literally_.

Bulma tried to calm herself, and to focus her attention on something, but it was hard. Especially when she heard him walking in direction of the bedroom. For a brief second she thought about hurrying, and changing back to normal clothes, or to go under the blankets, because he probably wouldn't give her a second glance if she was hidden. But she didn't. She wanted this, she needed this. Maybe it was because of all the wasted time, or because she felt happy with how they were, how things were going, but she wanted this.

Impatiently, she waited for him to open the door. As Vegeta was walking deeper inside the room, he ran his finger through his still damp hair. He knew she was watching TV, and he probably wouldn't have given her much attention if it hadn't been for the faint scent of arousal in the room. Vegeta frowned, before raising his head, and staring at her. It took a lot of control from within himself to not react at the sight in front of him. She was being quite bold, he'd give her that much.

His eyes probably trailed longer than they should have over her body, before he smirked. He could easily tell what game she was trying to play. At least he had been right this whole time, she had no problem with what they were doing, and this bedroom thing did have its benefits. Since she didn't look at him, he easily went back to pretending she wasn't there. It appeared she wanted to play a little game.

In her line of sight, she could still see those damn tight boxers, and it was angering her. By now, he had to have looked at her, yet he was casually walking around as if it was nothing. Bulma decided to turn her head to the side, and after a few seconds, their eyes met. Once they did, Vegeta take it upon himself to close the distance between them. He only stopped when his knee hit the edge of the bed, and the whole time, the eye contact had not been broken. Bulma released the breath she didn't know she had been holding, before she changed her position.

She made her way to him, almost on four, until she was right in front of him. Then, she stood on her knees, and they were almost face to face, neither of them wanting to look away, as if it was a dominance battle.

Bulma felt his chest under her hands, and it was then that she realized, she had been the one to touch him first. Still, she looked into his eyes, as she let her hands roam over his chest. Slowly, and without looking, she explored every chip, and scar there was on his skin. It was soft, yet rough, even though that was not possible. He felt warmth, and it was as if she could sense his heartbeat under her fingertips. His body was marked from all the years he had fought, and all the battles he had been in.

But it didn't matter, it just made her want him more. Because he was tough, or because she wanted to comfort him? She wasn't sure.

One thing she did know though, was that he did need someone in which he could silently confess his emotions. When they were connected, she could feel what went through his heart. During their first time, she had finally realized that Vegeta could feel. He just didn't know how to show them. She kept trailing his fingers upon his body, until she reached the hem of his boxer. She then held on to it, just  _waiting_  to pull it off, so he could be bare. He took her breath away with one look, and he made desire erupt inside of her.

She pressed her body against his, almost blaming herself for wearing  _so much_  clothes. As she lost herself in his eyes, she noticed a glimpse of emotions going through them. It wasn't love, but it wasn't fury. No matter what Vegeta would ever say, he  _needed_  her. He didn't need to tell her, she knew. It brought a smile upon her lips, and before he could inquire about it, she closed her eyes, and pressed her lips against his. It wasn't wild and full of lust, instead it was gentle and soft. As she did so, she gently pulled on his boxers, and it was all it took for his underwear to slip past her prize.

Vegeta felt it fall at his feet, and he pushed them aside, before he wrapped his powerful arms around her. Bulma open her mouth a little, and she allowed him to slide his tongue inside. His fingers went up to her hair, and she felt him tangle them within her blue locks, and she resisted the urge to tilt her head back. She pressed her lower body against his, feeling his length against her covered core. Tingle of joys were going through her body, as she felt his hold around her tightened. Words were caught in her throat, and she didn't know if she'd dare to say them.

What if it scared him?

Her eyes tightly closed, she decided to push these thoughts aside. Now was not the time, even though in all honesty there were no better time, since this was when they were closest to each other. Bulma's heart kept pounding, just like his. His hands quickly found their way to the back of her lingerie, where he expected to find a clasp, but there was nothing. He wasn't one to deal with this kind of thing, or to bother himself with clothes. So, he did what he usually did, and he roughly ripped it from the back.

She gasped at the sensation, but felt no anger. The thought of him desiring her to the point of ripping her clothes was quite arousing.

Bulma felt the coldness of the room on her skin, and she shivered. As if to warm her, he pressed their bodies tightly together, and she lost herself in his embrace. It was strange how he could be so rough, yet so sweet at the same time. Bulma reached out for his hair, and did her favorite thing by tangling her fingers through it.

Vegeta's hands traveled down, until he reached her smooth creamy thighs, and when he did, he held on to them, before lifting them up, causing Bulma to fall on her back. Vegeta quickly positioned himself between her legs, nearly crushing her body with his. She was breathless, as he pulled away from her lips, giving her a chance to catch her breath. His hypnotizing dark onyx eyes bore into the ocean of her own blue eyes, and she couldn't look away. Every time they were like this, she felt as if she was getting a glimpse of his soul.

And every time, her heart skipped a beat. She  _loved_  this man.

Bulma thought she had loved Yamcha, but if you did comparison, it was merely a teenager infatuation. A first love. The first time thinking,  _I never want to be apart from this man_. This was different. She had been able to leave Yamcha behind, but the thought of Vegeta never being there again, it made her heart ache. She was breaking into his shell, she was slowly destroying his walls.

When he had first moved in, she never thought she'd care so much. She enjoyed making him angry, but she never thought it would turn out to be like this.

 _I love you_.

Three simple words. But Vegeta would never say them, and she knew it. Yet she didn't mind. Bulma knew he was capable of showing it without saying it. And she rather not hear it and know he feel it, then hearing it when it meant nothing. Vegeta made her feel like no one else could, and he brought her so much. Including Trunks.

Vegeta could feel her distraction, yet, she was still very into this, and aroused. He tried to glance up at her face to see what she was thinking about, but her face didn't give her away. She was biting on her bottom lip, as he trailed his mouth above her breasts. He knew a few tricks to make her forget how to think. Yet, no matter how into this he was as well, he didn't feel  _as rough_  as usual. He wanted to feel her, he wanted to watch her under him as he gave her pleasure, he wanted to see her face.

 _I love you_.

He was being so sweet, so tender with her. The words were burning her lips, but she wouldn't dare to say them. She pulled her fingers away from his hair, and almost dug her fingernails in his back, scratching him. She could feel all the cuts under her nails, and she bit down on her lip harder. She didn't want to moan yet, she liked the silence, she liked the ambiance it was bringing. They were supposed to be teasing each other but this was loving. Although it was different from usual, she enjoyed it.

 _I love you_.

He finally saw it in her eyes. The twinkle he had seen a long time ago, the one that had made him leave her sitting there. He gazed away; he didn't want to see her eyes. To make sure she closed them, Vegeta covered her mouth with his, knowing he wouldn't have to look. Bulma welcome the gesture, and she dared to insert her tongue inside his warm cavern. She moved under him slightly, and she heard him groan in her mouth. He was  _very_  sensitive. Bulma moved again, and this time, his length brush against her wet core.

Bulma shook her hips slightly, and after a few seconds, the tip of his length came positioned at the right spot. Their eyes met for a second, and when the moment felt right, he inserted it inside, and watched her face changed. Her eyes were close as he  _slowly_  entered her. He observed as she threw her head back slightly at the familiar feeling inside of her. His speed was slow, yet she didn't mind. She began moving her hips to his rhythm, and he kept his pace the same, never changing it. Bulma was crisping the sheets with her fists, as she craved for more.

His powerful arms were keeping him above her, as he slid in and out in a very torturous way.

Bulma opened her eyes, and her blue orbs were shining. Was it from pleasure, or from tears? But why would she cry? She searched for his eyes, trying to find something, and as they locked, she saw it. It was faint, it was surrounded by darkness but she could see it. It was the light from within his heart, shining through.

And the words escaped her. It was overwhelming, she had to say them. "I l-"

Before what she was dying to say could be heard, she felt him grabbed her, holding around her mouth with his index and thumb. He pressed her lips together, before sensually ravaging her mouth.

Bulma knew at that moment that he didn't want her to say it. But he knew what she was dying to speak, and yet, he seemed fine with it.

Once he pulled away from her mouth, she found herself smiling. Bulma buried her face in the crook of his neck, a feeling of wholeness taking over. Vegeta pressed his lips against the side of her head, as his speed picked up slightly.

Three Little Words.

-D-


	23. Space

The red numbers of the clock were illuminating the entire dark room as he trailed his fingers down her back. She inhaled sharply at the thought of the feelings to come. Her breath was caught in her throat when she felt his lips upon the burning flesh of her shoulder. Her fingers disappeared through his hair, and she tilted her head back, moaning softly. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, desperately needing him.

For a week now, he had completely neglected her, training from morning to  _morning_. This time, she wouldn't let him escape; he was hers. She had stayed up past her usual time, struggling against slumber, only to be able to catch him. Her eyelids were heavy, but the rest of her body was wide awake. He had yet to talk to her, to utter a word, but she didn't care.

She was on fire, and only he could extinguish her. He might have noticed something unusual, but unfortunately, he was distracted when he felt her hands on his cheeks, lifting his head off to savagely press a kiss on his lips. Not paying attention, he failed to notice the ki creeping up on them. Since the hallway was somber, when the door opened, there was no change in light.

He slid his hand down to her exposed chest, grabbing her breast forcefully. She groaned, nearly pulling on his hair. Her body was nearly trembling under his, as she had waited too long for this. Did It mean she was addicted if she couldn't go a week without his body?

Why did he have to be so good looking to begin with?

"Mama?"

And they both froze.

Bulma's arousal ceased as quickly as the words had escaped her son's mouth. A bit panicked and unsure what to do, especially since she didn't know where her clothes were, she kept the lights close.

"What's wrong Trunks?" she inquired, extremely nervous.

But the little boy didn't say anything. Instead, he kept walking in their direction until he reached the edge of the bed. Then, to his parents' surprise, he took the initiative of climbing on top of the bed, before dragging himself close to them. Bulma stiffened before wrapping a sheet around her body, nearly pushing Vegeta way.

At this point, Vegeta didn't know if he was frustrated beyond belief, or too stunned to do anything. The boy had  _never_  come in their room before,  _especially_  at night. The best thing to do was to return him to his own room before he made this a habit.

Ever since they had change his bed, he often got up on his own during the night, and most of the time Vegeta was stuck being the one to return him to his room. He could live with that, but  _this_  no. He wouldn't.

Vegeta felt her shift in the bed, and he watched as she grabbed her shirt and underwear from the ground quickly slipping them on. He immediately assumed she was going to return the boy to his room. It wasn't until she slipped under the blankets again that he realized what she was doing. The Woman was allowing Trunks to  _stay_.

Was she completely out of her mind? Wasn't she the one who had jumped him when he had walked in? He had barely made it to the bed that she was all over him. And now that she initiated the whole thing, she was backing off?

Even though it was dark, Bulma was close enough to see the look on Vegeta's face. She could understand his surprise, but she hadn't been able to stop herself. Especially since he began training, Trunks had stopped being so dependant of her, and for him to come looking for her in the middle of the night… it just melted her heart.

There was no harm in allowing him one night with them. Vegeta had taught him to be independent, so he wouldn't barge in every night. Perhaps it was that thought alone that prevented her from being sexually frustrated.

"It's just for one night Vegeta," she said breaking the silence.

To say he was irritated wasn't a strong enough word. He glanced at her form for a minute or two, almost hoping she would turn and look at him, but she never did. Instead, she grabbed Trunks in her arms, before laying her head down on her pillow. Annoyed, he reached out for his boxers before slipping them on.

"Woman, I already  _can't_  sleep with you with the way you fight in your sleep, and you want to add the brat into this?"

"If Trunks' here I won't move as much," she replied, knowing it wouldn't convince him. Though she hardly believed she moved as much as he claimed.

Of course, he didn't believe her. She had tried many things over the last year, and none of them had been proven to work. Every time, he'd find himself the prey of her attacks. Only thing he could hope was that the brat wasn't like her. Yet, he knew he was. Because right now  _that_  would just add perfectly to his situation. He was frustrated, annoyed, and tired.

He had a feeling he was going to lie awake all night in that bed, without getting any sleep.

It was a good thing that he bed was so large, which allowed him to create some space between himself and Trunks and Bulma. Vegeta turned to his side, his back facing them, as Bulma threw an arm around Trunks, while he closed his eyes, ready to sleep. A tiny smile appeared on Bulma's face as she realized this was the first time she could  _enjoy_  having her whole family sleeping together.

She felt bit saddened that Vegeta and her didn't get to be  _together_ , but in a way she was so exhausted that it was a good thing. Perhaps she could catch him early tomorrow, and make up for tonight? It was obvious that he was angry at the situation. Then again, when wasn't it? Moreover, if he hadn't ignored her the whole week, he wouldn't be sexually frustrated right now. It was his own fault.

Vegeta waited, and waited until their breathing rate changed. Trunks was the first one to fall asleep, and the Woman had followed a few minutes later. Lately he hadn't been getting much sleep, which was why he had been training so much. Every time he tried to catch some rest, he would dream. Most of his dreams were in fact nightmares.

Actually, it was worst than that; they were memories. Vegeta couldn't stop dreaming about his past. The time he had been under Frieza's control, all the things he had done. Vegeta didn't regret them, he didn't regret who he was, but it still haunted him. How many children had he destroyed that were just as old as his own son? How many wives had he savagely killed?

The sight of blood used to be something he wanted to see. Being covered in it during a battle was what pleased him the most, it meant a job well done. But it didn't mean that anymore. Now when he was in this house and saw blood, the first thing that came to his mind was that the Woman was injured. How did it lose its meaning like that?

He sighed heavily before turning onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. During the last five years, his life had changed.  _He_  had changed. Granted he still trained, but sometimes, he noticed he would waste a few minutes away, something he never used to do. The problem was, he forgot what he was training for. Before, it was to become a supersaiyan, which he had achieved. Then, it was to defeat the androids, but they were gone now.

Although Vegeta believed in always training because you never knew when a threat could appear, he still didn't know  _why_  it was all he did. He didn't know anything else. What else was he supposed to do? Sit and watch TV? Cook? Waste his time shopping, and doing all these other insignificant things like the other weaklings? He couldn't do that. He was a warrior, it was in his blood.

Even that idiot Kakarot who had been brought up on this planet could rarely do anything  _but_  fight.

Being saiyans wasn't something you could stop. Not that he wanted to.

Training was the only mean he knew sometimes to  _not_  blow up this whole planet out of anger. But training still meant that deep down, he was still himself. No matter how much he started to adapt himself into this world, his thirst for power remained, reminding him he was still Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. Nobody could take that away from him.

Vegeta tilted his head to the side, and looked at Bulma. Her blue bangs were covering her face as she slept soundly. What was it about her that made him stay? What was it about her that made him not even question this situation? It was almost as if he was going along with it. Worst, that  _night_ , she had almost said it. Yet, he had continued on.

Hadn't he left the first time because she had no control over her feelings? Didn't that bother him? At the beginning, wasn't this supposed to be  _nothing_?

Yet there he was, sharing a room with her, and right now, sharing a bed with their son. When had things become this way? Was this the reason why he couldn't sleep without having nightmares? Because his old life was so different from this one? Where had the time where he could leave on a blink gone to? Why couldn't he do it anymore?

Nothing prevented him from leaving, not even her.

Perhaps it was something he required; some time away. He could take a spaceship, and leave for a few weeks, perhaps a month. Then suddenly he found himself wondering how she would react to this. It shocked him a bit because it shouldn't matter. Yet in a way, it did.

Out of nowhere, Vegeta felt a foot on his face, and suddenly, it smacked him. He looked to the side, only to notice it was Trunks' foot. So he  _did_  sleep exactly like his mother. Trunks kept pushing his foot in his face, as if he was kicking something. Vegeta nearly rolled his eyes as he took the foot, before pushing it aside. But, that didn't stop Trunks who rolled to his back, causing his arm to rest on his father's chest.

It didn't take Vegeta anything else to make up his mind. He exited the bed as quickly as possible before heading towards his drawer. He grabbed a pair of spandex short, changed into them before leaving the bedroom. A small shiver went through him as he thought about spending the night in the same bed as those two.

If he couldn't sleep, he might as well train.

-D-

Bulma was rudely awoken by the feeling of someone tugging at her shirt. She turned around only to see Trunks sitting on the bed, pulling at her clothes. She smiled as she remembered the events of the previous night. She then glanced at Vegeta's empty side, wondering when he had left. After a few instants, she re-focused her attention on Trunks who was gazing at her, a huge smile on his father. He was apparently happy to have spent the night in their room.

"Ready for breakfast, champ?"

"Food!" exclaimed Trunks as he jumped off the bed all by himself heading for the door.

Bulma couldn't help but allow her smile to grow. He was still a bit young, but every day he grew increasingly able. Sometimes, she attributed it to him being half saiyan. Other days, she assumed it was because he was her son. How could he not be ahead?

She dragged her heavy body out of bed, throwing the sheets back in place before walking to the kitchen with Trunks. It had been hard to break out of the habit of carrying him around but she had succeeded. Mostly because Trunks  _wanted_  out most of the time. With a heavy heart, she had accepted that reality that he was growing up. Vegeta had been quite pleased with the change.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, Bunny greeted them. She had a huge smile on her face as she headed in direction of Trunks before picking him up and hugging the life out of him. The little boy didn't seem to mind as he giggled in his grandmother's arms. Once Bunny was done kissing every inch of his face, she turned to her daughter.

"Are you hungry honey?"

"I hungry," said Trunks casually as he walked to his chair.

"So am I," said Bulma as she headed for Trunks and helped him in his chair. She assumed that by now, he could even do  _that_  by himself, but she wouldn't let everything slip through her fingers just yet. Not because her son was growing up fast that she couldn't enjoy certain things. After all, she knew that once he'd be a teenager, he'd avoid her like the plague.

"As Vegeta eaten yet?" asked Bulma casually as she took her seat.

Bunny shook her head. "I haven't seen him yet, honey. But the GR was on when I woke up this morning."

Her mother was usually awake around six in the morning, and it was now nine o'clock. Vegeta had three hours to come eat breakfast, and he never did? Perhaps he had snacked when he woke up. Though, even if he found Bunny annoying, he loved her cooking. Why would he skip his biggest meal of the day? Something just wasn't right.

"Maybe you should go get him," said Bunny as she finished putting French toast and syrup on their plates.

Bulma frowned. "He'll come when he's ready to eat."

Bunny just smiled at her daughter, somewhat agreeing with her before putting the plates down in front of Trunks and Bulma. A little while ago, Trunks had developed the same appetite than his father, which caused him to jump a few years  _food_  wise. He could literally eat anything, and usually under five minutes. Bulma had been so used to it with Vegeta and Goku, that she had not been surprised at all.

The blue haired genius grabbed her fork, and began cutting a piece, while being distracted. Vegeta  _never_  skipped a meal, and she couldn't get rid of the unsettling feeling inside of her. She was always too curious for her own good, and this would bother her until she asked. The only problem was that obtaining answers from Vegeta was quite a difficult task.

Perhaps he'd come and say it on his own? No, it wasn't like him.

Bulma knew that deep inside, there was something Vegeta was keeping to himself. All his night tossing had woken her up a few times, and she had seen the irritated look on his face. There was something bothering him, but of course, he'd never share. It didn't matter how long they had been living together, when it came to himself, Vegeta was very secretive. She never understood why. Granted she didn't know everything about him, but she had a decent idea of who he used to be.

That was the thing. Who he  _used_  to be. No matter how tough Vegeta acted, Bulma could see the change every day. He would put up a fight with everything all the time, but he had lost that  _murderous_  look in his eyes. He still had his pride, yet, she knew that he wasn't cold heart, and non caring. He used to say that once the androids were gone, he'd kill Goku and destroy Earth.

A year later, she was still waiting.

Granted he couldn't kill Goku, but he could still blow up Earth, or even leave.

Yet he didn't.

Yes, he did train very hard every day, but that was like his job, or even his passion. When she wasn't with him at night, or taking care of Trunks, she was in her lab inventing. Heck, she could spend days without sleeping, hours without a break when she was doing what she loved. Vegeta just happened to be the same way. They could both dedicate themselves to their work.

Maybe the both of them being so  _alike_  was what made this thing work in the first place. That and the fact that only each other could provoke the other, and stand their ground.

The silence of the room was broken by Vegeta's footsteps, and Bulma found herself wondering if he came  _now_  because he knew she was there. She raised her head, and their eyes met for a brief second. He took his usual seat, and Bunny hurried to bring him breakfast.

"I was wondering when you'd come for breakfast," she said, handing him his fork. "This kitchen feels lonely without a handsome man to bright things up."

The look on Vegeta's face was almost priceless, and Bulma held in a laugh. Her mother really gave the work  _awkward_  a whole new meaning when it involved Vegeta. The poor saiyan stayed stiff until Bunny left his side. Once she was far enough, he began eating.

After spending many hours training, he had made his choice. He would leave for a month. He needed the outer space, he needed to be somewhere else. Vegeta wasn't running away from anything, he just required what he had before. Even for a brief moment. Bulma had changed, and he doubted her reaction would be negative, but somehow, he pictured a lot of yelling. Not that it would stop him.

A few weeks didn't seem long enough, but a few months seemed too long. After all, he also had his son here, whom he was training. He doubted a month would make a difference in Trunks' life. Since his decision was made and he had nothing to hide, Vegeta decided to come out and announce it.

"I'll need a ship."

For an instant, Bulma ceased all movements. The tiny smile that had been on her lips because of Trunks disappeared as she glanced in Vegeta's direction. A ship? So she had been right, there  _was_  something wrong. In the past she had noticed that Vegeta went into the outer space when he was running from something. Her, Earth, defeat, desire, goal.

When something didn't go the way he wanted it, he seek it out there. Slowly she released the breath she had been holding in. It nearly felt like they were back two, almost three years ago, before Trunks was born. She felt like that desperate girl wondering why he was leaving. However, this time, she didn't see it as being abandoned.

No matter what he said, or  _didn't_ , Bulma knew Vegeta cared. She didn't need to ask herself if he'd return, or if he was avoiding her. Somehow, she had a feeling that deep inside, Vegeta was running from himself. It would explain the lack of sleep, the grumpier attitude, and everything else. But it was true that after having him with her all the time for almost two years would make it hard to watch him go. Bulma was used to life  _with_  Vegeta. But, she never forced him to stay, and she never would.

"When?" she finally asked.

Vegeta almost smirked. For a few seconds, there had been so many emotions on her face, then they had all disappeared, and her regular mood had come back. It felt as if she had a weak moment, but then, she had chased it away. She was stubborn, but he already knew that.

"That depends on you Woman."

She did a sound that was a mix of a scoff, and a chuckle. "Maybe I have other things to do." Her tone wasn't harsh, or hurt, it was almost playful. When he glared at her, she shook her head softly. "For how long?"

"A month."

Bulma nodded. "Give me a few days."

As he resumed eating, Bulma realized that it was the weirdest, and most polite conversation they ever had, and it felt strange, as if it wasn't right. Could it be that Vegeta felt slightly uncomfortable at the idea of leaving? The thought brought a small smile on her face. He could be unpredictable, and full of surprises sometimes.

-D-

Three days.

It was how long it took Bulma to finish the ship for Vegeta. They required a bit more work than expected, mostly because they hadn't been used in so long. Since he would be gone for a month, she stock up enough food for two. Not only did he have a big appetite, but she wanted to make sure he wouldn't run out. Also, she had included more medical supplies, and she had upgraded the gravity limit.

She couldn't make it as high as in the GR since the ship might collapse, but there was no reason why it couldn't be a bit above 500g. She also figured that Vegeta would like a bit of a challenge in space. It was also the reason why she had included many different bots, some of them still prototypes. It could be really helpful if he could test them out for her.

Since she had been quite busy finishing this for him, she hadn't thought about her feelings much. Though she was aware that Vegeta was coming back, she was still going to be alone. No, she wouldn't cry or beg him not to go. However, she did wish he'd open up a bit more. Perhaps this trip was what he needed to do some sort of closure?

Bulma backed away, and observed her work. Obviously the ship was perfect and flawless. A bit proud of herself, she exited the lab before heading upstairs. It was still quite early, and she knew Vegeta didn't need any preparation, meaning he'd most likely leave before nightfall. Bulma wouldn't stop him, though there was little thing she'd request from him.

She headed down the hall, in direction of the GR. Once she reached it, she knocked loudly once. Knowing him he had been waiting for that ship ever since he asked for it, so he already knew why she was there. As expected, he opened the door after a few second.

He appeared in view, completely drenched in sweat. "Ship is ready," she said, not looking at his face.

Who could blame her? It had been over a week after all, and she was a woman with needs and desires.

Vegeta had every intention to leave as soon as it was done, but with the look in her eyes, it was almost hard to do. He also had to admit that the lack of physical contact was beginning to bother him, and he  _was_  going to be gone a whole month. He had three hours before night fall. Although he could use all that time, he didn't require so much.

Before Bulma could realize what was happening, she felt his arms around her waist as he dragged her to the bedroom. Next thing she knew, she was thrown on the bed, on her back. Tingles went through her body as it occurred to her that he wouldn't be nice. It was a good thing because right now, she didn't like nice.

In one swift motion, he joined her in the bed. He positioned himself between her legs, before ravaging her lips with his mouth. His hands were everywhere on her body while he attempted to get rid of her lab coat. He hated the ridiculous thing. Vegeta could have ripped it off, but he knew she cared more about that than her clothes.

Finally, after a few more tries, he rid her of the thing, and threw it on the floor. Now that it was out of the way, he had no problem ripping her blue t-shirt off. Bulma felt a slight tingle of pain, but it was long forgotten when his mouth left her lips to go explore her chest. She was so aroused and turned on, that it was almost painful.

Since he enjoyed ripping clothes off, she assumed she could do the same thing. The task was quite easy since his short were already torn, but she ripped them away nonetheless. Now all that stood between them were her shorts and underwear. She felt his hands on the button of her short, as he undid it, before unzipping them. She felt her excitement grow with every gesture.

This would probably be quick. There was too much build up desire, and he was leaving soon. The thought made Bulma's heart jump, and there was only one thing she wanted to do. As he removed her short, the words rung in her head. Last time, she hadn't been able to say them. But right now he was leaving. Yes, he intended on coming back, but  _anything_  could happen in space.

The ship could blow up, he could get attack, or a terrible fate might await the planet he would land on. Maybe something would prevent him from coming back. And, just in case such thing happened, she wanted to make sure she had said it at least once. For him, it would make no difference, but for her, it would mean a lot.

So, as Vegeta positioned himself at her entrance, clearly impatient, she opened her mouth ready to speak, and taking him by surprise so that this time, he wouldn't shut her up.

Bulma put her hands on his chest, attracting his attention., then she jumped into it. "I-" she paused. She could do this, it wouldn't change anything, he wouldn't run away. "I love you," she said, nearly breathless, her voice almost a whisper. A furious blush appeared across her cheeks, as she felt a bit embarrassed.

Out of lack of better reaction, Vegeta stopped his motion for a second. Why did she have to say that  _right_  now out of all moments? He thought that little phase of hers had passed the other time. Apparently, it hadn't until she said it. He looked down, right into her eyes, and her blush slowly faded. There was something about the way he gazed at her.

He didn't utter a word, or anything, he just looked.

And then, he plunged himself within her, and a groan escaped her. Before she knew it he covered her body with his, burying his face in the crook of her neck. The tiniest smile appeared on her lips before she brought a hand to the back of his head, and tangled her fingers within his dark locks.

This was right. Although he hadn't said anything her heart felt much lighter, as if those words had been waiting to be said. Bulma couldn't stop herself from kissing the side of his head.

She felt free, she felt great.

-D-

Vegeta sat down in the main chair of the ship before running his fingers through his hair. He had entered the coordinate, and he was ready to leave, all he had to do was press one final button. But he hadn't wait, he was waiting.

From the biggest window of the ship, he could see Trunks and Bulma standing, looking right at him, ready for him to leave. He couldn't hear what the Woman was saying, but she was pointing at the ship, talking to their son. Perhaps she was explaining things to him. Luckily, the boy was far from being dumb, and he knew it wouldn't be too long until Bulma introduced him to all of her inventions.

He didn't mind, as long as the boy kept up with his training. No reason why he couldn't have a brain, and be an excellent fighter. Vegeta glanced in direction of them once last time, and as he approached his finger to the button, their eyes met for a brief second. Bulma offered him a smile, and strangely, he found himself nodding at her.

What was it supposed to mean?  _See you later_?

The words she had said to him earlier were still in his mind. Why did she feel the need to express herself like that? For a second, he almost wondered if she thought he wasn't coming back. Though it shouldn't matter. It was her own worries. After all, where else would he go?

His son was on Earth, and so were the last remaining saiyans. Here, he was provided with everything he needed. And also, she was there. He wasn't sure what statement meant, but he knew deep inside that it was part of it.

She was there.

Vegeta finally looked away from her, before pressing the button, causing the ship to start up. He never looked through the window again, until the ship was up high in the air. When it was, he finally looked down at them. He could barely see them, but he could still feel their kis. Hers was calm, but Trunks' was slightly disturbed.

The woman would throw a fit once she'd realize that him leaving upset their son more than her leaving.

As he observed the Earth become smaller and smaller, it dawned upon him that the silence and emptiness was almost  _strange_. Living with them he was used to the constant interruption, the noise, the talking. Out there, he would be all by himself. Yes, it was true that their loudness bothered him tremendously, yet it was something he had gotten used to over the years.

As these thoughts hit him, he could only come to the conclusion that this trip was dearly needed. He had been on Earth for way too long and it was starting to affect him a bit too much. Time alone was what he needed. Although he couldn't chase away the feeling that dwelling in his thoughts would be his worst enemy right now.

Meanwhile, Bulma watched as the ship completely disappeared out of view.

Earlier, she almost thought Vegeta wouldn't go when he had a mini heart attack because of her confession. However, he had then proceeded to show her a completely different side of his personality. In a way, he had returned her feelings. Not in a clear, obvious way, but in his own way.

Their little session had begun very roughly, and he had ripped her clothes off in such a harsh manner. Yet, after those words had left her mouth he had been completely different. His speed had not been as fast as expected, and his every stroke had been slow, and nearly teasingly painful. He took his time with her as if instead of having sex or fucking her, he made love to her.

The thought nearly made her heart burst of happiness.

 _I love you_ , would never be words that would escape his lips, and she had accepted that a long time ago.

But, when he showed her his love in the only way he could, it meant so much more. Especially when sometimes, he didn't realize he was doing it. Bulma was no fool, and she knew when it came to feelings, Vegeta was a mess. It was the same reason why he was leaving right now. He was changing, and he didn't like it. So the fact that he unconsciously  _loved_  her with his body was something she'd never forget.

Bulma was aware that the month to come would be difficult. It felt like she was losing him, and she couldn't help but feel a bit gloomy. However, she knew the feeling wouldn't last. If there was one thing that grew while being with Vegeta, it was her pride. He'd come back from space all tough, and stronger, and she intended to be the same way.

Maybe they would try to prove each other they didn't need the other to live. Technically, they were independent, and they didn't, but life was so much more entertaining when they were clashing. The thought made her smirk.

If he offered her a challenge she'd take it. One thing for sure, he always did something that made life interesting. Now did she didn't have to repair his GR nearly every day, she intended on getting a lot of work done. Perhaps  _re-do_  the whole GR. At least he wouldn't be there to whine about _when_ it would be done. Bulma was also thinking about moving it to a more secluded area of the house. Sometimes in the middle of the night, it could be a bit loud.

Bulma looked down at her son when he suddenly thug on her hand. The sight was almost heart breaking. She knew he wouldn't cry because his father taught him not to, but she could tell he was upset. At first, she felt a bit jealous, but she chased the feeling away. Trunks admired his father, he wanted to be him. Bulma didn't see it as being abandoned because she was used to this kind of behavior.

For Trunks it was different because he had never witness his father leave before. The one time Vegeta did leave, Trunks had been too young to realize what was happening. She reached out for her son, grabbed him and held him close to her chest.

Apparently, she would have to keep Trunks busy.

Perhaps this was her chance to introduce him to his future. After all, her son had not only inherited muscles, he had also gotten brains, and she would make sure he was going to use it. It was also a chance to prove to Vegeta that not all humans were useless, and this was going to be Trunks' future. It was time he got the  _bite_  like she did.

Plus, it would keep her busy for the month to come.

-D-


	24. Loneliness

Bulma's eyes opened as her sleep was disturbed by a strange noise. She slowly raised her head, and glanced at her vicinity, trying to see if anything was out of place. The room was dark, and completely empty, just like it had been when she went to bed. A deep sigh rolled off her lips as she laid her head down on her pillow once more. She tilted her head to the side a bit, to check the time.  _4:00 am._  For a brief moment, she almost wondered if she'd be able to fall asleep again.

She could feel the empty side beside her, yet she didn't know how it made her feel. It had only been two weeks, he still had two more to go, maybe more since she had put in so much food. A feeling of loneliness wrapped itself around her heart as she wondered if she ever crossed his mind. Bulma wasn't trying to be melodramatic,  _but_  spending so much time with any news felt like a heavy weight on her chest. She was as independent as him, but, sometimes love dragged you down.

During the day, there was no problem at all. After all, Trunks and her had been quite busy, but when the darkness came, it was another story. She wasn't really sad, it was mostly emptiness. That, and their fights. It just charged her with energy to be able to scream at him, or prepare some kind of battle plan against him. Nobody offered her a challenge in this house except him. Perhaps she also missed the warmth of his body.

The last time he had left, their sex life hadn't been regular, and she hadn't really sought his body, but now that she was used to it… maybe she was a bit horny.

Taking a deep breath, she kicked the blankets off her body and sat on the edge of the bed. Her mind was filled with thoughts, and every time such thing happened, it was impossible for her to sleep. Bulma walked in direction of her closet and grabbed a robe. After putting it on, she headed for the door before walking down the hall, in direction of the kitchen. Like everything she couldn't sleep, she was going to try to drink some warm milk.

As she approached the kitchen she had a feeling that someone was there, and she nearly thought it was him. However, once she walked in, she noticed it was empty. Sometimes her mind liked to play tricks on her. Bulma shook her head softly before taking the milk out of the fridge. She also took out the honey, before she began warming her milk. As she waited, she leaned on the counter, looking out the window.

Trunks and her had been spending quite a lot of time together. Not that they didn't in the past, but this time it was different. Bulma had found an old book her parents had in which they had tracked her progress as a child. Once Bulma had looked it over, she had decided that her son would do better than her. Ever since then, she had been working on his lessons.

First, she had started with his speech. She would sit with him, and teach him how to pronounce the word correctly, and she would also slid in a few new words each time. The next step she wanted to take was to help him form proper sentence, but she wanted him to have the right vocabulary first. Also, she had bought a lot of children's book – very short, very easy. Every day, she'd read the same book four times. Trunks would be sitting on her lap, and she would point at every word while slowly saying it.

At first Bulma had expected him to perhaps not sit still, or throw a tantrum, but he never did. Of course, she quickly realized that such thing was because of his father. Training with someone as strict as Vegeta apparently had some benefits. Trunks would rarely whine or complain, and such thing would usually only happen when he was hungry. His attitude was making the whole learning process much easier. Perhaps Vegeta had some good parenting skills in him after all.

A tiny smile appeared on her lips as she turned around and grabbed her milk. She poured it into a cup, adding the honey, before sitting down at the kitchen table. She couldn't help but think about Vegeta. She almost wondered if he would be different upon his return. It wouldn't be that surprising since last time he had come back as a super saiyan. However, she doubted there was anything after the level they had reached during the cell games.

But he would probably keep trying.

If he did, he wouldn't be Vegeta.

Bulma silently drank her milk, all alone in the kitchen. It was hard to look away from the window because she had this constant feeling that he would appear. It was not because she missed him, it was just this  _thing_ , she couldn't describe. Something deep within her was screaming that he was near, but she couldn't explain why she felt this way.

It was insane because Vegeta wouldn't come back sooner. The trip was his idea, and his choice in the first place. Why would he return after only being there half the time he planned? He wasn't like that. Plus, though he made the choice to stay, Vegeta didn't have any real attachment to this planet. If one day he had enough, nothing prevented him from walking out.

He still had his freedom because his heart wasn't tied down.

-D-

Something was heavy, something was on her. Bulma struggled to open her eyes, and once she did all she could see was the darkness. But then, as her eyes slowly adjusted to the somber room, she could make out a form. As soon as she saw his spiky hair, she inhaled heavily. She had to be dreaming, because there was no way he was here already.

Bulma tried to reach out for the lamp, to shed some light on the situation. Unfortunately, as soon as she extended her arm, he grabbed her wrist. She tilted her head in his direction, and his onyx eyes shun through the darkness. It was really him, but it still didn't explain what he was doing here. Perhaps something had happened, after all, it was the only way to explain his early presence.

"Vegeta?" she inquired, her voice still a bit raspy. "What-"

Before Bulma could finish her sentence, he pressed a digit against her lips, shutting her up. "You talk to much," he finally said, before changing his position.

With his knee, he spread her legs, and she too willingly agreed. He placed himself in between before lowering his face closer to hers. All she was wearing were underwear and an oversize t-shirt. Vegeta pulled down on the sleeve exposing her shoulder. Then, he proceeded to taste her skin, causing her to shiver in pleasure under him at the unexpected contact.

He didn't want her asking him why he was back already.

He didn't run out of food. He didn't run into trouble. There wasn't a single thing wrong with the outer space, or his equipment. No, the problem had been himself. Every day, every instant, something had felt wrong. It was as if there was a voice in the back of his mind, constantly talking, but he couldn't decipher what it was saying.

The planet he had landed on had been completely void of life, and it had pleased him. Yet, as the days passed, he found that the hours were dragging on. Never had he felt like he had _too_  much time to train, yet he had experience such a feeling. Obviously, it had greatly displeased him. Why had he been like that when everything he wanted, everything he required had been offered to him?

On top of that, there had been the ridiculous long nights of sleep. Either he slept too much, or obtained no sleep at all. Ever since, he had begun sharing a room with her she either kept him up all night with her movements, or the fact that she was  _there_  allowed him to sleep. That thought alone drove him insane. How could her presence put him at ease, and allowed him rest? This was ridiculous. He didn't need to depend on anyone for anything. Yet no matter what he didn't she was never far.

After a week and a half, Vegeta and decided that he couldn't take it. After all, what was the point? He had wished to isolate himself into space, and to be completely alone. For a while he thought he required such a thing, he strongly believed he needed it, yet once it was given to him, it just wasn't the same. It didn't hold any interest, at least not as much as it used to. Being by himself used to be what he preferred since other people annoyed him,  _no matter_  who it was.

But if that was the case, why was he back, why was he feeling her warmth?

As he kissed her skin, she wrapped her arms around his neck before digging her fingers through his hair.

He had left her with no consideration of her feelings, and he had also left his son behind. It wasn't the first time he had done such a thing. Yet no matter what, every time he came back there she was.

Once Vegeta had lost his home planet, there had never been anything to go back to. Not only had he been forced to work for Frieza, but he didn't know  _where_  to go. Everywhere he went was constantly changing, always different never the same. Each time he went on a new planet, it was to purge it, the same way his had been. He didn't get to know people, because not only was it useless, but he didn't need them.

She was different.

For the very first time, there was a planet he could go that was not dead. He himself had threatened to destroy many times, often voicing he'd do it after the androids, yet it never came. Most probably because his life got caught into a tornado, and everything became a mess. Nonetheless, he knew he could come back to Earth. After all, why shouldn't he? There was food, living quarters, training equipment, and everything was provided for him. All of his needs and desires were satisfied down to the very last one.

Nearly all of them were taking care of  _by_  her.

She was such a foolish fragile thing. How many times could he have broken her neck like he had done to so many others? But there was where the problem laid. He hadn't. Instead of killing her, and enslaving this place, he had let her live, and it had nothing to do with Kakarot. That clown didn't scare him, and he wouldn't have stopped him from killing her. The only reason why she was alive was because he wanted her that way?

But why?

Why did her presence and her life make such a difference? She was supposed to be like every other human, but she wasn't. If she was, he wouldn't have bedded her, and – although the idea had not always been the most pleasing – he wouldn't have let her bear him a son. She was different because she was better than the rest of them.

There was just  _something_  about her that he could never quite put his finger on.

At that precise moment, he could smell her scent of sweet honey laced with arousal, and it nearly provoked a growl out of him. How many times had he wanted to break that weakling's neck for being too close to her? Even now, even though there was nothing anymore between those two, his presence wasn't something he easily tolerated. Most probably because he wouldn't let anyone take her from him, and he knew the thought in that weakling's mind.

In the beginning, he often though that he didn't want her bedding someone else because she had given birth to his son. Now though the reasons were much different. Her body belonged to him. He was sharing a bed with her, and it meant much more than she thought. A Prince wouldn't share his bed with just anyone who came by. He could have decided to remain in his own room, but he hadn't.

Her body, her everything was his.

And he knew that she was well aware of that fact. After that one display a long time ago, a jealousy that had slipped through his control, she had never come back smelling as strongly of men anymore. There were the casual scents, but he recognized those from the people she worked with.

A few years ago, he wouldn't have cared less what she was doing and with who as long as she fixed the GR, and did what he told her to do. Now it was a bit different, heck, sometimes he found himself doing, after hours of fighting, what she wanted. How had things end up that way?

Was that what he was missing?

Was all of this the reason why he had come back earlier, even though he could have stayed, even though she probably wanted him to stay?

He had to have lost his mind.

Not only that but those words she had expressed. Vegeta believed that love was a useless emotion, and all it did was drag you down, and expose your weaknesses. Yet he let her say it, and he acted as if it didn't matter.

She said she loved him, and he allowed her to.

Bulma could feel his lips upon her body, but every time, he seemed so distracted. He had yet to even look in her eyes. If he didn't want her talking, then she wanted his attention all of it. Clearly two weeks was a short amount of time, but now that he was here, back with her, it felt as if it had been forever. As if every part of her had dearly missing him. Without another thought, she grabbed his face with her hand, and lifted it up. Once it was near hers, she roughly pressed her lips against his, trying to show him just how passionate she could be.

At first, she had been a bit shocked to see him, and still a little  _asleep_ , but now she was wide awake. There were a million reasons why he could have come back. But out of all of them, there was one Bulma wanted to believe in. She strongly wanted to convince herself that he came back earlier because it was what he wanted. Maybe he had grown more attached to his life here than he wished to admit.

Obviously, she wouldn't force him to voice that out loud. However, she might very well get her answer soon. Vegeta seemed to believe he was invincible and that all of his mind was protected, which was a mistake. When they were together physically he allowed some of his control to slip away. Over the years, she had learned what certain motions, speed and actions meant.

Bulma could read him and his mood through their sex life.

She would never tell him that because then he would start being careful, and she didn't want that. If she could have only one situation where he fully opened up, then so be it, she'd take it. But, it would always be her little secret.

Bulma grabbed his hands, and put them on the hem of her shirt, as if she was giving him indications. Perhaps to show her he didn't want to be bossed around, he did one of his favorite thing by ripping the shirt off of her body. He knew she wouldn't make a fuss about it, because it was most probably his to begin with. She had bought so many clothes he never wore, and most of them he had never seen.

Once the cool air of the room hit her body, she slowly shivered. The gentle breeze coming from the window teased her body, and it made her desire for him grow even larger. As he finally glanced at her, she realized his eyes were hypnotizing, but it wasn't the only thing about him she noticed. Usually he looked so serious, and he was frowning, but not right now. Not only did he look somewhat relax, but his eyes had a light she had never seen so bright before.

For an instant, he reminded her of a kid who was trying to learn. And how badly did she want to teach him. However, she couldn't brusque him, so she'd have to take it slowly.

One step at a time.

-D-

Slowly, one by one, the days had passed and it was as if he had never left. At first, he had been surprise that she didn't ask him again why he came back earlier, but it didn't bother him. Unknown to him, Bulma already had her answer. The night he had returned, he had almost been sweet, he had made love to her again, and it had given her the information she wanted. Some part deep inside Vegeta had missed her. Him the independent prince whom always sought power and loneliness had actually perhaps wanted her company.

Who would have thought?

Vegeta ran his fingers through his hair as he exited the GR. His routine ever since his routine had picked up quite a bit. He was actually doing more now than he did before he left. Although this time it wasn't because of lack of sleep. He  _wanted_  to train more. Already on this planet, the challenge his saiyan blood desired couldn't be satisfied, meaning he had to distract himself with other goals. If he didn't he would probably slowly go insane.

Unlike everyone else on Earth, Vegeta believed Kakarot would be back one day. The idiot wouldn't stay dead forever, mostly because of his saiyan nature. It was indeed buried  _deep_ inside, but it was still present, hence why he enjoyed fighting so much. One day, the clown would realize that the world of the dead couldn't offer him the challenge his body desired.

When that time would come, he would probably find a way to come back, and when that would happen, Vegeta would be ready. Kakarot had reached the supersaiyan level before him, destroyed Frieza, and had taken away his chance at defeating Cell. If there was one thing that left a bittersweet taste in his mouth it was defeat. Yet that idiot had made him experience it over and over again.

He didn't care much for this friendship the woman had with him. One day, he would defeat Kakarot and gain back his honor. That was perhaps the goal, which kept him sane. The thought that someone else was stronger than him was enough to drive him to push his body past its limit. Vegeta would never settle for second best, he wanted the first spot.

Suddenly, Vegeta was disturbed away from his thoughts by the presence of a wretched ki. One that was  _too_  often in his house; Kakarot's second brat. Apparently the woman  _loved_  the idea of the two boys spending time together, but he didn't see it the same way. The only thing that third class would do was bring his son down. Though, Vegeta knew his son was much stronger, and since Goten wasn't being trained, he would probably fall behind a lot. That thought pleased him since it meant one day he would be able to watch his son defeat that clown's son.

It would almost be a victory as delightful as him beating Kakarot.

However, Vegeta's brighten mood disappeared quickly when he walked into the kitchen, or at least what used to be the kitchen. Although they were both still very young, they had seemed to master the disaster skill. This time though they had missed with something they shouldn't have. The whole fridge was now  _on the floor_ , the content of condiment bottles sprayed on the wall, broken eggs on the floor, milk splashed all over the place. There wasn't one thing in that fridge that had made it out in one piece.

Vegeta had been training in the GR for hours, and this was supposed to be his lunch break. Apparently, these brats had other plans in mind. Vegeta felt his anger slip away from him. Where was the woman? Or the harpy? Or even the woman's ditsy mother? A deep sigh nearly escaped him before he attempted to locate them. He soon found out the house was nearly vacant except for Bulma. Where was everyone else?

Knowing he wouldn't be the one to clean the mess, he left the situation as it was to go find Bulma in the her lab. His steps were heavy as he nearly stomped his way there. There was  _no more_  food. These brats had wasted it all, and he blamed it on her. What was she doing down there while they were up there? Couldn't she understand that the boy needed discipline, that it was the most important thing? Apparently, he was the only teaching their son that. If she could do the same, all that mess, and that savage massacre wouldn't have happened.

He nearly tore the door down as he loudly slammed it against the wall, causing Bulma to jump both in fear and in surprise. She knitted her eyebrows together confused and irritated as he made his way toward her. She could tell with one look that he wasn't pleased, but neither was she. He almost made her cut the wrong wires with all that slamming! What an idiot!

"Vegeta, if you broke the GR, I don't have the time to fix it right now," she said, her tone clearly expressing how irritated she was.

He stopped once there was a short distance between them, and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Woman, there is  _no_  food."

She raised one eyebrow. What did he mean no more food? Her mother had gone grocery shopping yesterday! Although Vegeta and Trunks had a huge appetite, there was no way they had gone through so much in such a short amount of time.

"You ate it all already?" she said, as she dropped the wrench. "Vegeta! My mother just bought it! Would it be so hard to contain yourself once in a while?"

"I  _didn't_  woman," he said, slamming his palm against the counter as if to make a point. " _You_  left the brats without surveillance, and they nearly destroyed your kitchen."

Suddenly her eyes widened, as if she was just reminded of the two boys that were in the house. "Oh God!" she said before rushing past him and trying to make her way upstairs as fast as possible.

Her father had called, wanting her to inspect something for him, and she had left the boys alone thinking they could handle themselves for a few minutes. Problem was she had been caught up in work for the past twenty minutes, and it had slipped her busy mind. She had even been supposed to make them lunch, and that alone gave her an idea of what they did to the kitchen.

She felt like such an idiot, especially since she was technically doing babysitting.

Chichi had dropped off Goten earlier after Bulma had agreed to watch him. Gohan and her had to go to a meeting for some fancy school Chichi wanted him to attend, and she had been afraid that Goten might cause a bit of trouble. The only person she had to watch over her son was Bulma, which was perfect since the boys were getting along great.

But now, Bulma had totally failed, and her mistake really jumped in her face once she saw the state of the kitchen. Her eyes widened, and her mouth hung open slightly, and it was the only thing she could manage to do. It looked liked a tornado had gone through the house. She forcefully closed her eyes for a few seconds, as if to keep her temper down.

Right now she had two monsters on her arms, and a very angry, and hungry saiyan. The cleaning could be done fairly quickly, all she had to do was send a few robots in, but that barely would take care of anything. Bulma wasn't sure if she should punish the boys since they were still so young, and she had been the one to leave them alone without surveillance. However, if she didn't say anything, it might very well happen again.

She ran her fingers through her blue locks before heading in direction of the boys, a sigh escaping her. "You boys are in big trouble," she said, picking them up one by one. "You're lucky daddy didn't blow the place," she added, looking down at her son.

Trunks quickly looked away.

The mention of his father was apparently enough to scare him. Sometimes she really wondered how the training between those two was going. Perhaps she could try installing a camera once just to spy on them.

Quickly, Bulma put them down on the floor of the living room where at least there was no carpet to stain. Both boys were dirty, and covered in food, meaning they would need a bath. Her work would have to wait for now, because these two would be handful for the next hour or so. Bulma, while keeping her eyes on them walked towards the nearest robot, and entered a few commands.

Now that was taken care of, she only had one big problem left, and that was Vegeta. As if on cue, he appeared in the room, still looking quite annoyed. Bulma sensed he was about to demand some food, so she went ahead, and cut him off before he could start.

"I'm going to order pizzas for now. I'll go grocery shopping later."

Although there was one part she was including. Since he had made sure to be such an ass when he came down, she'd get him back. Bulma wasn't about to go grocery shopping along. Perhaps it was time Vegeta knew the weight of his food intake. There was one easy way to trick him into coming. It was low, and cheap but she didn't care. The GR would be turned off, if he wanted it back on he'd have to come.

She almost giggled. They both knew he had a bit of a soft spot for her, and he wouldn't kill her for it. Although he was going to be pretty pissed off.

Vegeta grunted in response. Pizza wasn't what he had in mind, and it would clearly delay his training since it usually took over half an hour for it to get to the house, but he was hungry.

"Now, I'm going to give the boys a bath." She walked in direction of Vegeta, and grabbed his arm before directing him to the couch. "Meanwhile, why don't you relax a bit." Even  _he_ needed a break occasionally. She forced him down, and surprisingly he went with it.

Bulma reached out for the remote, and turned the TV on. She immediately changed the channel to one that usually played all those gore bloody war movie knowing it would at least keep him a bit interested.

"Don't worry I'll make sure it gets her under half an hour." All she had to do was mention extra  _money_  if the pizza arrived quickly. It wasn't the first time she dealt with that pizzeria.

Quickly she exhaled deeply before making her way towards the boy and dragging them along with her. In less than five minutes, she had taken care of every crisis in the house. For an instant, she felt like wonder woman.

Apparently there wasn't anything she could not do.

-D-

She was evil, despicable, and he hated her.

Because of her he was surrounded by annoying weakling who kept bumping into him, not even turning around to fear his deadly glare. On top of that all these  _whores_  refused to look away from him. The thought of blasting them away crossed his mind, but he had no desire to hear the woman's shrieking voice. She had yelled her instructions loud enough before they left. He couldn't kill anyone, not even harm them.

She was lucky he needed the GR.

Though she wouldn't get out of this as easily as she thought. Obviously he had gone along with her because first of all, she said if he didn't she wouldn't buy any food, and with the way he was training, he would need loads of it. Second of all, she had taken away the GR. Even though he was far from being an idiot, he didn't understand the way it worked, thus could not turn it on. On top of that, she had done it with a remote, which he had no idea of the location.

After threatening her for ten minutes straight – threats that she had ignored – he had decided to come along. But this whole time, all he had been thinking about was how he would get back to her. The thought of destroying her lab had crossed his mind, but it wouldn't be a benefit to him. After all, if it was destroyed how would she repair his GR, and make him new training equipment?

It had to be something, which would only affect her.

The devil idea had quickly formed into his mind as he had realized something about her. She was quite vain, almost putting that paint on her face, and fixing herself. She also only wore expensive clothes as he had picked up from conversations between her and her mother. Her appearance was very important to her. All he had to figure out was which part he wanted to ruin.

Only glitch was, if it was too obvious, she might take the GR away again, and he couldn't let that happen.

It was then that the perfect plan came in mind. There was one thing she always changed, one thing she had a million product for; her hair. She changed her hairstyle nearly every week. And right now, since it was pretty long, she was fairly pleased with it because apparently she could do what she wished to it. That meant that shorter hair would annoy her greatly. Actually if he thought about it carefully, he had never seen her with short hair before.

A smirk appeared on his face; oh yes, he was going to get her back.

The grocery shopping went on, Vegeta remaining mostly silent the whole time, which was something that scared Bulma a bit. He should have been grumpy, and hating her, yet it was calm and collected. Immediately she knew that it was a bad thing. The whole ride home was just as silent, as he kept his arms crossed in front of his chest, never looking at her.

Maybe she had gone too far this time? His training had already been delayed, and then she went and caught off his GR. Maybe he was just trying to give her the silence treatment. It wouldn't be the first time. Technically, none of this was her fault. Maybe if he spent some time helping instead of always training, she wouldn't need to take drastic measures to force him to come.

The day he would find that remote, she was screwed.

Once they finally made it back to Capsule Corp, Vegeta quickly exited the little plane, and made his way inside the house. Bulma grabbed the capsule containing the groceries and followed behind him. As he walked ahead, she couldn't help but admire his back. It was so powerful and define, that it was hard to look away. God, sometimes she was still like a high school girl when it came to his body.

The pervert in her wished he wouldn't be too moody later on tonight.

After the stressful day she had, she really needed some relaxation time, and he knew just how to make the stress disappear.

"Hi honey!" greeted Bunny as soon as Bulma walked in the kitchen.

Bulma felt a bit relieved that her mother was in the kitchen. She had no desire to put all the food away. First, she didn't know where most of it went since she barely ever went grocery shopping, and second of all, she felt exhausted. Bulma had been on her feet nearly all day long, and after dealing with everything, she felt as if she needed a break.

Perhaps she could nap for an hour, and then return to the project she was helping her father with.

Bulma realized that she needed to turn the GR back on first. She reached it for inside of her bra, where she had kept the remote in case he began looking around for it, and pressed the green button. Quickly enough the familiar sound of the GR could be heard throughout the house.

Satisfied, Bulma stretched her arms before handing the capsule to her mother. "Here are the groceries," she said before heading for the hall.

Bunny looked down at the tiny white capsule in her hand before smiling. Sometimes her daughter could be so silly and distracted. Didn't she know the shopping had been done already?

As soon as Bulma reached the bedroom, she let herself drop on the bed, and immediately closed her eyes. Unfortunately, she wasn't aware of Vegeta and Trunks' presence in the room next to her. Vegeta had found the perfect way to get revenge without the woman destroying the GR. All it required was for him to give their son's scissors, and direct him to the bedroom.

The boy was a quick learner, and he had rapidly learned to grab and try everything he found. Scissors was something he enjoyed, and Vegeta liked to think it was because it was in a way a weapon.

He guided Trunks inside the bedroom, and made his steps as light as possible. Bulma who was nearly asleep, heard the door, but thought nothing of it. Then suddenly she felt a familiar weight on her back which she recognized as being Trunks'.

"Hey Trunks," she said, her voice laced with joy.

Vegeta quickly exited the room, leaving the door open, before going for the GR now that it was turned back on. The woman liked to fight, and she might win a few battles, but she would never be smart enough to win the war. His smirk only grew with every passing seconds as he entered the GR.

A few seconds later, Bulma heard the  _snip_ , and Vegeta heard her.

The whole town did.

-D-


	25. Star Festival

A bright smiled appeared on Bulma's face as she stared at her deep blue kimono laid out across the bed. She wasn't much  _enthusiastic_  about dressing up, but when the Star Festival was around, it was a different story. The ambience, the people, the activities; the whole thing was exciting. Not only that, but it was the very first time Trunks would go! Before she had deemed him a bit young, and had assumed he wouldn't remember, but now that he was four years old, she thought the moment was perfect.

Chichi, Gohan, and Goten were coming as well. Trunks and Goten were nearly inseparable, so the thought of splitting the two of them hadn't even crossed her mind. Her parents were also thinking about going, which in the end would leave Vegeta alone. Bulma hadn't told him about it, not because she didn't want him to come, but because he wouldn't. Not only did it involve  _Chichi_ , but it also involved a crowd. Considering the fact that Vegeta despised both of those things, she had known better than to invite him.

However, if he did wish to come, she wouldn't stop him.

"Honey?"

Bulma turned around, only to see her mother walking in, holding a tiny haori. "I finished Trunks'," she said with a smile.

Bunny had been the one to do all of their clothes for the festival. When Bulma had shared her idea with her, she had been extremely excited about the whole thing. Though her mother could be ditzy and sometimes clumsy, when it came to housewife chores, nobody could beat her. From cooking to sewing, she was the best.

Bulma couldn't help the squeal that escaped her. She had already a camera ready so she could capture every single one of Trunks' movements. He was going to look adorable in his haori, and she didn't want to miss it.

"Thanks mom," said Bulma as she took it from her mother, and laid it beside her own.

"I made one for Vegeta as well," said Bunny smiling brightly.

Suddenly, Bulma froze ceased her actions, and turned a bit to look at her mother. Surely she hadn't heard right. Her mother was clueless, but she couldn't be  _that_  clueless. Already the possibility of him ever going to such event was  _insane_ , but to  _dress_  up? She already couldn't get him to wear regular clothes! Never would he agree to this.

Bulma offered her mother a small fake smile. "I don't think Veteta…" she paused to search for the right word. "Can come." Perhaps it was better to spare her mother's feelings, and tell her he couldn't instead of  _he doesn't_  want to.

Bunny's smile faded a bit. "The poor boy! He must be so devastated!" Vegeta always had so much work to do! He could never have any fun, and was so often alone!

The blue haired scientist nearly held in a laugh. "Yes, devastated," she added, before gluing her lips together.

Bunny walked further in the room, before putting on the bed a black and white haori. "Just in case something happens, and he can joins us!" she said, retrieving her smile. Her joy back, she left her daughter by herself in the room so she could go finish the picnic she was preparing for the festival. With all those hungry boys, they needed a lot of food.

Bulma shook her head softly as she turned around and headed for her dresser. As she went to bend down and grab her flower hair clip, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. This year she wouldn't be able to pin her hair up like she often did. A while back, Trunks had become involved with her hair style, and after he had cut off half of her hair, she had decided to go with a  _short_  hair cut, also trying to prevent such thing from happening again.

Ever since then, she had not let her hair grow.

Sometimes, like now, she missed the length of her hair, but she still enjoyed the new style.

"Woman!"

Bulma nearly rolled her eyes before turning around, and glancing at Vegeta, who was just walking in the room. She couldn't help but wonder what he had broken this time around. After all, it was way too early for him to cease his training, and the kitchen was currently filled with food. It could only mean he had broken the GR.

He walked deeper into the room until he was face to face with her. Vegeta was about to tell her about her  _useless_  invention, when he noticed something different about the room. He wasn't sure what it was; her, or the place. The ambience and her scent were off, and he didn't like it. He glanced around, trying to figure it out. It was then that strange clothes he had never seen before caught his attention. He forgot all about Bulma and walked in direction of the bed.

Vegeta picked up Bulma's kimono, feeling the soft fabric. This was not the kind of clothes he was used to see on this planet, they almost looked  _too_  formal. Usually, most of the women wore revealing clothes. He tilted his head to the side a bit, and glanced her way.

"What is this?"

There was no avoiding it  _now_. "Kimonos. My mom made them for the Tanabata."

He arched an eyebrow. "Tanabata?"

Vegeta had become familiar with a few Earth Holiday ever since he had begun living on Earth. Most of them had been skipped, but he hadn't been able to escape all of them. Of course, he rarely participate, but he usually would find out about them. She assumed it was the intellectual side in him that sought knowledge.

"It's a celebration. It celebrates the meeting of Orihima and Hikoboshi." Since it still didn't provide him with much information, she continued. "It's a legend, which says that the Milky Way, separates these lovers, and they are only allowed to meet once a year on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month of the lunisolar calendar."

A nearly romantic sigh escaped her lips. "Plus, it's fun. There are parades, competitions, and decorations. It's a lot of fun."

Vegeta dropped her kimono on the bed, obviously not interested. Not only was the whole story behind it completely ridiculous, but it was a waste of time. Why did these people always feel the need to celebrate every little ridiculous thing? Giving candies to strangers, a fat man breaking into houses to give gifts; earthlings had the strangest customs.

"Trunks has his own little haori too," she said, not thinking about Vegeta's that was resting just beside.

It was not until he lifted it up, and showed it to him that she remembered. "And who's this for?" he asked knowing very well the blue one was hers. Vegeta already had the answer, but he asked anyway.

"My mother made it for you," she truthfully answered.

There was no point in not telling him, and she had nothing to hide from Vegeta. It was already obvious that he disliked the idea, which came as no surprise.

"Chichi, Gohan, and Goten are coming," she said, when he didn't say anything.

Bulma expected him to either walk off, or brush it off, but instead, he turned his head to look at her. He had a strange look in his eyes that she had never seen before. "How is the brat doing?" he inquired, surprising her.

"Gohan?"

He nodded.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, I guess… I didn't know there was something wrong with him."

"There isn't," he quickly answered before turning around, as if he was ready to leave.

Bulma immediately recognized that attitude; he was avoiding the subject. Vegeta wasn't one to hide anything, so this change aroused her curiosity. Now she  _had_  to know. Since he was walking away at normal speed, it wasn't hard for her to catch up to him. She moved in front of him, and stopped, causing him to cease walking.

"What's wrong with Gohan?"

Vegeta and Gohan were barely ever together. She had only seen near each other a few times, and it had happened more in the past than recently. Plus, why would Gohan's current state interest Vegeta? Why did he care what was going on in the pre-teenager's life?

"Woman, it's none of your business," he said, though he didn't make an attempt at moving.

She could be quite entertaining when she was trying to obtain something, and since he didn't have his GR, he was a bit interested in seeing where this was heading. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, as if he was trying to challenge her. He knew she wouldn't back down.

"If it wasn't any of my business, then you shouldn't have asked me about it." She hated when he shared only half information with her. She might have dropped it, but the fact that he bothered to ask was tickling her.

"It's between me and the boy."

She couldn't help the little smirk that appeared on her lips. Bulma approached him, closing the distance between their bodies. She trailed her fingers along his arms, a smirk growing in size. Maybe if she made him panic a bit, she could get answers. "Oh I get it," she said, her smirk transforming into a smile. "You feel like you  _owe_  Goku, so you're looking after his son, becoming a father figure." She pulled away from him, feeling pretty satisfied. "It's okay Vegeta, I understand. It's nothing to be ashamed of!"

_1._

He frowned.

_2._

He uncrossed his arms.

_3._

"Are you out of your mind, Woman?"

There it was, she was going to get what she wanted now.

Vegeta sighed a bit annoyed. He was no fool, and he could see right through her little game, but it was bothering him that she left thinking in such a way. As if he would ever feel like  _he_  owed that clown anything. He  _almost_  rolled his eyes. "Saiyans don't do develop like humans."

She tilted her head to the side. "So you helped Gohan with his teenager questions and insecurities?" she asked, her voice laced with amusement.

Bulma didn't mean to tease him, because she knew it would annoy him, but it had been too hard to stop herself. That was a very unlikely situation she never thought Vegeta would find himself in.

Of course, instead of answering what she said, he changed the subject. "Woman, shouldn't you be fixing the GR instead of yapping your mouth away?"

There he was retracting again, but she didn't mind. It wasn't because he despised her, it was just who he was. At first, she thought as the years would go by, that he would open up a lot more, and that he would share. Bulma had quickly realized that Vegeta wasn't like that. He kept things to himself not because he couldn't trust anyone, but because he didn't know any other way.

"I can't, I have to get ready for the festival, and I still have to pick up Chichi." She could see his frown deepen. "Either you stay here by yourself, and find something to do, or you come with us."

Vegeta alone in a house, with no GR, and no food. It was perhaps the only situation that would ever make him consider going to the star festival.

-D-

Bulma could hardly wipe the smile off her face as she roamed through the streets. This was the most hilarious sight ever. Her parents, Chichi and her sons, her, Trunks,  _and_  Vegeta. It was extremely obvious that this wasn't his element, and he stood out like crazy in the middle of their little group. The look on his face, and the attitude radiating from him wasn't helping though.

He had tagged along, though he had flew on his own instead of riding with them, and he had refused to wear the haori, which had come as no surprise. Nonetheless, his presence made a difference. At least, she knew for a fact that the night would be quite entertaining. Though Vegeta had shown he knew how to control himself in public, which was probably due to how he had been raised, and the fact that he had  _manners_.

Bulma looked back, only to see Trunks and Goten, glancing in every direction, most probably trying to escape their parents. Those two when they were together were extremely difficult to watch. However, she had a feeling that with Vegeta present, they might act as little angels. After all, the older saiyan could easily detect them,  _and_  punish them.

She finally allowed herself to relax a bit, as she took in the magic of the night. When she was a bit younger, she believed this was to be a romantic festival. Not only were the origin of the night representing love, but it was the ambience surrounding them as well. Of course, the mood would only deepen once the night would fall. Though, right now she was surrounded by friends, kids and her parents, and her  _romantic_  interest was Vegeta; all the ingredient for a non romantic evening.

However, it would not stop her from dreaming the day away.

The tradition she was expected the most was the  _wishing_  part. Usually she had a million wish rushing in her mind, but this year it was different. For the first time in her life, Bulma had no idea what to desire. What was missing in her life? What would bring her that little extra joy? Was there a void seeking filling? She glued her lips together, the matter taking up her whole mind. Granted she was rich and beautiful, but it hadn't stop her from wanting something in the past. Perhaps she had matured over the years.

"Oh honey isn't this exciting?" asked Mrs. Briefs as she rushed to her daughter's side. "Will you kids be alright on your own? Your father and I have some plans," she said giggling like a high school girl.

Bulma fought the urge to look away; too many details she didn't want to know. "Don't worry mom, we  _should_  be okay," she responded, her tone obviously sarcastic.

Bunny offered her daughter a smile before grabbing her husband's arm and disappearing through the crowd. Bulma shook her head, before turning around and facing everyone.

"Alright, who's hungry?"

It wasn't too long that the three boys ran right past her, and headed for the food court. A tiny sigh escaped Bulma's lips; apparently, they had no interest in the picnic that had been prepared. Then again, there was barely enough food in there to feed Vegeta alone.

Chichi walked past Bulma, a frown on her fast. "Boys, wait up," she said a bit annoyed.

Bulma couldn't help but chuckle. "They are just kids Chichi. They'll be fine."

"I suppose you're right." As she Chichi slowed down a bit, she couldn't help but turn her head to the side, and look at Vegeta. "Now, how in the world did you manage to make  _him_  come?" she asked in disbelief.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "Apparently, he doesn't find the thought of no GR, and no food appealing," she answered, clearly amused.

Chichi softly shook her head. "Even  _Goku_  wouldn't have been able to go on without food and training. I swear those saiyans…"

As Chichi trailed off, Bulma couldn't help but look back at the man she loved. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, and he was sending a deadly glare at everyone who dared to look at him, probably so they wouldn't come any closer. To others he might look dangerous, but to her, he was just  _her_  man. He finally caught on to her staring, and when their eyes met, instead of looking away, she smiled brightly at him.

Apparently, her actions caught him off guard, since he was the one to glance away. But, Bulma didn't give up. "You hungry?" she asked lifting up the basket in her hand.

His only answer was a grunt as he closed the distance between himself and the women. Bulma laid down the blanket on the ground, before Chichi and Vegeta took seat on it. Obviously both of them were as far as possible from each other, causing Bulma to hold in a giggle. This would be an interesting, and awkward meal. She laid out the food, but neither touched it. Instead their eyes met, an they glared at each other. Bulma fought the urge to roll her eyes, as she reached out for a plate, and began filling it.

If they didn't want to eat, it was their business, but she was starving.

As she set to ignore them, she tilted her head to the side, watching over the boys. When they were out like this, especially if Goten was present, she had made it a rule to have her son carry an emergency credit card. They had gotten in trouble too often, and just in case, she wanted him to have money. Of course, by now she imagined he had already used to buy mountains of food. Good thing she was rich.

Perhaps he was indeed a bit young for this, but she couldn't help herself. After all, her own parents had provided her with a cellphone, and cards when she had been the same age. Trunks was quite smart for his age too, and she knew that most of the time, he knew how to be responsible. As long as Goten wasn't there. Those two together were monsters, and their IQ seemed to drop, as they lost any common sense they might have.

At least Gohan was with them.

Goten usually listened to his big brother, mostly because he was the male figure in his life, with Goku being absent. Bulma couldn't help but wonder if it was the reason why Gohan was so mature. Maybe he felt as if he had to be a father to his brother? It was a huge responsibility to take on at such a young age. Then again, Chichi had been so strict with him, and still was.

"Bulma would you tell your  _monkey_  to keep his hands off my food."

The blue haired scientist was snapped out of her thoughts, and turned her head to look at the mess in front of her. Judging by the way Chichi and Vegeta were glaring at each other, she could tell this would end badly. "Vegeta, why don't you go get the boys? They'll listen to you."

"I'm busy," he said grabbing a chicken wing, and shoving it in his mouth.

" _Fine_ , I'll go," she said her tone saying much more than her words did.

Bulma had found out during the past years that there were certain things Vegeta was scared of. One of them was being kicked out of the room. The first few times, which had occurred years ago, he hadn't give a damn, and he had usually remained in his  _new_  bedroom for a few days before coming back. Now though, it was a bit different. Of course, he wouldn't say he wanted to stay, but he'd fight her over it. He would say things such as  _Woman stop being foolish,_ or _stop disrupting my sleep, and go to bed._ She knew it meant he didn't want to leave, but he had his pride to keep.

Naturally, she had used that against him a few times to get what she wanted. It was a solution that had proven to work in the course of the past few years, and she enjoyed it very much.

Of course, that didn't mean he hadn't gotten her back a few times. Vegeta had a few weapons of his own. One of them was currently tucked away in a tight pair of boxers, very far from her reach. It was his fault that she was addicted to the great physical pleasure he could provide. He had a huge ego, so she wouldn't say it out loud, but in bed, the man knew what he was doing, and he knew his way around her body very well. Unfortunately, that created _cravings_.

Vegeta had a lot more self-control than she did. Apparently not having sex for a few days was very fine with him. He could completely ignore her, no matter how seductive she'd try to be, and he would go to bed as if nothing was wrong. They had a few wards involving him on the couch, and ending up in them having sex on the kitchen table, but other times it would be the silent treatment.

Whatever their fight though, it wouldn't last very long.

The boys finally appeared in her line of sight, and Bulma frowned evilly. It took them a few seconds, but they finally realized that she was standing in front of them. Bulma crossed her arms in front of her chest, perhaps to try to remind Trunks of his father. She wasn't really upset that they had gotten food, but mostly that they had kept venturing on their own. The two little demon could do damage without the proper surveillance.

"Come on," she said, hinting at the spot where Chichi and Vegeta were sitting. When the two boys didn't bulge, she sighed. "Trunks, don't force me to get your father."

And there was the magic trick. Trunks didn't only  _wish_  to grow up like his father, he was terrified of him. Bulma had often thought he was being a bit harsh on the poor boy, but now that she was seeing how well Trunks obeyed his father, she concluded that perhaps she had been a bit too soft on him. Not that she would ever admit it out loud.

Trunks' smirk turned into a frown as he grabbed his bag of Mc Donald. "Come on Goten," he said before looking extremely defeated, and walking in direction of his father.

It was then that Bulma realized Gohan wasn't there. She knitted her eyebrows together before glancing around, looking for him. Suddenly, she finally spotted him. He was by the trees, a little bit bent down, while taking a grip on the nearest trunk. Vegeta's previous words came back to her mind, and she found herself a bit worry. Without thinking about it twice, she headed in his direction.

"Gohan?" she said very softly.

He slowly turned around, and he seemed a bit surprise to see her. He had sweat bids dripping down his forehead, and it only increase her worry. "Are you okay?" she asked, coming a bit closer.

Gohan slowly nodded before letting go of the tree. "I'm fine."

Bulma pressed her lips together before tilting her head to the side a bit. It probably wasn't her place to do this, but she would do it anyway. "You know Gohan, I mean, I know he's not the friendliest person but… if there's ever something wrong, you can ask Vegeta." She had a feeling he didn't believe her so she pushed it further. "He's worried about you, he asked about you earlier."

Gohan's eyes widened a bit as he seemed surprised by her revelation. Vegeta caring about someone else? It was already hard enough sometimes to believe he had come to enjoy Earth, and have a family…

She offered him her best smile. "I know, at first glance, you wouldn't think so, but Vegeta does have a heart. Don't let his cold appearance fool you."

Gohan nodded. "Thank you Bulma," he said sincerely.

He broke the eye contact when he walked past her, and headed to where everyone else was. Bulma smiled a bit sad, before sighing. Gohan might never get a chance to have a father figure in his life again with Goku gone, and she was glad that even Vegeta could look past  _rivalry_  to offer the lost boy what he needed.

Ties, and blood were really strong links.

It gave her hope.

-D-

"Oh honey there you are!" exclaimed Bunny as she reached out for her daughter. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

It was almost time to write their wish down, and hang them in the tree. Though if it hadn't been for her mother reminding her, Bulma probably would have been too caught up to remember. Chichi and her had been looking for the boys for nearly half an hour now, but couldn't find them. Of course Bulma had asked Vegeta for help, but he had quickly dismissed her, saying the boys would be fine on their own. They had asked Gohan to locate them, but as expected they had been hiding their ki.

Both mothers were infuriated as they roamed through the parades, trying to find their son, though now, Bulma also had to deal with her mother.

"Not right now mom, I have to find Trunks."

Bunny brushed her words off. "Oh honey, Trunks will be just fine. Come on, don't you remember how you used to love making a wish?"

Bulma would have probably still loved it if she had a wish to make, but she still hadn't found one. No matter how hard she tried to think, her mind came up empty. She also knew that technically Trunks would be fine, but it didn't stop her from wanting to find him.

"Fine, but just a minute, then I'll go looking for him again."

Bunny seemed pleased with her daughter's answer, so she grabbed her arm, and grabbed her to where Mr. Briefs and Vegeta where standing.

"Oh Vegeta, aren't you excited about your wish?"

Obviously, when the topic had first been introduced to him, Vegeta had no idea what they were talking about, but after Bunny had gone wild to find Bulma, Dr. Briefs had quickly explained to Vegeta what was involved with the last part of the festival. Needless to say Vegeta had found it to be a waste of time. The only  _wishing_  he believed in was when it came to the Dragonball. Everything else was wishful thinking.

Vegeta didn't answer Bunny instead, he looked away. Bulma rolled her eyes before going beside him, and gently bumping into him.

"Did you find the brat?" he asked casually.

She shook her head. Then Bulma realized something. "You don't know where he is," she said a smile on her lips. Was that why he refused to help? "Trunks outsmarted you, and you refuse to admit it!" she exclaimed holding in a laugh.

He frowned. "As if a four years old could escape me."

"Then where is he?"

 _Silence_.

She glanced away. "Knew it."

Before allowing Vegeta to say anything else, she changed the subject. "So, you won't make a wish?"

"It's nonsense." He turned to look at her. "I do not require anything."

His words could have meant nothing, but to her, they meant everything. Vegeta had wished for a lot of things in the past, and though this was not really going to come true, he could have still hoped for it. But he didn't. Could it be that Vegeta was content with the life he had? A long time ago, it could have sounded insane, but now, it was almost plausible.

Vegeta never had anything before.

He was alone, and he didn't wish for anyone to be in his life. Yet, fate had played the weirdest trick on him, and he had found himself in a situation where he was surrounded by people. Could it be that through it all, Vegeta had learned to love this place, learned to love his family?

The power hungry prince had no problem with his current life. He didn't feel as if anything was missing.

Bulma smiled brightly as she felt a new found lightness within. When her mother reached her side again, and asked her to come write down her wish with her, she followed. After spending the whole day thinking about it, she had finally made up her mind, and she knew what she wanted.

She didn't feel Vegeta's eyes on her as she left. Quickly her mother and her grabbed paper, and pencil, and Bulma smiled the whole time. She followed her mother as she went, and hung her wish up on the tree. A few minutes later, everyone in the vicinity did the same, and they proceeded to singing.

 _Sasa no ha sara-sara_  (The bamboo leaves rustle,)  
 _Nokiba ni yureru_  (shaking away in the eaves.)  
 _Ohoshi-sama kira-kira_  (The stars twinkle;)  
 _Kingin sunago_ (Gold and silver grains of sand.)

Once the song was over, Bunny clapped in excitement. Then, she turned to look at her daughter, amusement obvious in her feature. "What did you wish for sweetie?"

Bulma tilted her head to the side, and she looked straight at Vegeta who returned the glance. "Nothing," she said, knowing perfectly well that he could hear her. "There's nothing I need."

"Awe, what a waste of a wish honey!" said Bunny apparently disappointed, although the tone of her voice didn't show it.

"I've seen worst wish," said Bulma recalling a certain  _panty_  wish.

Suddenly, everyone stopped their chattering, and gasped which attracted Bulma's attention. She turned to look at the tree, and what she saw left her speechless. It was  _on fire_. The whole thing, including the wishes was just burning away in front of everyone's eyes. At first nobody moved, since they didn't know what to do, or how to react to the unexpected event. Slowly though, a small panic was formed, and a few people began to roam around the streets, screaming.

Bulma glued her lips together as worry took over. This could be dangerous, and she had no idea where Trunks was, and … Bulma stopped her thoughts as she realized something.  _Trunks and Goten_. The boys go missing, and suddenly there is a fire? All she could do was grunt in frustration. Through the chaos she managed to find Vegeta, and when she did, she approached him.

"Find the boys," she said, this time an order, not a request.

He looked into her eyes for a brief instant before nodding, and leaving. He technically didn't mind if the two brats had caused this since it would make him leave this place sooner, but he knew the woman thought differently. It would be quite enjoyable to see her flip over this. Usually she was so delicate when it came to their son, and he  _hated_  when she was being soft.

For once, her insane foolish fury would be directed towards someone else. The boy hadn't experienced her wrath often enough, which explained why he disobeyed her so often. Though it was none of his business; as long as the boy did what he told him to, he couldn't care less how the brat acted around the woman.

It didn't take Vegeta too long to find where the fire had initiated, and when he did, all he had to do was sniff around to find the two troublesome boys. He saw a brief movement in the bushes, and he smirked. Slowly he reached him, before grabbing and pulling them both out.

Obviously both knew they were in trouble, and immediately they avoided looking at him. "Dad I –"

"Don't explain yourself to me boy," he said as he began to carry them to where Bulma and Chichi were. "Your mother will deal with you."

Right away, relief could be seen on Trunks' face as if he had just escaped a certain death. Unfortunately, Goten didn't feel the same. "Can Trunks' mom deal with me too?"

Vegeta scoffed. "You wish."

The woman might be able to yell his ears off, but that harpy took the word  _annoying_  to a completely new level.

A quite loud shriek could be heard as soon as Bulma and Chichi saw their sons, looking guilty as hell, being carried through the crowd. Vegeta carelessly tossed them at the women's feet, before backing away and crossing his arms in front of his chest; he wasn't about to miss this. This night had just become extremely interesting.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?" screamed Bulma and Chichi in unison.

Both boys trembled at bit and shook their heads in response. Goten was used to seeing his mom mad, but Trunks had only ever seen her angry with his father, not  _him_.

"You cannot be left alone for  _two_  minutes!" said Bulma before sighing heavily. He was only four years old! Could someone so young really cause so much trouble already?

Chichi's face was all red as she approached her son, ready to grab him, and literally drag him back home. Unfortunately for her, he noticed, and Trunks and Goten suddenly had the same idea. Their mothers were  _human_ , and not experienced with their ki meaning they had one way of escaping. As long as Vegeta didn't chase them, and as long as Goten could hold on.

Both boys hurried, and Trunks grabbed Goten by the collar before they flew off in the air rapidly, causing their mothers to gasp.

"TRUNKS GET BACK HERE!"

"GOTEN SON! YOU COMEBACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Obviously, neither boys listened to their mothers, and instead, they kept flying away in the sky, further, and further away from their mothers.

"Vegeta! Go get them."

He almost chuckled. "Not my problem, Woman. Maybe if you learned how to fly…" Vegeta then turned around, his back facing them before walking away.

Bulma stood there, her eyes narrowed. She hoped that Vegeta had no plan of using the GR anytime soon, and that Trunks enjoyed the no toy no Goten rule, because both of them would have their favorite things taken away from them.

She might not have  _powers,_ but she sure as hell had the brain and the authority.

Stupid  _monkeys_.

-D-


	26. Forgotten Places

Maybe break his neck. Maybe watch him slowly lose all of his blood. No, it wasn't painful enough. Perhaps the right idea would come once she would come face to face with him.

"Where is  _he_?"

At the tone of her daughter, and her unexpected appearance, Bunny couldn't help but slightly jump. She tilted her head to the side, and offered Bulma her best smile. "Good morning honey! Would you like some breakfast?" she inquired, totally ignoring her question.

Bulma exhaled heavily. " _No_ , mom, I am not hungry." She sighed, before running her fingers through her short blue locks. "I am looking for  _Vegeta_."

Bunny glued her lips together, pondering deeply. Had she seen the handsome man today? She could not remember. "I don't think he had breakfast yet." She hoped he was not sick or anything! The poor thing! Maybe she could prepare him a soup!

She nodded slowly. "Of course he hasn't. He hasn't done  _anything_  yet."

Her mother blinked a few times, clearly confused. Since she could not understand what her daughter was saying, she brushed it off with a smile. "Why don't you sit down, I'm sure you're hungry."

Bulma didn't know if she was surprised, or used to the way her mother seemed to be completely oblivious to everything happening around her. Deciding it was not worth getting worked up over, especially since she was already angry, she went and sat down at the table. It was then that she noticed how empty it looked when Trunks wasn't there. Her son was currently spending the weekend at Chichi's house, since it was so difficult to split the two boys.

The first time he had been  _missing_  had been a bit difficult, but she had quickly gotten used to it. Plus, they would alter between the two houses each times.

In a way, she was glad Trunks wasn't there, because she had this intense rage within her, and she would unleash hell upon Vegeta.

"Mom, did Chichi call?"

Bulma smiled. "Oh yes, she did, a few hours ago!"

"Did she say when Gohan would bring Trunks back?"

"In the afternoon, or in the evening I think. She said something about homework."

Bulma resisted the urge to roll her eyes;  _of course_.

At least it would give her a bit of time to find Vegeta. She was pretty sure he wasn't even in the house to begin with, or if he was, he was very good at hiding himself. Whatever was keeping him away had to be very important since he wasn't even training. The GR had been off for the last three days! She was almost wondering if he was not sick.

But not, he didn't get sick, meaning her anger was fully justified. What in the world was  _his_  problem to avoid her like that! She was going to twist his neck once she laid her hands on him.

Bulma was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when her mother put a plate down in front of her. She smiled at her, a forced smile of course, before picking up her fork, and slowly digging in. The whole time though, she was distracted by the  _Vegeta matter_. He didn't eat, and he didn't train. For many years she thought those two things were his reasons for living.

Unless avoiding her was more important than anything else.

Her whole body felt her frustration, as she tried to calm herself, but she couldn't help it. Three weeks! Three weeks was a long time! Perhaps one week was her fault because of her period, but the other two weeks had to be blamed on him. He was also so busy, and coming back into the room so late! She was the one with a job for kami's sake! How could he have less time than her? Her work for Capsule Corp was important, but she knew when to stop, and she was a workaholic.

Bulma pressed her lips together trying to find a solution. Unlike the others, she couldn't sense ki which probably made it so much easier for him to hide from her. Although, perhaps she couldn't sense it the usual way, but that didn't mean she couldn't find a way to the same. She was a scientist wasn't she? Granted it might take a bit of time, but deep down she strongly believed it was worth a shot.

Having recovered a bit of her good mood, she felt her heart become lighter. Bulma pushed aside her untouched breakfast. If she worked on it carefully, it would only take her a couple of hours. After all, she had made a dragon radar, so how difficult could a ki radar be? And once she had that, there was no way Vegeta would be able to escape her ever again.

Proud, she left the kitchen in a hurry, leaving a stunned Bunny behind. She looked at her daughter's food, and sighed. She had made all this food, and neither Bulma or Vegeta had eaten! Young people these days were excessively excited! Oh, if only she was a bit younger, she could do the exact same thing.

Perhaps she could pay her own husband a little visit!

-D-

Bulma was jumping in excitement as she tried to put the final additions on her radar. She had been working on it for six hours, completely ignoring the world around her. She didn't even know if this was going to work, but she was ready to put her soul into it. Finally, it would put her at the same level than everyone else. She had instruments to fly, some to fight, and now a ki detector. Granted it was a _cheap_  way to find a fighter, but it was also the  _smart_  way.

Her delight could only grow as she finally closed the back panel of her new little device. Jumping slightly on her feet, she gently pressed the yellow button on the side, and the whole blue screen lit up. She began chewing on her bottom lip as she waited for the little orange dots to appear signaling that there was a ki around. She had programmed it for high ki only so that low ones wouldn't distract her from her main objective.

Her joy rapidly descended when nothing happened. The first and only thing she assumed was that it wasn't working. Vegeta  _had_  to be in the vicinity. Heck, even if he was nearly around Chichi's house, she would basically spot him. She gently dropped her device on the table. She glanced around at her tools, coming to the conclusion that she would have to restart all over again. Only problem was that she didn't know where she made the mistake. Perhaps she hadn't figured out the right energy wave?

A bit frustrated she plopped down in her chair.

She wasn't even sure why she felt so angry in the first place. At first, she had told herself it was because it had been three weeks since the last time Vegeta had touched her, but as time went by, she had been wondering if it wasn't something else. It wasn't  _only_  the fact tat they didn't have sex, it was that she didn't see him, or barely. Something had been keeping him busy, and she had no idea what it was.

Vegeta wasn't someone who shared his life stories, so sometimes it made it difficult to even begin to guess what was going through his mind. By now, they had been together for  _years_ , yet she knew very little about him. It never really bothered her because she knew how Vegeta was, but when he disappeared for so long, she couldn't help but worry. If something was wrong with him, would he even tell her?

Bulma didn't doubt his devotion. Vegeta wasn't someone who would silently put up with a situation he didn't like. If he was still here with her, it meant he didn't mind it. She didn't need him to come and scream it at her for her to feel it. In his own way, he was happy on Earth with Trunks and her. But sometimes, there was a darkness clouding his eyes, something he kept for himself.

She only wished she could help him with it.

Before Bulma could further her thinking, a knock on the door was heard, and she couldn't help but look up. When nothing else happened, she spoke. "Come in."

A few instants later, Bunny appeared in view, and she seemed extremely excited. "Oh honey," she said closing the distance between her and Bulma. "You will be so happy! Vegeta is upstairs eating supper!"

Bulma frowned a bit, mostly because she was somewhat surprised. He had returned? Already?

"I'm coming," she said offering her mother a smile.

Bulma grabbed the radar from the table, before throwing it in the garbage. As she did so, she completely missed the big orange dot flashing on the blue screen, indicating the presence of a nearby ki. Bulma sighed a bit as she got up from her chair, and began to follow her mother. She wasn't even sure if she was going to talk to Vegeta. After all, he couldn't get away with everything so easily. But she wanted to see him, just to make sure he was okay. She didn't know what was going on, but she was familiar with his way of over exerting himself.

Her heart began beating just a bit faster as they closed in on the kitchen. It wasn't too long until his spiky hair came in view, and at the sight of his completely flawless skin, she felt relieved. He didn't appear to be harm in any way and he didn't even look exhausting, which led her to believe that the he hadn't been training at all.

She knew he could tell she was in the kitchen, but he didn't even glance up to look at her. Bulma was about to feel a bit insulted by his actions when she noticed his eyes. The look in them wasn't like usual. There was something strange about them; he almost looked sad. Perhaps sad was the wrong word, maybe nostalgic fitted the situation better.

Nonetheless, he was still expressing an emotion that seemed awkward on his face. Her heartbeat increased as it soon became impossible for her to look away. She desperately wanted to know why he appeared to be so sad. Before she could stop herself, she was making her way towards the kitchen table. Without even having any food, she sat down, and did her best to tear her eyes away from him.

But it was too late. Before Bulma could look away, Vegeta lifted his head and their eyes met. The glance he gave her was enough to send chills down her spine. Involuntarily, she found herself gazing away. She expected him to say something, but he didn't. Almost to check on him, she looked up away, but he wasn't glancing her way anymore.

The ambiance felt thick and suffocating, but it wasn't because of him. Something simply didn't feel right, and she couldn't chase the feeling away. It was as if it was staring at her right in the face, but she couldn't see it.

The silence killing her, she decided to break it. "How long are you staying?" she asked, her tone just a tad bit sarcastic.

Vegeta stopped his movements before waiting a few seconds. Then, he proceeded to put his fork down, and pushing his plate away. Surprisingly he still remained silent as he rose to his feet, and was obviously trying to exit the kitchen without even saying a word to her. Bulma felt a bit angry at his actions, but considering the look he had on his face, she felt it was better to not push the issue.

But apparently, Vegeta had something to say before he left. "You should mind your own business, Woman."

Bulma couldn't help but feel her whole body freeze at his words. The tone of his voice had resembled the cold one he had before he began living with her, before Trunks, before everything. "Sorry I made the assumption we were in a situation where I could worry about your whereabouts," she said, her voice ice cold.

She didn't want to be the type that was on his heels asking him about every single thing he did every day, but his behavior was out of the ordinary. Wasn't it normal for her to ask some question when she had barely seen him for over two weeks? Anyone else would have done the same.

"We are in no situation," he said, his tone completely neutral, as if he was commenting on the weather.

Sometimes, he wished she could just let things go, and not ask any questions. Perhaps she enjoyed chatting, but he didn't. Whatever he did with his life was his own business.

At that precise moment, the urge to smack him across the face appeared, but she held it down. Her anger though forced her to rise to her feet.

"I won't make the same mistake again," she said before roughly pushing her chair, and rapidly walking away from him, her steps heavy and loud. "I don't know why I waste so much time on you," she said her voice quite low as she walked away. A human wouldn't have heard her, but Vegeta did.

Her rage boiling inside of her, she did the only thing she could think of; lock herself inside her lab. It was the only place where her anger would be put to good use, and where she wouldn't harm anyone, or break anything. Vegeta could bring out the worst in her sometimes with his words and actions, while other times, he brought out the best in her.

Was it really so wrong to want to know what was going on in his head?

Perhaps it was. Sometimes she would forget that he hadn't been raised on Earth. Maybe where, and how he had been raised was the exact reason why he wasn't sharing with her. Maybe he didn't even know how to, because he had never been given the chance.

It made her heart just a tad bit less heavy, as she closed the door of the lab.

Maybe one day, she would understand Vegeta.

-D-

Bulma slowly opened her eyes, feeling a strange sensation going through her body. It took her a few seconds to realize she had fallen asleep. Slowly she looked up at the time, her vision still a bit blurry. 7pm. It was still fairly earlier, and that would probably ruin her whole night. She sighed heavily ready to turn around, when she finally realized there was a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped slightly, before recognized the white glove as Vegeta's. Bulma couldn't help but to be surprised by his presence. He was never one to come see her after a little argument, especially since he was so proud.

"Why do you always feel the need to know everything?" She opened her mouth, ready to speak, but he didn't give her a chance. "You should learn that some things are none of your concern."

Slowly, and gently he removed his hand away from her shoulder, letting it drop into the emptiness. The woman always did things, and said such foolishness, yet it was always like a nagging voice in the back of his head.

She was almost waiting for him to exit now that he had more his point even more clear, but he didn't. She felt him stand behind her, never moving, and out of intrigue, she found herself tilting her head to the side to catch a glimpse of him. His hand was stretched out by her side, as if he was waiting for hers. A bit confused she looked up at him, and he stared right into her eyes.

Her heart was hammering inside her chest as she wondered. Was Vegeta offering her a chance to get an insight of what was going on inside of his head? This had to be the most insane thing she had ever experienced. It couldn't be anything else, because he wanted her to follow him. Knowing it might be a one chance in a lifetime kind of thing, she raised her hand, sliding it in his grasp.

His stoic mask remained on as he closed his hand on hers, before guiding her away. Bulma couldn't help the little smile that appeared on her lips. Perhaps there was a way to get to Vegeta after all. Could it be that her words had hit him harder than she thought? In the end, whatever it was, she was grateful for it.

Before she knew it, Vegeta had dragged her all the way outside. Suddenly, she felt him wrap his arm around her waist, bringing her body close to his. It was then that she realized he was about to take her for a little  _flying_  around. She couldn't even remembered if she had ever flew with him before. Excitement filled her as she wrapped her own arms around his neck.

"Say one word, and I will drop you," he warned as they slowly took off.

Bulma buried her face in the crook of his neck, trying to block away the wind from getting to her face. "Of course you will," she said, nearly taunting him.

Suddenly she felt the grip he had on her loosened, and in a moment of panic she held on to him as if her life depended on it. "OKAY! I won't say a word!" she said as she looked down at the emptiness. _Jerk_.

She heard him somewhat chuckle, as he resumed his previous grip. She couldn't help but think it was nice to see him a bit relax in her presence. Over the years she had learned that even Vegeta could have a sense of humor. It was just that it was a side of him buried very deeply inside.

Since there was too much wind, she couldn't even see where they were going, so she simply kept her face pressed against him, listening to his heart beating. Unlike usual, it was beating fast, causing Bulma to wonder what exactly could be putting him in such a state. Although, she knew she would be finding out soon enough.

They traveled in the air for nearly ten minutes before she finally felt him come to a stop. Bulma then proceeded to pull her face away from him, and observed her surroundings. They were high on a mountain, and although she had traveled around quite a bit, the place didn't seem familiar to her. She waited as his feet touched the ground before letting go of his neck.

Thinking there was something she was supposed to see, she frantically began to look around. But, Vegeta quickly stopped her by grabbing her arm. As she gazed into his eyes, she couldn't help but get the feeling that he was about to share something very important with her. Somehow, it was as if her heart was going to explode with joy.

"Sit down," he ordered before doing so himself.

Bulma followed his action, and plopped down on the ground extremely close to him. He didn't seem to mind since his expression didn't change. She observed as he raised his head, and looked up at the sky. A bit intrigued she did the same, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, at least not to her.

She wanted to ask, but decided it was better to wait until he told her. After all coming from Vegeta all of this was a huge step, and she didn't want to ruin anything. It was difficult for her to be patient sometimes, but she knew this would be worth it.

Slowly, Vegeta raised his arm, before pointing at an area up in the sky. Bulma following his finger, and saw two small stars barely shining with an extremely bright one in the middle. At first she didn't understand why a star would be so important to him, but little by little her brain made the connection. What would be the one star that would hold any type of interest for him?

His home planet.

When a star died, it could take  _years_  for far away planets to receive its light.

This had to be the reason why he disappeared for days for the past weeks, why he didn't even train. This was the last sign that indicated his planet, and his people had been there once. The last proof that saiyans had once been, and that once upon a time, he had been the prince of a proud race.

Her heart began to pound in her chest as she realized he had decided to share this with her. He didn't have to, after all, he had often ignored her opinion on many matters, but apparently, this one, he had decided it was okay to let her know about it. Vegeta had always been so secretive about everything, and she felt extremely touched. The only problem was, she wasn't sure what would be the right thing to say. Vegeta never wanted any pity so anything of the sort would only be an insult.

"Do you miss it?" she finally asked.

Vegeta shook his head a bit.

There was nothing to miss since he had barely even been on that planet. Nearly sine the day he had been born, he had been under Frieza's care. Saiyans didn't hold any type of attachment, and yet he couldn't explain why he couldn't stop coming to this spot. He had been carelessly flying around one day when he had happened to see the last sight of his home planet. You couldn't really see it from anywhere else, but this mountain was just high enough to offer a proper view.

Vegeta had always known where his planet  _would_  have been located from Earth. The woman wasn't the only one with a brain. When he had seen something shining so brightly at that spot, which used to be empty, he had known immediately what it meant.

He felt a lot of shame for the way Saiyans had fallen, and somehow he didn't wish it was still present. Of course, his status would be much more important on Vegetasei, and he would get a lot more respect, but that place was almost unknown to him, and until now, it had almost been forgotten. He perhaps knew more about Earth then he did his own planet. The real reason why he came to see it was probably that he found it soothing.

He often had a lot of conflicting emotions happening, especially anger, but just sitting there, glancing up at what used to be his planet, was calming. He himself could not explain why, it just was. Heck, Vegeta couldn't even explained why he had brought the woman with him. Her words bothered him very little, yet he hadn't been able to stop himself. It didn't matter what she thought of this, or that she knew about it at all, yet there she was, right beside him.

Vegeta was only glad she had kept her stupid questions to a minimum. It was actually surprising to know that someone, she could keep her mouth shut.

Bulma gently wrapped her arms around his, pressing her body against him. There was no word that could bring him comfort because it was not what he was seeking. Nonetheless, she wanted to be close to him. The relationship they shared might not be conventional, but she knew him, and he knew her. Bulma could be quite chatty sometimes, but she knew when no words were required, and this moment was one of them.

Her skin was so warm, it felt as if it was burning his flesh. It was also then that he remembered it had been a while since the last time he had her. He had been too busy with his own things to even remember. Before this whole  _planet_  thing, he had been quite busy increasing his son's training. Since he spent a lot of time with Kakarot's spawn, he made up for lost hours by over training him. That alone had made him forget about his needs. Unlike weak humans, he had a better control over himself, both his emotions and his desires, meaning he could go a long time without it.

Yet, he had to admit that the idea of taking her in the wilderness seemed to have its perks. Gently, he grabbed her wrist, before pushing her away from him slightly. She seemed a bit surprised by his action, but quickly understood when he laid her down on her back. Since it was early fall, the grass felt cool under her, but she ignored it. Vegeta slowly positioned himself on top of her, before gently capturing her mouth into a kiss.

Bulma couldn't stop herself from softly moaning in his mouth. It had been a  _long_  time. However, she wished it hadn't been that easy for him to obtain a reaction out of her.

Slowly he put his hands on her hips, squeezing the skin. It was strange to think that every time he had come, he had been completely absorbed by the sky, yet the one time he dragged her with him it was forgotten. Vegeta wasn't one to dwell too much on the past. Granted it could not be cast aside, but he was stronger than to let it stop him.

Finding such a sight in the sky had been unexpected, and perhaps he hadn't known what to do. Obviously, it wouldn't something he would admit to. After all, he rarely held any type of attachments, but then again Earth had changed him. It was not something that he particularly liked to admit, but he was different. Nonetheless, you could not deny that his reactions to certain things were not the same.

She was the proof.

She had quite the mouth on herself, and had very little respect for his status, yet it didn't bother him. He had actually given up on trying to understand why she didn't annoy him, - truly annoyed him – or why he stayed around. He stayed around because it was his own decision, and there was nothing more to it.

As if he was tired of his own thoughts he deepened the kiss. He had wasted more time than necessary sitting there staring at the sky. He didn't know how long the star would remain, but bringing the woman with him had helped him realize the foolishness of his actions. Once she asked him if he missed the planet, and he found the answer easy, he concluded he had been confused.

It had taken him by surprise, and he had been unsure of how to react. He didn't miss his home planet, he simply felt the void of his people being gone forever. Vegeta wasn't one to feel a lot, and this had been bothering him. Who would have thought those that she would be the one to help him shed the light on the problem?

He felt her squirm under him, and he knew she was getting impatient. As the years had passed, he had come to know her pretty well. Her every spots, and emotions. It wasn't as if he had tried to know her or anything, it had just happened by itself.

Bulma could feel his attention being on something else, as if he was not focus on their current activity. "And here I was thinking you missed me," she said, her voice laced with amusement.

"Don't get any ideas. I was merely trying to shut that mouth of yours."

She could have gotten upset, but she didn't. Instead, she found herself giggling a bit, and lightly smacking his arm. Bulma had easily recognized the tone of his voice as playful one. Little moments like that had been more and more frequent during the years, and she enjoyed them all. She was glad he could allow himself to relax in her presence.

But at the moment, she had something else than  _words_  in mind. She might seem a bit obsess but it had been a while, and there was always something about the way he made love to her. A couple of years back, she probably would have never used that expression while referring to Vegeta, but time had taught her different. She could read the deep secrets he kept in his heart, and she could hear the words he never said.

To get his attention back on the matter, she ran her fingers through his thick mane of hair, just like she had always loved to do, and brought his face down. Their lips gently crashed together before she ran her tongue over his bottom lip. She felt sparkles go through her body when he ran one hand down her covered breasts, gently feeling them through the fabric.

Her core was already burning, as he began to sneak one hand inside her shirt. The feeling of his cold hand on her warm flesh send shivers down her spine, and caused her to tilt her head back. Seeing the access she was giving him to her neck, he didn't hesitate, and his lips left her mouth. Gently, he began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck, but then came to a stop. Vegeta buried his face in the crook of her neck, before inhaling her scent.

Her scent was still laced with her previous fertility, and it was enough to put his senses on alert. Lately they hadn't had a chance to be very wild since she was always worried about the brat. It was true that by now they had discovered that he had the very bad habit of walking in at a very bad time. Although, now she was all his. Nobody would interrupt them high up in the mountains.

Especially not her mother. Although this was  _not_  who he wanted to be thinking about at the moment.

"Hey! What are you guys doing all the way up –"

It took a few seconds for Bulma, who couldn't see because Vegeta was on top of her, to recognize the voice.  _Gohan!_  She loved him dearly but at the moment she was cursing him in her mind.

"Mom?"

And Trunks.

She sighed heavily, but it was nothing coming to the near growl that escaped Vegeta. Currently his eyes were locked on hers, almost as if he was afraid that if he turned around and looked at the two boys, all hell would break loose.

Gently, she pushed herself away from Vegeta, before making it to her feet, a clear blush of embarrassment covering her cheeks. "Boys, what are you doing here?" she asked, staring straight at Gohan, as if she was blaming him for the whole thing.

Gohan shared her embarrassment, as his own face was red as well. When he had felt Bulma and Vegeta's ki while he had been on his way to drop Trunks off, this situation had never even crossed his mind. He never thought they would be doing well – there – on the mountain – just like that. Gohan was currently terrified to even look in Vegeta's direction.

"We –hm- were flying by, and I felt you guys near by."

Bulma bit her bottom lip. "Oh I see." Should they now have a ki signaling that resembled the  _do not disturb_  door sign?

"Well, then I guess, we hm, we'll bring Trunks home. Right Vegeta?"

Bulma turned around to look at him, only to find out that there was no one behind her. She slowly nodded her head; of course! And she almost had him too! Damn! Now once she'd catch him home, he'd probably avoid her. Honestly, couldn't he understand she had needs?

Suddenly, Bulma remembered a very important detail; Vegeta had been her mode of transportation. That only left her one way to get back home. "Hmm, Gohan?" she asked in her sweetest voice. "I'm going to need a ride as well."

"Of course, no problem," he quickly answered feeling a bit relieved that he would only have to deal with her, and not Vegeta as well.

Bulma was about to head towards him when she remembered something. "Trunks come here for a second."

"Now?"

"Just come here," she said, her voice a bit more bossy.

Trunks complied, and as soon as he was in Bulma's reach, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She glanced up at the sky, and pointed to Vegetasei. "You see that star right there?"

He nodded.

"That's where your dad is from."

Her words attracted Gohan's attention and he found himself looking up at the sky to see the place where his own father was from.

"All up there?" asked Trunks, a bit amazed.

Bulma smiled. "Yes, all the way in the outer space."

She could see how pride, and excited her son looked, and she could only hope one day Vegeta would be able to share many stories with him. Bulma wanted her son to know about his heritage, and to be proud of it.

He had every reason to be. After all, he was the son of a great man.

-D-


	27. Unification

Bulma allowed herself to drop on the bed, the muscles in her back completely killing her. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she brought her hand to her neck, slowly massaging it. She had spent the  _whole_ down on all four, fixing the GR for the mighty Prince. Still after all these years, he still didn't understand the word  _limit_.

If she thought he  _might_  do it, she would be forcing him to give her a massage right about now. Unfortunately, the saiyan would only dismiss her if she made such request, even if he was to blame for her pain. However, she had  _other_  ways to get some  _relaxation_  out of him.

Thinking about Vegeta caused Bulma to wonder where he was. After all, the GR had been out of commission all day, yet she hadn't seen him at all. Perhaps he had gone trained somewhere with Trunks? Wait –  _no_ , that couldn't be since Goten was over for the weekend.

A bit curious, Bulma sat up in the bed, and glanced around. Maybe Vegeta had gone unto one of his  _lonely_  adventures into the night again. It didn't concern her as much as it used to, but she still hoped he was okay. Vegeta had already let her in more than she had expected, and she wouldn't push it.

Deciding to chase away her own pain, Bulma opted for a nice warm bath. Quickly, she headed for her dresser, and grabbed a few clothes before a smile appeared on her face. Maybe having some  _me_ time was exactly what she required. After all, if she wasn't taking care of Vegeta, she was taking care of Trunks. She adored them both to death, but she happened to like herself as well.

Once she was in the bathroom, Bulma put her stuff down on the counter, before turning on the water. She then took a pink bottle near the edge of the bathtub, and poured half of it in the water. Nothing better than a strawberry bubble bath! She hurried to undress herself before immersing her whole body in the warm water.

A moan of satisfaction went pass her lips as she finally felt her muscles relax. Bulma gently closed her eyes, trying to enjoy it as much as she could. She did not intend to remain too long, not wanting to look like a dry prune.

Suddenly she heard screams coming from the hall, and she softly shook her head. She might have to tell the boys to go to bed after her bath, or they would be up all night. Bulma had thought that with the years, the boys would have calmed down, but each year, they got worst.

Her little boy was a six years old monster!

More screams were heard before they suddenly died out. Bulma just assumed they were further away, which was why she could no longer hear them.

Bulma spent the next twenty minutes, creaming, and scrubbing every part of her body until she felt clean, and relaxed enough. Once she was done, she wrapped herself tightly into a light pink towel, before heading out of the bathroom, her blue locks still dripping wet.

As she closed the door behind her, and turned around to glance ahead, she found an unexpected surprise, which caused her to jump. Vegeta was carelessly lying on the bed, zapping through the channels, which was a habit of his that she couldn't get over since it seemed too  _human_.

Vegeta didn't look her way, at least not until she was nearly in front of him, putting her dirty clothes away. Not bothering to change, she headed in direction of the bed, before joining his side, her towel now loosely wrapped around her body. When he didn't react, she felt a tad bit disappointed, but didn't show it.

Usually, Vegeta wasn't one to turn down physical activity, especially when he  _hadn't_  exhausted himself all day long.

Vegeta could feel her eyes on him, but he didn't gaze at her.

_"Dad? Why were Goten's parents married and you and mom aren't?"_

_"What's a bastard?"_

He almost sighed in annoyance before running his fingers through his hair. He needed a fucking shower. Without saying a word, he got up, and left Bulma alone in the bed, nearly slamming the bedroom door.

It was then that Bulma was sure something was wrong, only problem was she didn't know what. She tried to think back about the previous days, but nothing came to her mind. He couldn't possibly be upset about the GR, since he had spent more than one day away from it in the past.

As she heard him turn on the shower, Bulma sighed. Apparently, she wasn't going to get the heated night she hoped for, and there was no way she was going to put up with his attitude all night long. The best she could do was get some sleep, and hope he felt better the next day.

Bulma took off the towel, before carelessly throwing it on the ground. Then, she slipped under the blankets, laying her wet head on the pillow.

Saiyans were so  _complicated_.

-D-

"Hey boys!" greeted Bulma as she walked into the living room.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Bulma."

It was barely seven o'clock, yet she was sure that both boys had been awake for an awful long time. They were already playing video games in the living room, which wasn't something that pleased her, but she allowed it to slid once in a while. Plus, today she wanted to find out what was wrong with Vegeta, and that might involve a bit of yelling, so she preferred for the boys to be busy.

"Trunks, honey, have you seen your dad?"

He paused his game, before turning to look at his mom. "I did, but he wasn't in a good mood."

"He hasn't been in a good mood since you talked to him yesterday."

Trunks frowned. "Hey, it wasn't my fault!"

Bulma suddenly find herself quite interested in the conversation the boys were having. "What is Goten talking about Trunks?"

What could her son have said that would pissed Vegeta off so much, and keep him distracted?

Trunks looked down at the floor, almost if he had done something wrong. Honestly, he hadn't! He didn't understand why his dad had gotten upset over two small little questions! Trunks had said, and asked worst thing in the past.

"I just asked Dad a few questions, and he got mad."

Bulma tilted her head to the side. "What questions?"

Trunks sighed, not wanting to repeat them. What if his mom got upset too? He was much more afraid of her anger fits than his dad's. "I – hm."

"He asked him why my parents were married, but not his, and what's a bastard," quickly provided Goten.

Trunks' eyes widened a bit, before he became infuriated. He dropped his controller to the ground before punching Goten's arm. "What did you do that for! I didn't tell you to tell her!"

"Hey that hurts!" complained Goten. "And you weren't even going to tell her."

"SO?" asked Trunks before landing another punch on his friend.

This time around, Goten didn't seem willing to take another punch for free. He put down his own controller, before raising his fists, ready to spar with his friend to settle the fight.

Seeing things spin out of control, Bulma rushed between the two boys, both grabbing them by their collars, and separating them before they began fighting. Saiyans were a handful.

"Stop it both of you," she said before putting them down on the ground.

She then turned around to look straight at Trunks. "Is that all you asked your father?"

He nodded.

Although she could understand how one could be upset over the matter, she didn't see why it would make Vegeta angry out of all people. He never cared about anyone's opinion, and he hated when anyone mingled with his life. Why did his sons' questions raise his rage?

Bulma had to admit that she herself felt a bit upset over the whole thing. She had a feeling her son had learned the word  _bastard_  from the tabloids, since it was still a very  _present_  subject. After all, she had never confirmed who the father of her child was, and everyone wanted to know.

But her personal life weren't any of her business.

Still, she didn't want it affecting her son. She knew Trunks was strong, and he could handle himself, but what if he would keep such wound for himself?

As for the  _married_  part, well that was obviously something he picked up at the Son household.

Bulma never thought it was important that her and Vegeta never married. Sure like every little girl she had that dream, but she had no problem with her current life. She didn't need to marry Vegeta to know he loved her, and was committed to her and only her.

Their bond ran deeper than that.

"And what did you father tell you?"

Bulma couldn't help but be a bit curious. What would someone like Vegeta answer to such questions? Frankly, she could only assumed that he had walked away, leaving his son's questions unanswered.

"He didn't say anything. He just walked off."

_Just as expected._

Bulma quickly nodded, before sighing. She bent down a bit so she could be eye level with her son. "Don't worry about those things, alright?"

It was almost the best answer she could give him at the moment, since she didn't know what to say. Bulma didn't think it was a big deal, and that was the end of it. Still, she didn't want Trunks to grow up ashamed, he needed to understand that both his parents loved him, that they were married or not.

"It's doesn't matter if parents are married or not, it doesn't make you any different. Okay?"

Trunks slowly nodded. He never thought it was a big deal in the first place since he just wanted to know. After all, his parents might not be married, but  _he_  didn't live in the woods with no toys. He had everything he wanted, at least most of the time.

Bulma gave him a quick hug before focusing on her next target, which was Vegeta. She wanted to know  _why_  the whole thing bothered him as well. There was no way he was thinking about marriage, or anything of the sort, meaning it had to be something else.

Once Bulma entered the kitchen, she expected to find him, but to her surprise, the whole place was completely empty. She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. Not even her mother was in there cooking! Had something happened that she was not aware of?

She sighed heavily before sitting down on the nearest chair.

Today was a strange day, she thought, before glancing out the window. Although Bulma didn't want to dwell upon this  _marriage_  thing, she couldn't help think about it. She might have been hurt once, when she had found all those magazines bashing her, and her unmarried status, but, ever since then, had it really crossed her mind?

When she had been younger, hunting for the dragonballs, it was something she wished for; the whole kit. Bulma had desired an intense love story, the perfect prince charming, and a princess like wedding. Yet when she had slowly began to get those things, it had been with Yamcha, which had proved to be a disappointed. It was perhaps after their countless breakups that she had given it all up.

When things between her and Vegeta became more  _serious_ , she never thought about getting married. Not only wasn't he human, but Earth customs meant nothing to him. But, now, could it be that Vegeta was bothered by it? Perhaps his planet had a similar custom, and it made him reflect upon it? She didn't want to get herself all worked up over it though, only to find out it was nothing.

Vegeta and her didn't need to be married, they were just fine the way they were. She didn't need a ring on her finger to know he cared about her, and loved her. He had showed it, without words, more than once, and feelings and commitment were what truly mattered.

They didn't need to get married.

-D-

She had been waiting for him, setting up the perfect plan to bring up the subject. Truly, the best thing she could have done was to leave it alone, unfortunately, she was unable to do such thing. When her curiosity was awoken, she needed answers.

Bulma had planned that Vegeta would be hungry after his training, thus she had remained in the kitchen after midnight, making a sweat treat for herself. He wouldn't avoid her since he wasn't aware that she knew what was bothering him. Once he'd walk in, she'd slowly ease into the subject. It was perfect.

Now, he had finally turned off the GR, which meant he was heading her way, and would be there soon. Acting as if it was nothing, Bulma continued to make herself a mountain of fudge and ice cream. It wasn't a treat she could allow herself to eat every day, but if she was to do an intense work out with Vegeta later, she shouldn't feel guilty.

As she sprayed the fudge on top of the ice cream, she slowly heard his footsteps. Never once did she glance in his direction, not even when he entered the kitchen. She patiently waited for him to go in the fridge, and pick out his meal, before she dropped the bomb on him.

3\. 2. 1.

"So, Trunks asked me what a bastard was today."

So what if he hadn't asked her? If she told Vegeta how she found out, he wouldn't say anything, so she had to use a more sneaky way of doing things.

She tilted her head to the side just a bit to see his reaction. Vegeta was still standing in front of the fridge, glancing ahead, not really moving. He knew the Woman too well to know it was only a coincidence that she was mentioning such things  _right_  after Trunks told him about it.

The brat would have known better than to ask him and her. It meant, he babbled his mouth, and told  _her_  his reaction.

"So what about it?" inquired Vegeta, as he finally turned around, and walked away from the fridge.

Damn it. He couldn't have caught on already! "Just wondering where he heard that."

She had something she wanted to say he could tell and yet she was beating around the bush, which was a strange habit for her. Usually, she wasn't afraid to voice out loud any opinion she might have. _Especially_  to him. What if their son wanted to know what a bastard was?

No son of his was a damn bastard that was the answer to it. He couldn't care less what Earth customs was, he had his own set of rules, and his son wasn't fully human. Humans were so quick to pass opinion, and label. He hated them, and their own little shallow world.

They had nothing to show off for, nothing to be proud of.

Of course, he wouldn't tell  _her_  that, because he would never heard the end of it, and he didn't feel like hearing her go on and on.

He could remain silent and not answer her  _question_ , but he was almost interested in seeing where she was taking this. It was obvious she had gone through the trouble of planning to have this little talk, so why not. He could always wake away whenever he wished.

"That harpy's house."

"Chichi?" she said, a bit hesitant. "I don't think she'd call Trunks that."

Chichi could have strong opinions sometimes, but she still had manners. She liked a few gossips once in a while, but she wouldn't refer to Trunks as such, especially if he was anywhere near. After all, she was a mother too, and she was aware of how any little things could affect kids.

"Maybe on TV, or outside. Chichi wouldn't do that."

Vegeta didn't answer her statement; instead, he aimed for the kitchen table. He plopped down on the nearest chair, and began eating, as if they hadn't been having some sort of conversation. Vegeta really could never be controlled, he enjoyed being stubborn just a bit too much.

She knew Trunks had asked him the questions, but Vegeta had never answered. He could have dismissed it but he didn't, he simply hadn't offered any kind of reply. "I answered his questions."

Vegeta kept eating, but Bulma could tell the change in his body language. "I told him it didn't matter if parents weren't married."

They had the same kind of discussion a while back, when she had been upset over the stupid magazines. Human  _marriage_  didn't mean much to him, and from the way she had expressed herself, she didn't care about it either. Yet, there was a certain tone in her voice that told him differently. Plus, why was she insisting on the subject so much?

He had seen her strong, ignoring others' opinions. But could it be she couldn't ignore Trunks' opinion?

"If it doesn't matter why are you still talking about it?" he inquired, his tone surprisingly not annoyed.

Bulma put down her spoon, before pinching her lips together. Why couldn't she leave it alone? Perhaps because she wanted to know his opinion on the matter. Perhaps because she hadn't thought about marriage in a long time. Whatever the reason, the whole thing was bothering her.

"Maybe I just wanted to know what you think. Or what you would do if he asked you."

Although he already had.

Vegeta hadn't answered his son, because there was nothing to say because he didn't care how humans viewed the whole thing. He was fine with what he had, and there was nothing else to it. Granted a few years back this was not how he had pictured his life, but this was what he had.

A son, and her.

He could still leave, it was something he had done before, yet nowadays, the urge wasn't as strong or present. It was strange to think this kind of life was satisfying for him, since it offered little challenge, yet it didn't bother him. Without realizing it, he had made himself a life on Earth, much like Kakarot had. When he had first arrived on Earth, he didn't understand, but now perhaps he did.

Nothing ever looked appealing, yet now, he had people surrounding him, he had a family. The thought sounded strange in his own mind but it was not something that could be denied any longer. He did a family, from whom he could not really run away. They didn't force him to stay, yet he did.

Granted the Woman would throw a fit if he was to leave for good, but she didn't hold him down.

Was that what their marriage was? Promising to remain by each other's side? It was so foolish. Vegeta had seen on television what they did during the ceremony, and nothing prevented anyone from breaking the promise. They were united in words only, and lies were so easy to come by. Why unite themselves if they could escape? Such a commitment should be forever.

"I would tell him that you humans have the foolishness traditions."

The tiniest smirk adorned her face as she slowly nodded. She knew he hadn't said that, but she enjoyed how he tried to keep up the façade. Perhaps it was time to let him know that Trunks had spilled the beans. Bulma wrapped her fingers around the bowl, which held her delicious ice cream treat, before pulling away from the counter.

She grabbed the spoon before glancing his way. "Funny you'd say that. I mean I could have sworn Trunks told me you walked off, and have been moody ever since he asked you," she said, amusement laced with her tone.

This time, it was his turn to drop his utensils as he turned his head to peer at her. Unfortunately, Bulma was already walking out of the room, a little jump in her step feeling as if she had won the round. Vegeta narrowed his eyes a bit; the brat was just like her! He couldn't keep his mouth shut!

And she had known the whole time, yet she had acted as if nothing.

Perhaps he had been wrong, and hadn't read it perfectly. Could she be interested in that marriage foolishness?

-D-

Bulma stretched her arms over her head, before grabbing the remote, and turning the TV on. If today were any repeat of yesterday, Vegeta would come in bed, and totally ignore her again. Although yesterday was because of Trunks, she had a feeling that the little stunt she pulled didn't make him feel any better. But it was worth it.

She laid her head on the pillow, burying herself under a mountain of blankets. The weather was slowly changing, and she despised the cold above anything hence why she had brought tons of blankets into their room. Vegeta had complained a bit since his warm body barely noticed the change, but after the first few days, he had ceased his whining.

To say that Vegeta had  _given_  up on an argument was showing how much he had changed. Bulma hadn't ask him too, because that he was stubborn and aggressive wasn't something that bothered her. Vegeta had never harmed her during all those years, at least never intentionally, when she knew she nearly deserved it a few times.

She had tested his patience over and over, and he had kept his control.

Nowadays, they still argued like there was no tomorrow, but it was their thing. Yet sometimes, he wasn't as irritated if he had to cease arguing with her, allowing her a few wins once in a while, which she appreciated.

Now, she was only waiting for the day he would admit Earth wasn't the worst place in the universe. It was obvious that the more years passed, the more he was adapting himself to his surrounding world. Every year, he shredded more and more pieces of his saiyan armor, and though he still trained every day to the best of his ability, he still made time for other things.

Like her and Trunks.

A few times, he had taken their son to the park, all on his own. Granted Trunks had to train first, and prove he was worthy of a break, but that was just how Vegeta worked. He didn't give privilege to those he didn't think deserved it. She spoiled Trunks a bit too much, and Vegeta made sure he stayed in line, and didn't forget to work.

The combination seemed to work so far.

Plus, he didn't intervene when she punished him, and she did the same.

They never really discussed how to raise their son, it had simply happened. Pretty much like their relationship, and the pregnancy. Nothing had been organized, talked over, or planned; they had always gone with the flow. Maybe it was why this wedding thing was unsettling. To get married mean to plan, to discuss things over, which they had never done.

It also meant for Vegeta to admit he enjoyed the life he had on Earth. Perhaps it was why it felt him a bit  _angry_  perhaps.

The door of the room slowly opened, bringing Bulma out of her reverie. She turned her head in direction of the door, and observed as Vegeta walked in. His chest was glistening with sweat beads, while his short were ripped, and completely drenched. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he had worked out more intensively than usual meaning something was preoccupying his mind.

"Hey," she greeted as he walked in.

Vegeta glanced her way, but didn't say anything, instead, he headed straight for the bathroom, where he desperately needed a shower. Usually, training took his mind off foolish worries, but this time it didn't. He was feeling conflicting emotions. His pride and honor were very important to him. After all, it had been the reason why he had stayed on Earth in the first place.

Apparently though, he wasn't respecting  _her_  honor by not marrying her. Yet he wasn't sure if it affected his own since he wasn't human. His own people had something similar, but much more binding. It wasn't something you could do with anyone, and it couldn't be broken. If two people were willing to go that far, it was forever.

Bulma had never ventured away, or express  _feelings_  towards anyone during all those years, but he didn't know if she wanted the luggage that came with Saiyan mating. She would get the insight of his mind that she always wanted. If she learned how it worked of course.

But, there was one more question. Was he ready to share with her? He had already bound himself to her in more way than one, but that was the final step. A deep sigh rolled off his lips as he turned on the water, before getting into the shower.

What if she wanted that silly wedding, what if he fully conformed himself to all the foolishness?

Except for this planet, he had nowhere else to go. He wouldn't go as far as saying that Earth had become his new home, but he was comfortable. Everything was provided for him, and the only people worth his attention were there. He had taken up a few human habits, which had annoyed him to no end, and he almost fitted in some times.

He was no human, but he was no stranger on the planet either.

Vegeta found himself trying to remember when he had grown comfortable on the mudball, but he couldn't recall. It had happened by itself, without him being able to cease the changes. Now, he was left to wonder if it was a bad or good thing. Did he enjoy feeling somewhat comfortable on Earth?

Perhaps.

He turned off the shower, water still dripping down his body, before grabbing the nearest towel, and wrapping it around his waist. He didn't know why such things preoccupied him so much, but if it did, he had to deal with it. Vegeta didn't care about the current moment of peace, he intended on training like he always did. He didn't need added distractions.

When Vegeta entered the bedroom, Bulma was still in the same position she had been when he left. He was a bit annoyed as he lay down beside her, not bothering to change. He wasn't a talker, she was always the one blabbering away, and now that he actually wanted her to talk, she was acting like a freaking mute.

Bulma could sense his emotions rising, and although she was getting a kick out of it, she wanted to enjoy the only time Vegeta actually wanted to have a conversation. "What is it?" she asked, turning off the TV.

He wasn't peering at her, instead, his head was turned to the side. "What do you think about all that crap?"

She knitted her eyebrows together. "What crap?"

Vegeta appeared to be quite embarrassed to be asking her such question. It almost looked as if he was blushing, but of course, Vegeta could never blush.

He sighed. "That  _wedding_  crap."

Bulma blinked, her blue orbs filled with light. "You want to know if I want to get married?"

She had to voice it out loud because there was no way Vegeta was making a very unofficial marriage proposal. The thought alone was enough to send her in a giggling fit, but she held it back. If she laughed, he would pull away and she didn't want that.

Did she have to say it like that? He could feel her eyes burning the back of his neck, and he knew she was waiting for him to confirm. " _Yes_ , Woman,  _that_." She was acting stupid on purpose.

Bulma laid her head back on her pillow, trying to come up with a serious answer for him. What would he do if she said yes? He had to have considered the possibility if he was asking her.

"I haven't thought of getting married in a long time. I mean I wouldn't  _hate_  it, but I don't need it."

Maybe now that he was  _maybe_  offering, it made the whole thing even more tempting, but she kept her lips sealed. She knew Vegeta's commitment towards her, and she didn't need to be married for it to matter. Just having him with her every day was plenty. Somehow, he had feeling she would answer that way, which still left him thinking if she'd go as far as mating. Not that he was considering it, but the option was lingering around. He didn't care, it didn't matter to him what they did. He was already living with her, sharing bed… What was one more thing?

"Marriage, is it important to your people?"

The answer was easy. "To most, I guess."

"Is that why they targeted you?"

 _Targeted her_? Oh the magazines! "That was mostly because I'm a celebrity, and anything they can get on me, they will use it, and squeeze every drop out of it."

"Vegeta, we don't have to get married because our son asked us why we weren't."

She had often  _yelled_  about his saiyan habits, yet she had fulfilled his desires by providing him large quantities of food, and good training equipment, not that he would let her know that. On the other hand he hadn't really gotten involved in anything  _human_  that she might desire.

Maybe that she was the thing she wanted. From what he understood, being married wouldn't really change the current  _situation_  they had going on. It would still be the same thing, and it was a deep commitment, not that it mattered.

"I'm not asking you if you want to get married because the brat asked." Why did she have to make it so difficult? "I'm asking if you want it for you."

For an instant, it felt as if her ears were ringing, like she couldn't understand what he was saying. She had been correct this whole time; Vegeta was somewhat proposing to her.  _He_  wanted to know if  _she_ wanted something he wasn't particular interested in. She didn't need to get married, but when he offered it like that.

"Really?" she asked, almost suspicious. "You'd get married? With me?"

He almost rolled his eyes. "Woman, can you answer."

"Yes. I would like to get married if you were to offer it."

Vegeta slowly crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Fine."

Immediately there was a flicker in her ki, and it was then he realized he couldn't allow her to get too excited over the whole thing. He was willing to go through the actual commitment, but he had no intention of being surrounded by these million of people like he said on television.

"Don't even think about it," he quickly warned.

"Think about what?"

"I don't want to see anyone."

She had a feeling Vegeta wouldn't want a full blown thing, but  _nobody_  he was almost being a bit harsh. Yet, she had to recognize he was making some efforts, so perhaps she could meet him half way. "Fine. My parents, and Trunks."

Vegeta nodded in approval. He would have rather done it  _without_  all those people, but since they lived in the house with them, it would be disrespectful to not have them be there for the ceremony, or whatever it was. Bulma had a smile beaming on her face as she approached Vegeta before putting a kiss on her cheek. Never had she thought about this happening, but now that it was, she was happy. She had a feeling Vegeta would be as well once he'd learn about the honeymoon part.

She quickly wrapped her arm around his waist, before laying her head on his chest. The next few days would be interesting, there was no doubt about that.

-D-

Bulma's heart was hammering inside her chest while she looked at herself in the mirror. For two days now, she had gone into a frenzy of shopping trying to find the perfect dress. She had no desire for a wedding dress, since anyway, it wasn't a big wedding.

Instead, she had been looking for a nice simple, flattering white dress. Technically she shouldn't be wearing  _white_ , but she wouldn't be the first one to do it.

After days of searching, Bulma had finally found her dream dress. It was an elegant white dress that ended above her knees, with a nice collar that appeared to be  _glued on_  her skin. It wasn't too tight around the waist, but enough that she didn't like as if she was enveloped into a garbage bag.

The other reason why she had chosen to not have a wedding dress was because she knew for fact that Vegeta wouldn't be wearing a tuxedo. You could barely get him to wear  _boxers_ , so no way he would go for a tuxedo. But she didn't mind since it was okay to not have a traditional wedding.

After all, there was nothing traditional about them and their relationship. For starters, he was an alien from another freaking planet. It didn't exactly scream  _normal_.

Bulma had been able to find a priest rather quickly, and fortunately he was available. Since they didn't need any preparation, the wedding could be held anytime, and the only thing that had been missing a couple of days ago was her dress. Right after she had found it, Bulma had contacted the priest, and arrangements had been made.

If everything went according to plan, Vegeta and her would be getting married in a few hours. She hadn't told him face to face, but she had a feeling he knew her mother had been present when she had made the call, and it was all she had been talking about all day.

Her mother had been extremely happy to hear the news, and at first she had talked about all they needed to do. When Bulma had told her it would be a private wedding, Bunny's good mood hadn't even faded. Instead, she had offered herself to cook all the food. They didn't really need any, but since it would make her mother happy, she had agreed.

Her father hadn't been as emotional as her mother but Bulma could tell he was happy for her. It wasn't as if it would make a big difference in anyone's life, it would be a change only they knew. Perhaps it would make Trunks a bit comfortable, but it was not why they were doing it.

Bulma took a deep breath before tearing herself from the mirror. Perhaps she needed to go tell the groom that they were getting married in a few hours. She quickly changed herself back into her regular clothes, before heading for the GR, where Vegeta was training as per usual.

Once she reached the GR, she knocked on the door twice, then pulled away, waiting for him to emerge.

It didn't take too long for the door to slide open. "What?" he asked, covered in sweat, and his arm crossed in front of his chest.

"I just thought you'd like to know we're getting married today."

He had known the whole time that it was coming, but he hadn't been more interested in knowing when. Vegeta had been a bit preoccupied, thinking about mating. Marriage might be something humans can cancel, which was why most of them didn't seem to head into it, but mating was different. You couldn't get out, and he needed to make sure she wouldn't regret any decision. Perhaps one day she be the one to leave, instead of him. Vegeta never looked past the present day, even when it came to her. How many times had he left because  _he_  wanted to. He had never wished to be forced to come back somewhere… but last time he had left, he had made himself come back sooner. She had let him go, and he had returned.

Maybe he didn't mind her as much as he always thought.

"Woman, do you believe in those vows?"

"What vows?" she inquired before leaning against the doorway.

"Those vows.  _Until death to us apart._ "

Bulma bit on her bottom lip, a bit surprised. Apparently Vegeta knew more about Earth than she gave him credit for. Although he had been living at Capsule Corp over over nine years, so it was only natural.

"Vegeta, if I stuck with you for so long, I doubt there's anything that'll make me leave. So yes, I do."

After all that happened, including his stubbornness, if she didn't want him the way he was, she wouldn't have waited for him to come around. Yes, he came with his bad sides, and his struggling past, but so did she, and so did everyone. Bulma loved him, and knew he wasn't that cold heart murderer he used to be.

He was a different person that he had built all by himself.

But no matter who he was, she loved him.

While he was still deep in his thoughts, Bulma took the chance to surprise him. Gently, she closed the distance between their bodies, before pressing a kiss against his lips. Before he could say anything, or even react, she pulled away. A smile adorned her face as she walked away from him, heading for Trunks' room, where she was sure her son was nowhere near ready.

Vegeta watched her walked away, before sighing. What a troublesome woman.

-D-

Bulma's heart was hammering as she laid down on the bed, waiting for him. He had asked why she had dragged him to the bedroom why after the ceremony, but she hadn't explained it to him yet. Would Vegeta really agree to days filled with mind blowing sex? Perhaps.

The ceremony had been quick, and fairly simple. To not test Vegeta's patience, the priest's speech had been cut down, and they had nearly gotten right down to business.

_Her son standing right beside her, and her parents sitting near; it was perfect. It wasn't fancy, it wasn't a princess' wedding like she had imagined when she a little girl, but it was better. In fact, she was actually marrying a real prince, which was probably more than she could have hoped for years back._

_She didn't need it to be fancy, she just needed him to be there._

_"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish her? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?"_

_Her bottom lip quivered. "I do."_

_"And you, do you promise to love this woman? Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish her? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?"_

_Figuring the only answer was the one she had used, he repeated it. "I do."_

_"You may kiss the bride."_

_Bulma could see in Vegeta's face that he wasn't too keen on the idea of kissing when other people were around, so she took the initiative. She pushed herself forward, and pressed her lips against his. She could have gone for a peck on the cheek, but she had decided that she had had made enough changes for him._

_As she pulled away, the blush on his cheeks was obvious, and she smiled._

_Who thought Vegeta would be such a blusher._

And now here they were, married as if they were a normal human couple. The thought made her chuckle. When she heard the door open, she lifted herself up, and stared at him.

Vegeta still didn't understand the rush of getting to the bedroom, but since she had seemed so excited, in every way, he had followed. He slowly made his way towards the bed, before sitting down near her.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of the honeymoon?" By the look he was giving her, she could only assumed he hadn't. "It comes after the wedding, and it involves days locked into a room, having wild sex."

"I guess you people did one thing right."

His tone was a bit amused, but inside his mind many thoughts were running through. This last part of the marriage was closely link to saiyan mating, and there was almost no better time to inquire about it. Slowly, he positioned himself in front of her, perhaps because it gave him a position of power.

"Saiyans are not the same as human."

Bulma playfully allowed her hand to travel down to his crotch. "I think I know that."

A smirk appeared on his lips. "I wasn't referring to that, vulgar Woman," he said, his tone almost teasing. "When put ourselves into what we do. Our unions are not like yours, they cannot be broken."

Suddenly, Bulma stopped her movements, and stared right into his onyx eyes. "You have weddings?"

"Not exactly."

She bit on her bottom lip, very intrigue. Vegeta barely shared anything about saiyan culture with her, and this might be her only chance. "What do you mean, it cannot be broken?"

Vegeta sighed, but kept his position, feeling more comfortable that way. "We do not share words, we  _merge_. We bind our souls, and ourselves. Once it is done, there is no turning back."

"A promise of forever?" she asked, her heart pounding.

Vegeta had often surprised her, but he had just reached a new level. This was bringing tears to her eyes, and she was doing her best to keep them in, not wanting to push him away.

"Until the day you die, Woman. You can't change your mind."

Did he really need a confirmation from her? No matter how he would act, who he would be, he was her Vegeta. She loved him, and she couldn't see her life without him. Giving herself to him forever was something she could do without any hesitation.

"I wouldn't. I meant what I said earlier. You didn't succeed in getting rid of me nine years ago, and you won't do it now either."

A chuckle escaped him as he softly shook his head. There was not only no turning back for her, but for himself as well. Although, he had made the decision to stay a long time ago, but apparently only now did he realize it. A long time ago, he had been sucked into this world, and now he was saying the cowebs. This world, and this woman had changed him. He couldn't be the man he used to be. It had been taken away. Vegeta bore his eyes into hers, before closing the distance, and capturing her lips with hers. Doing this, it was like accepting his life on Earth. It was a step he knew had been coming for a while, but he had never known he'd go with it so easily. He closed his eyes, and kept dominating her mouth, his hands wandering on her body. After today, would he be no different than Kakarot?

"Vegeta?" asked Bulma pulling away from his mouth.

He sighed. "What?"

"Are you okay with this?"

"Woman, would you stop your blabbering." He wouldn't do anything he didn't wish for, and she knew it.

"Make me," she taunted.

Blasted woman, he thought, amused. How had he gotten himself involved with her?

A moment of weakness, of insanity, that he was prolonging forever.

-D-


End file.
